


Bloodline

by ShadowMystic



Series: The Ambassador (COMPLETE) [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Anal Sex, Angst, Asmodeus is literally the worst, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Bottom & Top Alec Lightwood, Dark, Eventual mpreg, F/F, F/M, King Alec Lightwood, Literally every chapter, Lots of it, Minor Character Death, Prince Magnus Bane, Smut, Top & Bottom Magnus Bane, Vaginal Sex, no joke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2018-12-08 22:08:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 25
Words: 95,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11655690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowMystic/pseuds/ShadowMystic
Summary: Alec and Magnus are happily married and ruling Idris together.The arrival of Clarissa Morgenstern spelling the end of the honeymoon period.Magnus is having trouble coping with the changes, but has the ultimate gift to bestow on his husband, one that could unknowingly end in heartbreak and unbelievable pain.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The final installment!  
> Please ensure you read the tags! They will be updated with each new chapter if needed

Magnus dropped his head back over the edge of the bed, panting and running his fingers through the thick head of hair of his neck, warm and tight heat engulfing him as he lost himself to the pleasure.

“Good?” A breathless question to him as Alec bit at the skin of Magnus’ adams apple.

“So good..” Magnus clenched his eyes shut and felt the lips move, looking up to see Alec sit back, legs knees spreading further to push down deeper and dropping his head back, hands moving to find Magnus’ knees behind him, using them to rock in a hard and fast rhythm.

“B-better?” Alec all but moaned, the pressure building below as his mouth hung open, sweat dripping between them, shuddering as a hand laced with cold metal rings wrapped around his, until now, untouched erection.

“You’re so fucking beautiful” Magnus groaned and began to pump Alec in time, thrusting his hips up to meet each movement catching the man’s prostate with expert precision. He knew this man’s body like the back of his hand. He’d memorised it well since their first encounter a year ago.

“M-Ma” Alec choked on a groan, he was so vocal, something Magnus was delighted to find out. To know he could wreck this powerful king and have him at his mercy like this. Usually he’d take control when they were nearing the end, but today he wanted to keep watching Alec above him. Watch his muscles tighten and shiver with each tiring rotation, desperate to finish with every move.

“Come on baby” Magnus squeezed his base a little harder then spread his hand over the tip, using pre-fluid to slick each movement, his forearm was aching but he didn’t care. It was the most wonderful ache.

Pants, skin on skin and groans were filling the room, maybe even into the hallways surrounding them, but in this room none of them cared. Alec was lost, head still thrown back until he squeezed Magnus’ body between his thighs, jolting his body and gripping his nails into the skin of his husband’s legs as he cried out his release. Coating Magnus’ forearm and hand, some hitting his own stomach as he heaved a heavy strained breath and dropped his head forward, sweat in his hair dripping down.

The tightening channel was all Magnus needed as he thrust up to the now boneless body over him and moved his hands to clench onto Alec’s hips keeping him in place as he milked himself dry into his body.

Both of them shivering as the air was now a little cold, both overheated. Alec dropped to the side with a slump and Magnus leant over to kiss him slowly, their tongues moving lazily as they came down from their highs.

“I love you” Alec spoke between breaths and kisses.

“I love you more” Magnus smirked as Alec rolled his eyes as best he could through half lidded eyes.

\----

Magnus was now a Prince of Idris through wedlock. It had taken a while to get used to. He thought Edom nobleman were difficult, the ones in Idris were impossible. Judgemental, racist and some extremely homophobic. Alec was oblivious to it all, they’d never be so public to their beloved King. But to the King’s “whore” as they would call him...It was no secret their hatred for him.

“Magnus…” Alec was leaning on the doorframe to their room, “You okay?” He looked concerned. Which wasn’t surprising. It was one of those days where it was all too much for him. Magnus had been sat in their room since after breakfast, busying himself in his alchemy, he had his own project he was working on, it helped him through the days where he was homesick.

“Not exactly” Magnus saw no point in lying. They were too in love for that. Alec walked over and sat beside him on his work bench, resting his head on his shoulder and stroking his fingers up his arm to entwine their fingers.

“I’m serious...tell me their names”

“There’s no point my dear...I’ve been called worse…” Magnus looked over the liquid brewing just in front of him. He wanted to show Alec just how much he loved him, how much he treasured him. He was running out of options, he wanted to go bigger and better everytime and this would be the perfect topping on the cake. “Will you try this dear?” He passed him a small cup of the mixture.

“What is it?” Alec looked at the green concoction, sniffing it.

“Trust me..it’s good for you” Magnus stroked his thumb on the hand holding his own and kissed the top of Alec’s head, then watched him with warm eyes as he drank it in one, wincing.

“It tastes like...cherries?” He smiled and put it down.

“That’s perfect then...just the right distribution” He nodded and kissed Alec’s knuckles.

“Will you sit with me?”

Magnus thought for a moment, he was being a little unreasonable hiding away all this time, leaving Alec when he promised to help him rule his people.

“Very well” He rolled his eyes huffing out as if it was the biggest thing he’d ever been asked to do, earning him a thankful kiss, being pressed back a little with the force of it. Magnus might be having a miserable time with Idris, but to have moments where he could feel, embrace and love this man overpowered every negative feeling. Just seeing Alec made him forget why he was upset in the first place. Looking at the potion and the empty cup his stomach fluttered. Excitement for what was to come.

\---

Magnus spent the afternoon by his love’s side, watching and helping chip in when he could with decisions and hearing the people of Idris spill their problems for him to assist with. Alec was such a caring King. Everyone had his ear and he involved himself in every problem brought to him. He was a lot like Catarina but with less difficult situations. He missed his Step Mother and friend dearly. 

Alec put a hand to his stomach, his face creasing a little as he felt a small gurgle within, a popping sensation before it was gone, must’ve been something he’d eaten... he continued listening to a farmer discuss the price of tax. Moving his hand from his stomach he took Magnus’ hand and held it on the arm rest between them. Without his husband bt his side he would’ve have known what to do. He was his pillar of support and every day with him was as amazing, if not more, than the last.

There was still bridges to build. Max was still refusing to live in the palace, some of the council had stepped down, Magnus reminded them too much of Asmodeus. Which was absurd, bar his eyes, Magnus was  _ nothing _ like his father. Who was still at the back of everyone’s minds. Many were convinced he had died in the forests, but Alec knew better. Hearing from Magnus what his father was like and how evil he was. It was impossible for him to be killed off so easily.

Catarina had taken the brunt of the blame once Maryse was exiled. Her people were furious he had been allowed to leave the dungeons, but they had no choice. He had power still over his former people where he was and this was the last resort. He still sent out search parties to hunt him down, but so far there was no luck. It was like he had vanished.

Looking to Magnus for a moment he gave his hand a squeeze before looking back once more to the one speaking. He wished his people could see Magnus how he did. Trust him as he did and understand he was so kind hearted and beautiful inside as well as outside. His past as a lothario was hard for them to look past, ontop of his blood, many people despised him. If Alec caught  _ anyone _ badmouthing him, they’d feel his wrath. Magnus had protected him in Edom, now it was Alec’s turn to protect him here in Idris.

\---

Later that night as they lay together, Magnus’ hand was idly stroking Alec’s abdomen, deep in thought. He stilled it when Alec chuckled and pressed a kiss to his neck.

“Keep stroking and we’ll never get to sleep” Magnus closed his eyes and smirked, digging his nails a little to scratch gently across his skin, causing Alec to gasp on his skin and tense his muscles.

“I can’t help wanting to touch you at all times Alexander” Magnus moved his hand to his shoulder, pulling him close to his side and kissing the top of his head. “Let us sleep...I’ll be waking you up early”

“Oh will you?” Alec looked up, one eyebrow raised in curiosity.

“Yes” Magnus poked a finger onto the end of his nose. “Now sleep” He closed his own eyes and felt the breath on his shoulder as Alec settled down, nuzzling into him and draping his leg over him. Magnus waited to feel the body beside him sleeping before he opened his eyes, rubbing his lower back gently and smiling. The gift he was preparing was all he could think about, he couldn’t wait to make his husband happier than he’d ever been.

\---

“She’s a little...full on” Catarina sat naked beside Luke, stroking patterns over his chest, her pale blue fingers looking so small and delicate over his muscles.

“She’s just like her mother..” Luke answered with an amused look to the mural painted on the ceiling of the Queen’s bedroom. It depicted a series of horrific scenes, clearly still there from Asmodeus’ occupation of the room. “You know you should  _ really _ have that changed”

“I kind of forgot it was there” She glanced up at it before she moved and straddled his abdomen, hands running palms down up his sides and resting on his shoulders. “You’re changing the subject again”

Smirking his ran his hands up her thighs and rested them at the top.

“What will you do?” She asked, tip of one finger playing with one of his earlobes.

“What more can we do? She’s asking for our help in finding her brother…a brother we never knew existed….I owe it to Jocelyn to keep her safe and see that she finds the help she came for…”

Catarina nodded and looked to the side, exposing her long neck as she did, looking to the large window, her hands resting on his sides now.

“I worry that if you go out there..he’ll find you”

“He’s  _ dead _ Cat” Luke sighed and stroked the back of his hand up her neckline, her eyes slipped closed to the touch. “I’ll take our most trusted fighters with me…”

“Will you stop by Idris?” She whispered out.

“Of course” Luke brought her down to kiss him, their lips moved together slowly as his hands now moved to cup her breasts.

Catarina had so many gifts she’d been gathering for Magnus. Wanting to see the man who brought her sunshine everyday. She missed him but she couldn’t leave. None of them could with everyone being on high alert since her husband went missing. Luke, along with many others were convinced of his death, she knew him better than anyone. He was not dead.

The child of Jocelyn Morgenstern coming home out of the blue was worry enough. To know Luke’s name was a shock to everyone, especially when she was new born when she was sent away. There’s no way she would know Luke and she’d been living somewhere far beyond the realms, her mannerisms and attitude spoke of someone that had lived through hard times.

Letting her stay in the palace while they debated the next course of action was the only option. She was proving herself to be rude and demanding, Luke said she was only a child but Cat had seen toddlers with more ettiquette.

Fingers slipping inside her brought her out of her inner thoughts and she gasped onto her lover’s lips which were curved into a smile.

She’d deal with the girl tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

Luke was stood in the room they’d given to Clary, the girl was currently sat cross legged on the bed looking through old books and journals, trying to update herself on the history of Idris and the kingdom she came from. 

“So I’m not from here?” She looked over from where there was a small sketch of the palace of Idris in her lap. Luke shook his head taking a seat by the dresser.

“No...You’re from Idris which is...dare I say a much nicer place” He chuckled. 

“This place is nice…”

“Now it is...but it wasn’t always” He sighed, knowing he didn’t want to get into the dark history of the kingdom. “The Queen has allowed me to-”

“-Allowed you?” Clary interrupted. “The Queen doesn’t  _ own _ you Luke” Clary scoffed and looked back to Idris.

“No but I serve her”

“In the bedroom” Clary shook her head. 

“Hey” Luke frowned. “I’m about to tell you I’m gonna help you...you could at least be a little bit more grateful”

Her eyes widened, sitting up and pushed the sheets aside, the door opened and Catarina walked in just intime to see the papers and books hit the floor.

“Were you raised in a barn my dear?” She rose her brow and smiled, looking to Luke. “I’ve asked the stable hands to prepare the horses…”

“Why are you blue?” Clary looked over.

“Why are you so disrespectful?”

“Cat” Luke frowned and stood up, putting a hand to her arm. “Come on...give her a break she’s been through a lot” He spoke lowly to her, the woman rolled her eyes and looked to Clary who just looked pissed off. 

“I’m blue because I was born like this...I was cursed at birth and destined to be cursed for all my years” She breathed out and left the room, Luke shook his head and looked back to the now speechless girl on the bed.

“Come on...get dressed and I’ll met you at the horses...we’ll head to Idris and get some more help to track down your brother...someone there might have answers about him…”

Catarina got to the end of the hall and took a deep breath, closing her eyes and regaining her composure. So much depended on her right now. Not only was she fighting a losing battle to keep her throne after the incident with her husband. She was having to play babysitter to a lost girl. She missed Magnus, he would know what to say. She only hoped he was having a better time than she was.

\---

Alec was sleeping still as Magnus held a dish in his hand, he lowered the covers and began to apply the lotion to Alec’s stomach, careful not to wake him up and letting the mixture settle and soak in, once the concoction was fully used he put the dish away and bit his lip, moving onto his side and pushing Alec over as well.

Snuffling at being moved and frowning, waking without opening his eyes Alec grunted.

“Magnus?” He mumbled and was still half asleep as he felt slicked fingers pushing up inside him, gasping and gripping the sheets. 

“Morning” Magnus purred into his ear, biting at his lobe and keeping his fingers moving, loving the feel of Alec shifting his hips back against him. “That’s it baby...you like that?”

“Y-yeah…” Alec whimpered as a third was now pressing inside.

“Morning fuck?” Magnus whispered into his ear, pressing into his back showing him just how hard he was. He also didn’t want the lotion to lose its effects before he had chance to act on it.

“Do I ever say no?” Alec smirked and moved his hips to get away from Magnus’ fingers turning onto his back and pulling him into a kiss, biting on his lower lip. “How do you want me?” He panted into his husbands open mouth, using both palms to close around his erection.

Magnus groaned and moved, grabbing both of Alec’s legs and pushing them up. 

“Hold” He panted and smirked as Alec laughed and held his own legs behind the knees, the king actually snorted as Magnus then pushed him further, pushing his ass up into the air.

“The-Magnus?!” Alec laughed as Magnus pushed so his heels hooked into the bars of the headboard effectively folding him in half and trapping him at the same time.

Magnus smirked and gripped both his cheeks, giving them a hard squeeze and pressing his face to them biting at the skin around his hole and stopping his laughing to a breathless moan, Alecs’ hands moved to grip at Magnus’ knees, not really sure what was going on but going along with it.

A few more licks and he grabbed a jar of something from the side, dripping a runny lubricant over him and then his own throbbing cock before pushed up, knees off the bed a little and digging his feet in, hands on Alec’s calves as he leant down to capture his lips, sucking in his tongue as he thrust in at the same time. Magnus grabbed a cup of something from the side, tilting Alec’s head up as best he could.

“Drink this” He panted, trying to control himself for the moment from moving, Alec drank and coughed a little being lay down still, Magnus used his finger to catch a dribble and slipped it into his mouth. “Good boy” Magnus threw the cup and pressed deeper.

Alec cried out into his mouth and shuddered a little painfully, the position making it a little hard to breath as he felt himself filled time and time again by Magnus’ thrusts, he was relentless and Alec was at his mercy. God he loved this man.

“You feel-so fucking good...feel how deep i am right now?” Magnus’ cat eyes staring straight into Alec’s fluttering hazels.

“Y-Yes...fuck...Mag...yes..” Alec didn’t think he’d ever felt Magnus go this deep, the position causing him pain but he didn’t care, his hands like vice grips on Magnus’ thighs unable to do much else.

Magnus continued on until he was pushing harder and faster, red marks forming on Alec’s heels with how tightly held down they were by the metal. Magnus felt his stomach tighten and stood up at an angle, pushing down until his hips were pressing into Alec’s cheeks as he released with a drawn out groan and kept still as he pulsed inside him.

Alec felt him spasm inside and shuddered panting, almost breathless with how hard it was to breath and function right now. His eyes clenched shut as his stomach ached.

Magnus took a deep breath and moved to his knees, slipping out and pressing his hands to Alec’s cheeks, pushing them together. 

“Deep breaths baby” He kissed the back of his thigh trying to calm his lover, the harder he breathed the more he pushed out Magnus’ semen. Something the older man didn’t want happening right now.

“It...it’s hard to breathe at all” Alec bit his lip and brought his hands shakily to his side, pushing his chest up as best he could. “Could you-” He struggled to get his aching legs out from the bars.

Magnus bit his lip and looked at him then at here his hands were before he nodded and let out a breath, helping Alec’s legs down, they dropped with a thud to the bed and he let out a groan. Alec was still painfully hard and his whole body was hurting.

“I’m sorry if that was too rough” Magnus’ voice was a whisper, he felt guilty for getting carried away. Leaning down he took Alec’s tip into his mouth, starting to pleasure him and help him find his own release.

Alec’s fingers threaded through his hair as he let go into his mouth and took a deep breath finally, his body shivered. He felt sore all over. Magnus lay beside him, hand resting on his stomach. Something the other man was doing a lot lately that Alec noticed.

He took it as a protective gesture, turning his head and pursing his lips until Magnus got the hint and kissed him. Just lip to lip nothing more and Alec smiled.

“You’re getting a little adventurous…” He mumbled. “Waking me up with contortionist sex”

“Sorry my love” Magnus smiled and nuzzled into his neck, resting beside him. “I guess I lost control a little…”

“Feel free to lose control more often...just when I’ve had a warm up next time” He chuckled and sat up, cracking his back and rubbing his ankles. Running a hand between his legs he frowned and pressed it between his cheeks, pulling it back dry. “You were so deep I lost you in there” Alec laughed breathless and Magnus’ eyes widened before grinning.

“I can always go deeper” He leant and kissed along Alec’s shoulders, hands on his waist.

“Maybe not just yet” Alec laughed and got up, shakily on his feet and winced. “I need to bathe…”

\---

Alec spent the rest of the day prying himself from Magnus’ arms, the man was oddly affectionate. He’d stroke his hand while in the court, then rub his leg under the table at dinner. 

“I can’t wait to get you back to bed” Magnus whispered into his ear, taking a bite of his food before he held his hand. Alec smiled with a faint red tint to his cheeks.

“You’re becoming impossible to please”

“I’m very easy to please...I just have an itch that I need you to scratch”

“That sounds bad”

“It’s excruciating” Magnus had his face within inches of Alecs, the two of them smiling and looking at each other’s lips as their words were hushed from the people around. It was in their own silent bubble that they overheard a nobleman across the way.

“How can you sit here and eat with this...this demon whore...he’s a heathen…”

“He’s not even using the correct fork” Another snickered. 

Magnus swallowed and cast his eyes away, placing the fork down slowly. Alec’s brow furrowed as he snapped his head round.

“Enough!” Alec yelled across the table. “You will NOT speak ill of my love” Standing up Alec slammed his cutlery down from his own hand. “Apologise” He seethed. “NOW”

The man in question ducked down, now thoroughly embarrassed at being caught out.

“Apologies your majesty”

“Apologise to your Prince”

“Forgive me -your highness” The man’s words sounded like a struggle as he looked at Magnus.

“Now leave” Alec demanded, two guards stepping forward.

“Darling…” Magnus rested his hand on his lower back. Magnus was flattered Alec had just stood up for him. He even felt a little sorry for the nobleman. He wishes he’d heard them sooner if he was going to show his sexy dominant king side for him. 

Magnus gave the man a sickly sweet smile as he was escorted out, giving Alec’s bottom a little squeeze as he sat back down, the strong demeanor dropping for a moment.

“My hero”

Alec smiled round and shook his head, looking back to the rest of the table.

“Let this be a warning. If i here ANY talk...of ill will and insult against Magnus” He looked at each and every one of them, the men nodding and agreeing eagerly. They were all such cowards.

Alec took a deep breath feeling his stomach churn a little and frowned looking to the table. Such a strange feeling, one he’d never felt before.

\---

Sitting down on the bed he placed a hand on his stomach and winced. It hurt a little, Magnus came over with a creamy coloured paste.

“This will ease your pains darling” He held it out on his finger and smiled as Alec ate it, sucking it from his finger and shuddering at the taste.

“Something I feel you’re experimenting on me”

“It’s hardly an experiment when I know the outcome” He winked and kissed him on the lips, slipping behind Alec to stroke his hands over his stomach giving him a little squeeze. “I love you so much” He kissed up his neck.

Alec grinned and felt ridiculously happy, everything was so perfect. In their quarters they were in their own perfect world. The room had been changed to make Magnus more comfortable, his alchemy table and trinkets of Edom around. It made Alec think back to how wonderful they had been in Edom. He knew Magnus was struggling but he could never show how grateful he was enough that he was here by his side.

“What’s on your mind?” Magnus smiled, hand rubbing slow circles between Alec’s legs, waking him up.

“You” Alec breathed out dropping his head back onto his shoulder spreading his legs to give him space to move.

It Magnus could choose a timeframe on loop, it would be a moment like this. Alec was such a shy and tortured soul when they met, now he was a powerful but no less passionate ruler. Soon he’d be more than that, he’d be bestowed with Magnus’ greatest offering and he would be wonderful. Pressing his free hand to Alec’s stomach he cradled it protectively. Soon they would be a family. He couldn’t wait to tell Alec.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The calm before the storm...


	3. Chapter 3

“We just need a few of your trackers…”

“The people of Edom are far better trackers” Magnus chipped in, looking to Luke, confused as to why he needed to come to Idris for help in the first place.

“There are none to spare” He spoke bitterly, which told Magnus almost immediately that Catarina has refused to help.  He couldn’t blame her. Clary had been sent out the courts by Alec as soon as she’d opened her mouth.

“How many do you need?” Alec spoke up, earning a side glance from his husband. Alec looked to him and smiled, putting a hand to Magnus’ cheek. “Magnus...the girl has lost her family...she has no one else in this world...If all it takes is a few people to keep her safe while she finds her brother…” Bringing Magnus’ hand to his lips he pressed a soft kiss to his knuckles, rolling his eyes knowing he was giving in, Magnus nodded and looked back.

“Luke” Alec stood up. “We’ve been tracking Asmodeus for months...I doubt you will do much better but knowing where he’s _been_ is more than we had before…take a couple of the guards and Sir Wayland...he’s already expressed his wishes to go and he’s the best we have”

Luke bowed down and put a hand to his chest, he knew he could count on Alec. He needed to help Clary, he owed it to Jocelyn. Standing up he left the throne room and found the redhead sat talking with the mentioned Sir Wayland.

“Jace” He gave him a pat on the back. “We have approval...we can leave as soon as possible with supplies and a few good men…” He looked to Jace. “You included son”

Jace’s face lit up, kneeling to where the pretty girl was sat and took her hand.

“I will protect you...you have my word” He pressed a kiss to her knuckles. Clary slipped it away and nodded, standing up.

“I’m ready to go now” Picking dress she stepped over Jace’s legs and lead the way, leaving the two men to look quizzingly at each other. “Well? Come on then! Jonathan’s in trouble...I can feel it”

\----

Magnus bit down on a leather strap, groaning and tears streaming down his face as he slowly slid a hollow piece of fine wire up through the slit of his penis, stopping once he felt a small jolt inside and panted dropping back sobbing out in the pain he felt. His body was sweating, shaking, he never expected it to feel this way. What if this was the pain Alec was feeling too? Shaking his head and slowly sitting up again, with trembling hands he took the end of the wire, it was attached to a piece of rubber, squeezing it he took a sharp intake of breath, the uncomfortable and foreign feeling as a purple liquid from inside the hollow wire pushed out into his body, feeling the burn start he made sure it was empty with a couple more squeezes before he gently pulled it out.

Crying out as he threw it to the side dropping back and cupping his sore genitals and groaned.

“Fuck!” He growled and tried to calm his breathing. This was worth it...This was worth it... _He_ was worth it. Magnus had to keep reminding himself as the ache turned into a dull thudding on his pulse, his stomach hurt and felt physically sick. Unable to hold it down anymore he leant over the edge of the bed and hurled up the contents of his stomach, hearing the door open he weakly pushed the wire and pump under the bed.

Alec’s eyes widened as he came through the door to see Magnus a bag of sweat and heaving onto the floor.

“Magnus” He rushed over and stroked his hair back from his face, grabbing a cup of something from the side. “Here” He spoke softly holding the clear liquid to his lips. Magnus groaned shaking his head.

“No...N-No that’s for you” He retched again, dry heaving and resting his forehead on Alec’s knee. Alec studied and sniffed the liquid and shook his head. Magnus and his concoctions...Putting it down he’d ask what it was for before drinking. He’d been getting horrible stomach pains recently and had a feeling Magnus’ experiments were to blame.

“Come on…” He stood and lay Magnus back a little, he was confused as to why he was naked from the waist down, his words leaving him as he saw the blood. “Wha-” He moved his hands to gently pull away his husbands fingers and ran his own down his shaft. It was hot to the touch. Not that it wasn’t normally but this was different, small droplets of blood were on the head which was looking angry and he wasn’t even hard. “I’ll get the doctor” He stood up before his sleeve was grabbed.

“I’m alright...I just...got a little rough ...with myself” He smirked up at Alec, as best he could through the nausea and thudding below, seeing Alec’s adorable blush he knew he believed him. At least enough to sit back down. “I just need a bath I think” He breathed out and sat up slowly, feeling lightheaded.

“I’ll take you” Alec stood and slipped his hands under the older man’s legs and shoulders, lifting him up and smiling as Magnus dropped his head to his shoulder and gently nibbled his collar. “So cute” He cooed and earned a small glare from the cat eyes.

\---

Magnus sighed in the bath, he was feeling better. The soothing water was just what he needed. He drank something for his nausea and now he was enjoying watching his King strip off to join him. The servants around the room were going about their business.

The Prince found his eyes roaming Alec’s body, he was keen to see his midriff especially. Eyes almost sparkling as he was sure his hips were a little wider than they had been. The slight indentations left from his clothes were indication for anyone looking close enough. But Magnus knew his body. He could see the slightest change like it was an extra limb. He bit his lip and held a hand out, looking up and pressing kisses to Alec’s knee as he approached the edge of the tub.

Alec carded his fingers through Magnus’ hair, wet from the steam as he groaned from the back of his throat. His godlike husband had risen from where he sat and was now on level with his hips, kissing the bone and across his navel, slipping his tongue inside and lavishing that part of his body with love before Alec nearly slipped on the tiles, a wet digit pushed up into him and he turned immediately to his servants.

“Leave us!” He breathed out a command and then used a hand to grip one of his cheeks as the room was emptied, pulling it apart from the other to allow Magnus more room to slide his finger in fully. Gasping and rolling his eyes back a little as the man took him fully into his mouth. Usually Alec liked to do this for Magnus. But the man had looked incredibly sore and this was a rare treat to feel. He moaned and moved down to lie back onto the floor, his knees bent as Magnus had kept his finger inside him, now slipping in another and bobbing his head up and down, almost fully each time.

This was not the man who had been heaving up his guts less than an hour ago, crying out he bucked his hips up, body stiffening as he climaxed, the finger inside still working to soothe him down from his high. Alec heard a deep chuckle as his eyes fluttered open again, his legs had slipped down and were now in the warm water.

“Lost you for a moment…” Magnus slid his fingers out and took both of Alec’s hips, pulling him down to sit in the water with him, careful not to catch his own sore groin he sat him to his side, an arm around his waist while a hand was pressed gently to Alec’s stomach.

“I think you have a fetish” Alec murmured, pressing his face to Magnus’ neck affectionately, his hand stroking Magnus’ wrist where he had the hand on him.

“I think so too” Magnus smirked and dragging him closer so their hips met. Alec’s was definitely a lot more rounded than it had been. The bone felt smoother almost. Feeling a little guilty, no wonder he’d been in pain recently. “How are you feeling”

Alec looked up at him frowning.

“I should be asking you the same thing...what did you jack off with? Chainmail?” He moved his hand and gently stroked Magnus’ hurt penis.

“Hmm..might’ve well have been…” he pressed a soft kiss to his lips.

“I’m worried” Alec swallowed and looked away as Magnus’ eyes bore into his soul. “Worried about your father…”

“We knew he wasn’t dead..Clary just confirmed it for us” Magnus stroked his thumb on his stomach, resting his face now into his head of hair while he leant on his shoulder.

“But I shouldn’t be worried..I should be stronger” He moved back and looked at Magnus, a hand cupping his face. “I need to be a stronger King than my father was...now I _know_ Asmodeus is still alive we should be planning his detainment...and ultimately the execution...I love Catarina...and Edom but” Alec frowned moving his hand. “But he should have died long ago”

“Don’t you think I know that?” Magnus looked back at his husband, moving his fingers to rest on his knee, not wanting to break contact with him at any cost. “I’ve had to live knowing he was alive, breathing and getting away with whatever the fuck he wanted for _years_ Alexander...Part of me wishes I could’ve gone down there and beheaded him myself”

“No one expected you to be the one to do that…”

“I know...but I did...sometimes I wish I was as strong as my brother’s were...to be able to overpower my Father and snap his disgusting...vile neck”

Alec moved a little cautiously, Magnus was angry. He looked beyond angry.

“Baby..” Alec breathed out and moved his hand to stroke over Magnus’ shoulder, watching him tense before slipping behind him, hands beginning to massage them.

Magnus couldn’t help the anger inside him, he’d never felt so mad at his people before. Before he hadn’t had anyone besides Catarina to protect. Now he had his husband and their- He clenched his eyes shut. The hands working his muscles caused a little of the anger to leave him but not entirely. The pain between his legs was a lot easier to ignore now but it was just putting him in a foul mood. Knowing Alec was feeling the pressure to protect his people when it was _himself_ that needed protecting, Asmodeus had already expressed how much he wanted to murder Alec.

Turning round suddenly in the water he pressed Alec back and crushed their lips together, taking his husbands wrists and pressing them behind him to he was unable to move, deepening the kiss he swallowed the groan from the younger man, smirking and feeling the overwhelming desire for him. He wanted to make love to him. Reassure him that he wasn’t alone in this struggle, even if he already knew, he wanted to drill it into him. _Literally_.

The pain brought his mind back and he kept their lower bodies apart for a moment. God he wanted to tell him. Tell him everything, but that would ruin the procedures, he _couldn’t_ know..not yet.

They made out for a while before Alec nudged away, feeling the strain in his arms and smiling grabbing the soaps and oils to begin washing Magnus affectionately.

“We have visitors tomorrow from other kingdoms…” Alec smiled and rubbed his fingertips through Magnus’ scalp. “I want to show off my husband…” He kissed the side of his neck.

Magnus smirked and leant his head back, letting Alec wash the suds through before dropping down to rinse them out, smiling up at him.

“You can show me off all you like my love…”

\---

Jace was on his horse, watching as three of their trackers were ahead scouting the area. In all his years passing between Idris and Edom he’d never seen the dirt path they were heading down now. Luke had the same thoughts and he’d been this way more times than not.

As Luke looked across to Clary, she was sleeping on Jace’s horse, curled up into his arms. She was a lot like Jocelyn...confident and open minded. He wishes Catarina had warmed more to her, but he knew of the stress she was under. He should be there for her, to support her while her Kingdom was against her. Was this such a good idea? As far as he was aware Clary never had a brother. He must’ve been from the family who took her in…

“We’re here” One of the men came back and shook his head. “I fear we may be too late Sir”

Luke slipped off his horse and headed into the small village, enclosed through trees and shrubs, stopping to hold his nose as the smell of sulphur was thick.

“He’s definitely been here” He mumbled back to his men, Jace lifted Clary down to one of the men, laying her down safely to rest as he followed his friend.

“What if he’s still here?”

“He isn’t…” Luke took them a little further, the huts were burnt out and decaying bodies lay across the ground, some were tied up on spyres, burnt out like the village.

“Fuck me…” Jace pulled his helmet’s mouthpiece down mainly to cover up the smell as best he could. He’d never seen anything so gruesome in all his life.

“You’re lucky this isn’t normal to you” Luke called back and used his foot to push one of the bodies. It was that of a woman. “Being locked up hasn’t changed his habits one bit…”

“Clary can’t see this” Jace spoke out, pushing one of the doors to a hut, stepping back as it flaked at the hinges and dropped down with a clank. Peering in he realised this was the village church. The priest impaled on a sword being held by their deities statue. Walking out he shook his head. “There won’t be _anyone_ alive here”

“Find out where Clary lived and the trackers will go from there” Luke was moving debris and dragging bodies to the centre of town. To leave them scattered was against his beliefs. They needed to be together and given proper burials. “You two help me with these...check the houses for more”

\----

Jace knelt beside the sleeping maiden, his fingers stroked through her hair and smiled down as she woke up, her own hand resting on his forearm.

“Sorry to wake you...we just need to know which house belonged to you and your brother?”

“What?” Clary sat up, as she did the shoulder of her dress had slipped showing off the pale skin of her collarbone and top of one of her breasts. Jace’s eyes darted from them to her eyes and she smiled warmly. Hands shaking a little he took the two ties from the top of her garment and redid the bow at the back, pulling it to cover her once more. When he caught her eye again she was looking straight at him, something he couldn’t decipher behind them.

“We found your village...but we need to follow a trail from your house in order to track your brother and Asmodeus”

Clary was getting up suddenly, Jace nearly fell back from where he crouched, up in an instant to grab her arm.

“Wait” He kept her close. “You don’t want to see any of what lies ahead”.

“I _need_ to see” She yanked her arm and ran, her shoes already kicked off before she had even stood from the ground. Jace followed after her, she had every right to know but he was still ready to pull her back if need be.

Clary’s heart was thumping as she reached the thatched arch to the village, her cry echoed and even sent birds in the trees nearby soaring off into the sky. As she looked over the burnt and mutilated remains of those she called friends her body gave in, dropping onto what she waited to be the hard ground beneath her. Instead she was caught by two arms, lowered carefully down and held from behind, her body shaking with sobs as she watched the bodies being manhandled to the centre. Her home. He promised her. He promised he wouldn’t harm them. She was doing as he asked?! Turning her head she buried it into the spot above Jace’s armour so she could hide into his neck.

This knight was warm, friendly. Something she rarely saw in anyone apart from her brother. He wanted to bed her, that much she knew, but she couldn’t yet...it was part of the deal but she couldn’t. He was too kind to her...too innocent...She had to save Jonathon, save him from that _beast_. Hoping her brother wasn’t amongst the bodies, she pulled away after a moment.

Standing up she held her dress and walked through, ignoring the men’ around her who were speaking words of comfort and apologies. Reaching her home, she saw it open already, placing her hand on the carving by the doorframe. A rune etched for protection. She smacked the totem of their God off the side and stamped on it, snapping it in two.

Scouts were in there the moment she was, seeking out clues. The bloodied rags soaked in the mad beast’s wounds, the trails on the ground, the large prints of his feet. She still had nightmares of him. When she found him in the forest by the edge of the village he seemed misunderstood, he told her he’d been attacked for being different. She _helped_ him. Brought him to her home. Treated his wounds and now this. Walking back out slowly from the empty shell, she found Jace and draped herself across his back, wrapping her arms around him. Her gut told her there wasn’t much time.

\---

“You hardly needed to do that”

Asmodeus chuckled and looked back at the fair haired man in the doorway.

“No...I didn’t” He looked down at the torn open body in front of him, “she was far too loud”

“One normally is when they scream for help” Jonathan walked into the room now, running his fingertips up the back of Asmodeus, tracing the bumps of his spine. “I can enter the palace...as you suspected the tunnel is still there...I was practically looking up the skirts in the banquet hall this afternoon I was so close”

Asmodeus stood up, his great height meaning he was hunched over before he turned around. Lifting his arm, he ran his newly acquired hand down the boy’s face. It was three large curved blades, worked into a cuff and attached to his stitched up and healed stump of flesh at the end of his wrist.

Jonathan closed his eyes feeling the slight cut to his cheek bone from the blade.

“You will visit tomorrow...I want to know exactly what is happening...if Robert Lightwood is still on the throne” His chest grumbled in low growl of anger. “Then I will waste no time in marching through that tunnel myself to destroy that coward once and for all…”

“And the Queen?”

“The Queen will bow until I can no longer look at her disgusting face...She will die in excruciating pain...the pain she deserves…”

“What drove you to despise them so much?” the fair haired boy stepped back from the caressing blade, placing his palm on the hairy chest.

“They murdered my _children_ ...then she asked me to _murder_ my favourite boy” He growled again. The hatred practically dripping from his pores. Jonathan bit his lip, running his fingers until he caught one of the man’s nipples, teasing it to harden with the tips of his fingers. “What are you doing?”

“Making you feel better?” Jonathan moved closer and pressed his lips to the nipple before he was slammed back by the one remaining stump, hitting the wall with a hiss. “Do you not want me?” Jonathan’s eyes were dark with lust. Asmodeus knew he had created a monster in such a pure soul. He really didn’t care...

“Stupid child” Asmodeus growled and stepped forward, pushing him to his knees and pressing his clothed crotch to Jonathan’s face. “Make it quick boy”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meh...I'm not happy with how this turned out.. :(  
> But here it is for now anyway!

It was a surprisingly warm day, Alec had finished his time in the courts and did what he could to dissolve a group of hateful old men who thought it clever to spread obscene rumours about his husband. They were all thrown in the dungeon, a punishment Magnus thought a little harsh.

“You acted rather rashly my love” Magnus was lay on a large wooden bench that hung from a giant tree in the grounds of the Palace. Alec was in his arms, his back to Magnus’ chest with his eyes closed.

Magnus was using his one foot on the floor to swing them gently.

“I _was_ going to execute them…”

Magnus frowned and looked down at his husband, his cheeks were a little pale, lips a little dull. Magnus had his arm wrapped around his middle, his palm pressed flat to his stomach giving small strokes with his thumb while Alec played with the rings on his fingers.

“I don’t believe you were” The Prince chuckled and pressed a kiss to his King’s head, it was peaceful. The gurgling in Alec’s stomach broke the calm as he gave a small groan of pain. Swallowing a lump in his throat, Magnus rubbing his hand over the area in small soothing circles.

The potions had worked their magic, the ointments, creams and various other medicines were in his system. The mix of pain, the shifting of his body and the overall vile taste of them all was taking it’s toll on him. Alec was exhausted and definitely a little ill. Alec was more than ready, the thumb of Magnus’ other hand was on his hip. The feel of the fuller bone there was sending a shiver down his spine. Magnus had of course been through his own pain. Injecting his penis with various chemicals in a bid to cancel out his Mother’s curse on him.

“It’s getting late” Alec mumbled from where he was close to sleep, Magnus simply hummed in agreement, but there was no rush for them to move. Their bodies together and swaying in the gentle breeze, tilting his head back, Alec pressed his lips to the small hairs that were on his husbands chin, nuzzling them a little. Magnus smiled and held him tighter, no. No rush to leave their current oasis.

Afterall, they had until midnight. If the alchemist had timed everything right for the last few weeks.

\---

“M-mm...Magnus” Alec dropped his head forward, groaning and rocking his hips back as there was a hot, wet muscle working his hole. His hand still giving twisted strokes to the hard flesh he was trying to devour, shakily he licked up the side and took Magnus’ tip between his lips, noisily sucking and pressing the tip of his tongue to the slit, tasting the pre-fluid. _Angels_ he’d never tire of this taste.

A quick slap to his ass and Alec jolted forward, the head falling from his lips leaving a join of saliva from his wet lips, panting he was shivering where he knelt.

“I want you on your side” Magnus’ voice was husky and the tone demanding as Alec shifted and lay in the position asked of him, licking the pre-cum from his lips and looking straight at Magnus’ erection as he watched him move. Following its journey as it bobbed at his husband’s stomach, Alec stroked himself lazily as he watched.

Magnus smirked and let out a possessive growl as he ran one hot palm up his lovers leg, gripping his thigh on the way up before stroking over the curve of his hip. He loved Alec’s body, but seeing it ready for him like this, seeing how prepared he was. Groaning he took one Alec’s legs and hooked it onto his shoulder, straddling the one left on the bed.

This position he could get even deeper without snapping Alec in two. He left his tip at the point between Alec’s scrotum and hole, staring down at the part of the man’s body he was eager to penetrate.

“You’re making me nervous…” Alec panted as he now had two hands gripping the sheets, looking down to where he could see how close Magnus was. “Do it...fuck me” He used his ankle to encourage Magnus. Rocking his hips to catch his tip with the inside of his thigh. “I need you” He breathed out and moved a white knuckled hand to stroke Magnus’ knee and to his thigh, urging him on.

This was it. Magnus thought, taking a deep breath as he started to slip inside, the heat was always intense, body so tight and now, Magnus gripped Alec’s hip once more starting to thrust in and out at an almost punishing speed.

“Harder...fuck Magnus please” Alec moaned and tried to clench with every move Magnus made inside him, loving the feeling of him there too much.

Magnus let out a low growl and picked up the pace, he could feel his balls dragging on Alec’s inner thigh he was sat on while he thrust harder and harder, slapping his thigh to Alec’s ass as he did and bracing himself on both palms now to the bed.

“Touch yourself for me” He breathed out pressing his lips to the leg that was on his shoulder. “Come on...cum for me” He was staring straight into Alec’s lust-hazed eyes as he didn’t stop, Alec’s hand now pumping in time with them, his cries and whimpers of pure ecstasy was so erotic, Magnus wanted to hear them forever. Feeling his stomach tighten he watched Alec release hard over the sheets and his arm, the muscles gripping his cock was enough, Magnus experienced one of the most intense orgasms of his life as he moaned out loudly, heaving his chest as he shivered and convulsed. Alec’s eyes rolled back into his head as he felt the red hot liquid inside him, there seemed to be a lot more than usual, he was feeling full to bursting as he tried to brace himself, but it felt so good he ended up rutting his ass back to Magnus’ slowly softening cock.

Eventually Magnus stopped, leaving himself firmly plugged inside as he dropped his husbands aching leg and kissed him firmly on the lips.

“That was..the most amazing-” Alec tried to speak but ended up laughing and licking his lip as the movement caused a slight trickle between their skin to leak out. He was a little surprised, if not turned on by the fact Magnus had taken his leaking fluids on his finger and pressed it back into his sore hole. “Can you…?” Alec smiled with a blush as he really needed to move but couldn’t while he was still impaled.

“Apologies” Magnus slid out slowly, taking Alec’s legs and lifting them a little, causing the king to laugh and put his hand on his face in embarrassment as Magnus was now pressing his face between his cheeks once more, tongue flicking to sooth the slight tear Magnus had caused. It was not more than a paper cut but he still felt bad. He’d been a little too rough while he orgasmed. Not that he had much control over it. He could taste the salt but he didn’t pick any up in his mouth, this was it.

Magnus took a deep breath lowering Alec down and stroking his hands flat over his abdomen.

“I love you….so much” He spoke softly as Alec moved his hands, smiling a little crooked up at him.

“Love you too...and I’m fine you know…” He leant up to stroke Magnus’ face, he was always so worried, Alec’s body was made of stronger stuff, he could handle a little bit of rough sex once in awhile. He was never one to bottle what he felt around his husband.

“I know….” Magnus moved over and sat against the headboard, his nerves on fire as he stroked his fingers through Alec’s thick head of hair. The man had his head on his thigh and his arm wrapped around his knees. He saw him shiver and creased his brow.

Alec felt a funny feeling inside, like a bubble sensation as he pressed his hand there and groaned a little “Alexander…Are you alright?”

“Yeah just...strange” Alec smiled and pressed a kiss to Magnus’ groin affectionately and smiled up. “There’s a warm...fuzzy feeling…” He chuckled. “Here” He stroked his stomach a little before Magnus’ eyes widened and he let out a gasp of both relief and excitement. That was the sign he needed to show…

“Alexander?”

Alec kept his eyes closed as he was spoken to, giving a ‘hmm’ to show he could continue.

“I...there’s a gift..that I’ve been preparing for you...for weeks...it’s”

“A gift?” Alec opened his eyes and grinned up, reaching to pull Magnus down to his lips, their kiss was slow and deep.

“Yes my love...you are so loved I struggle everyday to express just how much” Magnus had slight tears in the corners of his eyes. He was nervous, but hopeful. Hopeful that Alec would love his gift and it would be enough. “I-” He took a deep breath as Alec shifted, sitting beside him and bringing him into a hug. “I gave you the gift of life…”

Alec gave a small smile of confusion onto Magnus’ shoulder. “Life?” He chuckled and nuzzled Magnus’ naked skin.

“Life…” Magnus turned him so they were back to chest, he slid his arms around Alec, nipping softly as his neck as he dropped his head to the side, giving Magnus more access. Magnus’ took Alec’s hand from his side and pressed it to his stomach, flat, stroking it.

Alec felt the air around them turn a little...strange...there was a tension from Magnus, he was nervous. What did he mean by life? The moment the distractions on his neck ceased, he asked him that very same question again. Life. Smirking and turning round to look at him.

“Magnus...I know what you’re implying and that’s impossible".

“Was...impossible...but I’ve been working for weeks for this gift…”

Alec opened his eyes slowly, the frown increasing on his face as he was concentrating. His brain starting to put everything together. The potions...lubricants...ointments. The times he’d woke up with stomach aches and greased up with lotions while he’d been asleep. The experimental sex positions. He stopped Magnus’ hand movements where he’d been stroking Alec’s tummy with their hands entwined. His aching body, his illnesses and pains. His body structure _had_ changed. He hadn’t imagined it like his sister was suggesting. Alec felt his heart rate increasing. Slowly peeling away from his husband and turning to face him. He needed this spelled out to him to understand the severity of the situation.

“Magnus” He exhaled, shakily. “Did you just impregnate me?” As the words came out he felt a rush of emotions inside, majority of them relating to the anger he was feeling starting to creep up.

Magnus edged back a little as he was asked. Alec looked...he looked like he was mad...but _why? How?_ Nodding in response to the answer he bit his lip as Alec climbed off the bed in one quick motion, watching him start to pace. Magnus was sweating, this was supposed to be the greatest gift of all.

“Y-you…” Alec threw his arms out as he faced the bed “Why?!” He was fuming. His eyes were watering as he took deep breaths, feeling lightheaded and close to passing out. This was all some mad dream he would wake up from...It _had_ to be.

“Why?” Magnus moved over a little, he wasn’t afraid to stand up to Alec when he was angry with him. Right now Magnus felt his feelings were unjust. “Because _this_ ” He reached for Alec’s stomach, his own twisting as his husband flinched away from him. “This is the greatest gift of love...or strength….darling _you_ said you wanted to carry my children” Magnus’ voice was deadly serious, Alec was beginning to think if he’d finally cracked in Idris and lost the plot entirely.

“Magnus...we’ve mentioned this _TWICE_ and both times were when you were fucking my brains out...putting words in my head” Alec gasped out as his hands were shaking. “The _pain_ I’ve endured for your experiments have been leading to _this?_ ”

Magnus growled lowly, “You speak for yourself Alec”. His tone was cold. “I did not put ideas or words in your head…”

Alec shook his head. “This is such a fucking STUPID Thing to do right now Magnus!” Alec was pacing again. “I’m a KING...I need a clear head to RULE...your _Father_ ” Alec all but spat. “He is STILL out there and now…” He took a deep breath and swayed a little where he stood. “ _Now”_ He swallowed and wrapped his arms around himself, facing away.

“Alexander…” Magnus was cautious. Alec was weak from his outburst and the reactions happening within him. It was never going to be like a female pregnancy.

“This is _my_ body Magnus” He was shaking, tears streaming down his face. “You had no right” He felt completely out of his depths. This was insane to even try and wrap his head around.

“Alexander…” Magnus repeated as he moved from the bed, reaching once more for him before his arm was slapped away. He wanted nothing more than to comfort his husband, to hold the beautiful father of his child.

“No” Alec turned around as Magnus moved again to try and embrace him. “Stop it” Alec took a deep breath pulled into the arms he wanted to spend the rest of his life in. Face into his shoulder as they stood naked. “I trusted you...with my heart...soul...my _body_ ” Everything about this situation was screaming ‘wrong’ at Alec. Magnus ran his hand over his lower back to try and offer his love and support.

“Please my darling...just-”

“-No” Alec cut him off. His voice small as he was still clung to himself, wetting Magnus’ shoulder with his still running tears. “You can’t justify what you’ve done to me…” He pulled away, Magnus refused to let go and they ended up having a push and pull fight. Magnus had hold of his arms desperate to pull him back in. “Just...Alexa-” Magnus growled, his grip tightening. “Let me LOVE you!”

“Get OFF me...you’re HURTING me” Alec yelled and yanked his arms finally away from the hold, panting and shaking his head. Magnus was looking at him with such pain, but with adoration and love, Alec couldn’t bear it. He couldn’t look at him. His hands reaching out for more contact, Alec didn’t want to give him _any_ right now slapping the hands back again. “Don’t touch me...please just go” He choked and looked away, standing by the window instead with his back to Magnus.

“Alexander….” Magnus spoke up again. “Don’t you see...this...you are a miracle-”

“This isn’t a miracle….Magnus...I’m unnatural” Alec’s voice was shaking still. “You had no right” He whispered again.

Magnus stood at his husbands shaking, sunken form. He should be glowing, overjoyed. Not like this...never this sad and confused. Holding his hand up he clenched it shut. Magnus couldn’t help but keep talking, keeping opening his mouth. “Alexander...we have created _life_ you should be happy...you wanted an heir...you wanted a child I don’t care how far my dick was up you _ass_ when you told me..” Magnus growled lowly as he spoke. “You do not beg me to impregnate you then get pissy when I do” He breathed out. He didn’t meant to sound harsh but none of this made sense. Clearly they had very different ideas on how to express love beyond their marriage.

Alec snapped his head round.

“Don’t be so fucking _crude_ ”

“Of course I’m crude darling...I’m of Edom remember? My Father’s son...putting words in your head”

Alec grabbed a decanter from the side, throwing it at his husband who dodged it, the contents smashing on the wall behind him.

“Stop being suck a fucking child” Magnus growled.

“Child?!” Alec grabbed a hand at the alchemy table holding a jar of unknown liquid. “What did this do? Fuck up my insides?” He launched the jar, smashing it as Magnus now winced and stepped back a little. “And _THIS?”_ Alec snarled and threw a dish across.

“Alexa-”

“GET OUT!” Alec yelled, his voice breaking a little at the end, “JUST...just LEAVE” He started throwing more at him from the table, Magnus moved fast and out the door.

As the door shut Alec dropped to the floor in a heap, sobbing and gripping his hair. How could he do this to him? Lie to him...deceive him...abuse his body and insides in such an unnatural way. This must be black... _evil..._ magic to achieve this.

He lay down onto his side, curling up as he tried not to think of the consequences down the line. He was king. His duty was to his people, men should not be pregnant. Ever. For them to find out they’d think he was a freak...more than they already do from his homosexuality.

\---

Magnus stopped by a side room and darted in, very much aware he was still without clothing, taking deep breaths trying to take in what he saw as the overreaction of this century. Alec should’ve been pleased, should have loved the thought of carrying his baby.  The _honour_ in doing something so great for your husband. That’s what they taught in Edom.

To deny that he ever wanted a child at all. Magnus’ blood ran cold. Alec was lying, he knew it. Alec _wanted_ to carry his children...yes they’d been in the throes of passionate love making but he still said he did. Why would he say things he didn’t mean? He didn’t have to be so _cruel_ about all of this...

Magnus hadn’t even realised the tears on his face until he felt his vision blur a little. Time. Alec just needed time. This was the hormones and the seed working inside him. He winced as he heard smashes and crashes from down the hall. Alec was still mad as hell it seemed. His destructive anger was a new addition. Was that a side effect as well?

\---

Jace held his arm out as they reached a small cave by the edge of the forest, stopping Clary from passing him.

“Let’s check it out before you go rushing in” Luke called over and dismounted his horse, starting inside as one of the men created a torch. The smell of decaying flesh hit them once more, there was patches of black, dark stains along the walls. This was definitely where Asmodeus has been. He ran his hands across it, just as dry as it looked. “He’s long gone…” He called back.

Jace stood with the girl outside, her hand had weaved into his own and he turned his head to smile at her.

She was the most beautiful girl he’d ever seen. Knowing she was descended from an Idris noble was even more appealing to his sense of pride and honour.

“Don’t worry...we’ll find Jonathan” He stroked hair back from her face and looked into her eyes before Luke returned holding a small leather sack.

“Clary” He held it out to her as she gasped and grabbed it.

“This...this is his” She opened it. “This had bandages in it..”

“Well I guessed he’d have to patch himself up somehow…” Taking a moment to look between them all he put a hand on Clary’s shoulder. “Come on kid...we need to keep moving” Giving her an apologetic look, he mounted his horse, Jace helping Clary onto his own again before they set off to follow the tracks the scouts were finding.

On the horse Clary wrapped her arms around the knight’s waist, smiling as he placed a hand on her arm where it was, resting her head to his back, she had him right where she wanted him...

\---

It was just after 4am when Magnus opened the door to their bedroom slowly, at first it jammed on the remains of a bowl or two that were in pieces on the floor. His eyes roamed over the state of the room.

Alec wasn’t on the bed, he was curled up on the sofa across the room, wrapped in a thick blanket, the walls were cracked, furniture upturned. A window smashed letting in a breeze from outside. Magnus shivered, his alchemy table was almost unsalvageable. His rare ingredients and equipment destroyed or scattered around the room.

Gathering a few things into his arms and putting them in a cupboard to keep them safe, he saw Alec’s face was red and he was breathing heavy, he was even mad in his sleep. Magnus only hoped it would be better when they woke. He moved over, slowly and careful not to wake him, he hoisted Alec up, holding him close, trying not to stumble. He was strong enough but Alec was a dead weight while he slept.

Laying him on the bed he pulled the covers up, stroking his fingers through his hair and biting his lip, he wanted nothing more than to curl up behind him, hold him and show him just how much he appreciated this and how he needed to understand how great this was.

Magnus ached with his very being to be by his child and husband. But he understood Alec’s request and moved away, his hand moving from his cheek only to be caught by the wrist.

Alec was still asleep but his arm was reaching out, taking a deep breath he kissed the back of his hand before slipping away and out the room. He’d give him the space he wanted. _Needed_. Then see him in the courts tomorrow...


	5. Chapter 5

Alec gasped, the air pulled from his lungs as he clawed at the sheets around him, sitting bolt upright in bed and panting, grasping his chest and his clamping a hand on his mouth as he choked on a sob. His body shivering as he had experienced one of the most horrendous night terrors. Something he hadn’t experienced since he’d first been in Edom.

For what felt like an hour he sat and shivered, crying into his palm and running his hand over the empty side of the bed, the side his husband should be occupying. Where he could curl up to him. Have Magnus tell him he’d be alright and soothe his racing mind as it always did. There was no forgotten memories as he woke, there weren’t any now. 

He’d been mad at Magnus, the state of the room, even in the dark of the early morning light was enough to see the evidence. He was  _ still _ mad. Wrapping his arm around his stomach tightly he groaned and dropped onto his side, curling up and clutching the sheets once more to his still naked body.

The terror had felt so real, once more featuring dark shadows, only this time he knew it to be Asmodeus. His blood ran cold as he tried to push the images from his mind. The images of the great beast of a man holding him down. The hand around his stomach tightened protectively as his mind had shown him ripping his stomach open.

Choking on another sob, he couldn’t even hear himself think anymore. He needed his love, so badly but he couldn’t. He was so disappointed in him, in his abuse of his trust. Putting in this near impossible situation where he felt he had to choose between his family and his Kingdom. Something he should never have to make the choice between. “Magnus” He breathed out and pressed his face further into his side of the bed, trying to get some comfort in his scent. Knowing he was there this time yesterday, before all this mess.

Stilling himself from where he was rubbing his cheek to the sheets he frowned and slowly moved back onto his own side, lying onto his back and looking up at the ceiling. It didn’t start yesterday. It started weeks ago. For weeks his husband had deceived him. Tricked him into carrying a child. Running his hands down his sides he felt the curve of his hips that didn’t exist before.

In a couple of hours he’d be in the courts preparing for his day as a ruler. A leader. Right now he felt like none of these things, only a once empty vessel. His eyes unblinking stared at the lamp swaying from the ceiling, the breeze from the broken window.

\---

Magnus woke in the room down the hall, it wasn’t his bed. It wasn’t  _ their  _ bed. It belonged to Jace. He didn’t want to leave the King’s quarters and this was the only other room. He hadn’t slept. The hours he did sleep were restless and spent in a cold sweat. Alec had reacted the complete opposite to how he’d been imagining. It was hard to wrap his head around why.

There was still so much to do to help Alec through the pregnancy, just because the seed had stuck in all the right places didn’t mean he’d be able to carry a child through it’s full term.

Slipping out of bed he pulled out the ingredients he’d managed to salvage. He’d picked up a few more dotted around that he knew would work just as well as the rest. He needed to finish everything, he needed to create the right potions and mixtures to help Alec through this. If he was angry now, he’d be raging when he felt the pain of a child growing inside him.

When the bottles has been laid out across the floor, he wiped the sweat from his brow and went to shower. He’d explain it all after the courts.

\---

When Magnus entered the room, Alec was already there, sat on his throne, slouched and zoned out, he visibly tensed when he got closer. Magnus’ heart sank. Sitting beside him, he placed his hand on his on the arm rest, leaning to press a kiss to his cheek.

No reaction. Nothing. Alec slid his hand away and placed it on his lap, his bottom lip trembled a little and Magnus took that as a sign to stop pushing. This wasn’t the place for the King to break down.  Alec wasn’t himself. He wasn’t the King he strived to be, he’d been cold and cruel to a lot of the pleading cases, he’d refused to help a man who feared his crops were dying under their strained location. All he’d asked was for a tree to be moved, help from someone out of the goodness of their heart, having no money to offer.

Alec had told him to stop dreaming and either move his plot elsewhere or find a new occupation.

“B-But...Farming is my  _ dream _ it’s always been what my Father wanted”

“We don’t always get what we want” Alec almost spat. “Get a new dream”

“Alexander…” Magnus spoke quietly looking to him, Alec was  _ not _ in the right mind. This wasn’t the man he married.

“We’re done” The King stood, turning and leaving before any formalities were carried out. 

When Alec was out the room he kept moving, not wanting to stop and look back, he could hear Magnus behind him, calling to him. He couldn’t look at him, he couldn’t. Not like this, he threw off his robe and let it drop to the floor with a thud, before he shut himself into the bathhouse.

“LEAVE” He ordered the servants as they dropped everything and fled out the door, shutting the door Alec slid down it slowly, taking deep breaths. These people, their problems were so trivial, they didn’t understand the meaning of betrayal. Not like Alec had. 

Stroking his hand over his stomach he got up, ripping his clothes from his body he walked to the floor to ceiling mirror, running his hands over his body and turning to look at himself. There was nothing he could see to show he had something growing inside him. Apart from his more feminine shaped lower body, wincing he felt a sharp pain to his side, gripping it and dropping to his knees.

“ _ Shit _ ” he groaned and felt like he was on fire, his stomach churning as he felt dizzy, nausea hitting him hard as he threw up onto the floor. Heaving and pressing a palm to the mirror, his body shivered and his insides ached.

The door was opened and he was suddenly pulled back into so wonderfully familiar arms.

“Please don’t touch me” His voice came out as a breath, a tear slipping down his cheek as he refused to open his eyes. Every jolt of pain he felt, he remembered who caused it. Who willfully put him in this position.

“Alexander...my love...please drink this…”

Alec felt something cold pressed to his lips, clenching his lips tightly and shaking his head, immediately regretting the move as he retched again. He didn’t want anything, no more concoctions. No more lies.

“Please...it’s for the pain”

When Magnus had heard the cry of pain at the door he knew what was happening, he’d been hoping to catch Alec while he was relaxing in the bath, the aroma’s would ease his mind to allow him to hear him out. But he didn’t expect this. He had bottle from his satchel with the potions and held it there, on the sore bloodied lips of Alec’s mouth.  “Please” He asked again, a plead. Finally. He felt the resistance drop and tipped the bottle, letting a few drops trickle out and to the back of Alec’s throat, putting the cork in and putting it away quickly as he cradled him, rocking him through the pain until it worked in his system.

\----

“What do you MEAN you didn’t enter the palace?” Asmodeus growled, slamming Jonathan’s back into the wall causing him to cry out and thrash in his hold, he snarled to his face and pressed the edge of his sawn off horn to the boys forehead, causing the skin to split as he cried.

“Th-They were guarding the tunnel entrance!! PLEASE! Mercy my King!” 

Asmodeus dropped him and let him fall in a heap, using his foot to push into his chest, holding him down.

“I don’t  _ give _ mercy so freely...boy” He spat, literally, onto Jonathan’s face as he groaned in discomfort. “You get into that palace and you  _ bring _ me Lightwood” He moved away, walking back to the bed of the room, a naked woman was kneeling there, trying to act like she wasn’t scared out of her mind at what she’d just seen. “Your sister is clearly more competent than you…She didn’t dare to show her face to me as a failure... _ twice _ ”

Jonathan was on the floor, his eyes glazing over as he watched Asmodeus kiss the woman on the bed aggressively, his stump pushing against her bosom as her hands were both out of site. He knew they were pleasuring his cock, he could tell by the way she moved. Feeling sick to his stomach he put his head to his hand and knelt up, sitting back and frowning looking around. His head felt clear, clearer than it had for days.

A grunting to his right had him looking at the former king now fucking the woman pressing her into the bed and covering her screams with his forearm strap. Fear ran through Jonathan’s limbs, he started to move back, his breathing hitched as he wiped the blood trickling from the wound on his forehead.

He needed to get out. Get free and find his sister. Anyone...tell them the sick plan he knew would be happening sooner rather than later. The flashes of death in his mind as he remembered the carnage they’d left on their way into this room right now. He saw his own hand strike down helpless innocents and gasped, a little too loudly.

“Boy!” Asmodeus was up, panting and smirking seeing how his hostage was no longer under his spell. Turning his torso, letting the woman drop to the bed where she’d already passed out, he stood tall and pushed out his chest, he was still hard, his eyes following Jonathan as he was desperately trying to grab for the door to get away. “Don’t resist me…” 

Jonathan clenched his eyes shut.

“Ple-Please no” He whimpered, his knuckles turning white on the wooden door as one of his nails split into the grain. The room turned silent, all he heard was his heavy breathing. Opening his eyes slowly, it was pitch black, swallowing he heard whispers, the hairs on his body rising as he bit his bottom lip, his body beginning to tingle. Breathing out slowly he felt a warmth surround him.

_ Let me take care of you...Give yourself to me... _

Asmodeus smirked as he ran the tip of his bladed talon down the side of the fair boy’s arm, his eyes were hazed over, his lips trembling as his features softened. “That’s it...Come on…” He watched as Jonathan rose from the floor, gasping and pressing to his chest.

“My King…” He breathed in the hair on the man’s chest, as Asmodeus stroked his wrist down the boy’s back, a small moment of affection to send him fully under before he stepped back.

“I-” Jonathan wiped his eyes and dusted off his clothes. “My apologies…”

“Do not disappoint me again” Asmodeus looked back to the bed and walked over, hoisting the woman who was groggily regaining consciousness before he impaled her once more. Jonathan snarled at the woman in jealousy before he opened the door looking back. He knew what he needed to do...His king needed his revenge, to be the one to deliver it would be an honour.

\---

Alec was sat in the bath, his back pressed to the far side as Magnus was sat on the edge, his feet paddling a little. The bottles he had were all lined up along the edge. The tension in the air was thick, Magnus felt a suffocated, everything from Alec’s posture to his expression was one still of anger.

“These…” His voice quiet, controlled. “These are what you will need for the duration” 

Alec didn’t want to be in the same room as him, let alone make conversation. He was gripping his knees in the water so hard it hurt, he kept his eyes at the bottles trying not to give in and show interest in this experiment.

“This will stop the pains...that you feel and will help-” Magnus swallowed a lump in his throat, he hadn’t even realised his voice had been choking up inside. “-help our child to grow” His hands trembling. Why did he feel so horrible, so guilty. This wasn’t something to be hateful for. Alec was being so cold still. 

“You place this inside you…” He opened a jar to show a runny paste. “This-This will ease your walls and accommodate the stretching….” Taking next a glass bottle, he showed the pale pink liquid inside. “This is when you’re feeling sick...which you will...every morning” He cleared his throat as Alec’s face twisted and he looked away. He placed it back down and slowly picked up another before putting it back down and taking a deep breath.

“Alexander…” Magnus slipped into the bath, fully clothed, he waded over as Alec’s body recoiled and he shut his eyes. “Please…” Magnus was desperate for Alec to see how amazing this was, he was literally carrying their child. Their own baby inside him. Something they thought they’d never be able to have.

Alec felt the water move and sucked in a breath, his body shaking already as he felt the air close, he didn’t  _ want _ Magnus near him but he couldn’t get the words out, he was done with telling him to go, telling him to stop, it was exhausting him, he needed to be stronger.

Magnus cautiously moved to place his hand to Alec’s stomach, a small smile of surprise to find that Alec’s own was already there, it tensed as they touched and he moved it abruptly. “Darling…” Magnus’ voice was soft as he brought Alec forward, keeping him in his arms as Alec was rigid. It was breaking Magnus’ heart as he wasn’t returning any of the warmth he was desperately trying to share. They were no better than they’d been last night. At least Alec was yelling at him then, now he was silent.

Alec let himself be held for a moment, he didn’t want to scream at Magnus anymore, he couldn’t. It was taking its toll on his body. He stayed like that for a moment, he wanted to forgive him. But Magnus hadn’t even apologised, he seemed to feel no remorse for what he’d done, he couldn’t see the problem with it. Until he did…Alec pushed away with his forearms, climbing out the bath and grabbing a towel.

“Don’t follow” He mumbled as Magnus was left there in his clothes, he stopped by the edge where the bottles lay, taking a moment to look over them, there were six of them in total, he’d only told him three, he was curious, but right now he really didn’t care.

Magnus felt cold as soon as Alec was out of his arms and away from him. He watched him as he stopped and even felt a little bit of hope, it didn’t fully grow as Alec turned his back and continued on. Taking a deep breath he walked over and got out, staying sat and looking at them, he would just label them. Alec needed these...If he wouldn’t be near him he could at least learn enough to do it himself.

\---

“Your Majesty?” Raj came over as Alec was leaning against the wall, arms around himself as his hair dripped down, he was still wet but had only made it halfway down the corridor. He didn’t like being so far away from Magnus, but he  _ needed _ him to understand. He needed to see what he’d done, how awful it was for him to lie about this, to deceive him. “There’s a young man...he’s survived an attack on his home…”

Alec shook his head.

“Raj...I’ve closed the courts”

“Alec” The knight put his hand on Alec’s shoulder. “Asmodeus attacked his village”

Alec’s eyes widened as he looked up, his hand gripping his hip as his arm was shielding his stomach, flashing in his mind of his dreams as he nodded stiffly. “Tell the Alchemist, he’s in the bathhouse” Raj was a little taken back by the title for his husband, but nodded nonetheless.

It took him ten minutes to make himself presentable, then another five to reach the throne room, sitting down and seeing the man knelt down before them.

“Speak” Alec didn’t even spare a glance at Magnus who was sat with his hands on his knees, keeping to himself.

“Please...kind...wonderful King of Idris”

“Speak of your encounter with the wicked” Alec cut him off, he didn’t have time for this, not when that monster had shown himself for a second time in a week.

“My name is Sebastian….I-I was fishing by the lake in a village west of here when” He choked up. “He killed them all…”

“You say  _ he _ ...what did you see?”

“A large...hideous beast...he...he was killing  _ everyone _ ” Sebastian looked up, Alec could see his blue eyes through his straggled light blonde hair, he looked haunted. “He had no hands but this...this claw on his arm that he was...oh my sweet mother” The boy broke down as Alec glanced to the side, to Magnus who was shaking, fear? Anger? He went to put his hand on his arm but stopped, remembering why he couldn’t do that right now. No matter how much he wanted to comfort him in regards to the monster that was his father.

“Give him a guest room” Alec spoke as he stood. “Increase the defences around the perimetre...I need eyes on the towers at all times...send word to the kingdoms..start with Edom” He swallowed as he began to walk away, people scattering as he stopped, shouting back. “Where the  _ hell _ is Lord Wayland?!” He turned to Raj. “Find him...I-I  _ need _ him” His voice cracked a little, but he said it only loud enough for Raj to hear. 

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set updates are out the window...I'm too excited and weak! :D

“This is…” Jace was pulling a sheet over to cover a woman’s torn up body on the bed, the stains dried already as it must have been a couple of days since it happened. He held his wrist to his mouth to stop the smell and to cover his own disgust. “Luke” He breathed out turning round, they’d left Clary outside the inn with one of the scouts. The area was too much for her to see after she’d felt ill seeing her village burnt to the ground.

Luke was running his fingers through three deep scratches in the wall, it cut through the wood like paper. “This was him…” the Edom Queen’s lover spoke, he turned to the knight and put his hand on his shoulder. “I wouldn’t doubt it for a second.

“He’s sick” Jace was genuinely in shock, he’d heard so many stories but just three days travelling around was enough to make those stories seem like children’s books.

“He’s depraved…” Luke could think of at least a hundred words to describe the former king. These were too kind for him. “Let’s hope we don’t actually find him without proper backup”

“Yeah” Jace took a deep breath and stepped out the room, heading down the wooden stairs and out to where Clary was stroking the horse’s mane. 

“Any luck?” She smiled sweetly as he approached shaking his head. 

“Just more death” He breathed out and smiled as best he could, helping her back onto the horse. “We’re going to head to Idris...see if there’s any news they’ve heard”

“No!” Clary spoke up her hands up as she did gripping his wrist. “I mean..”

Luke was outside now frowning at her outburst.

“I-I don’t feel comfortable there...knowing he could...find me” She swallowed, looking away. Jace put his hand on her’s and stroked across it gently. 

“Don’t worry...we won’t let him”

“Can’t we search longer...I...I’m worried about Jonathan…” She looked at Jace and smiled pleadingly, placing a hand to his cheek and stroking the stubble across his jaw.

“We’ll find the next village and make camp” Luke stepped in, breaking whatever hold Clary had over Jace and looking the redhead in the eyes. He took a moment to look deeply into them, he’d seen indoctrination first hand from Asmodeus. This wasn’t it. Nodding he walked away, satisfied she wasn’t under any spells despite her bizarre behaviour the past few days they’ve been out. He’d keep an eye on her, but he was determined to believe she was just innocent in all this.

\----

Alec woke up once more to an empty bed, his body wrapped around the pillow from Magnus’ side as he took a deep breath, he’d rubbed a lotion onto his lower back before going to sleep, it was still a little moist and tingly and it wasn’t helping what he felt now between his legs. Taking a deep breath and moving his lower body away from the pillow he felt how hard he was as his hand ran under his nightshirt, stroking across himself.

He rolled onto his back and felt himself torn. The only thing that aroused him was Magnus. The only thing he  _ wanted _ to arouse him was Magnus. But he couldn’t. He pulled himself out of bed and rushed to where the wash basin had last night’s water, now cold. Taking a deep breath before he threw it over himself, hissing at the temperature and clenching his eyes shut, giving a shiver and yelling out before taking a deep breath. Throwing the basin he cursed loudly when it hit the wall with a clank and an echoing thud. He’d taken the bottles Magnus had left for him, they were lined up on the cabinet and he was running his fingers over the labels. 

There was only one that wasn’t labelled, Magnus had told him what this one was with clarity. If the pain became too great, or there were any complications, then drinking the bottle would remove all changes, stop the process. In effect, destroy the life they had made. It was a dark green, looked a little bit like marsh water. Lifting the cork he sniffed it only to nearly retch, for a moment he understood how much easier it would be just to drink it now. End it all and stop their child before it grew to a discomfort. Placing the rim of the bottle to his lips his hands shaking before he walked to the wash basin. Crouching down to the small drain that ran beneath and tipping the bottle up. Pouring the contents out and away.

Tears slipped down his face as he knew this was it. This was happening. With or without Magnus, he was going to carry this child, arms’ wrapped around his abdomen he grabbed the oil he’d have to press up his anus each morning. This was really happening...He looked at himself in the mirror, lifting his shirt and seeing that his muscle definition on his abdomen was slightly fading. The lines of his six pack were shallowing out. Magnus did mention it would be faster than most. Instead of the nine months, it would only take four.

Running his hand over his stomach he shook his head and moved to the bed, lying down and taking some of the oil to his fingers, blinking through tears that had started to form, he was suddenly feeling very alone. The reason was inside him, he had no one he could tell. Izzy was spending time with Max, Max was out of the Palace where he was staying with close friends. Jace was off trying to help Clary and then Luke hadn’t been here since his marriage to Magnus.

Hands shaking as he pressed the oil up inside him he sniffled and clenched his eyes shut. All of this felt so wrong.

Alec needed Magnus to just apologise. Admit he was wrong. To make an effort to make things right instead of trying to dictate what he does to his body with these...substances, these poisons. The mixture wasn’t pleasant, it caused inside to ache and he removed his fingers, rolling onto his side and letting out a shaken breath. Two nights without Magnus was torture. 

\---

Catarina stood by the window watching down as the horses with the Idris guard entered, Luke and Clary included, she took in their appearances and decided their journey had  _ not _ been a success. She sat back down on her cushion placed on the sil, resuming her reading. She had no desire to meet them.

“Show these men to the guest quarters” Luke instructed, giving Jace and pat on his back before he turned to Clary. “Hey kid…” He smiled at her as she gave her best one back to him. “Don’t worry this isn’t over...we’ll find him. We haven’t found him alive  _ or _ dead. He’s clearly got some use” He placed a kiss on her forehead, stroking her hair back from her face. “Wash, eat and get some sleep” He turned and left them, ordering the servants to ask the kitchen for platters to be made up for the guests.

Luke headed to the royal quarters, a path he didn’t need special permission for, the doors were opened by the guards as he entered, he was heading to the study when he stopped at the drawing room, catching a glimpse of his lady as she was sat reading. Her white gown draped across the seat and the floor, her delicate blue fingers turning a page as her hair was pulled back into braids, showing off the long line of her neck. As always, his breath caught, there were no words.

Walking in slowly he smiled as she remained reading, her eyes not once looking up.

“Still mad at me?” He spoke softly and knelt down beside her, placing a hand on her neck, stroking her pulse point with his thumb, her eyes fluttered a little but she simply turned the page.  “Hey...light of my life...” He ran his hand down to her wrist and she turned her hand to hold his when it reached there, she was always one for romance.

“I’m only glad she didn’t get you killed…” Placing her book to the side she turned her head finally to look at him, his free hand was stroking the ankle she had placed on the cushion that had been pulled under her, stroking the bone with his thumb. “Lucian” Her voice came out calmly as she stroked down his face, she’d worried. She’d been beside herself with worry, she knew her husband was out there and the extent of how dangerous he was.  Especially if cornered or threatened. Which she knew Luke had every intention of doing once he was found.

“Cat” Luke’s voice brought her from her thoughts as she smiled sadly. “How’ve they been here?”

She shrugged.

“Same I guess...I’ve abolished the breed limit...that’s got a few back on my side I suppose” She smiled and felt his hand slip higher from her ankle. The ‘breed limit’ as it was called, was another law Asmodeus introduced, one that forbid wives to carry more than two children per household, in his eyes one should join the army while other continued the family. It was controversial still to this day and something people had been pushing to end. With no form of contraception it was a cruel game to play with his people.

The Queen’s eyes fluttered as her lips parted in a smooth exhale, the hand on her leg had now reached between, stroking her skin with care.

“They  _ will _ love you...like I do” Luke spoke as he leant forward to press a kiss to her lips before he pushed aside her dress and sunk his head down to join her fingers.

\---

Jace was sat on the edge of the bed, restless. The scouts were eating their weight in bread and cheeses. He should be back in Idris, but with Clary so terrified to be anywhere near there, it made him worry even more that it was because she  _ knew _ Idris was a target. Idris was where his family and friends were and where his duties lay.

Grabbing his sword from the side, hooking it onto his belt and grabbing his belongings he left out the door, stopping abruptly as Clary was stood in his way, hands playing with the hem of her nightdress as she looked at the ground. Nervous? Unsure?

“Clary” Jace whispered, putting his things to one side. “Why are you down here? Shouldn’t you be sleeping?”

“I came to see you” Her voice quiet as she stepped forward, running her hands up his chest and smiling. “There’s something about you...I trust you…” She leant up on her toes, Jace hand his hands resting on her hips as he leant down to her, their lips touched.

The heat rose between them and Clary found herself moaning into the kiss as she took one of his hands, pushing it up to clasp her breast while rubbing her knee between his legs.

“C-Clary” Jace pulled back, gasping and feeling himself getting harder.

“Don’t you want me?” She slid her dress up, showing her calves, knees and finally turning to the side she brought it to her waist. “I heard Luke with the Queen” She bit her lip as Jace swallowed, his shakey hands moving to stroke over her silky smooth stomach and another over her bottom. “I want the passion..I want to share myself with you” She kept her eyes on the knight, chewing her bottom lip and tempting him with slight rolls into his hands, her hips rotating.

“I-I...Fuck I want you but...it’s so soon” Jace moved away and turned round to face the wall pushing his hair back from his face, trying to resist the redheaded siren.

Clary’s face dropped as she looked around nervously, she had to do this. She  _ had _ to keep him here. How else would she have him stay. To let him leave for Idris would be a failure, something she couldn’t afford to do. Just a little more time…

“How about” She slid her hands around his waist and held him, resting her cheek on his spine. “You just hold me...tonight…” She was running her fingers through the hair below his navel, tips judging over the vein that rose from his skin that lead to his groin. “Come and keep me safe…”

Jace shivered and felt the hand then slip down into his trousers, gasping as her fingers wrapped around him. “Keep me warm…” She brought a small vial from behind back, tipping the powder to the exposed skin of the back of his neck and rubbing it into it gently, blowing on it to allow the heat to rise within.

Jace frowned feeling a little groggy, he was looking down at her hand, he couldn’t see beyond her wrist but he knew what was happening as he could feel her squeezing, fondling, stroking. Then a heat rose on his back as he gasped and pulled away, vision blurring.

“I’m so sorry” She breathed out, pushing him backwards into a room to the side, his limbs like jelly as he stumbled back. “You won’t leave me...you won’t go to Idris” She stroked his face and pushed him back onto the empty bed there, climbing onto his lap and kissing him,

The kiss was sloppy and numbing as Jace was close to passing out, his eyes rolled back into his head, foamed saliva slipped from the corner of his lips before he dropped onto her shoulder. Clary bit her lip and wiped her mouth of the foam she’d caught kissing him, pressing on his chest he dropped back onto the bed, sliding him onto his side to avoid choking, Clary slid off and took a deep breath.

All she had to do now was keep him here until her brother came to collect her.

\---

Magnus was sat in the gardens, taking shelter under one of the pagodas. His hands on his lap as he twisted his wedding rings, eyes looking out at where the guards were patrolling the walls.  This morning when he woke, he hadn’t bothered trying to see Alec. Though he wanted to, he didn’t think it was the best thing to do. If his husband truly wanted space, then he would respect that.

Alec had listened to all of the potions and treatments before kicking him out for the night. There had been less hostility this time but he was just as cold. Magnus could see in Alec’s eyes that he didn’t want him to leave, but to keep pushing him was only making it worse. Pressing his knuckles to his lips he kissed the two rings, the gold and silver that were meant to signify their lifetime union. They felt cold to his skin. 

\---

It was dark when Magnus made his way back, he stopped by the bedroom and pressed his palm to the wood, there was silence. Alec was either reading or sleeping. If he’d taken the right vial then it would be the latter. Gently pressing forward he opened the door, the room was dark save for a flickering of an almost burnt out candle by the dresser.

Stepping inside he saw Alec curled up on the sheets, his breathing heavy and a little hoarse. The vial was a little rough on the throat, it brought a smile to Magnus’ face that he was following the procedures. Maybe finally he was accepting this… Stroking hair from Alec’s face there was a thin layer of sweat on the man’s brow, he pressed a soft kiss there and brought the covers up a little bit more, stroking his hand over Alec’s stomach and feeling his own flutter. This was just a dark patch of their relationship...Alec’s hormones and changes were affecting his judgement…

Turning to the desk he checked the bottles were there, his hand knocking one over as his eyes landed on the bottle at the end, the unlabelled bottle. Empty.

Taking a deep breath he felt sick, physically sick as he snapped his head to the bed, his lips opening but no words came out as his choked on his own emotions. Bursting out the room and down the stairs, he needed air. Needed to get out. Alec. He’d drank the potion. He’d.

Magnus’ breath was coming out in painful heaves as he clutched his chest, his heart  _ ached _ it  _ pained _ as his whole body was numb. His child.  _ Their _ child. Alec had killed it. Dropping to his knees as he found himself in the throne room he looked at his hands flat on the floor, hot, fresh tears dropped between his spread palms as he slowly pressed his face to the cold tiles, sobbing loudly. Magnus had cried before, but he had never weeped so hard with all his being that his very core shook. 

Alec was unhappy...but to do  _ this? _

Magnus was unsure how long he cried on the white and gold marble floor, he’d poured his soul into this gift, he was impotent through his Mother’s curse, to be able to counter that with his soulmate and one who completed his world. Alexander Lightwood was a cruel, selfish King. He was no better than the Lightwood’s before him. To do such a thing without a word. Without a discussion.  Magnus dragged himself from the floor and down to the servants quarters. He found himself passing the pantry, the room where it all began. Where his passion for the Prince had started this all.

If he could go back, right now, this second. He would’ve stayed in bed that night.


	7. Chapter 7

**3 Months 2 Weeks Remaining**

“Your Majesty? Wouldn’t you agree?” A large man with a thick bushy beard was leaning across the empty chair to Alec’s right, a large piece of fish on the end of his fork as he pointed it at the King while talking.

Alec wasn’t listening, he couldn’t listen, his thoughts remained on the chair beside him. Magnus was an hour late for dinner. Though they hadn’t spoken for two whole weeks, they’d kept up their appearances, attended the banquets, the courts and even the wedding of a distant cousin he never even knew existed. There was a humming in his ear from the silence where usually he’d at least hear Magnus tapping his painted fingernail to the table.

“Where is my husband?” Alec still ignored the large nobleman’s statements as he turned to one of the servants, his hand to the man’s sleeve as he spoke. Needing something to hold onto as his mind was racing. The past two weeks had been worse than ever. Alec had pushed Magnus so far away that now he himself was drifting, uncertain what would happen next. 

“He is still in his room your Majesty”

Alec nodded and returned to his food, he’d eaten a few bites but his nausea was stopping him from enjoying the rest, standing up he dismissed himself before he abruptly left. The large man’s mouth still jabbering on as he did. He  _ hated _ nobles. Right now he hated everyone. Jace hadn’t returned despite numerous messengers, he was in Edom with Clary. Clearly enjoying her company far more than his duty to his King. A bitter taste set in his mouth as he reached the room he knew Magnus had been staying in. The door ajar. He debated knocking but decided it was  _ his _ Palace. He didn’t need to knock. Opening it he peered inside. The room was made up, bedding straightened and the sideboards clear.

A sinking feeling went to his stomach as he walked around, opening drawers, cupboards, pulling back the curtains. Looking for any sign that Magnus hadn’t done what he feared he had. All his belongings were gone, his clothes, his potions, his books. Hands shaking Alec ran his fingers through his hair, leaving the room and heading down to the courtyard, passing to the stables and grabbing the servant.

“Prince Bane...has he been here?”

The boy looked at Alec and clearly froze up, in the presence of the king, he looked to his father stood at the side tending to one of the horses. Alec followed this and put his down,

“Anyone?! Prince Bane?!” Alec shouted out across to all the nearby servants.  _ One _ of them must’ve seen him if he’d taken a horse and left…

“He took off this morning with a carriage…” One of the girls spoke out as she stepped closer, wary of the King.

Alec heard the words and after asking for her to repeat them he felt his breath quicken. Magnus had left. He nodded and thanked them before slowly making his way back inside, a few of the nobles and staff asking how he was on the way past. He didn’t know if they were genuinely concerned or if they were just brown-nosing. He didn’t care. It was all a blur as he got into the bathhouse in his quarters. As he entered the servants prepared the water for him. He didn’t speak or look at them, simply gave a small smile of thanks before they left the room.

When the room was empty, he bolted the door and removed his clothing, piece by piece before standing in front of the mirror, his stomach muscles were gone, running his hand over the skin he took a deep breath and pressed his forehead to the mirror. Magnus would come back. He wouldn’t just leave him here with their child. Their child that he was so adamant to have… Moving into the bath he leant his head back onto the edge and resting his arms beside himself looking towards the ceiling.

The glass top roof allowed him to look out at the clouds and bird flying. Magnus was coming back. He kept telling himself like a mantra, determined to believe it. Alec had tried to talk to him, tried to explain as plainly as he could why it was wrong how he’d done what he did. But Magnus had shunned him, both physically and verbally. He’d be back.

\---

Magnus stepped out of the carriage, taking in a deep breath of the air he was so familiar with it filled his aching heart with the smallest amount of happiness. He’d missed Edom. Walking up the steps towards the Palace he let the servants collect his bags, whispers around him as the town began to gossip and question his return. 

Nothing they said was even close to the truth. Magnus couldn’t bear to even look at his child murdering husband. Couldn’t bear to play happy families with a coward. Alec had tried to talk to him, but the damage had been done. Magnus was happy to wait as long as it took, but to physically remove the proof of their love was like a dagger to his heart. He still felt something for Alec...right now it wasn’t the love he once did.

Stepping into the great hall he kept his head held high as he passed the men and women he once worked alongside, the ones he once shared a dining table with. These were his people. No matter how backwards, inbred or filthy they were. Edom was his home…

“Magnus” A gasp from a voice that made his breath hitch and his tears well up.

“Catarina” Magnus’ voice came out a little choked before she wrapped her arms around him, taking him out the side doors away from curious eyes. His body shaking as all his strength left through his silent cries. Not even caring he was getting eyeliner onto her pure white dress.

“Shhh…” She sat him down in one of the alcoves of the drawing room, stroking his hair from his face and pressing a soft kiss to his forehead. “Shhh…My darling” She smiled, it turned out infectious as Magnus’ sniffles turned to a smile and breathy laugh, shaking his head.

He didn’t realise how much he’d missed Catarina. She was just as beautiful as ever and her eyes still so full of kindness. He’d missed the warmth. There had been no warmth in Idris. The warmth in Alec had died the moment he told him he was pregnant.

Cat didn’t push. She didn’t force Magnus to talk, he looked so broken and lost, it was hard to watch. He was such a powerful man and so sure of himself, he’d never seemed so departed and souless. Pressing another kiss to his forehead she stood and brought over a drink of water. 

Placing the bronze goblet into his palms, bringing over a wash basin, she knelt down by his feet, removing his shoes and tights before beginning to wash him.

Magnus sipped the drink and sighed softly, the tears now dried on his cheeks as he simply relaxed. The tension washing away with each move of the cloth.

“I can’t stay there…” He spoke up finally.

“You quarters are still yours…” 

\----

Later on as Magnus sat in his room, he stroked the sheets, looking around. This is where he and Alec had fallen in love. Made plans for their future in Edom, before Alec had been forced to Idris. He could still see the thin, frail body shivering from nightmares. His thoughts interrupted as Catarina entered, she promised she see him again before he slept. Her hand holding a small lantern as she set it onto the dressed, gathering her nightgown to sit beside him on the bed.

“We created the impossible…” Magnus smiled, a small but proud smile. “Catarina...Alexan-” He closed his eyes and held his tongue even speaking his name. “We created life”

Catarina’s eyes widened, a wary look came across her face.

“We...I gifted life...to him…”

“Magnus ...that isn’t possible”

“But it is...it  _ was _ ” He took a deep breath. “I used my research and my potions...I...You should have seen him” Magnus sighed and dropped his head back to the headboard. “He was beautiful…but… so... _ angry _ ” Magnus frowned and closed his eyes.

“Magnus…” Catarina was still looking at him with worry. To hear that Magnus had achieved something so powerful and complicated. “Why was he angry?” She was still trying to wrap her head around all this.

“I-He told me I-I’d abused his body that…” Magnus’ face contorted a little as he seemed to get a little riled up. “That I” His hands came out in gestures. “That I made him  _ unnatural _ that I  _ betrayed _ his trust”

“Why would he say that?” Cat stroked his hand into his, stroking her fingertips into one of his palms and clasping his hand to try and comfort him. “Surely you would have discussed this...why would he agree and then turn on you? Would it be a side effect?”

Magnus opened his mouth, before shutting it again.

“Magnus….” Cat’s tone was a little like a warning. “You  _ did _ discuss this with him?”

Once again Magnus could not speak.

“I couldn’t” He frowned. “It was a gift...to tell him would...ruin it...would stop it from working because he’d be in control of his body as he came together”

Catarina took a deep breath before she gave his hand a squeeze. Though Magnus was in no way like his Father. Some traits he’d picked up were tell tale signs that the Prince was still of Edom and their old ways.

“Did he send you away?” Her voice small, using her finger to lift his chin to look into his eyes. Those beautiful eyes that were identical to Asmodeus in their appearance, but held much more warmth and love than the evil man could ever dream of possessing. 

“I-No” Magnus swallowed.

“You should have told him my darling...those of Idris...they aren’t used to the different, the impossible…”

“It doesn’t matter anymore” Magnus began to feel the sickness again, the feeling that rose inside whenever he thought of their child and how it’s life had been ripped from existence before having a chance to grow. A tear slipped down his cheek.

Catarina stroked her finger up to catch it before stroking her thumb to his cheekbone.

“He killed it...Cat-He” Magnus hung his head down as he expression shifted with his mood, her own look of almost pity turned to one of horror. “He murdered our child..he hated it so much he-he was so  _ mad _ ...he changed...he-he isn’t the man I fell in love with” Magnus’ voice was a whisper as Cat shifted, pulling him close and bringing him into her arms, his head to her bosom as she cradled him maternally, stroking her arms around his shoulders and pressing a kiss to the top of his head.

“He doesn’t deserve your gift” She whispered. Though she knew how wrong Magnus had been to not tell Alec of his plans, or that he would be passing him his seed. She could never agree with the outcome, the choice Alec had made, it made her opinion of the tortured Prince drop from the pedestal she placed it. As someone who couldn’t have children, it was a terrible feeling that went through her. Holding Magnus tighter to her body.  They way she felt for this man was that he  _ was _ her son.

If she could give Magnus his heart back, she would. The fact of his methods and how he executed it was wrong, but that no longer mattered. They had both driven each other way through extreme and unheard of methods. But right now Magnus was home. Her rock and support. She cared deeply for Luke, but Magnus  _ knew _ Edom. He  _ knew  _ the people.

\---

Cat shut the door slowly, careful not to wake Luke as he lay across the bed. She took a moment to put up her hair and remove her robe before sitting beside his shoulders, stroking her palm across the skin of his back and feeling the rippled muscles beneath. He shifted but didn’t wake up. Smiling down she thought about the future. She already decided long ago that her future would be with the man beside her.

The proposal was postponed by Luke when she had asked for his hand, he was determined to wed her when her current husband was dead and buried. He was most definitely part of team ‘Bring Back Execution’. But it was too late now, she knew they weren’t safe here, probably not anywhere. So to run would be pointless. Too in her own mind with worry, she failed to see the eyes open beside her. It wasn’t until she felt a pair of lips kiss the side of her thigh that she smiled and ran her hand from Luke’s back to his head, running fingers over the short hairs.

“You..should be sleeping” He mumbled and shifted so his head lay on her lap.

“Magnus needed me”

Luke sighed and rolled onto his back, bringing her hand to his lips and pressing a kiss tenderly to each knuckle. 

“Is he here to stay?”

“Is that a problem if he does?” Cat raised one brow to him.

“No no…” Luke smiled and brought an arm up, bringing her head down to meet his lips. “Only if he takes your time from what really matters…” He smirked against her lips.

“Oh?” She teased. “What  _ really _ matters Lucian?” 

“I think you know my Lady” He chuckled and shifted, now on his knees as he took Cat’s hips in his hands, pulling her down so he lay in front of him, her head to the pillow while he was between her legs. Hands undoing the buttons of her nightdress before running his palms flat up the side of her ribs and across her chest as she arched her back to his touch. “Asmodeus can’t harm you...not while I’m by your side....” He breathed out, mouth dropped to kiss along her collarbone. “You know that...right?”

Cat closed her eyes and tried to push her worries aside, she trusted Luke to keep her safe, he was smart and knew Asmodeus well, she believed him when he said he couldn’t harm her while she was by his side.

Wrapping her legs around his waist and hands gripping his shoulders, she pulled him down to kiss him hard on the lips, biting at his lower lip before her arms pulled him even closer, any part that wasn’t pressed to her lover was in danger of being taken away by her husband.

It wasn’t until they were breathless, her knees either side of his waist as his hands eased their grip on her hips that she felt incredibly lucky. 

Her heart was troubled for Magnus and his King, but it was also ready to burst with how she’d never felt before for anyone, how she felt for Luke was beyond what she ever felt for Asmodeus. She already knew marrying Luke would bring even more of her people to her side. They valued a King over a Queen. They would see him as the strength, for the first time in her life. She was happy with being in the shadow of a man. Leaning into Luke’s palm as he cupped her cheek, she brought both hands to hold his forearm and hand. 

Smiling and sighing softly she lifted herself just enough for their connection to separate before sitting back down again.

“They’ve split” She whispered, eyes closed as she spoke.

“What?” Luke frowned. 

“Magnus...he’s left Alec”

Luke opened his mouth, clearly unsure what to say, Cat brought her hand to place her fingertips to his lips, keeping him from speaking his opinion. She knew he’d be on the side of Alec before knowing the facts.

“Magnus was a fool...but Alec has done something unspeakable” Her tone of voice that came out was one of authority, her ‘ruler’ voice. Luke’s eyes remained on her. Though she was naked and still straddling him, she was no less intimidating. It was her way of telling him this was no longer a discussion, she’d told him what had happened and that was all that needed to be said.

Luke knew he would’ve been a fool to try and push it further, even when he had a feeling something wasn’t right…

\---

Alec was sat by the lake, skipping stones out as he tried to keep his mind from his husband.  _ If _ he still went by that title. It had only been two days, he’d had word from Jace that he was in Edom with Clary, he’d chosen to stay for a while and help out. Clearly Jace had taken to the kingdom just as much as Alec had.

Looking round to the sound of laughter, he smiled as Isabelle was play fighting with Max.  It was a relief to have him back, though it upset him to know the reason for his return was because of Magnus’ departure. The 14 year old’s ‘I told you so’s’ were ripe and ready the moment he came home. He’d studied the history of the realms and knew all of Edom’s past. To introduce Magnus Bane, son of Asmodeus, as his fiance had set all of Max’s warning senses off.

Alec hadn’t told the two of them he was pregnant. Would they believe him yet? At the moment he only seemed a little rounded, when he started to show more, would he tell them then? Probably not...he wanted to share this with Magnus above everyone else.

Alec had been incredibly lonely. Even with his siblings back in the Palace. His body was reacting to the treatments and the baby growing, he’d tried to masterbate multiple times but it always ended in frustrated tears, even when he’d managed to rip out an orgasm it was through sobs. Alec had gotten so used to having Magnus beside him, they’d spent the better part of year inseparable.

“Alec!” Max dropped down by his brother and nudged his arm. “You know Camille is still single...right?”

“I’m not interested in women”

“Yeah...well…” Max shrugged. “I don’t see why anyone has to be interested in any  _ one _ gender right?”

Alec just rolled his eyes. “Marry her yourself if you love her so much” He teased with a chuckle. Max meant well, it was going to take some time to get their parent’s prejudice out of his system, but Isabelle had been working on it.

Alec subconsciously found his arm where it would usually end up resting recently, wrapped loosely around his tummy, almost like a shield.  Max nudged his arm, motioning for him to look over to the patch of trees. Isabelle was there, smiling and listening to a story from Sebastian. The young farmer had caught his sister’s eye, he was turning out to be quite the charmer, he swallowed a lump of uncalled for jealousy seeing them together. He wanted his husband back… 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hang in there! I know it's more angst <3 trust me <3


	8. Chapter 8

_“Catarina...Cat..Wait!” Magnus rushed down the corridors, chasing after his Stepmother as she was heading towards the great hall, grabbing her arm as he got just within reach. “Cat this isn’t going to happen you need to accept this” He was breathless much like her._

_“This is beyond reason Magnus, this is your birthright!” She turned round, her eyes glistening with unshed tears of frustration._

_“It was...but no longer…” Magnus grit his teeth, “My Father decided that when he abused the Kingdom and all of the realms”_

_“You are not your Father” Catarina stroked his hand over the Prince’s cheek. She was older than him only by a few years though she looked a little younger.  Magnus closed his eyes to the touch and took in a deep breath._

_The last 72 hours had been intense, in that time two of three Princes had been executed on foreign soil and the Kingdom turned on it’s King, it’s ruler of over 600 years and it had shaken them all to the core. The council were currently in disarray over the future of both King and Throne. One thing they knew for certain, was that Magnus would not be taking his rightful place there. He had stood before them and barely scraped through with his freedom._

_Catarina had already said her piece to ensure he was not imprisoned along with his Father, even though his alchemy was frowned upon by the majority of the Council as being, unnatural and manipulative. Now she was outraged at the notion that he would lose the throne after everything they’d worked towards._

_“This isn’t my decision and it isn’t yours” Magnus smiled and took her hand. Her skin though still blue was almost white from the stress she’d been put through in her marriage._

_“I am no ruler” She whispered, already knowing they would want her to step up._

_“You could be...with time” Magnus leant against the wall, “I can think of no other who would be willing to put her people before her own ambitions and desires...they love you”_

_“They’ve barely even seen me...if it weren’t for the...public flauntings and festivities they may not even realise Asmodeus was married” She ran her hand over the long plait that hung down one side of her front. Asmodeus was a cruel, selfish man. The moment they were wed he’d kept her to himself. There was no doubting how much he was infatuated and loved her, though his way of showing it was never ideal._

_“They will see you now…” Magnus spoke with a sad smile, his tired eyes looking into hers as he tried to seem happy over the decision to take his power from him._

\---

**Three Months Remaining**

Cat stood before the courts, before the council and the nobles of Edom, Magnus sat to the her right, Luke stood to her left.

“I will not sugar coat that we are in danger...I will not pretend that the threat of Asmodeus is gone, that he will not try to work his way into our fears...he has strength on his side but he does not have his people…” her long white sleeves hung down and covered her currently clenching fists. “We will not cower to him, we will reinforce what we have and we will keep him _out_ these walls he no longer has the _right_ to enter…” She turned to Magnus, then to Luke.

“Together we are stronger and I ask that the council allow his execution on sight...if _anyone_ is to see him...if there is a way then I want him dead…” Her voice unwavering as there were murmurs throughout the hall. “15 years we kept him below us and he had still ruled over our minds and in even in our bodies…” She shook her head and stepped forward a little. “Lucian” She turned to her side as he stood, walking to the front.

“The defenses around the City walls will increase, we will be recruiting members of the guard...The farms and villages that line the roadways will be patrolled by any able member of the public who is willing to fight for their families...Evidence that Asmodeus is coming is substantial in both the patterns of his attacks and the destruction he’s left as an example…” Luke continued to speak, his voice rallying and powerful. Where Catarina would appeal to their hearts, he would appeal to their sense of honour and pride. As the men and women of Edom looked on at their Queen and her partner. Their eyes shone with fear, admiration and determination to help in any way they could.

\---

“Clarissa” Cat called out as she spotted the redhead less than two feet from the door to the cellar, a basket in her hands.

“My lady” Her voice quickened as her hands trembled. Clearly nervous about something.

“A picnic?” She glanced the the bread poking out from the side.

“I-yes” She nodded and opened it up to show her. “I just thought...the kitchen were working so hard they should have some of the banquet” She mumbled. Though Cat still didn’t entirely trust her, she knew she wasn’t entirely a bad person. There seemed to be something that troubled her, be it the disappearance and kidnapping of her only family, as Luke had suggested, or maybe it was something along the lines of...guilt? Then again, what damage could a picnic basket do? Starting tonight she would place a guard on her door.

“I must go...I just needed to let you know I was sorry for how rude I may have come across...these are stressful times and...I was not exactly welcoming of your troubles..” She took her hand and placed a kiss to her knuckles. A sign of respect and an ask for forgiveness. She knew Clary was a good person, she only hope she could deter her from whatever she planned through a helping hand and the kindness she failed to show her at the start.

Clary smiled and returned the kiss to the Queen’s hand, nothing else needed to be said as the women parted ways, Clary waited until she was round the corner before she opened the cellar, shutting it carefully behind her before heading down into the dark.

Through a shut door to one side she entered a small room, straw and cotton sheets lay strewn across the floor in a makeshift bed and for the first time in a couple of days, she hesitated.

Jace was lying there, his eyes half lidded, his breathing shallow as one arm hung limp to the side. He was still heavily sedated. He had been since she first worked the powder into his skin. This was her task. To keep the Captain of the Royal guard from Idris and stop him from leaving, she had expected an older man with more experience. Instead she found Jace. Both handsome and headstrong, his attraction to her was obvious and it made it easier to convince him. At first she didn’t want to use the powder. But when he resisted her advances and his loyalty ran true she knew she didn’t have a choice.

Dropping down to the side of him she lifted the food from the basket, taking out the small wooden box from beneath, Jace’s eyes shifted to the box and a low groan emitted from his lips.

“Not long...I promise” Clary swallowed a lump in her throat, taking the arm to the side and pushing behind it, turning Jace onto his side before she brought his top down, sprinkling some of the power over the raw patch of skin on the back of his neck, the area around the wound was swollen and bruised from the amount of toxins that had been applied to the same spot. The only spot she was instructed to use.

Jace’s eyes fluttered shut as a layer of sweat built on his forehead, his body shivered to reject it once more as he gripped with the little strength he had to the sheet beneath him.

“I’m so sorry” She breathed out as he convulsed and the foam slipped from his lips. “Please forgive me” She pressed her face into his back, tears slipping down her cheeks. He would never forgive her… She stayed there for a while until his body calmed, she gently lowered him onto his back and stroked his hair from his face, using her dress to dab the substance that had deposited down his chin and across his cheek.

Leaning down she kissed his lips softly before his eyes were looking back her, glazed over as his lips curled ever so slightly, she took his hand and pressed it to her cheek, smiling through tears. “I promise this is the last time…” She closed her eyes and lay beside him, pulling arm around her.

\-----

“Good morning beautiful…”

Alec hummed as he felt two arms encircle him from behind, palms running over the flat of his chest and down his waist. Magnus’ warm breath was on his ear while he pressed his lips to the shell.

“You need to stop talking to yourself…” Alec smirked a little as he heard a gasp, chuckling to himself and turning his head round  their lips met.

“You need to accept the truth” Magnus bit his bottom lip and pressed into his back, the hardened length that Alec felt in his spine caused him to moan out into the kiss that had become more tongue than anything else.

“You left me” Alec choked out into his husbands mouth as their movements became rushed and desperate, Alec now on his back writhing beneath his husband.

“I'll never leave you…” a breath before a hand pushed his nightshirt up exposing their skin to skin.

“Magnus-” clenching his eyes shut Alec gripped into his hips as he ground down above him. “I-”

~

Alec woke slowly as he ran his hands over the bed sheets, the sheets that were last used by Magnus when he had been here two weeks ago. His stomach was rounder and now showing a bump. One that could be covered through baggy layers of clothing but one that was obviously there if felt or seen as it was now.

His night shirt was pushed up to rest over it as he let the air touch it, it felt so strange and he was yet to feel the child move though it was clearly growing. He'd been using all the right potions and they'd lasted so far. Magnus had left enough but still wasn't home. Still no word.. Not only did Alec pine for him to return and pray to all be believed in that he would… He was also incredibly horny. Practically all the time…It must be something in the modified hormones within him, not forgetting the vivid sexual dreams he’d been having, he'd wake most nights in a cold sweat, thrusting up to the sheets around him. At first he stopped himself and resisted, determined to wait for his husbands own hand and body to pleasure him.

As days turned into a week and eventually into two, he found he had no choice. Even the smell Magnus on these unwashed sheets was enough. Alec was hard, again. Running his a hand up his thigh before he reached his erection he gave the base a squeeze, sighing as his body reacted to the touch. He imagined it was Magnus. He'd adorned his right hand with an assortment of rings to mimic the feel of the cold metal to his overheated skin.

“Fuck…” The King gasped and gave an experimental tug upwards with his clasped hand. Moaning as he bucked up his hips. Blindly reaching to the side he found the almost empty jar of lubricant that Magnus had made for them. Rubbing it over his throbbing skin before bucking up to his hand once more.

Feeling the heat from the liquid he groaned out and gripped a hand into the sheets. He wanted Magnus so badly. Thumb pressing the lubricant into his slit a little he bit his bottom lip, it was wet like Magnus’ tongue, but no comparison.

Clenching his eyes shut tightly he released with a strangled moan, his body spasmed before he rolled onto his side. Lower back aching as he panted into the silk sheets. Running a hand over his stomach he stroked from the curve of his underbelly to the top. As Alec came down from his high he thought about the reality of the situation once more. What if Magnus never came back?

What if he had to carry this baby to full term on his own. Isabelle had been suspicious of him. She'd seen his cheeks had rounded a little where the rest of him remained unchanged. Except his hidden tummy. Hands still moving he cradled it, curling up. He'd had time to think. Time to reflect. The thought of this child excited him just as much as it scared him, but now there was no one to share this with.

Alec wondered if Magnus felt the same way… Did he miss him just as much? _Gods_ he hoped so…

\-----

To say that Magnus felt the same, would be an understatement. Surrounded by his people he planned to clear his mind, but the past two weeks had just made things worse.

Their had been many who were pleased to see his return, to see him minus whom he considered his better half. He'd been propositioned more times than he could count and he realised he hadn't even for a moment felt the temptation to indulge. Magnus had been over a month without intercourse or sexual contact. A year ago that would have broken him. Now it was second nature to be faithful to his husband.

Why had Alec done such a thing? It didn't make sense. Maybe there was a complication he was absent for. Was Alec in so much pain he had no choice?

Magnus stepped into Catarina’s room, he’d been invited so there was no need to knock this time. She was sat on the edge of her bed, stitching something that looked a little like a cushion cover. Luke was to the side of the room, wrapped in a robe and drying off from a bath he must have just taken. He eyed him warily.

“I won’t have another display of testosterone…” She put the fabric and needle down, smoothing off her dress from the threads that had dropped.  She was dressed for bed which meant the meeting would be brief.

“Lucian” She looked round to him as he took a deep breath.

“I’m sorry for what I said earlier”

“Sorry?” Magnus chuckled and shook his head. “It’ll take more for me to forgive you” He snarled over at him, his eyes flashing slightly. “Just because Catarina loves you does not mean I accept you talking to me like shit” Luke’s stance tensed as he went to move over.

“Shit?! Magnus stop acting like a fucking child it’s the truth!”

“I am _no_ murderer” Magnus clenched his fists, anger boiling up inside him. “I am _nothing_ like him”

“You inherited his traits that doesn’t mean you are a carbon copy!” Luke yelled over, hands out exasperated.

“ _Enough_ both of you” Catarina stood up. “You’re grown men...act like it” She rubbed her temples. “I brought you here to talk to each other not go round in circles!” Her voice was stern, not overpowering as she had no intention of joining the screaming match these two had started.

“He-”

“Started it?” She interrupted Luke, shutting him up instantly. “I said _enough_ ”

Magnus took a deep breath, trying to calm himself down. They had been at dinner last week when this began. Cat had clearly told Luke about what had happened, they’d been civil until the claws came out and both of them ended up yelling over the feast in front of the council _and_ the visiting nobles.

Luke had said his decisions he made that lead him to this point were just like his father's. Seducing Alec and taking his virginity, something Asmodeus had done to many. Leaving him to face his Mother alone, ignoring the fact he then saved him and nursed him back to full health. Then impregnating him without a word of his consent, before finally leaving like a spoilt brat. Something he said a stubborn mindless oaf would always do. Magnus knew what Cat saw in Luke, he was a talker. Magnus wished his father had ripped his tongue out as promised when he had the chance.

Eyes widening at his own malicious thoughts he turned away, Cat must’ve have seen the change and was by his side, placing her hands to his shoulders giving them a squeeze.

“Luke didn’t mean any of it...no matter how idiotic he is still being...we’re just worried about you _and_ Alec”. She was aware how being alone back in Edom was affecting him.

“I should be having these discussions with Alexander...with my _husband_ ...you’re right that I should have spoken to him before all this...clearly I was wrong to believe what is the right etiquette was and to think that old wives tales were gospel…” Magnus felt sick. “Don’t take this as forgiveness…” He managed to speak to Luke who was stood so still he could be mistaken for a lump of stone. Looking into Cat’s eyes he kissed her cheek.  “I leave for Idris in the morning...with any luck-” He couldn’t finish what he was about to say, he never wanted to imagine that Alec would have moved on or forgotten him. His whole being needed his husband back in his arms. With or without their child he loved him, it had taken his mind to visit so many dark and tormented places to realise this. He would go _home_ and listen to Alec, hear him out and they would get through this together. Bowing his head to Cat he left to be with his thoughts of his husband.

When he left Catarina sighed and looked to Luke who was removing his robes.

“Don’t undress” She put her hand up to signal him to stop. “You will sleep in the guest quarters tonight...I don’t want company right now” Her voice a little quieter, she was exhausted from all this personal drama that topped off the cake of her Kingdom’s drama.

\------

“So you used to do this all the time?” Max was knelt down in the flower garden, it was only small as most of Idris consisted of grasslands and trees. His hands pressing down around where he’d planted a seed.

“In a way…” Sebastian smiled as he watched. “Just on a much larger scale...like whole fields to plant by hand” Max listened in awe, he’d always been a fan of the Earth and nature, he made it clear that he wouldn’t want to take the throne. He’d settle down with a nice peasant girl on the outskirts amongst the villages and work for a living. The palace life was too cushy and snobbish for him. Meeting Sebastian was perfect to get a better understanding of a lifestyle so different from his own.

“That’s cool...I mean...not now you don’t have anyone...except Izzy…” He smiled at the blonde. “She really likes you..I can tell”

“Can you now?” Sebastian chuckled before he felt his senses waken a little, turning round to see a woman dressed all in red approaching them, her smile was as sweet as honey.

“Camille!” Max was up in an instant, wiping his hands on his trousers before embracing her.

“Oh Max! You’ve grown so much my little pudding” She giggled and stroked his hair back, glancing over at Sebastian with a tilt of her head.

“Sorry this is Seb...Sebastian, he’s staying with us...I think he’s Izzy’s boyfriend but none of them are admitting it to me” He rolled his eyes as Sebastian stood up, taking her hand and kissing the knuckle, he frowned feeling a tingle to his skin and swallowed sharply.

Camille raised her brow, giving him a brief look up and down before pressing a kiss to Max’s forehead, seeing the blonde man’s nostrils flare a little at the sight.

“Pleasure...speaking of Isabelle she’s looking for you. Something about your studies”

Gasping Max bolted off across the field, leaving Camille and Sebastian alone, the wind was just a breeze but the only sound between them.

“Interesting…” Camille spoke as she approached him. “How on _Earth_ did you get in so easily?” She chuckled and placed a hand to his shoulder, pressing down only slightly but Sebastian dropped to his knees almost instantaneously, his hands on her ankles beneath her dress as he pressed kisses to her shoes. “You can smell him...can’t you” She giggled and leant to take a handful of his hair, pulling him back to look up at her. “You feel him...you can’t resist even the smallest feel…Poor boy so far gone” She tutted and placed her foot to his shoulder, pressing him back to lie on the floor down, looking up at her through glazed eyes. “If he left you now you’d probably not survive...you’d be clutching at anything...which is why you’re so taken with me...isn’t it…”

“I-I”

“Shhh..” She moved and hoisted her dress to sit down onto his chest, knees by his shoulders and stroked her fingers over his face. “So handsome too...You’re doing a good job though...I asked Isabelle where the King was and she didn’t even know...can you imagine? The King goes missing and no one even bats an eyelash before it’s too late?” She saw the cogs working in his mind.  “Tell me your real name”

“Jonathan Morgenstern”

“Interesting…” She smirked. “Now...Tell me Jonathan Morgenstern” She gripped his hair again causing him to hiss. “Are you a slave to his body or mind?”

“B-both belong to him”

“Excellent” She got up, batting down her dress with her hands, starting to walk before turning back. “Well? Come on then?”

Sebastian couldn’t scramble up fast enough.

\---

Camille’s gasp was high as she gripped the edge of the partition, her dress was pushed up to her waist as Sebastian’s hands were gripping her thighs, his chest heaving as he thrust up inside her, his lips over her cleavage as she pushed it up to meet his face, his exploring tongue and nipping teeth.

Dropping her head back with a moan she took what he gave, Asmodeus was always good at picking them. It’s just a shame she had to make do with a slave instead of a King. A King she’d been promised. A King she _had_ before the stupid law in this land ripped it from her. She choked a little as his grip turned a little stronger and the pain mixed with pleasure.

“Does Isabelle give you what I can?” She purred and bit his earlobe, the grunts he gave were in her ear, he didn’t speak. He didn’t need to. “Does she fe-” She gasped, body giving a slight spasm as his hand wandered between her legs to massage her to match with his movements. “Fuck-yes” Her eyes rolled back as she pushed harder against him, her knuckles now white to the wall she gripped.

\----

Camille was sat submerged into the bath, drinking from a goblet of wine as she watched Sebastian jack himself off by the wall she’d made him face. She didn’t want his filthy peasant seed inside her so the pleasure had been for her, not for him. When he finished she dismissed him to find the King. The boy was just a bit of fun, heaven forbid her Grandfather found out she’d used one of his slaves.

 


	9. Chapter 9

Alec was routing through his room, dragging out the potions that Magnus had left for him as well as various ingredients that had been left behind. In reality he’d destroyed a lot of them in his anger so when it was all in one place it barely filled a sack. Tying it up carefully he drank back the dose of his potion for the evening, wiping his lips as it tingled.

Pushing the sack and satchel under the bed he slipped under the covers and lay on his side as there was movement in the hallway, closing his eyes as the door opened. A serving girl entered and began to close the curtains and take the chamber pot along with the used wash basin. He waited until she was gone from the room and the door was shut before he pushed back the sheets and slipped out to get dressed.

Stopping to run a hand over his prominent bump he took a deep breath.

“Let’s find your Father” He breathed out and threw on the rest of his clothes, his face was too known to  _ not _ draw attention, so he’d use the escape routes that he and Jace had forged to escape the prying eyes. Some may find it funny, to see the King escaping his own Palace. But he was forbidden to leave with the threat around them. Taking a chance was the only choice he had, throwing the sack over his shoulder and gripping the satchel that carried various supplies for the two day ride, he left the room through a panel in the wash room.

Sneaking around was easy, most of the guards were stationed by the walls or entranceways, pulling away the brickwork in the bathhouse he climbed out onto part of the roof before using the vines outside his old bedroom to climb down. There was at last a benefit to his Mother letting them grow over all that time ago. Hiding as best he could he made it to the stables, he’d already paid a young stable hand to tie a horse up by the bottom of the bridge past the first lot of guards. Slipping into the knee deep moat he got out and reached the pony currently grazing happily.

“Hey girl” He smiled a little breathless from exerting himself while with child. His body lacked the usual strength. Kissing her nose he was grateful the boy had given him his own horse. To do so without drawing attention must have taken a great amount of effort.

Attaching his belongings he got his leg over and sat , bringing himself forward a little to allow room for the extra baggage his body carried. Thinking this was it, that he was all clear he was about to leave before a hand grabbed the reins.

“Your Majesty”

It was Sebastian.  _ Shit _

“Speak quickly” He looked around to see if anyone else was alerted to his movements.

“Lady Camille is looking for you-Are you…”

“Yes...tell no one” Alec frowned. He hadn’t even realised Lady Camille had come to the Kingdom let alone the Palace. “She’ll have to wait” He looked to the road eager to go. “Let go of my horse please” Sebastian did slowly as he looked over Alec.

“It’s not safe out there…”

“I know that’s why no one can know I’ve left..understand?” He pulled the hood over his head. “Please look after Isabelle and Max...let them know I won’t be long…”

Sebastian nodded and stepped back, watching as Alec brought his horse from stationary to a gallop, racing out towards the open gates and out the city into the night. Coughing a little at the dust the hooves had brought up he chewed his bottom lip. He’d never see the King again. Turning round he re-entered the Palace and went to the Royal chambers, being allowed through by Isabelle’s knight protector before knocking.

As the Princess opened the door he took her face in his palms and brought her into a soft yet powerful kiss, her eyes widened before closed them and leant back against the door, holding his shoulders and returning the kiss. Her first kiss. It was unexpected but perfect. The young man had been courting her with gifts and compliments. When he came away he looked at her with so much emotion.

“Come with me...to the lake tomorrow?” He smiled and stroked his fingers through the loose strands of hair. Her blush only added to her beauty. Thoughts of what Camille had made him do caused nausea to stir, guilt for letting the King go was tearing him up and thoughts that his sister had become a pawn in all this was forcing him to push everything aside that he knew to be right. He couldn’t let Clary down.

“I’d love to...after breakfast?”

“Before...I’d like to have breakfast there if we may?” He kissed her knuckles only to have her giggle and bring him close to kiss his lips again. Before Alec took over the Kingdom she would never have dreamed of falling in love with a peasant. Nobles were to marry nobles, if she could see her Mother’s face now...Her eyes locked for a moment with her knight, Meliorn. He wasn’t of Idris but had proved his loyalty to the land and was now her personal protector.

His look seemed...sad? Averting her eyes to look back at the blue of Sebastian’s she smiled and nodded to him, it was a small acceptance but he looked pleased either way, she let him leave and watched him go before Meliorn approached her.

“He’s a good man” He spoke softly, as he always did, her heart fluttered a little, like it always did. “My only regret is letting you fall for another...I was not strong enough to ask in time”

Isabelle shook her head and placed her hand on his armoured shoulder.

“I’m sorry my friend…” She  _ was _ sorry. She knew there was a spark but he was always too honorable. Sebastian had been eager to show how much he cared, losing her parents and having her brother’s time spent with his husbands caused her to feel a loneliness that the peasant had filled. Meliorn had not. Regretfully. “Good night Meliorn” She smiled and kissed his cheek before shutting the door and turning to bed. She didn’t see his eyes close and the hard swallow as he went back to his post. Protecting her.

\---

Magnus was up at the break of dawn, he was shoving everything he had taken with him into the carriage once more. He would return to Alec and he wouldn’t leave again. They’d get through this. Though the pain was still there and that all his hard work had been erased, he was convinced he needed to talk to his husband. Alec had tried to reach out to him in the days before he left, he’d left him cold and then left him completely. 

Even with all the evil his Father had made him do through his centuries of life,  _ this _ had been his biggest regret. Alec was it for him, there would be no other to follow. If he could he’d give up his life when Alec grew old and left him. Knowing there would be no child, this was still his only option, because life after Alexander, was no life worth living.

“To Idris...I want to make this two day journey no more than a day...no stops unless the horses need it” The carriage driver nodded as he got in, shutting the door just as Catarina approached. She stood on the wheel to push up and kiss his forehead.

“Goodluck”

“And to you...when this is all over we’ll see about getting this marriage arranged”

He chuckled as the Queen blushed, it was rare and only few could be the cause. He knew she wanted to marry Luke. Though the man was definitely not in his good books right now, he wholeheartedly supported it. He knew she was in good hands. 

“I’ll miss you...please take care”

“And you once more” He held her hand while leaning out the door to let her climb back down without trouble, smiling as the horses started their walk and he was leaving Edom behind him once more. His hands clasped in his lap in excitement at the thought of returning to his Alexander. They had a lot to figure out…

\---

Alec was around half way there when he stopped, his horse exhausted and his back ached along with the rest of his body, he took the horse to graze while drinking water and lying back under the shade of a tree to rest, bringing the string of his trousers open to relieve the pressure near his tummy.

Taking a bite from an apple he looked around, it was peaceful, quiet. He was so close he could feel Magnus already.

It was around two hours later when he got back onto the horse, Magnus’ potions had worked a treat at relieving his pains and aches, the horse seemed eager to go too, she’d been a gift from Magnus after all...she’d of course want to see him just as much as he did.

It was getting dark when he passed a few trails either side, the crossroads. Looking to the small inn that rested beside the signpost he debated for a moment whether or not he should check in. The chance of him being recognised was far too great if anyone were there, so he continued on. Knowing the halfway point had passed he smiled to himself, just as the horse stopped for a moment, spooked by something up ahead. Squinting Alec could make out the lantern of a carriage in the distance. Being a straight road had it’s advantages.

Taking a deep breath he decided to wait, hand on the hilt of his sword, it was only when he made out the markings that it was one from Edom, his eyes widened. This was almost too good to be true, opening his mouth to shout it suddenly went black.

\---

Magnus had slept for the majority of the journey, they’d stopped by the Inn at the crossroads to let the horses rest. It was more of a come in and help yourself Inn, no one manned it, the road could be too dangerous for anyone to willingly stay, so he bathed and ate a meal the driver prepared then they both rested for a few hours.

Once they saw the white palace on the horizon his heart fluttered, he got out the carriage to sit up top with the driver so he could watch the approach, he was so unbelievably excited that he could barely contain it. The two of them laughed their way to the gates before he all but bolted off and past the men and women setting up for the markets. It had taken longer than a day but it felt like nothing as his energy levels were peaked up from adrenaline.

Isabelle was the first to greet him with a squeal, her excitement was overwhelming on his return.

“It’s been awfully dull without you here” She smiled and gave him a tight hug. “It’s not been the same...Alec’s not been the same” Her face showed a little sadness mixed with the worry. She had a good sense when things weren't right, their fights and messy situation was always clear to her. “Please tell me you’ve come to make amends”

“I have” He smiled proud of himself, he’d made a mistake, so had Alec. Today they’d right it. “Where is he?”

“He’s probably still in bed” She shrugged and took his hand. Thoughts of those first months together, when Alec had spent his days in bed made him fear the King's depression was no longer as dormant as it had been. Leading him inside where some of the servants looked overjoyed at his return. This had been a much brighter welcoming than it had been when he first arrived. Even being here for as long as he had, no one was ever  _ this _ happy. “Like I said...Alec’s not been the same” She frowned back at him, seeing how everyone’s reactions were confusing him.

As they passed their room Magnus tried to stop her but Izzy continued onto Jace’s room.

“He’s been sleeping here recently...ever since you left” She knocked on the door waiting for a reply. “I was out with Seb yesterday so didn’t see him…” She knocked again.

“Here…” Magnus stepped in front and opened the door slowly, the curtains were still shut and the room was otherwise untouched. “He’s not in here?” Magnus looked around as if to prove to himself it was true, heading back down they checked the other rooms in the quarters. Alec wasn’t in any of them. Feeling his stomach twist, was  _ this _ how Alec felt when he found Magnus had gone? Tears threatened the corners of his eyes as they began asking around, no one had seen him. No one had even seen him for  _ two _ days almost. The night before last was when the servant had seen him in his bed. Taking a deep breath Magnus tried to rationalise what could have happened.

No one would have been able to walk in and snatch him from his bed, the area was too well guarded. He was looking out the bay window of the drawing room when Sebastian returned to Izzy, he’d been helping search.

“He’s not here...is it possible he took a horse?” He spoke quietly, Magnus turned round to him, not wanting to appear rude as he’d barely given this boy the time of day when he’d come in with his problems those weeks back, his own had been keeping him occupied. The audible gasp that Sebastian emitted had even Isabelle step back from where she’d been in his arms.

Creasing his brow a little, Magnus took a step back as Sebastian approached.

“I’m so sorry” He all but threw himself at Magnus’ feet, hands on his calves as he pressed his face to his groin.

“Sebastian?!” Isabelle gaped as Magnus pushed back and pried his hands away.

“I don’t  _ know _ you boy” Magnus growled a little, not sure what was happening.

“Oh my King” Sebastian gasped, hearing the name given to him and gripped his ankle as he pulled away, his body coming alive the moment he’d seen Magnus’ eyes.

Magnus looked at Izzy for a moment then knelt down gripping his shoulders and looking into his eyes.

“Isabelle” Magnus called out as she was stood mortified at her new boyfriends display to her brother in law. “I need you to get the guard” He glanced away from Sebastian for a moment to tell her before looking back to him. As she left the room he brushed a thumb under the boy’s eye, getting a good look into it as they were dilated and glazed over. He knew this look.

“You’ve been indoctrinated” Magnus spoke mainly to himself, Sebastian was looking at him so intently with such awe it was obvious to anyone who had seen this type of behaviour before.

“You have his eyes” Sebastian breathed out, his hands were all over Magnus’ chest, trying to get a touch of any part of his skin.

Magnus frowned once more before he stood up when the guard entered.

“Your King is missing and this boy is under Asmodeus’ influence” He yelled at them. “Where is Sir Wayland?!”

“He’s in Edom sir”

“He most certainly is  _ not _ ” Magnus growled. Such fools they had lost their King, their Captain of the guard AND allowed an indoctrinated to waltz in and apparently seduce the Princess. “I suggest you put out a search for them they’re probably together” He sighed and looked to Sebastian who was rubbing his cheek to his leg. “Get this man down to the dungeon to sweat it out” He needed him to have a clear head before he was let out, even if he was an innocent pawn in all this.

Just as the men stepped forward at the Prince’s command, grabbing Sebastian’s arms he yelled out,

“Wait! He’s gone” He looked at Magnus pleading. “Please don’t let them take me...I-I let me stay with you”

Magnus knelt down and grabbed his chin, lifting it to look him in the eyes once more.

“Who has gone...Alexander?” He grit his teeth, if this boy was the reason he was gone.

“Y-yes he-It wasn’t me!” Sebastian threw his arms up as Magnus looked like he was about to lash out at him, Isabelle came to his right and dropped down pulling him into her arms as she looked up at Magnus.

“Magnus...you said it yourself he’s indoctrinated...he’s  _ not _ himself” she looked at him and stroked a hand over his face. “Sebastian...Where did my Brother go?” The man looked round to Magnus, his hands trembling as the guards were still watching.

“He’s been exposed for too long” Magnus frowned and looked up to the guards. “Leave us for now...guard the door” He dropped onto the armchair in the room.  “Speak tell me where he is”

“He left...to  _ find _ you” Sebastian wasn’t even acknowledging Isabelle was there anymore, his eyes and attention all on Magnus, his mind telling him he was Asmodeus and he needed to serve him, to please him and help him any way that he could. He felt himself moving and Isabelle tried to keep a hold.

“Let him come…” Magnus looked warily between the two as the blonde was now crawling towards him before he wrapped his arms around his knees, Magnus stroked his hand through his hair. “This is what it’s like...to be manipulated...Isabelle if Asmodeus gets a foothold of power in the realm... _ this _ is what your people will be...mindless...desperate” He let his hand rest on Sebastian’s ear. It brought memories to when he’d have to lock himself in his room while his Father had slaves around. They’d be trying to get to him, confused by the DNA, minus the sheer size and physique of him, Magnus looked most like his father than his brothers did. The slaves would always throw themselves at him for acceptance and try to pleasure him.

“This won’t happen…”

“No...It won’t” Magnus lifted his head with his hand and looked to him. “Which way did he look for me”

“To Edom...he took a horse...I let him go because I knew-I knew he’d be waiting” His eyes flashed as he tried to take Magnus’ thumb into his mouth but Magnus moved his hand away too quickly leaving him to whimper before standing. Magnus’ mind was now racing, he’d tried to remain calm for the sake of the boy’s state of mind but he couldn’t wait anymore. 

“Lock him up” He told Isabelle who was now opening the door the guards. “I need to find him...he would’ve taken the road” Magnus was shaking, if he’d read the signals right then his father has been waiting for him so the possibility of finding Alec was slim now he’d travelled that exact same road not long ago.

Rushing out the room he grabbed the only guard he knew and thought he could trust.

“Raj...I need you to help me” He gripped his armoured shoulders. 

Moments later they were at the stables, mounting horses and heading out of the gates, there was only one path to Edom, there could be no other way to go.

\----

The day was spent trudging up and down the road between the two kingdoms, Magnus and Raj were looking in side bushes, under trees. An apple core by the stream showed maybe Alec had passed by already from this point. It wasn't until they reached the crossroads that Magnus began to panic. Just past the road there was a brown lump down by the edge of the bushes. 

Without another moment wasted he got off his horse and ran over, dropping beside it to see it was a large sack, grabbing it and pulling out the contents he saw various ingredients of his alchemy he'd left behind taking a deep breath and shaking as he held the material in his hands. Crawling on his hands and knees he pushed the bushes back and cried out dropping back and away. 

Raj was by his side in an instant grabbing him from the ground and moving to look. There lay the mare that Magnus had gifted to Alec for their wedding day. Or what was left of her, Magnus was holding his hands over his mouth as he paced up and down as the Knight was covering her as respectfully as he could. He came back out holding the King's sword and handed it to Magnus. 

Magnus gripped it and swallowed back the screams he wanted to unleash as Raj bowed to one knee. “What do we do now your Majesty?”

Magnus felt dizzy as he gripped the handle of the heavy sword, far too heavy for his hands, Alec was  _ not _ dead. They would not act like he was. 

“Get up” He snapped . “Don't jump to conclusions. We're going to Idris and getting a search party going in full force” swallowing a lump in his throat painfully he walked back to his horse, his legs felt like jelly and he only knew Raj followed by the sound of his armour clinking. As he got in the saddle he hug the sword from the harness and took a deep breath, he knew Alec was still alive otherwise his body would be with the horse.

\---

On their arrival back to Idris he took Isabelle’s hands and took her to break the news first, she broke down as anyone would, he did his best to comfort her before he left her with Meliorn, Raj was more than effective at rallying the scouts to go and search the area, Magnus found himself looking at Sebastian, or Jonathan as he’d admitted to being called. The boy was sleeping, exhausted and he’d clearly been through a lot. But Magnus wasn’t done with him yet.

Pulling open the door he moved over and grabbed him by the scruff of his shirt and pushed him back to the wall, his eyes darting open and a cry from his body as he tried to fight back from sleep.

\---

“Jonathan has been breaking down the defenses from the start” Magnus spoke across to Isabelle, Raj and one of the council, Lydia, a young lady with a strong enough word to speak for the rest of them. “He’s been drugging the staff...seducing those that matter…” He looked to Isabelle for a moment before she gripped her hands around her elbows. “He’s made it easy for the King to leave without a second glance…” Magnus took a deep breath. “I strongly believe my Father has taken him…” He swallowed and ran his hands through his hair. “We need to send word to Edom…”

“The scouts are out now and they will not rest until they have an answer” Raj spoke up, looking to Lydia who nodded. 

“The council will step up and act as Stewards until the King has returned...if you will allow us”

“Only if you are the one who they answer to” Magnus looked up to her. “I don’t trust the others and you can at least look me in the eye when we speak...that’s enough to know you’re the right choice”

Lydia nodded, humbled in a way that she had the trust of the King’s husband.

“Where is Max?” Magnus asked, genuinely concerned as he knew the boy was keen to leave the Palace when he returned.

“With Lady Camille...she’s offered to take him to the estate on the border of the gardens so he can have his...space” Isabelle frowned and shook her head, feeling shame at her brother’s attitude to Magnus, he was bound to blame the Edom Prince for Alec’s disappearance. He had been on his way to find him after all.

When they had agreed what to do Magnus lay in their bed, looking at the ceiling while tears slipped down his cheeks. He wouldn’t sleep tonight, or the night after. Until he could hold Alec in his arms he couldn’t rest. He’d give the scouts a day to return and if nothing he would take matters into his own hands without the help of others.


	10. Chapter 10

Alec’s head was thumping, his ankles were on fire and his arms were heavy. Opening his eyes slowly he squinted at the small amount of light from a flickering candle on the other side of the room. Groaning he put a hand to his head, stopping as something pulled at his wrist, looking closely he made out a metal cuff, touching it with his other hand before following the chain that went down to his ankles, the end of the chain being hooked around the bars of a window far too high to get to without growing at least two feet taller.

He wasn’t on a bed, he was on a pile of straw or hay, the chain was long enough to move around in but the burn on his ankles showed he’d moved a lot in his sleep. He wasn’t asleep, he’d been knocked unconscious, remembering parts he knew he’d been on his horse. Not far from Edom and he’d then seen great iron gates and decorative wooden paneling and now this. Waking up in some kind of dungeon. It was dark outside, making it seem like he’d been out cold for at least 12 hours as it was the first light of day when he’d been attacked.

Feeling a nausea hit him he feared the worst and moved his hands quickly, holding his stomach and feeling around as best he could, taking a deep breath he could still feel the same as he felt before, but he was no doctor, no expert. He only hoped his child was still there and healthy. Turning his head he threw up the little contents of his stomach onto the concrete and dirt floor, his body shivering from the cold of the stone as he curled into himself. He was still wearing his clothes just not as many, his shirt and pants still on but tights and shoes were missing as well as his overcoat. He felt the cloak he’d worn beneath where he sat.

The door opened with a great screech of the metal causing his ears to ring and headache to worsen, groaning and putting his arms up as two men in armour stepped inside, putting a plate with breads and meat down before leaving. Alec looked over them, they didn’t say a word to him, he didn’t bother uttering even a breath to them himself, he  _ did _ take note of their armour.

Navy blue with gold gilding. Silver cuffs, rich beyond what they could possibly afford. Letting out some kind of relief he realised he wasn’t far from home here. Around two days at most. He was in Bozrah...home of the Persian immigrants.

These were no friends of Idris. Standing up as best he could, he ignored the food though his stomach protested and reached to the bars trying to at least look out, but it was impossible, he tested the length of chains around the room, he stopped just short of the door and wrapped an arm around his stomach. He couldn’t stay here, he needed to get out, a great voice bellowed down the hallway outside and he felt the nausea return in full force. He knew that voice. Shivering and stepping back he slid down the wall and turned around to face away closing his eyes and wrapping himself up into the fetal position, he heard the door open and willed his body to fake sleep.

\---

Asmodeus looked over the man lying asleep on the pile of dirt, growling and looking back to the guard who had followed him in.

“ _ THIS _ is clearly not the King” He spat and grabbed the man by the throat.

“H-He is!”

“This is NOT Robert Lightwood” He growled and threw the man down, pressing his great sandled foot to the man’s throat.

“H-Robert-He is no long King!” The guard pleaded. “A-Alexander”

Asmodeus’ eyes widened, head snapping round at the form on the floor by his feet, inhaling deeply as he moved a little closer for a better inspection. He had no idea Robert had left his throne to his eldest. The last time he had seen Alec had been when Magnus had taken him as his lover. He snarled at the thought his son would lower himself to their standards, the Lightwoods were filth he needed to stamp out. Stepping closer he looked down and debated what to do with the new information.

This was still the King he requested, no one could be at fault for that. He looked down at his wrists. One still with a large claw attached while the other remained a stump.

“Clean him up and leave him in one of the rooms upstairs...I will break him” He turned and left the room as the guard was now back on his feet.

Alec gripped his stomach tightly as he heard them leave. His fear wasn’t just for himself.

\---

Clary sat in the corner of the room, her hands clasped in her lap as Jace was sat upright, drinking water while his body shivered. He wasn’t saying a word, wouldn’t look at her. It was understandable.

“You’ll be able to move fully by the end of the week…” She whispered. “I’m so sorry”

The blonde only grunted and threw the empty water pot to the side, gripping his hair with his hands as he tried to will away the thudding in his head from the withdrawals. It wasn’t an ordinary drug she’d used, it wasn’t one that would cause addiction but the come down was difficult, especially as he’d been exposed to it every day for so long. “Can I?” She stood up slowly and walked to stand behind him, pulling his shirt to see the sore on the back of his neck, it was still angry and raw, taking a washcloth she gently pressed to it, his body was tense from the pain but he didn’t cry out, he didn’t scream. “I have to go” She stood up before he grabbed her wrist and now his eyes were blazing looking straight at her. Her heart raced, pulling away, his grip not as strong as it normally would be, grabbing her shawl she rushed out up the steps and shut the door with the bolt taking a deep breath.

Jace watched her go, he wasn’t entirely sure what was happening or where he was, but his survival instincts were alive enough to kick in as he reached to grip onto the wall, pulling himself up, his body drenched with sweat as he stumbled to the stairs, crawling up and trying the door, it wouldn’t budge.

“H-Hello?” He called out, his voice so small and cut up he collapsed on the steps and pressed his fingers out through the gap below, feeling wooden floors on his fingertips which indicated they’d pushed beyond the threshold. 

It was an hour or so later when he there was a yell and he was suddenly lifted from the floor.

\---

Catarina was pacing back and forth as Luke explained that the Captain of the Idris Royal Guard was found pumped full of Edom sourced substances in the locked cellar. How he got there she had no clue, her mind was everywhere. The morning courts had been difficult as more and more incidents were happening on the border where the lands’ crossed, more attacks and deaths by hands clearly hired by Asmodeus.

“Have you found Clarissa?”

“No” Luke spoke, he knew it was her fault, he felt fully responsible for convincing them all that Clary was the victim. She’d be the one last seen with Jace and if anyone would talk the Royal Knight into anything it would have been her, she’d been plastered to his side for so long. “This is on me Cat” He spoke out finally, the Queen stopped her pacing to look back at him, he couldn’t look her in the eye. “I should’ve seen the signs...I think Clary is responsible for what’s happened with Jace but I have no idea why..I’ll personally question her when she’s found”

Catarina approached him, they’d not been as close since he fought with Magnus, he brought her hand up to his cheek and he leant into it almost like he’d been without breathing in all that time. He went to place his hand over hers but she moved it back just before he could. Stepping away.

“I want you to sweep the whole Palace with your men...you’ve been distracted from your duties and I feel the security has become lapse…” She walked to the windowsill and sat, looking outside, wafting her hand to signal for him that he was dismissed.

\---

Alec found himself dragged by the cuffs on his wrists, he had a blindfold around his eyes as he was lead up steps, through doors and passageways until he felt sand under his feet, frowning as the cloth round his eyes was removed forcefully he saw he was in a room that must be for bathing, the floor had a thin layer of sand and the bath was raised from the ground, unlike the ones in Idris and Edom it wasn’t dug out.

Hands went to his clothes before he gasped and smacked them away with a snarl.

“Don’t you touch me..I can wash my _ self _ ” He pulled away as the masked guards looked at each other, he could only see their noses and eyes through the material. Shrugging they left him after removing the cuffs.

First instinct was to check the windows, all sealed tightly with wooden slats, he couldn’t even see outside, so the light came from large sconces on the walls. His body shuddered as those same objects had been part of his nightmares. He walked back and tested the water, it was warm enough and the slight slime to it indicated it had oils in. Stripping down conscious to keep his back to the door so if anyone walked in they’d miss his stomach, he climbed into the water and groaned a little at the feel.

He knew in his heart that this experience in captivity was going to become far worse and so overbearingly awful that he needed to make the most of what little luxury he had right now. He washed and removed the dirt and grease from his hair, he rested his arms on the edge and lay his head against them. A tear slipped down his cheek as he sniffled and bit his bottom lip. He gripped the edge tighter as the door opened, he quickly wiped his face and stayed upright enough to show he wasn’t afraid but while covering below his chest.

“Well well...sleeping beauty awakens” Asmodeus stepped in, exhaling and smirking. “I never was a fan of these poncy fragrances...you know...Magnus always knew how to scent a room with those incenses of his…”

Alec watched him unmoving as he stalked a little closer.

“You’d know all about those wouldn’t you? Son in law” He chuckled as Alec flinched at the name. “You think I wouldn’t find out you wed my boy?” Shaking his head he sat on the edge of the bath, Alec moved to get a distance between them but found the back of his neck pulled in by the larger man’s forearm, he was very much aware that the man had no hands and gasped as he was choked a little by the muscles of his bicep. “I was after your father but this has turned interesting...I will not allow my boy to keep you any longer” He growled and released Alec from his grasp, Alec choked out and coughed as he was released, taking in deep breaths. He was very aware of his situation.

Sitting naked in a bath, alone in enemy territory with Asmodeus watching him like a man possessed. Hand stroking down he felt the panic rise in him when he slid it over his bump. His eyes glazed as he began to feel like the room was blurring in his vision, his eyes fluttered to try and focus but it just got worse.

There was a deep laughter bellowing out around him and he felt his heart rate quicken. Whispering that he couldn’t focus on were running through his ears and he felt his face flush as they turned crude. Swallowing and clenching his eyes shut he felt like he was floating and he couldn’t catch his breath, his head rung as he heard expletives and filthy promises.

_ Let me fuck you so deep you forget your own name _

_ Your body belongs to me...I’ll show you what it means to be penetrated fully… _

_ Every part of you will worship me and you will enjoy every moment you pleasure me… _

_ Give...yourself...to me _

Asmodeus was knelt by the bath, eyes watching with a sparkle in as Alec’s head was lolling and his breath was quickened, his slightly rounded cheeks were bright red to match his neck, his warm, tinted pale skin contrasting the cold blues of the room. If he wasn’t a Lightwood, Asmodeus would take him as his own, he was rather beautiful especially at his mercy.

After a minute or so he leant forward to test the waters, as it were, he left his lips close to Alec’s face and smirked when his breath caused the boy to shiver and lean towards him, craving his touch. 

“Shhh” He chuckled and stood up stepping back, Alec’s face followed him as he moved away, eyes fluttering open halfway as he watched him. “I’ll be next door waiting” He dropped a robe down to the side as Alec’s eyes watched over hungrily and distant.

When Alec got out the bath, he swayed, he smiled and ran his hands over his face, his body felt alive and thrummed with short pulses that went straight to his groin. He was so aroused he couldn’t even register his hands moving, pulling the robe onto himself and tying the string before he used the wall to feel out the room, slipping through the door, his knees giving way a little he was caught by a guard who laughed and pushed him up towards another door. His final destination. Getting in the door he slipped to his knees and panted, he couldn’t think, couldn’t see, his body still moved on its own as he nuzzled his face into the bare foot that rested in front of him.

“Strip” A voice spoke above him. His King’s voice, standing up he undid the tie and dropped the robe as asked, hands trembling as he moved to straddle Asmodeus’ naked lap, a clothed wrist stopped him pressed to his chest. He felt himself shoved back harshly causing him to stumble back to the floor and gasp as he landed on his tailbone a little too hard. “Wh-What” 

Asmodeus looked over him, the moment he spied his protruding stomach his mind starting running, his brain was all over the place. “Stand up” He growled. “Show me your body” He breathed out as the indoctrinated King stood up slowly, wincing a little from the pain in his back, he slowly moved around and showed off himself like a piece of meat to be sold at market. Asmodeus growled and shouted for someone to come in.

A well dressed nobleman came in.

“Tell me” He growled at him. “Look at this boy and tell me he’s what I  _ think _ he is”

The man nodded unsure what he was looking for, that was until he laid eyes on the bare King. His eyes widened as he looked at Alec’s tummy, moving over and looking back to Asmodeus before he touched him, almost as if asking permission. Once there was a nod he brought his palm there, feeling over it as Alec’s head was lolling, his face relaxed and expressionless. The man turned him and looked over his figure, he cleared his throat and looked back to Asmodeus.

“He’s pregnant your Majesty”

Asmodeus stood up and moved to the man. 

“Do not speak a  _ word _ of this anyone...understand me?” He threatened and shoved the man out, closing the door with a loud slam, looking over Alec and stalking around him, his eyes fixed on his bump.

“Who did this to you...how are you pregnant ...you are a man...this is impossible”

Alec smiled and swayed a little, finding it hard to stand.

“My husband...I’m a miracle” He breathed out, his words slurred. Asmodeus growled and moved over to catch him as he fell, carrying him and placing him on the bed as Alec was now unconscious, he rest his cheek to Alec’s stomach and heard his heartbeat, followed by a second much quieter. 

“Fuck” He breathed out, this was unexpected. His plans to fuck his rival King to an inch of his life if not all of it was now out the window. Inside he carried his Grandchild, it was impossible but he was living proof it was happening. Growling and storming out the room, shutting the door harshly and ordering the guards to bolt it, he burst open the door of another.

Imasu jumped from where he was wrapped around his wife in a sweet embrace.

“Y-Your Ma-”

“Get out” He growled at the Persian Prince as he scrambled off the bed without question doing as he was asked, grabbing his clothes as his wife tried to reach for him.

Imasu saw the great bulk of evil descend on the bed and over the top of his cowering wife as he shut the door slowly and closed his eyes before he rushed away so he didn’t have to listen. 

\---

Magnus waited for longer than he felt he could. It had been two days and there was still no indication as to where Alec had gone. His Father’s trail had run cold and even the attacks had stopped. It was time to take matters into his own hands, if an army of royal scouts and guard couldn’t find the King. Magnus would.

Sitting at his restocked alchemy table he gathered what he could into his bags, he didn’t need his ledger when it was all in his head already, grabbing a few more things he walked down to the dungeons, approaching the cell that held Sebastian.

Isabelle was knelt beside the bars, Meliorn by her leaning on the wall simply observing.

“You shouldn’t be here”

“I told her that. Believe me” Meliorn spoke before leaving Magnus to speak to her, the Prince knelt down beside her and put a hand on her shoulder, looking at where her eye line was fixed on Jonathan’s shivering form, he was sobbing.

“I need you to leave me with him”

“What so you can use him some more?” She snapped, her eyes full of unshed tears.

“So I can use him to find Alexander” Magnus frowned, he understood she was concerned but there was no other way. “I will not harm him but I would prefer you don’t see this…” He stood up beckoning for Meliorn to escort her out as she buried her head into his shoulder leaving the room.

Magnus unlocked the cell, leaving his belongs before he stepped in slowly, kneeling by the bed he ran his fingers through the blonde hair, taking a deep breath to prepare himself.

“Jonathan” He spoke out, causing the boy to stop moving, turning quickly as his eyes widened.

“You came back for me” He choked on a sob and grabbed at Magnus, pressing his face into his neck. All Magnus could do was stroke a hand down his back.

“I need your help”

“Anything” The blonde spoke out quiet as a mouse. Magnus didn’t know how to explain to Isabelle that he was a lost cause. There was no pulling him back from this, the only hope would be to kill Asmodeus and take him away from any exposure to his bloodline.

“I need to go to my Father” He brought him back to look over his face. “I need to know where he was going before he left you here” Closing his eyes he leant forward, pressing his lips to Jonathan’s, who in return moaned and cried into it, arms gripping him tighter and pulling Magnus closer. The kiss was brief but it was with as much passion as Magnus could muster without feeling sick for kissing someone who wasn’t Alec. As they parted he looked into his eyes with his own. “Where is Asmodeus?”

“He’s…-I don’t know” Jonathan panted out before he ran his mouth down Magnus’ neck. If he wanted to extract information he’d have to not push him out of the trance, so he tilted his head to the side and closed his eyes, focusing on what he needed to know.

“Where is he?” He asked again, moving his own hand down to grip his ass, pulling him from the bed to straddle where he knelt on the floor allowing him to rut against him with desperate pleas. Magnus wasn’t hard, he wasn’t even getting aroused by it, this boy was so vulnerable like this. Sadly Jonathan was and he was pressing into his stomach. “Tell me...and you will have your release”

“I want you inside me” Jonathan groaned into his ear, tears streaming down his face.

“No...you will cum like this” Magnus growled snapping his eyes open and gripping his hips to help move him. “Tell me” He spoke through gritted teeth. He felt disgusting.

“Ahhnn-” Jonathan threw his head back with a loud cry and sweat dripped from his already damp body. “B-Bozrah” He gasped. Magnus pushed him off immediately, standing and dusting his knees before he felt a hand on his ankle. “Please” The boy sobbed at his feet. “You-You promised” Magnus cringed and looked behind him before kneeling down, pushing the blonde back and pulling his trousers down, gripping his erection in his hand. It was already leaking. He gave it a few tugs as he growled into his ear, trying to mimic what perhaps his Father might do before he felt him jolt and grip his arms crying in a broken voice before he felt limp panting. Pulling back and washing his hand in the small basin of water he left, not saying another word.

 


	11. Chapter 11

**Two Months Three Weeks Remaining**

Jace sat in the back of the carriage, watching as Edom disappeared behind him, pulling his blanket around him further he shivered in the still warm breeze, it had been a week. His mind was still a little hazy to what happened, but he’d been told by Luke that they suspected Clary was drugging him to keep him there.

Though a little flattered she was so possessive, he felt anger towards her. He remembered she tried to seduce him and that was all until he was in one of the guest rooms being tended to by a medic. They said it had been two weeks since he’d been there, he was now on his way home to Idris. Alec must be fuming by now with how long he’d been away, he only hoped he could forgive him. Luke had asked him if he wanted to be alerted when the redhead was found. He had declined. The feelings for her were still raw, she couldn’t be trusted.

\---

Magnus was swilling his wine in the glass, looking across the table as his company ate and talked amongst themselves. He was sat in his seat to the right of Alec’s chair. He wouldn’t sit in it while he was missing, it would be in bad taste and he knew he’d be alive still somewhere. His Alexander was too beautiful for his Father to just kill and throw away. Cringing at the thought he tried not to imagine Alec in Bozrah at his mercy, or any of the people there for that matter. It was a strong friend of Edom during the times of the war, they were still ruled by their own tyrant so it was no wonder he would go there to hide out.

Glancing at Isabelle as she ate in silence, he hadn’t told her how he’d gotten the information from her love interest. It wasn’t important, though he knew she had a feeling how. She couldn’t look him in the eye. No matter, it was Alec who made him feel the guilt, he’d understand. He  _ had _ to. Downing his wine he ate a little more before he excused himself, he’d made the days like no other in the past week.

Keeping his plans a secret was the only thing he could do, as he lay in the bath house he looked up through the dome roof and took a deep breath before submerging to wash his hair. This was going to be tricky, but all he needed was his quick wit. Leaving the Palace would be easy enough, not many bothered about his well being. But getting through and into Bozrah on his own? He’d need to put his charms through the ultimate test and ask for the one man he never imagined he’d ever need a favour from.

\---

Imasu was sat looking at Alec as he slept, he was beneath the sheets under Asmodeus’ orders, something about only wanting his body for his own viewing. Which he thought was a load of shit. He'd been dying to see what all the fuss was about ever since he'd had the run in with him and Magnus in Edom. Such a messy affair. 

Smirking as Alec opened his eyes slowly he stood up, wandering closer and folding his arms across his chest, watching him curiously. He couldn't touch him, Asmodeus would know. 

“Wh-where am I?” he spoke groggily, Alec's vision was blurred as he tried to figure out what was happening, holding a hand to his head his limbs felt like lead, there was a figure he could make out standing over him,

“You’re in my bed little King” Imasu smirked and looked to the door, he was supposed to tell Asmodeus when Alec woke up. Maybe he would in a moment.

“Who?” Alec was on his side and felt his eyes slip shut for a moment, he was in and out of conscious thought as he gripped the bed sheets and parted his lips, it was harder to breathe through his nose while he was like this. Deep breaths were helping. “M-Magnus….where’s Magnus?” 

Imasu frowned for a moment and looked over him before he stepped back, Alec was strong to be able to remember anything so soon. Hesitating for a moment he turned and left the room, knocking on the room down the corridor where he knew the Edom King to be sleeping. Opening the door and walking in slowly so as not to startle him awake he tried not to look at his wife who had her head on his chest, fingers entwined in the hairs there. Pushing aside the fact that the picture was so very wrong, he gave the King a nudge, jumping when a bladed hand pressed to his stomach. Cat eyes open and glowing in the dark at him.

“He’s awake”

\---

Asmodeus sat on the edge of the bed once the door was shut, he looked over Alec as he was looking around trying to figure out what was happening, he looked completely disorientated, he’d managed to sit up and was feeling about the headboard and top bed post.

Chuckling he leant down to him and smirked as Alec gasped and drew to him, reaching for him and latching his lips onto kiss, the larger man allowed the kiss for a moment before he moved back, holding his wrist to keep a now panting Alec back.

“What will we do with you?” He pulled the sheet down to look over him. “I won’t pretend I know what is happening...my little miracle King” He chuckled as Alec’s was swaying where he sat, it was common when someone had never been exposed to this before, for their body to take time to adapt to it, to become more in control of their limbs. Even if their minds were never there. 

Asmodeus had made up his own mind on which actions to take for now. Until he understood more, no one would lay a finger on the King of Idris, they would not look at him either or speak with him, he would not leave the bed. This worked in his favour as not only was Idris without its leader. He would be able to plan his attack on Edom.

\---

Two days ride and Magnus was approaching the city walls, he could see the flag flying and as his horse stopped at the gates, the guards already seemed shifty. They took a moment to let him pass even though he had visited these lands freely many times in the past ten years. Just not recently of course.

Leaving Idris had been as easy as he expected, he simply told them he was returning to Edom to speak with Catarina about Alec’s suspected capture. Of course he’d taken the turning at the crossroads and passed into Bozrah. Leaving his horse as instructed he continued on foot. He knew these streets, nothing had changed in two years, still stuck in a time lapse as the rest of the kingdoms were pushing towards a better future, this city was clinging onto what was left.

The rich were incredibly rich, the poor were borderline starving. If things were different he’d almost ask Alec to offer them aid or assistance, they’d refused before but seeing it again like this.

Kneeling and placing some food into an old woman’s hand as she begged on his way past he smiled sadly to her, she’d turned after thanking him and taken it in doors to feed her whole family. Reaching the first set of gates he was let through, the second just as easily. By the third he was turning heads, the closer he got the more likely people were to know his Father was inside the Palace. Just as he reached the great doors he found himself greeted by the exact man he had been looking for.

“Imasu” He bowed his head with a small smile trying not to show how much he wanted to barge through and find Alec as soon as possible.

“Magnus” Imasu approached then stopped and his mouth dropped, he was practically drooling. Magnus had worn all the right things to attract his attention. Silver ear cuffs, a flick of blonde through his hair and the chain the young Prince had gifted him when he was trying to court him. The emerald beetle shining against his dark skin where his shirt was unlaced below. “You..look well” Imasu swallowed and raked his eyes over the object of his infinite desires. “Please-Come in” He stepped back and as the guards opened the door, holding his arm out for Magnus to take, which he did without hesitation.

Magnus was on a mission, he didn’t have time to weigh up his options.

“We weren’t expecting you” Imasu looked around, something clearly on his mind which told Magnus everything he needed to know, he was hiding a very dark secret.

“No I thought I’d stop by and see how my Father was doing” Magnus smirked as Imasu froze, sweat on his pretty brow. “Come along now...I have a sense about these things…I always know where he is…”

“B-but why not find him sooner then?”

“Why would I need to? He’s been far too busy” Magnus tilted his head to catch the Persian Prince’s eye. “As have you I imagine?”

Imasu blushed and looked down straight to Magnus’ lips, there was slight shimmer there from a product he’d spread over them, they looked so inviting. Licking his lips he nodded.

“I have-you...you seem different...I heard you married Alec…”

“I did” Magnus rolled his eyes. “Power can be an inviting concept...wouldn’t you agree?” He continued to walk after separating their arms, Imasu followed behind. “Speaking of spouses..where is your wife? I hear she’s rather beautiful”

“She is” Imasu breathed out, following Magnus, his hands itching to hold him. This wasn’t indoctrination like Asmodeus had the power to possess...this was good old fashioned lust. “She’s in bed...taken ill with a fever” He lied. She was recovering from the abuse…

“Such a shame…My husband and I have had a little disagreement…”

“Oh?”

“Yes...he’s just lost all his excitement...I...I am sorry for the way I treated you my darling Chestnut” He turned to Imasu and smiled, reaching his hand to take his. “Will you take me to my father? I have a few gifts that may help his...situation” He wiggled a hand to indicate his meaning,

“Oh..y-yes he’s been having difficulty…” The man chuckled and entwined their fingers, he couldn’t believe his luck. Asmodeus moving in  _ might _ finally have it’s benefits. He wasn’t sure what happened but to have the old Magnus Bane back was exhilarating. He took him to the stairwell, Magnus was looking around behind him as he went, taking in the surroundings, still the same as it was but there were a considerable amount of guards now. It would be impossible to get out now he was in, not unless he was allowed. He’d have to work on his escape route.

Stopping part way up, Magnus pressed a hand to Imasu’s chest and stood against him, pressing a kiss to his neck, the boy was taller than he was but it was always this spot that got him going. Imasu bit his lip and smirked, hands moving to rub over Magnus’ ass before sliding up the back of his shirt, gripping the skin. He was always impatient, Magnus thought as he was practically trying to undress him in the middle of the stairs, stepping back he smirked.

“You still taste like cherries” Magnus chuckled. “Now...My Father?” He ran his finger up the side of the Persian’s arm, looking up at him through his lashes.

Letting out a deep breath Imasu smirked and nodded, grabbing Magnus by the hips to lead him upstairs, pressing his lips to his neck as he lead him up. This man needed to stop being so fucking hot, Magnus rolled his eyes as he was taken up to the top, faking a soft moan as he pushed his hips back and felt Imasu already aroused. Once they stood outside the door he assumed held he Father, Imasu backed off.

“I’m staying in the room just downstairs...to the left…” He took Magnus’ lips to his own and nuzzled his cheek. “Come find me when you’re done” He stepped back and moved his hips seductively as he bit the end of his finger. “I’ll be waiting” He then vanished back down and Magnus shuddered wiping his mouth on his sleeve and shaking his head. That sickness came back to him that he had with Jonathan. If there was any doubting whether he was capable of cheating on his husband, it was now well and truly stamped out. The thought of another person touching him like this was disgusting and wrong. Stopping before he knocked on where he was told his Father was he took a moment to breathe.

This was it, he was about to be alone in a room with the man he’d last seen bound and gagged leaving the city to be executed. Would he be mad? He’d probably be a little proud...before he did he hesitated. Stepping back and looking down the hall. Imasu’s room was there, his wife would be in her own room so why would Imasu be staying down in the guest quarters...when the second most lavish bedroom was-

Eyes widening Magnus felt the smallest glimmer of hope, his heartbeat quickened as his feet took him on auto pilot down the hall until he reached the room, two guards were stood there, he looked over them as they looked him up and down in question.

“You know who my Father is...right?” He raised a brow as they stepped aside giving him the key almost instantaneously. It had been far too long since he used that perk. They both bowed as he unlocked the door, slowly opening it and turning to shut it so he could do so quietly, locking from the inside and closing his eyes pressing his forehead to the door.

He could hear breathing behind him and he felt tears sting his eyes. He prayed to all his deities that when he turned round, his instincts had been correct.

\----

Asmodeus stepped out of his room, missing the room shutting down the hall, stretching and opening his mouth for a young servant girl to feed him another piece of meat he headed down the stairs. He’d be meeting Jonathan on the border shortly, if all went to plan. He stepped to the throne room where the King was currently in court, he stood up to greet his friend, ignoring the current matter at hand.

“What do you need?”

“I need dressing and a horse with three riders to join me”

“When will you return?” King Sattar was a good friend of Asmodeus. He was only 25 when they lost the war, a young King much like Alec is now, but he’d sent him gifts to keep their alliance strong, always offering a place for the tyrant to stay when he managed to break free.

“Most likely in two days time...there is a boy” He leant in to speak quietly. “In your son’s bedroom...he will be sleeping most likely until I return but please ensure the door is not opened until then either...there needs no checking or ... _ sprucing _ of the curtains and cushions”

“Of course” The King nodded, he was still only half the size of the giant brute of a King, but he was probably the only person to stand confidently in front of him. They had each other’s trust, this was partly the reason Asmodeus would never lay a finger on his son Imasu. The other being he knew he was smitten with Magnus. When his son returned he felt they could re connect as they once were, power always looks better with power.

Asmodeus was given what he needed and left with haste.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We've come along way through the angst...

Magnus wasn’t sure how long he stayed stood at the door, his eyes closed just listening. If this was a dream he’d be waking up right now, he'd dreamt many times of that familiar sound, the little hitches in breath from a deep, satisfied sleep. Swallowing he stepped back, running a hand over his face not caring if his makeup smudged. He wasn’t here for Imasu, no matter what he manipulated him to believe in order to enable to future escape. He was here for his husband.

Turning around slowly, he didn’t even feel the tears in his eyes until they were dripping off the bottom of his chin, wiping his sleeve over his mouth and nose to clear his face he walked over with a sniff. It was Alec, he was lying on his side, his thick head of mussed up black hair across his face and the pillow, his face lax of all expression as his lips were parted. The smallest amount of dribble was gathered in the corner of his mouth and his brow twitched only slightly as he softly snored.

“Oh my angel” Magnus smiled, his lips curling so wide he felt them ache as he brought his hand to gently stroke through Alec’s hair. Here he was. Sleeping soundly in a plush exotic bed. Taking a moment to breathe it all in he forgot why they’d even fought to begin with. How could he  _ ever _ bring pain to this man. “I’m so sorry” He pressed his face to Alec’s hair where he took in his scent. It wasn’t his own. He smelt of lilacs and white rose, perfumes of Bozrah. Taking a moment to move back from Alec to finally take in the situation.

To find him alive was beyond a relief but the worry that set in his stomach was causing him to panic. He needed to check his health, he needed to assess the damage that he was almost 100 percent had been done. If Alec was kept alive, bathed in Persian oils and put up in the Prince’s quarters...Asmodeus had taken a sickening like to him.

Magnus was still mad about the baby, of course he was but Alec’s health was taking a forefront of his worries now. Gently pushing his hair back and placing his thumbs to Alec’s eyelids, he lifted them and looked over his rolling back eyes as he remained asleep. His theories as to why he looked so peaceful were an unsettling truth. Alec was indoctrinated. Letting them slip closed again he leant to press his lips to his forehead, his face was wet once more. He’d promised to protect him from his Father. Alec was taken because he came looking for Magnus, Magnus had left him.

Taking the sheets with trembling hands he slowly pulled it back, the gasp that ran through his throat was strangled as he felt his whole body shiver. There, under Alec’s arm, shielded from prying eyes was a bump. It wasn’t fat, his arms and legs remained unchanged, now Magnus looked his face was still that little bit rounded, he dropped to his knees beside the bed and ran his hand slowly until it pressed to Alec’s stomach, through the gap in his arms he brushed over skin, his thumb brushing the protruding belly button that if anyone had their doubts before, would definitely come to the conclusion that Alec was with child. 

Magnus’ heart was beating double, Alec was pregnant  _ still, _ their child was still there, growing, healthy? Choking on a sob he felt like such a fool. Alec had been indifferent to losing the baby because it was never  _ lost _ . The horrifying conclusions Magnus had come to had driven him to his home with thoughts of leaving his beautiful, strong, amazing husband. Guilt was an understatement of what he felt. He’d  _ left _ Alec  _ and _ their child. He’d missed the first month of their baby’s growth, through arguments and ultimately misunderstandings. Alec reaching out to him in the weeks before he left hadn’t been out of his own guilt. It had been out of a rising acceptance.

Alec’s hand shifted on the bed, it reached for Magnus’. Taking his husband’s hand, Magnus reminded himself that this wasn’t because he felt close to his husband. It was because he felt close to Asmodeus’ blood. 

Slipping his hand out he stood up, he needed to finish checking him over, praying that the damage wouldn’t be too great. Pushing the sheet the rest of the way down he watched Alec’s body flinch at the sudden rush of cool air, stroking his hair to calm him down, he took a moment to calm himself, Alec’s body seemed unharmed.

Moving around him on the bed he looked over him and moved his hands to carefully part his bottom for a moment, wincing at what he might see but moving back as there was literally nothing different, letting out a breath he didn’t realise he was holding he climbed onto the bed for a moment and wrapped his arm around his husband, closing his eyes and enjoying the feel of his body against him. 

Gathering the strength to finally move, he slid from the bed and grabbed his bags from where he’d dropped them.

Sitting on the floor by the side of the bed he pulled out his ingredients that he’d brought with him, racking his brains for the right elixirs. Cursing himself for leaving his ledger at home, he didn’t expect he’d need any of the ones he needed right now. Glancing round at the bed, he could see Alec, his heart beating fast as he looked over him. They’d been apart for far too long. The only way he would leave him now was if they prized his cold dead hands from him.

\---

Magnus lifted the bowl to his face, smelling the substances he’d ground together. He’d lit incense, the same he’d used on Alec when he brought him to his room for the first time back in Edom. The smell calmed him and he knew it would ease Alec’s sleep. Though it was peaceful to watch, he knew what he would be going through inside. The torture his mind would be enduring. After all, Magnus was the one who created his Father’s gift in the first place. It was Magnus, that all those years ago had gifted Asmodeus the key to his ultimate desire. Power. Unrelenting power.

Thinking back he remembered the celebrations in his honour, the feasts, the hunts, the orgies. Frowning he looked down at his hands, painted blue nails chipped from use. It was too long ago to feel regret for his actions, he’d already run over in his head how at the time it had been the right thing to do. Magnus was born with a disadvantage to his siblings. He was  _ desperate _ to feel the same love. The procedures and potions that had permanently taken residence in Asmodeus to grant him the unnatural ability had earned him his place at the top.

Never in his wildest dreams did he ever imagine that his Father would use this on his husband, family was  _ everything _ to the King, he’d tried in Edom but that that was more curiosity to see if he could...Asmodeus  _ hated _ the Lightwoods with every inch of his 8ft body. Alec  _ shouldn’t _ be alive if his Father had him caught. Hearing a crackle below him his eyes widened, a small mist flickered up from a yellow flame that had combusted in the dish he was mixing in. Grabbing a jar he held it over, gathering the fumes before he put a lid on tight, scraping the remains of the chemicals into water giving it a shake to extinguish the flames and combine everything into a thick gloopy substance.

Magnus moved to the where the wooden shutters were sealed tight, tilting his head he could make out it was still daylight outside, the courtyard was empty. Next door is where he suspected his Father was and he had no idea when he might come walking in. Once he barged the door down Magnus had locked from the inside.  

Grabbing the two items he’s created he moved back to Alec. He needed to be awake, leaning down to first kiss his forehead he took Alec’s face in his hand.

“Darling...wake up for me...It’s Magnus” He spoke softly but loud enough to hopefully stir something, when Alec’s brow creased he smiled and took a deep breath, this wasn’t going to be the reunion. Not just yet, not while Alec’s mind was poisoned. 

A smell invaded Alec’s nostrils, a voice speaking to him, bringing him back from deep sleep as he groaned a little. He was needed. Asmodeus needed him, he reached his hands out blindly before opening his eyes, moving to press his face against the firm chest near to him he ran his drool soaked jaw against the body there and clawed softly at the barrier of clothing. He needed get closer, if only he could see where he was.

Magnus closed his eyes for a moment as Alec moved to him and embraced him, he heard the whimpers and pleas from his lips, his eyes were open but unseeing, a layer of dark sheen over them as he looked up at him trying to get to every part of him. This wasn’t his husband. He reminded himself again before he took Alec’s shoulders and pushed him back as best he could, letting him lean against the headboard. The younger man had began to bring his knees up as he writhed and gripped at Magnus’ wrists.

“Please” He breathed out, glancing down brought Magnus from his state of shock at the man he loved under this spell, the bump, Alec had grown so beautifully, he could see it clearly now he was upright. Sitting closer to Alec he caught him as he swayed to the side and wrapped his arms around his neck, holding his head in his lap. This would have to be done lying down, taking the jar with the mist in, he undid the lid and held it over Alec’s nose and mouth. The gas was dense so it required some skill to get Alec to inhale it deeply.

“Breathe in baby” Magnus hushed him as he clutched him trying to get more freedom in his body as Magnus had to all but hold his head down to him by his neck, pressing the rim of the jar to Alec’s skin so he had no choice but to breathe it.

Closing his eyes he felt Alec thrash about and moan loudly into the glass, when it was all gone he threw the empty jar away and stroked his hands over Alecs face, red and dripping with sweat. Stroking his thumbs over his cheekbones he coaxed him to lie back onto the pillows and back to sleep. This time he would need to wait for him to wake up on his own.

Magnus took the jar of goo and pressed his finger in, bringing a bit out to press into Alec’s mouth, stroking it into his gums before massaging a little into his closed eyelids. If Alec was going to be able to be himself, he needed to strength to resist the powers his dad possessed. The two points of contact were mouth and eyes, his supplies had been limited but he’d managed to make what was needed for a little while. He’d need to prepare something stronger depending how aggressive Asmodeus would be with the manipulation.

Stroking his hand over Alec’s he noticed once more it had gone over his tummy, warmth brewed inside him, this wouldn’t be a walk in, walk out with his husband situation. He needed cover all bases and be smart about this. Bozrah wasn’t around Asmodeus’ finger, it’s leader was just as insane, there were far more guards then he remembered from his time being courted by the Prince.

It would be too risky to leave Alec alone while he regained consciousness, if his Father came in he’d only try and work his magic again before Magnus had chance to speak with him. Sitting on the edge of the bed he simply watched over him, smiling and pushing his hair back once more, it needed a trim to keep it out of his eyes. Taking Alec’s hand he gave it a little squeeze and enjoyed the feeling of the connection once more.

\----

Alec was feeling sore, his head was aching and his nostrils almost like they’d been burnt raw. Opening his mouth before his eyes he found himself coughing like something was caught inside, something was near him, his personal space felt tight and closed off. His hand was a little sweaty and he seemed to be holding something. Or someone.

Fluttering his eyes open he took in his surroundings, the room was unfamiliar and the smell, he knew that smell. Incense. Groaning a little he became aware of someone lying beside him. Not at his head but lower down, running his fingers from where they were on the sheets he tangled them in short tufts of hair at the back of someone's head, someone with their face pressed to his stomach, the hand in his own seemed to have various rings on.

Snapping his eyes fully open he looked down and he saw the top of Magnus’ head, the man was lay beside him on top of the sheets sleeping. Shaking for a moment to try and take everything in he took another look around. He was in Bozrah, he was in the bath when Asmodeus came in, now he’s waking up in bed with Magnus.

Heaving a quiet sob from the back of his throat he put his head into one of his hands and kept the other with a tight grip on his husbands. When he’d woken up in the dungeon below he thought he’d never get a chance to see him again, sitting up he brought Magnus’ head to rest on his lap, watching him sleeping. He loved this man so much, what he had done to his body was only forgivable because of how wonderful it was to be able to give life for him, that and to be apart from him was even worse than the time he spent locked up in his room. They needed to talk, but it had been a month since he’d last been able to hold him and all he wanted to do was feel the love he’d been missing from his life since they fought.

\---

Magnus didn’t know when he drifted to sleep, he must’ve been more tired than he thought from the sleepless nights that lead to the this moment. The feeling of gentle fingers carding through his hair stirred him from his dreams and into reality, which right now felt like just as much of a dream. His eyes opened and adjusted to the room he was in, stroking his hand over the familiar knee beside his head he leaned into the fingers on his scalp, almost wanting to purr.

For a moment he didn’t move too much, unable to gain the courage to turn round. He didn’t want Alec to hate him. For everything he’d done, for everything he’d put him through.

“I’m so sorry..” He whispered into the silent room. Downstairs would probably be the royal feast, or there would be games continuing outside in the valley behind the city. Inside the only sound was their breathing.

“Shhh…” The voice from behind him came and it made Magnus want to cry, he’d already shed more tears in the past month than in his lifetime of centuries. Alec’s hold on him was far greater than he ever planned for it to be.

“Please forgive me…”

“I’m the one who’s sorry...for pushing you away” Alec’s voice was just as deep and sensual as he remembered, this caused his stomach to twist and he couldn’t wait any longer. Shifting round he sat up and faced him, his hazel eyed,  _ stunning _ husband. Looking back at him, tired, full faced and smiling with tears in his eyes.

“Oh Alexander” He breathed out and leant forward, Alec's hand on the back of his head pulling him in at the same time to urge their lips together. Their contact was shy, almost like they were trying to rediscover something lost, their mouths sliding with soft touches, the only parting of lips was for Magnus to close his around Alec’s soft bottom one.

Alec pulled away first, as he buried his head into the crook of Magnus’ neck, the dampness on his cheeks pressing into the fabric of his clothes.

Magnus brought his arms up and wrapped them around him tightly, kissing the top of his head as he shook with tears. To be the cause of this pain was excruciating. To have caused Alec to feel so sad was never his intention. 

“You should have asked me” Alec’s voice trembled as he moved back, looking into Magnus’ eyes, his own puffy. Stroking his hand to Magnus’ he pulled it from round him, pressing it flat to his tummy. “We should have agreed on this together...secret or not..this would still have been the greatest gift we could have given each other…I just...I was being stubborn I just needed you to-” Alec took Magnus’ lips again as his own trembled, he needed grounding, reassurance. “-to apologise for the pain and lies”

Magnus had his eyes closed as they kissed, opening them to hear Alec’s words and he ran his thumb over Alec’s bump, nodding and sniffing the moisture from his nose. Alec smiled so sincerely at him, so full of love before he watched his eyes change. Alec’s face was always such an open book, the happiness that was there seemed to fade and the pained look in his eyes had Magnus reaching his free hand to cup his cheek, exhaling as he leant to his palm, pressing a tender kiss there as he always did.

“Why did you leave me...Why did you leave... _ us _ ?”

Magnus swallowed and hung his head in shame, he was exactly as Luke described. Petty, stubborn and a  _ fucking _ fool.

“I ca-I came to check on you...I saw the empty potion jar...the one to-”

Alec’s eyes widened, it didn’t take a genius to understand what Magnus had concluded.

“Magnus I-I would never-”

“-I should have spoken to you but I was so.. _ so... _ angry and ...felt so  _ betrayed _ …” He looked to the side and closed his eyes, removing all contact with Alec save for the hand that both of Alec’s held firm to his stomach. “I guess I felt as you did...when you found out I’d changed your body…Alexander I truly am sorry”

“I’m sorry for making you believe I could be capable of murdering our child” Alec didn’t raise his voice, it stayed smooth and he shook his head looking to the side with a huff of breath, his eyes were sore, probably from that stupid incense. “I nearly drank it...I took off the lid...I thought it would be so easy to just-but I didn’t...I poured it away ...all of it I-I’ve been using everything you gave me” He chuckled and shook his head. “Heaven I hope I did it all right”

“I should have been there”

“Yes… You should have… but you’re here  _ now _ ...that’s all that matters”

“Alexa-”

“-Magnus just shut the fuck up and kiss me..I can’t take anymore of this I just need my husband back”

Magnus gasped into Alec’s mouth as he moved over him, pressing him back to the bed and invading all of his senses at once, he parted his lips as their tongues met and the moan that came from Alec’s throat was indescribable after all this time. Stroking his hands up and over Alec’s back he brought them back down, gripping his rounded hips and let out almost a whine of pride as he felt their child between them, his stomach pressed into by the firm yet soft bump of his husbands tummy.

They lay like that for a while, passionately kissing while they were on their sides, Alec’s arms being too weak to keep him up for too long. It was when they were both panting and rock solid between their legs that Magnus had to pull the strength to stop. Alec’s hand now pressing it’s heel down over his crotch was a difficult thing to ignore.

“Ale-Wait” He groaned and tried to push him away, unsure how much time they had before his Father returned, but Alec put up resistance as he pressed his face to his neck, biting at the skin there as he proceeded to slip his hand down Magnus’ breeches. 

“Don’t Alexander me” He growled into the skin. “I’ve been a fucking  _ mess _ because of you” He slid down giving one last nip to the almost broken skin he’d been sucking on before grabbing Magnus’ trousers, yanking them down fully and pressing a hand to his hips to keep him down, eyes devouring his anatomy.

“Fuck-” Magnus dropped his head back, the look in Alec’s eyes, if this was hormones then he feared for his safety. Alec looked like he was going to eat him alive. Proof to the point being when Alec dropped his head down and took him tip to base down his throat, Magnus thrashed a little at the sudden heat. Grunting as he ran his hand to grip Alec’s hair, maybe he’d keep it this long after all. The strands twisted between his fingers and he pulled them tight, eliciting a vibrating moan down his shaft causing his muscles to tighten.  _ Gods _ it felt good. So fucking good.

Alec couldn’t help himself, he didn’t care where he was right now, Asmodeus could walk in and he’d have to physically rip him off Magnus’ cock as he slid his head up and down, tongue pressed flat up the side before he took him back in. Worries he’d be out of practise were swallowed down with the pre-fluid beading at Magnus’ tip. The taste was enough for Alec to shudder and he ran both his palms flat from Magnus’ thighs gripping the smooth muscles to his ribs gripping him down as he continued his assault. 

The feeling of the hard pulsing flesh in his mouth was causing him to feel a little heady, his eyes rolling behind his lids as he clenched them shut, putting in everything he had. If Magnus even  _ dared _ to leave him after this then he’d bite it off. His own possessive thoughts and the pants and cries from his lover was enough. Alec hadn’t even touched himself and he spurted onto the sheets below where he was on his knees hanging heavy.

His throat closed and he even gagged a little as he climaxed, causing Magnus to give a cry that hitched in his throat, the hot liquid filled Alec’s mouth, he was too exhausted to swallow it all as it slipped out the corners of his mouth, pulling away he kissed down the softening flesh and pressed his face to Magnus’ hipbone, panting heavily as the grip in his hair was now massaging him.

Magnus was speechless, he stared at the ceiling, blissed out and in complete awe. Alec continued to surprise him even now, the primal way he’d performed. If this is what being pregnant did to him…

“I love you” He breathed out, smiling as he felt lips curl and the gentle press of lips to his hip.

“Love you more”

Shaking his head, Magnus didn’t have the strength to argue, his energy had been sucked out of him. Literally. Just another minute of peace, then they’d have to figure this out, they needed to escape and they needed a plan. One that both of them could agree on, together. There was no room for miscommunication anymore. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOPE THIS WAS WORTH THE WAIT! <3


	13. Chapter 13

Magnus was running his fingers through Alec’s hair. He wasn’t sure how long they lay there for but he knew they had to move soon. They weren’t safe here and he had no idea how long it would be before Asmodeus came barging in. There was still so much to talk about, so much to explain, they’d never be how they were before, everything had changed. Magnus felt his hand move, Alec was holding it, he must still be awake and as speechless as he himself was. 

Alec brought his hand to press over his stomach, Magnus smiled and pressed his hand flat there, smoothing over the skin he was so used to feeling tight muscles underneath.

“I know it’s growing...but-” Alec’s voice was just a whisper. “But I don’t know if it’s healthy or...whether I did anything wrong”

Magnus sighed softly, the guilt of leaving him on his own to deal with this came back to him and he sat up slowly. “Stand up my dear” He helped Alec to his feet and sat on the edge of the bed, he’d had experience from looking after a few of the servant girls when they’d caught pregnant from some of the less discreet nobles.

His breath caught in his throat as he raked his eyes over Alec’s body, it was truly beautiful to behold. He hadn’t changed structurally, he was still lean and fit, though his muscles had lost a bit of the definition they were still very clearly there. His rounded baby bump wasn’t big but it was definitely there and half the size it would be at the end, Alec turned himself to give Magnus a proper look when he caught him staring.

Alec felt a little self conscious being watched over, but the looks he was getting were enough to reassure him he was still desirable. Magnus was clearly itching to touch him again.

“That’s interesting…” Magnus mumbled and stood up, stroking his hands over Alec’s chest across his nipples which felt much softer though looked no different. He gave them a quick squeeze and Alec slapped his hand away, blushing brightly.

“Stop that” He grumbled and held a hand to the stinging skin. Magnus shook his head smiling and catching his husband’s lips. 

“Sorry my love...I just thought maybe you’d be producing milk as well”

Alec’s eyes widened as he shook his head slowly.

“I don’t think I could handle  _ that _ as well” Alec groaned and nuzzled his head to hide into the crook of Magnus’ neck. “They’re just softer from less physical contact…” He mumbled, Magnus smirked and kissed the top of his head wrapping his arms around him. Alec immediately felt the warmth and protection he’d craved from the moment he first pushed him away.

“Can we please leave now?” Alec lifted his head so they could connect lips once more.

“I’m afraid it’s not that simple...you are aware of where we are aren’t you?”

“Bozrah…” Alec moved back and began to walk around the room, giving the incense a wide berth as he did. 

“That’s correct...the level of guards has increased at least double since I last visited” Magnus folded his arms across his chest as he watched his curious husband looking through various cupboards and baskets. “I had to come alone to get this close”

“Well I doubt you could’ve gotten much closer than this?” Alec raised his brow and looked over a silk pair of trousers frowning and putting them back.

“We’re in the young Prince’s room Alexander”

Alec slowly closed the drawer and looked back wide eyed. 

“Imasu’s?”

“The very same...my father seems to have taken a liking to you and kept you alive...well...and unharmed in here” Magnus walked over to where his ingredients were dotted around the floor haphazardly. “There is a substance I’ve made that will make you immune to my father’s charms, but this is will be a very dangerous thing to do...I don’t know how long until we are able to see an opening to esca-”

“Magnus” Alec had moved to him and placed a hand on his. “I trust you...whatever you feel is the best decision” Alec smiled and stroked a hand up his face. “As long as I don’t lose you again..and our baby is safe...whatever must be done”

Magnus nodded and ran his fingers through Alec’s hair before kissing him slowly and deeply, pouring all of his love into the kiss as best he could, Alec was still so strong, he worried he’d slip into his depression head on once more and be so far gone he couldn’t find the way back. Magnus had been lucky this time, he wouldn’t allow him to feel this pain again.

“I feel we will both have to do things we aren’t uncomfortable with…” Magnus spoke up as they sat down, Alec on the bed while Magnus was on the floor with his concoctions. “Asmodeus will think you are indoctrinated still...I can give you the right potion that will glaze your eyes and allude to this...but I will need you to play the part”

Alec frowned and felt his nausea return. “You mean…”

“No-No” Magnus shook his head. “I won’t let him penetrate you. Trust me when I tell you I will do my best to ensure he inserts nothing within you” Alec was flushed on the bed as he was clearly trying to believe him. “I think the reason you’re here as you are is because of our child. My father is very much about family and he will not harm blood. Blood relations are rare and precious to him…”

“So he won’t harm me because he won’t harm your child?”

“Exactly...I-Alexander I will have to tell him and convince him that I am on his side, otherwise this whole plan will fail us...I need to be allowed to wander freely around the Palace and to do so…” Reaching into the sack he pulled out what looked like a wooden hand full of strings and leather straps. Alec frowned and looked over it. “This is one of two gifts I will offer him…” He placed it down and then looked over Alec, he looked worried.

Alec took a moment and nodded.

“I’m your second” He sighed out and lay back against the headboard, looking across at Magnus still sat there. “Don’t worry. Like I said, I trust you...you do what you need to do and trust me to do what’s needed of me…” He took a deep breath and ran his hand over his face. “Please do not judge what I do as anything I  _ want _ to do”

“As long as you return the courtesy…Imasu...the King...they’re both fond of my company, as you know the Prince is infatuated. So much that if I asked him, he’d leave his wife for me…”

“He’s a disgusting rapist” Alec growled and clenched his fists.

“I haven’t forgotten this...I intend to charm him but will not bed him...I will not go any further in my efforts than you will...but if he kisses me...I must kiss him back even if it’s in front of you”

Alec exhaled through his nose noisily as he fought back any feelings of anger, he had a feeling he’d have to do the same with Asmodeus to keep up appearances, especially if the look of sickness on his husband’s face was anything to go by.

“You will speak on my behalf and keep me safe no matter what…” Alec sat up and held his hands out, Magnus rose from the floor and took them, kissing Alec’s knuckles. “I still mean it when I say I trust you...I won’t let you down...I can be as strong as you need me to be” He closed his eyes feeling exhausted but he didn’t want Magnus to leave him.

“Sleep..I will be preparing what we need in the coming days before we are interrupted at the reality of this becomes far greater than we feared”

Alec felt his eyes prickle with tears, Magnus always knew him so well, he could read everything about him, lying down, Magnus pulled the sheets over him and stroking his fingers through his hair until he fell asleep.

\---

Magnus moved once he knew Alec was sleeping soundly, he got back to the floor and began creating what he could while making a list of items he’d need for future creations, he was low on supplies at such short notice. When he had done he knew he needed to face his father sooner or later. Better to see him before he came in and caught them off guard. One last look over Alec and he walked to the door, unlocking it and stepping out where the guards didn’t offer a second glance. Locking it behind him he didn’t give it back to them, he’d keep this for now.

Just before he managed to knock on the door where Imasu had told him his father was staying a lady opened the door.

“You” She spoke quite suddenly and shook her head. “I knew you’d come crawling back here”

“My Lady Parmoon...it’s been a while”

“Not long enough...I’ve finally married him and you’re here to lead him astray?” She growled and slammed the door behind her. “If you’re looking for your degrading ass of a father he’s gone for two days on business” 

Magnus watched her leave and shook his head, both relieved his father was giving them more time and worried he’d have to interact with the hotheaded Princess again. Maybe it was his own fault for seducing her future husband in the first place. That was along time ago when he was different. 

Looking round he saw Imasu reach the top of the stairs as she did, the two looked at each other and it was clear his eyes were more fixed on Magnus behind her, he felt a little guilty that they would be playing a game with his feelings. But the fact both he and Lady Parmoon were both horrible, selfish individuals didn’t make him worry too long over it, and instead he gave Imasu a sugary sweet smile, as the Princess left them, Imasu approached Magnus.

This was test number two, he leant against the wall and smirked, placing his hand on his chest as he stopped in front of him. Imasu’s hands on his hips. 

“Where were you?”

“I was caught up with my husband” Magnus caught the flicker in the Prince’s eyes. “I wanted to ensure my gift to my father arrived in one piece”

“Gi-You gave him Alec?” Imasu looked over him for a moment.

“As I said...I was bored and my Father needed convincing of my loyalty...you will come and tell me when you hear word of his return won’t you? I have so much to talk to him about still..he was preoccupied with your Lady when I arrived early”

Imasu frowned and leant forward, clearly Magnus gave off a jealous vibe...

“Kiss me. Please. I’ve been craving you-” Imasu gasped as Magnus pressed a kiss to his jaw instead, letting his fingertips on his chest caress the skin it reached, Magnus gave a soft moan into his neck as he felt Imasu press their bodies together, his hands on his ass giving it a squeeze. “Since that first time...I’ve dreamt of being deep inside you again-I  _ need _ you Magnus”

“Patience…” Magnus pulled back and nudged his nose over Imasu’s chin. “Patience..when all is sorted with my Father...there is _ much _ we must discuss...” He purred out to him as he slid out of his arms, Imasu groaned and bit his lip, rubbing his hand over his own crotch where his trousers were pulled tight from his erection below.

“I want you Magnus...Let me have you”

“I need a few things for my work” Magnus pressed the piece of parchment with the alchemy list on into Imasu’s open shirt. “Get this for me...and-” Magnus gasped as he was pressed against once more, this time feeling the fullness of the Prince’s cock against his hip. “-and” he stroked his finger down the side of the bunched fabric causing Imasu to whimper. Magnus chuckled and moved away once more. “And I will be grateful…”

“But-”

“No you will have to wait...then it will be so much sweeter my love” Leaving those last two words for the Prince he turned and went back into the room where Alec was, not missing the look of intense lust on Imasu’s face, especially at being called love. Shuddering once inside and locked in safely he took a deep breath and closed his eyes, he knew that at least he had his shopping list sorted. There was no way Imasu would turn down a possibility at being pleasured by him, even if he was going to deny him again and again. 

\---

Imasu took a deep breath and looked over the list, jumping as he felt a hand grip him from behind.

“You never get this thick so fast with me my  _ love _ ” Parmoon spoke clearly and made sure the end of her sentence came across like venom, Imasu exhaled and moved away.

“I don’t have time for this”

“Why? Because you need to play errand boy for sexual favours?” She laughed and smirked. “I’m starting to think you  _ want _ Asmodeus to keep using me...you seem to be too far gone with his son to think of your  _ marriage _ and your  _ wife _ ” She undid the strings on her dress, letting it fall open to reveal a strip of skin from her neck to her naval, her bosom almost fully exposed. “Maybe we should tell your father you have no interest in producing an heir? When I no longer allow you to touch me” She tilted her head as his eyes looked over her. “You may lust for the Prince of Edom, but you  _ love _ me Imasu..I am your  _ wife  _ if you cannot appreciate us both the same then you shall have none” She growled before he surged forward, catching her lips. There was one clear thing about Imasu, the man was drawn to power. Pushing his wife back into her room he ripped the clothes from her body and threw himself to her feet, pulling her thigh over his shoulder.

He would not be denied the pleasures of his wife  _ and _ desired lover. Once he was satisfied here and his erection for Magnus was using on his wife’s willing body, he would get this list requested, then he would kiss the lips of the caramel skinned  _ God _ once more.

\---

Magnus was still against the door, for now there was nothing more he could do for Alec, if he walked around outside he’d be forced to interact with the people in the Palace and no doubt face twenty questions from King Sattar, something he really didn’t have the patience for as he’d be treated like a suitor for his son.

It was more than awkward knowing he’d had sexual relations with 90 percent of the nobles and courts in Bozrah, probably best that he stayed here where he could keep an eye on Alec.

Two days to spend with him and make the most of the freedom, he’d have to make sure Alec was fed and bathed appropriately.

“Are you going to stand there and stare at me?” Alec mumbled, his voice thick with sleep. “Come feel this…” His eyes were still closed as he reached one hand over. Magnus walked closer, removing his jacket and shoes before slipping into the sheets beside him, Alec turned slowly so that he could be back to chest with Magnus, and brought his arms around him, pressing his hand just on the top of his tummy.

“I love you” Magnus pressed kisses to the back of his neck.

“Shhh” Alec smiled and winced a little from discomfort as Magnus felt something press his hand, eyes widening.

“Was-”

“-Yes” Alec grinned and snuggled further back into Magnus’ body, stroking his forearm as he felt their baby kick once more. 

“How long?”

“Just now...it’s been waiting for it’s Father” Alec breathed out,

“Alexander..” Magnus breathed out as he pressed kisses to the top of Alec’s spine, a shudder running through both their bodies as the energy in the air was shifting, Alec shifted his hips back and rubbed his ass against Magnus’ crotch causing him to release a groan into the skin he was kissing. 

Magnus was biting gently on his skin as he was mindful not to mark him or his Father would know, he felt his cock twitch as Alec moved the hand from his stomach to below where his erection was already leaking. Alec’s body was so alive with the changes, he let out a gasp as Magnus’ fingers circled around him and began to stroke in slow movements, Alec’s free hand gripped the sheets.

“Magnus” He turned his head, his face was flushed and eyes glazed with lust. “Don’t stop” He whimpered and pressed his lips to Magnus’ temple, shivering and reaching round to grip his bicep as he rocked into the stroking hand and budding erection at his bottom.

“I’ve missed you so much” Magnus tilted his head up to catch his lips, their mouth moved slow and tongues slid unhurried with long entwining strokes, Alec moaned into Magnus’ mouth as Magnus slipped his fingers between their bodies, pressing between his cheeks and brushing over his hole, Alec took a sharp intake of breath and released into his hand, the King choked a sob as he did. It had been so long and to have him touch him again was too much.

Magnus was aware of how hard he’d gotten, but this wasn’t about him, this had been about Alec and how he needed to show him just how much he still loved and desired him. He had a feeling they both need the reassurance as often as they could in the coming days.

Alec sighed softly as their kissing finished on brushing of lips and his smile brought Magnus overwhelming happiness, Alec was so beautiful...so so special and precious. Alec’s eyes closed as he drifted to sleep, Magnus felt the tears on his face and vowed he’d find a way for them if it killed him. It would be difficult, but he’d free Alec and then gather the armies of both Idris and Edom to run Bozrah’s capital to the ground, taking Asmodeus with it.


	14. Chapter 14

There was a light knocking on the door that startled Magnus awake, checking Alec was still peacefully sleeping he got out bed and slipped over to the other side of the room, Magnus tucked himself back into his trousers realising he hadn’t bothered to move much from their earlier activities. Taking one last glance back to the bed he opened the door, leaning on the frame and keeping his foot behind the door itself so it couldn’t be pushed open, he greeted Imasu with a sickeningly sweet smile.

“Hello” Imasu smiled to him, he leant forward and Magnus turned his head so he kissed his cheek instead, allowing the Prince to take one of his hands.

“You were quick with my request?” Magnus looked around him to see there were no sacks or items he asked for from his list.

“Well...the first one had me at a loss” Imasu sighed and took out the crumpled piece of paper. “You’ve asked for the Sage? I don’t really get why Fell is on the list when this is supposed to be your ingredients?”

Magnus took a moment to stare at the young man in front of him, he thought about it being a joke but then the look of utter confusion on his face told him he was just genuinely this stupid.

“Sage...My love is a dried herb...it will be in the pantry?” Magnus smiled, trying to hold back the temptation to laugh at the man’s mistake. “I didn’t want to cut up the palace Sage for my recipe…” Magnus placed a hand on his cheek watching him blush in embarrassment at his mistake. The blush wasn’t cute like it was on Alec, it actually made him look ill.

“Of course...I guess I wasn’t thinking..” Imasu smiled and turned to kiss Magnus’ palm, but he pulled his hand away just before he could. It was hard not to get angry at him being this close, maybe this wouldn’t work after all, maybe they could just leave. Magnus was respected through his Father’s position, surely he wouldn’t be questioned for leaving with Alec?

Imasu left after another brief kiss to the cheek and Magnus took a moment to think how this could work, he went over to Alec but didn’t want to wake him just yet, when Alec went through a lot of stress and anxiety he tended to revert back to his time a year ago when he slept through most of his days. Although Magnus would usually encourage his husband to leave his bed, this time it would benefit him to continue to sleep.

Leaving a quick note incase he woke up, Magnus left the room after sprucing himself up, locking up the door once more before he nodded to the guards, they eyed him for a moment before continued to be nonchalant. Making his way down the stairs it was already night time, he knew Imasu would be on the other side of the Palace so he had a clear walk. Just as he reached the double doors at the entranceway he was stopped by a spear covering his path.

“We have orders from the King that you are to remain here until your Father returns”

“Victor” Magnus shook his head and looked over one of his past lovers. “You look well...Captain now I see?”

“You look the same as always”

“Gorgeous? Sexy? Wait...what was it you said I was? ‘The God of All that is Beautiful’ ‘The Diamond Between Your Legs’ and the ‘Golden Rod of Your Private Cavern’?’” Magnus purred the last remark as the man snarled at him.

“Dangerous” He moved his spear to push on Magnus’ chest, pushing him back from the door. Though the guard had fallen like so many to Magnus’ charms and declared his love in throes of passion, he was also one of the ones who was well in the closet. He was in denial of his love of men and the thought of Magnus exposing him brought him fear. If Magnus had been vindictive and evil, he may have used it against him...but he wasn’t. “The King would like to see you in the morning...he’s sleeping now...Make sure you give him your audience or I’ll come looking for you personally”

“Come looking for me? Or cum looking AT me?” Magnus laughed as the Captain of the guard looked furious checking no one heard before stomping forward and shoving Magnus back more. Taking this as he cue, Magnus decided the front was definitely not an option, he’d have to explore a little while most of the dignitaries were sleeping. Starting with the throne room where only a handful of guards were he took in the surroundings, seeing the changes that had been made, there were no new doorways or walls. Everything seemed pretty much the same, reaching one of the doors on the third floor, there were faint whispers coming from inside.

As far as Magnus was aware, there shouldn’t be anyone other than the guards awake, anyone up past this time would be in their rooms or the living quarters. Very carefully he opened the door and peered in, the room was in darkness save for a small spot of flickering candlelight coming from the balcony floor. He was in the library, this much was obvious by the shelves, though not at full as the one back in Edom’s palace, it was a modest collection.

The whispering was a little louder, not much could be made out from the distance but the words ‘beauty’ and ‘my treasure’. Magnus half wondered whether he should be intruding on what seemed to be a private moment, but the fact he recognised the voice meant that he had to intrude. It would be rude not to.

Climbing the spiral staircase he got to the second level and saw a sight for sore eyes. His dear friend Ragnor Fell, the palace Sage, he had been advisor to the Bozrah royalty for centuries. Never in all the time he’d known him, had he seen him with a partner or lover. Now here he was after all this time, sat amongst a scatter of cushions, stroking the hair of a beautiful young lady who sat on his knee, beside them an open book and the candle that gave the area that faint glow.

The lady wore a chain of daisies in her hair that had been brushed to one side, braided down very much in the style of Catarina’s. Ragnor must have done this for her. Her sandy coloured dress reached the ground and covered her, as well as her long sleeves that were sheer...This was no mere servant girl or noblewoman.

“I thought you were wise” Magnus spoke up, startling the two as they gazed into each other’s eyes.

“For all that is holy...Magnus Bane” Ragnor carefully set the girl down beside him on the cushions before rising and embracing Magnus in a tight hug. The gesture took Magnus by surprise, he was never usually this friendly, even with him. “It’s been too long”

“It has old friend” Magnus glanced back to the woman. “You still haven’t told me why you are courting Sattar’s only daughter” He frowned as the woman pulled the veil that dropped from her hair across her face once more. Even looking at the Princess’ face without permission would earn you a traumatic time in the dungeon.

“About that…” Ragnor sighed and looked to her, smiling like some kind of love sick puppy before she nodded up to him, he stroked his hand in her hair then motioned for Magnus to follow him, taking him back out the library. The two of them sat on the window sill that looked out across the courtyard.

“From the stories I’ve heard, you know better than anyone that you cannot help who you fall in love with”

“Asha is 17...she was promised to my Father” Magnus frowned and watched as the Ragnor he remembered seemed to return, not the one who was away with the fairies with his courtship.

“She is...this hasn’t been happening long I assure you..I am no pervert” Ragnor looked back to him, he was always a straight talker, he was never afraid to look you in the eye no matter what words were spoken. His green tinted skin was catching the moonlight so it appeared almost white, as if he wasn’t as cursed as his step sister Catarina. Only the two short horns on his head were a clear giveaway if his skin colour was not. His white hair had grown a little longer than he remembered and framed his face, but just as neatly kept.  “I was asked to tutor her..The King spent his efforts on her beauty and demeanor for Asmodeus pleasing, so when he was captured, the poor girl was far from educated and wise in the world...I was a natural choice...it was only recently I saw beyond her status…”

Magnus was listening intently, he knew Ragnor never worked in half measure, if he wanted something, he tended to have it.

“...I see something so pure and beautiful both inside and out...we haven’t kissed, I am a man of my word and I too will wait until she is of age for the city...But if the King found out”

Magnus knew Ragnor’s tale wasn’t going to end well, but the more he listened to him as he went into stories of what he’d been doing since they saw each other last, he couldn’t help but see how Ragnor and his young Princess could be the key to their escape.

“But enough about me...you are the reason we never see each other...getting married and involved in Idris’ affairs” Ragnor gave what looked like a smirk as Magnus folded his arms and couldn't help his own love sick smile.

“Alexander is my everything...It was difficult to imagine myself with one person, one complete soul...but this is it for me Ragnor… I am his first in everything and he is my first for so much more than I ever thought I deserved…”

Ragnor looked over Magnus and hummed, he placed a hand to his shoulder.

“You deserve him...when the rumours regarding the Prince of Idris reached here...Sattar was eager for gossip… Though not best pleased, he’s always wanted to strengthen Edom and Bozrah, as I advised it was wise to do. I know what your Father is like and it was only a matter of time before he was free…This is why I left Edom in the first place”

“You didn’t leave Ragnor...you were  _ exiled _ ” Magnus chuckled and looked back out across the courtyard, the men guarding the area were still in full force, some shifting on their spots clearly growing tired. 

Ragnor moved to Edom with his sister, Asmodeus would never harm family, but they had clashed on many occasions. The time Ragnor had spent in the dungeons never deterred him from his views, when Catarina had come to her brother in the early hours in tears, this was the final straw. Ragnor had stood up in front of the council and asked for his removal of power. Of course over half of the council were in Asmodeus’ back pocket, or in more literal terms, he was in  _ their _ ‘back pockets’. 

Ragnor was promptly sent away, in the hopes to avoid an uprising from afar, he was sent to spend his days here in Bozrah, where he could be monitored, it’s just a shame they missed him courting the Princess.

“So I believe the young King is here?”

“Then I believe it’s no secret my Father is keeping to himself…”

“Oh no ...there are plenty of rumours about who has taken the Prince’s chambers...I only now put the pieces together…” Ragnor smirked and crossed his legs as he took on his ‘I know everything, nothing gets past me’ position. “Both Idris and Edom are on the brink of collapsing...Imasu is stomping around like a spoilt brat-” Magnus went to open his mouth but Ragnor raised a hand to stop him. “-more so than usual...Asmodeus has been here no more than a couple of weeks, ranting about how his only heir and most wondrous son has been tainted against him...then out of the blue, he leaves for Idris and you appear?”

Magnus frowned and understood how it seemed now from someone as keen eyed as Ragnor Fell. He was a Sage for a reason. Then as the words sunk in, Magnus’ breath hitched.

“He’s gone for Idris?” Magnus didn’t like the sound of his Father going anywhere near the cities he hated. It never ended well for anyone.

“He asked for four men...while I know Asmodeus is strong and can probably take down a couple of lines of defense on his own...this would not be enough for an invasion”

Magnus breathed a sigh of relief. He might not like Idris and hate their culture, but Isabelle was still there, even Max. If either of them were harmed then the pain his Alexander would feel would be almost inconsolable.

“Thank you...I must ask you trust me...I need to get Alexander out of here and I’ll need your help-I know it’s treason-I know this won’t be ea-”

“-Magnus...Magnus...my friend” Ragnor chuckled and placed his hand on Magnus’ head. To an older being like himself, Magnus was still a child. “I have never shied from treason if the course is just...take the time you need and come to me when I can be of assistance”

“Thank you-” Magnus almost felt his breath hitch. He didn’t have many real friends, he always considered Ragnor the best amongst them.

\---

“We’ve all been so stupid” Jace growled out, slamming his hand on the table. “Even without your Captain it should be pretty clear what is expected of you?!” He yelled out at the Royal Guard who had gathered together. There was no worry of anyone being missed on their posts, especially when they had no King to protect right now. “You not only failed to see the King leave, but also allowed the Prince to leave also?”

“He’s gone to Edom Sir”

“Like hell he has?!” Jace wasn’t blind, he had been with Clary and it had been his undoing, but with matters of State security and the well being of his best friend who he’d sworn to protect? Jace was the Captain for a reason. “Anyone should have seen he would go  _ straight _ to Bozrah!” He yelled again, hand in his hair with frustration.

Jace had only been home a day when Meliorn approached him, he’d heard Magnus in the cell with Jonathan, the ghost of a man they’d been hunting and how all of this turmoil began. The fact that now Asmodeus, Alec  _ and _ Magnus were all now in that wretched kingdom to the East was only spelling out bad news. Jace knew that blaming himself wasn’t the right approach, he accepted being partly responsible for letting this happen, if he’d been here, Alec wouldn’t have left in the first place. Whatever issues he was having Magnus had driven him to sneaking out of his own kingdom in search for him.

When the plans were made to fix the flaws in the security, Jace had a group of scouts assembled so that he could send them to spy on Bozrah, he knew they’d be unable to see anything of use but it was better to be there to catch anything suspicious than to wait for his friend to be killed. If he hadn’t been so already.

“Jace!” Isabelle came running and embraced him, they held each other close before she stroked her hands through his hair, looking over him. He noted she was dressed all in black, the colour of mourning. Before he could speak she shushed him with her finger, then continued look turn him round and inspect the angry scarring on the back of his neck.

“I can’t believe she did this...what was she using?”

“There’s no proof it was her...but..there’s no doubt” He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. “This is all so fucked up Izzy” He mumbled as they stepped to the side to have some privacy. “I’m only glad you’re safe...and Max is still with Camille?”

“Yes...I saw him this morning, he’s safe and she’s taking care of him” Isabelle sighed and wiped the tears from her eyes, Jace could see she was trying to be strong. “What’s wrong with us? What are we doing wrong?” She smiled sadly. “We keep letting Alec down..why are we so blind?”

“Don’t think like that...we haven’t given up”

“Look at me...Jace be realistic here” She motioned to her dresscode. “Asmodeus wants my family dead. He would snap Alec’s neck the moment he had his hand on him, whether he’s married to Magnus or not...He’s dead Jace...it’s been 5 days and we haven’t heard anything…” Isabelle put her head on the Knight Captain’s shoulder. “You didn’t see him before he left...Jace...Alec has been miserable while you’ve been away. He and Magnus were strained and he looked so ill…”

Jace stopped her from talking and held her instead, when Meliorn came closer he gave him a quick nod before he pushed her hair back and kissed her forehead.

“I’m going to pay our friend below a visit...Meliorn will take you back to your room...bathe...have a rest and I’ll see you at dinner” He smiled as she nodded and turned to take the outstretched hand of her knight before leaving.

\---

Magnus shut and locked the door behind him, Alec was sat upright in the bed taking deep breaths and straining a smile as he saw him enter.

“Alexander?” Magnus rushed over to his side, lying him down and looking over him.

“It’s okay...it’s just I need that...that green one?” Alec shook his head, his body was covered in a thin layer of sweat as Magnus dropped to the floor, rummaging through his things, luckily Alec only needed a simple pain remedy. Once he finished mixing the needed herbs and oils he turned Alec onto his side and rubbed it soothingly into his lower back, smiling as his husband’s body relaxed and he hummed to the movements. Alec moved his hand round and stroked Magnus’ forearm.

“I looked for anywhere we might be able to escape...I have an old friend here who can help, but he believes this could be the safest place for you right now”

“Safest?” Alec frowned and turned round in disbelief. “Is he insane? Magnus...EVERYONE in this place wants me dead...literally” Alec let out a shaky breath and sat up slowly moving his legs and tutting. “We really can’t get a fucking break can we?”

“No..I guess not” Magnus smiled and stroked his hand over Alec’s stomach, his husband’s hand joined with his and Alec sighed leaning to kiss him softly. 

“This is our break...and we need to protect it” Alec looked down to his stomach and smiled before nestling against Magnus and letting his arms wrap around him.

“Everyone wants you dead..I won’t argue that...but my Father has the say and he won’t harm you like this...pregnant with my child…that we can be at least eighty percent sure of...and of course they’ll have to go through me now to get you”

Alec smiled and closed his eyes. “I feel disgusting...I need to bathe” he sighed and stretched out with a groan.

“Let me rest my eyes...then I’ll take you there” Stroking his hand through Alec’s hair, Magnus closed his eyes, letting Alec’s breathing and gentle strokes over his heart lul him finally to sleep after a long night.

\---

“Deceit runs in the family it seems...at least you had an excuse” 

Jonathan sat up from where he was lying in the corner of the cell, swallowing and eyes widening. 

“You’ve seen my sister?” He stood up, rushing the bars and gripping them. “Please...tell me she’s safe”

“I wouldn’t know...last time I saw her she was drugging me” Jace folded his arms and looked at the man they’d been sent on a wild goose chase to find. He’d been here the whole time, working his lies into the hierarchy and distracting everyone from the real threat. 

Jonathan’s skin was pale, he wasn’t all that different to Jace, his features more defined and body thinner. His eyes had dark bags underneath. Everyone seemed to see him as the enemy, which in essence he was. But he just found himself pitying Jonathan.

“Who are you...really?” Jace leant against the bars, his back to the cell, he knew the man wasn’t the man they painted him to be. Everyone knew the influence Asmodeus possessed, they just needed someone to pin the blame on. Jace wouldn’t mourn this boy when he passed from the come down of the poison worked into him, but mourned the idea that this would happen to so many more if they didn’t stop Asmodeus.

“I-I’m just a farmer…” Jonathan slid to the floor, his legs to weak to hold him, he leant his head to the cold iron and wrapped his arms around his knees. “I was sent away with my sister to keep her safe in exile...I just sow fields for the elders...or I did” He breathed out and rubbed his sore eyes.

Jace sat down beside him.

“We lived in peace...then Clarissa found  _ him _ ” He shivered at even the thought of his former captor, his body ached at the idea of him. His hands were gripping to his legs tightly. “Then...It was a blur...I tried to send her away to get help..then I kept waking up in different towns...different parts of the land and it hurt so much...he-” 

Jace actually found his hand through the bars, stroking his hand on the boy’s arm.

“Did you come here to take Alec?”

“No-No he wanted Robert...he didn’t know” Jonathan sighed and closed his eyes. “He wanted to infiltrate the palace and take control…”

Jace’s eyes widened hearing him, pulling his hand back quickly.

“What?”

“I weakened your defenses…” Jonathan turned round slowly to look the Knight Captain in the eyes. “I’ve pulled bricks from foundations and placed kindling in key point along the walls…” He mumbled.

“Son of a bitch” Jace was on his feet cursing.

“If you’re quick...you can stop him before the signal is lit..if it isn’t burning he will know not to come”

Jace rushed out the dungeon, heading up the steps as fast as he could before he skidded into the main chambers, grabbing a few of his men and barking out the orders to scale the entire City walls as well as the ones around the palace. All fires were to be extinguished as any of them could be the signal.

\---

“He’s late” Asmodeus growled from where he stood on the hill, he was looking out across the skyline of Idris with no signs of any disruption. Jonathan’s signal was nowhere to be seen and he had already waited an extra six hours. Two of the Bozrah men he took had their bows still in their hands, waiting to fire flaming arrows at the chosen points of weakness.

After another hour of waiting for his servant he let out a mighty roar and grabbed the nearest guard, slamming his body into a nearby tree and crushing him beneath his chest beneath his stumped down wrist.

“We’re leaving” He panted looking at the other three men who tried to stand tall while their fellow soldier crumpled to the floor at the foot of the tree. One hastily grabbed the horses including the larger one that had carried Asmodeus, prepping it for him, while the other pulled up their wounded companion and slung him over his horse as they left.

Asmodeus was livid that his servant had failed him, this would not go unpunished, Idris had been right under his fingertips, his mind went to the pregnant King back in Bozrah and smirked. At least their ruler was his property now..the only thing Jonathan had done right it seems...In time Idris  _ would _ fall.

\----

Alec let out a breathy moan as he sank down onto Magnus’ erection, the water around them was warm and his husbands arms were draped around his body protectively.

“If you feel any pain” Magnus swallowed hard, trying to stop himself from just taking what he’d missed for so long.

“I know” Alec dropped his head back to let it lean on his shoulder while rocking his hips slowly beneath the surface of the water. “Oh...Magnus” He gasped out as he felt that spot within him being poked and prodded with each movement. He wanted it to be hard, merciless and just as desperate as he felt, but it was too dangerous for their child, this would be better than nothing.

As Magnus began to thrust up to meet his moves, Alec’s eyes rolled back as a long drawn out moan left his throat. Right now this felt like everything.

“I’ve missed you so much” Magnus kissed at his exposed neck while his hands ran all over Alec’s body, taking in every muscle and part of him. It felt different but it still felt so familiar, the way Alec would spasm at certain angles, the way his back would arch when he went too deep. “So beautiful” Magnus nuzzled into his neck and pinched one of Alec’s nipples as he did.

The sensations throughout Alec’s body were driving him insane with pleasure, after being so active together, the time apart had been torture, he turned his head to catch Magnus’ lips as he began to put more pressure down, urging Magnus’ thrusts to turn quicker and more precise, he sucked on the tongue in his mouth and gripped behind to take a hold of Magnus’ hair.

What was slow, wonderful love making turned into a chase for release, Magnus moving with a purpose while Alec’s free hand that wasn’t in his husband’s hair was fisting at his weeping cock. It didn’t take much longer, the water sloshed over the rim of the bath and with a cry, Alec shot his release up as his tip was out the water, hitting his own stomach before it was washed away when he arched back down. He shivered as he felt Magnus’ body turn rigid behind him, the heat that released inside him made him almost want to cry.

Sliding off while they both were still breathless, Alec turned and kissed him hard on the lips, hands gripping around his neck as they shared their laboured breaths. Magnus made him forget where they were, what would happen. Magnus made him feel as safe and loved as he’d needed, he knew they would get through this.


	15. Chapter 15

Alec sat on the edge of the bed as Magnus approached him, he’d locked the door and hoped they’d have  the night and that his father wouldn’t return early, he’d spent the last hour cleaning his husband and making what was necessary for his false indoctrination. If all went to plan, they’d leave Bozrah unscathed. On the way back from the bath he’d had to carry Alec as he feigned being unconscious after Princess Parmoon had spotted them and made her presence known with a suspicious enquiry as to what Magnus was doing. He knew she didn’t buy it, but at least he wouldn’t have to see the King later on.

“You’re thinking too hard” Alec smiled as Magnus stood before him, Alec took his hands and brought him to stand between his legs where he sat, pressing kisses to his sternum before resting his cheek against Magnus’ abdomen. His hands resting on his lower back.

“I’m just hoping we get through this...I’m terrified for you Alexander and if at any point I feel you are in danger...I will step in...don’t think I will let my Father have you or anyone touch you” Magnus frowned and pressed kisses to the top of his head. “You’re my husband and if anyone so much as lays a finger on you and makes you feel uncomfortable..I’ll cut that finger off”

Alec’s heart fluttered as he smiled and nuzzled Magnus’ naval. The movement caused Magnus to sigh softly before his breath caught, Alec’s tongue was making it’s way around the outside before dipping in suggestively, his hands moving to grip Magnus’ ass over his trousers.

“You’re extremely horny my love” Magnus chuckled and let his head drop back as Alec pushed down his trousers, running his cheek along his shaft and nudging it awake with the heat from his blushing cheeks.

“I can’t help it...you make me this way” Alec looked up, waiting for Magnus to look down to him before he wrapped his lips around his head, he felt it twitch in his mouth and gripped a little harder on Magnus’ ass, taking him further down.

Magnus fought hard not to close his eyes as he let out a deep breath, hands gripping Alec’s shoulders, the way he was looking up at him with his hazel eyes so full of want made it hard to control himself. So he let the feeling take over and buried the rest of his hardening flesh into his mouth, Alec kept his eye contact, seeming to relax but not moving. Letting Magnus do the work for him.

Magnus groaned and moved his hand around the back of Alec’s head, holding it in place as he continued to thrust at a steady pace, the wetness coating his erection that was gathering from Alec’s open mouth caused him to shiver. How did he ever think he’d not want this? Someone in his life who even after all this time made him see stars and be so in love with him that they could literally face the most evil of situations and still want to give himself to him.

No one could ever replace Alec after he was gone. Magnus would never find anyone like him ever again. He never wanted to.

Gasping as he jutted his release into his man’s throat, he slipped himself out with a wet sound of suction before he tilted his head, kissing him hard and not even caring that his seed was now on both their lips and in their mouths. He’d share the world with Alec.

When they parted Alec was breathless, he could feel his throat was a little sore but he didn’t care, he knew Magnus was stressed and worried. He was scared himself. He slid back on the bed and pulled Magnus down with him, wrapping his arms around him and pulling the sheets over them.

\----

In the morning it was Alec that woke Magnus, it had only been a few hours but as their sleeping pattern had been disturbed, it didn’t matter too much. Alec knew he’d spent most of the time sleeping while pretending to be useless and almost like a rag doll. He watched Magnus sleep, tracing his collarbone with his fingertips before he ran his thumb along his jaw, watching him slowly wake up.

“Good morning” He smiled and let the pad of his thumb brush his bottom lip,

Magnus’ lips turned upwards as he kissed his thumb.

“Good morning…” He replied sleepily as he sat up, not wanting to rush but knowing he had an appointment to keep. “I need to see the King” He rubbed his eyes and looked at the smudged make up on the back of his hand. “I need to fix this mess” He grumbled and kissed Alec briefly on the lips before he got out of bed, routing through his belongings from the bag and then handed Alec a couple of different jars.

“While I’m gone...take these...eyedrops just use two in each eye, then drink this…” He smiled. “You’ll have your mind and nothing will be changed, but you will slur your words and your eyes will cloud over. So vision might be a little difficult but that’s something I can’t avoid…” Magnus looked to Alec regretfully as he turned over the chemicals in his hand.

“It’s better then the darkness I saw when he had me under his spell” Alec shivered and watched his husband look immediately guilty and sad, he offered him a smile and took his hand, kissing each of his knuckles. “I’ll be alright...go…”

“I love you”

“I love you more” Alec teased as he pressed a finger to Magnus’ lips and pushed him. “Now go”

\---

Magnus stood before King Sattar, to his right sat Ragnor, to his left was Imasu and his wife Parmoon. Then behind further to the back was Asha, she was hidden from the eyes at the back of the room. Only those worthy to approach the throne would be blessed with her veiled face.

Imasu was looking hungry, which made his skin crawl.

“Magnus...I had hoped you’d be dead by now” The king’s voice came out as he looked unamused.

“I’m sorry to disappoint” Magnus chuckled and folded his arms. “I came for my Father”

“Conveniently only when your _husband_ was brought into our home...funny thing isn’t it? When I hear you’ve been spending your time with him locked away, using my facilities to your enjoyment as if it’s some kind of honeymoon”

“I’ve had my honeymoon, your highness. It was somewhere I didn’t have to worry about getting sand in almost _every_ nook and cranny” Magnus smirked and inspected his nails, he’d earned a snigger from Imasu. He thought if there would be a cult made for Magnus Bane, then that vile little pervert would be head.

“Watch who you speak to while your Father isn’t here to make me see reason” He snarled. Ever since Magnus had turned down Imasu and dragged his name through the dirt, he’d taken a strong dislike to him.

“You should see reason regardless...I came here with gifts to show and _prove_ my loyalty, yet you still choose to think I am here to wrong you?”

“You may be able to prove it to Asmodeus but to me you are still the scum that stole the heart of my Son, deflowered him before humiliating him” He growled.

“Father” Imasu spoke up, looking round to look at the king. “You’re being ridiculous...Magnus has already proven to me how wrong he was to leave us...besides it was Asmodeus who said we couldn’t be together!”

“Because you need to produce an heir” The king mumbled across to him through his teeth. “Which you seem to be failing at spectacularly…” Parmoon snickered from beside a red faced Imasu. “Which goes for both of you” Sattar frowned and shut her up immediately. Magnus sighed loudly to make it known that he was a busy man and this was taking up his time. He took a moment to remember that he used to be like this permanently. Alec had definitely changed him for the better, it was almost embarrassing to act this way.

“Just tell me how I can prove this to you”

“You can prove it by letting my Son produce an heir before you seduce him any further”

“I’m not a child” Imasu growled angrily, clearly thinking that Magnus had every intention of doing this to him.

“It’s hard to keep away from such a powerful and attractive man...but if it pleases you” Magnus bowed his head and deep down celebrated the fact he would have even more of an excuse to not sleep with him.

Or so he thought…

“Screw my father” Imasu gasped as he pushed Magnus back into the door, using his back to shut it behind him, his hands fumbling with Magnus’ belt while his lips attacked his neck and top of his chest that was exposed.

Magnus’ hadn’t expected to be jumped so soon after his meeting with King Sattar, caught off guard he pushed at Imasu. When he felt him not budging he began to feel like he had those couple of years ago and found himself begin to panic. The way he was drunk and overpowered, this time it wouldn’t go his way he growled and gave a tough shove. Imasu wasn’t as well built as Alec, a lot of his look was for the aesthetic of his beauty.

“Don’t you want me?” Imasu panted and rubbed the protruding bulge in his own trousers, moaning and letting his head fall back. The sight would have had Magnus on his knees back then. Now he simply leant back against the wall, jutting his hips out a little and running a finger down his chest.

“Don’t you like the idea of having to wait?”

“No” Imasu breathed out, it was looking round now Magnus noticed he was in the room the Prince was currently occupied, now at least he knew which door to never open again.

“Won’t it feel much better...to have the anticipation…” Magnus turned his head to the side exposing his throat as he pushed his trousers down just enough for a small amount of hair to be revealed at the base of his still soft cock.

“M-Magnus” Imasu trembled and gripped himself a little harder. “C-can I?”

“You can’t touch...it was my promise to your Father so we could be together my love” Magnus had his eyes closed, but he trusted that the Prince would be too wrapped around his finger to complain, he didn’t even look as he heard him dropping his trousers and groaning. Magnus didn’t want to watch the man masterbate over him.

“I want to fuck you...will you let me have you again?” Imasu was jerking himself off at a fast pace, trying to make it quick without the torture for himself as his eyes raked all over Magnus’ body on offer to him but forbidden.

“If you behave” Magnus purred and heard Imasu’s breath hitch before he heard the choked groan knowing he’d finished, he opened his eyes and smirked before adjusting his trousers and leaving without a word, glad he was out of the ‘line of fire’ when the Prince had climaxed, shivering and wrapping an arm around himself he took a deep breath.

“I hope you know what you’re doing…” Ragnor was stood nearby.

“So do I” Magnus rubbed at his neck where he’d been bitten during the attention the Prince gave to him. “I feel disgusting” He shuddered before the Sage took his arm and lead him to the courtyard, sitting on a bench, Magnus found himself looking up at the window shuttered up where Alec was staying.

“Have you told him?”

“He thinks you’re insane”

“Perhaps I am...but right now I know for fact that Asmodeus is working to weaken both Idris and Edom...Remember when you were a boy”

Magnus snarled and looked away, clearly trying to avoid doing just that.

“All the Kings wanted you as a gift...you were the beautiful child of a powerful monster…”

“Don’t remind me” Magnus sighed.

“You were the runt in your siblings but after you helped your Father, you were everything to him… he’d fight his own family for you if it meant you’d follow him”

“He cares about my skills”

“Only because he knows no different...Do you think Catarina would have fallen in love with him if he had been _just_ a monster?”

Magnus shook his head. “Please get to the point...you hated him and you know it...don’t try and defend him now…”

“My point is he will _not_ harm you while you are close, while you both appear to be willing...the fact you have Alec means both he and your child are safer ...Asmodeus enjoys the chase...if there is no chase he won’t feel the obligation to act as eagerly”

Magnus’ eyes widened, his hands gripped the stone bench.

“I heard the whispers of the appearance of the man upstairs ...I know the King of Idris would not gain rosey cheeks and a full face on his own...not when the man who can do the impossible is his husband”

“Nothing gets past you old friend” Magnus chuckled and rested his head on his hand leaning to his knees.

“You’re safe because you’re right where he can see you...and he’s exactly where you can’t lose him...take advantage of this...take a bit of peace in the times that he’s way and work on a way to take the bastard down” Ragnor breathed out the last bit. “Learn his moves and make him weak”

Magnus closed his eyes, the only worry was how he’d react with Alec, he didn’t want him to be in any danger, though Ragnor had a point, it was a dangerous game to play.

\----

“This is an outrage!” An elderly gentleman spoke up as Lydia rose her hand to silence him.

“As the most respected and voted spokesperson for this council..I believe allowing Isabelle to sit upon the throne to be the best option...we will still rule as asked in the King’s favour, but Isabelle will be the beacon” She turned to the Princess who nodded and placed her palms on the table.

“This was one potential attack that could lead to many...who knows when Asmodeus will return with an army this time?”

“Our army is the largest” Jace spoke up. “But we can’t be everywhere”

“Then we move our people within the walls, I want farmers brought in... _safe_ ”

Jace didn’t miss the glint in her eye as she was referring to the dying man in the dungeon below. He had been a farmer caught in the madness.

“I trust you as my brother did” Isabelle smiled to them, the three men and Lydia nodding to her words. “Please allow me to keep my family on the throne in these hard times until we decide otherwise...Max is not old enough..”

“Edom had proven a woman can lead” Meliorn spoke up stepping forward a little. The table turned to him as he’d spoken out of term. “Catarina may have her flaws but her people love her...Our Princess is loved just as the King by Idris..her presence alone will ease their spirits for their missing monarch”

Isabelle had her eyes on her knight and saw him as he looked away after his speech, she felt the butterflies in her stomach and turned back to the table, just as the older man from earlier sighed and leant back.

“Very well...even if the Knight should not have given his opinion in council matters, we can’t deny his point…”

“Thank you” Isabelle smiled and straightened her dress as she stood. “Please send word to our people and bring them in, if there are any on neighbouring borders advise them to move further into the cities or out of the lands until the situation is better,

No one in the room said so, but they all knew she meant. ‘Until Asmodeus is dead’.

\----

“Do you miss me?”

“Is that even a serious question?” Catarina spoke through gritted teeth as she poked her finger with the sewing needle.

“Then why are you fighting this?” Luke spoke from his place by the door, there were other guards in the room where he’d stationed them, taking no chances for the Queen’s safety.

“I’m not” She frowned and continued her needlework, taking a deep breath as she heard Luke dismiss the guards and shut the door, she didn’t raise her head and kept her eyes on the fabric as he knelt by her feet, taking them from her slippers to start massaging them.

“You’re pushing me away...ignoring my advice”

“Lucian” Cat sighed and stopped her hobby, lifting her head to look at him, he always looked at her like she was the only person in the world. It took a little longer for her to feel the same for him, but now she understood how Magnus felt when he looked at Alec. Even shared the room with him.

As he pressed a kiss to the top of her foot and sat it down, he moved over and rested his head on her lap while she stroked her fingers over his short hairs.

“Don’t let the courts walk all over you...take them down first”

“What?” She breathed out moving her hand back, the man lifted his head and moved in to kneel between her knees, hands on her shoulders.

“Dissolve the Courts with the power you have”

“Our Gods will not approve”

“When have your gods saved you? When have they rewarded you? All they’ve done is _take_ ” He stroked her face before she leant forward, wrapping her arms around his neck and pressing kisses to the top of his head, she sighed as he took this acceptance to the plan and his hands were tracing her sides while his head nestled between her bosom kissed the skin he could reach.

“This is unheard of” She breathed out as her body came alive to his hands tangling under the thin fabrics and pushing them aside, unraveling her chest before pressing his face to the fullness there, she closed her eyes and looked up at the ceiling where the mural of the death and destruction was painted for her husband.

The pain it usually brought her fizzled out as she gave into the lavish attention to her body, Luke was right. She’d dissolve the courts and have him train the army to be ready for battle and take down Asmodeus. The courts were against alliances after their issues with Bozrah, this wouldn’t be the case anymore. If Idris asked, Edom would help them.

\----

Further down into the swamps of Edom, Clary was digging through mud and stones, her bruised and cut skin causing her to hiss in pain as she managed to bury various axes, swords and shields through the boggy marshes.

Wiping her hand on her forehead she began to claw her way back under the cover of the night, ducking away from the uninterested guards and even when she bumped into a merchant’s carriage, no one looked twice over her. She looked just like another beggar or field worker. She didn’t have much time. By now Idris would be taken and she had to make sure Edom was ready.

She’d spent more time than needed to incapacitating Jace and feared if she failed then her brother would be killed for her mistakes and inability to follow orders. “Don’t worry Jonathan..I won’t let you down” She began to climb her way back up to the armoury where she continued to empty the room weapon by weapon.

\---

Magnus sat looking at the bed where Alec was holding his head trying to adjust to the fog over his eyes.

“It’s a little dizzying” He mumbled and his words came out just as slurred as they needed to be, though he had his mind and was fully capable of his own choices and moves, this was the effect they needed. “Kiss me” Alec pleaded out, his hands reaching to where he could see the blur of his husband. “Hold me” He smiled as Magnus’ arms enveloped him, tilting his head to kiss him passionately, pouring all he could into it. He didn’t know when they’d have time for this again, unsure whether Asmodeus would remain by his side of not.

“I feel a little sick myself, seeing you like this” Magnus stroked his face as Alec’s eyes were glazed over, his pupils dilated and iris’ discoloured. His face was lax and he was the picture of someone intoxicated and full of lust. “Only I should be able to look at you when you show such want” Magnus ran his lips down Alec’s neck as he groaned and gripped his back, smiling and letting himself be pulled into his lap, his lower body now covered with silk bottoms. Magnus didn’t want anyone to see him naked.

“It’s not like I will...you’re the one I want” Alec took Magnus’ hair in his hand, tilting his head back and closing his lips around his, open mouth kissing him until they were breathless.

There was a shudder of the framework and bellowing voices below by the courtyard, Alec tensed immediately in Magnus’ arms.

“He’s here” Magnus pressed loving kisses down Alec’s neck and held him tight to his body as he knew the weasel King would tell Asmodeus of his presence.  “Trust me”

“I love you” Alec closed his eyes and tried to mentally prepare himself.

Magnus went to respond but then there was a bang on the door before the flimsy lock stood no chance, the door swung open and in stepped Asmodeus. He didn’t look happy, even less so at the scene he saw before him.

“Magnus” He was panting, maybe he’d run in hearing all the way from the border. “My son” He looked at Alec as he was ‘sleeping’ against him on his lap.

“Father” Magnus tilted his head and smiled, pressing a kiss to Alec’s head. “So good of you to join us...I must say...there’s much more want in his body now you’ve worked your magic then the whole time we’ve been married” He gave Alec’s bottom a squeeze and heard him whimper against him.

Asmodeus took a moment and paced the room a little, eyes looking between Alec and his son before he stepped closer, testing the waters. A little nudge from Magnus and Alec proved himself to be fully ready as he dropped his head back and groaned as if coming alive to Asmodeus’ presence, his body detaching from Magnus to drop to the floor and claw at his legs, rubbing his face to his loincloth.

Asmodeus stroked his hand through Alec’s hair, gripping and growling, yanking it back to look into his eyes, breathing in before he began to chuckle and look at his son.

“I don’t fully trust you yet...but It’s nice to see he is still mine” He leant down and took Alec’s arm pulling him from the floor as he stumbled. “Move as I rest him…” He picked Alec up and placed him on the bed, stroking over his eyes and Alec took the hint, ‘sleeping’ once more but with flared nostrils as if alive to his scent.

“Why wouldn’t he be? Surely Sattar filled you in on the details?”

“He says you have a present for me? To prove you have returned your services to me”

Magnus almost felt a little pity at his father’s excitement at the idea of having his only son back by his side. But he didn’t. Not when he’d just watched his husband rub his face into his crotch like a submissive whore. It didn’t take Magnus long to look over his father to realise just how much he hated him. There was no love between them, his father’s idea of love wasn’t what he felt for Alec, even for Catarina. His eyes wandered to the bump just slightly lifting the sheets on the bed and resisted running his hand over it, instead he let his hand rest gently to the side of Alec’s hip, letting him know he was still there with the smallest amount of contact and body heat.

This was going to be a lot harder than he thought...


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING!!  
> this chapter the tags start to apple... The warning that you may feel uncomfortable... If you've read this far you know what Asmodeus is like and that he has Alec with him... If this worries you or will affect you then skip the first part to go to Catarina...

The gift that Magnus had brought for him was made by the finest carpenters in Idris, he had them rush through the process to make it in time for his leaving, so hopefully there would be no flaws in the design.

Magnus tried to ignore how his father was stroking his stump of wrist in Alec’s hair as he watched them, his blood was boiling but he disguised it as confidence when he pulled the wooden hand from his sack.

“Here” He smiled and presented it. “No father of mine should be weakened in this way” Magnus held out his hand, waiting as Asmodeus eyed it suspiciously before holding out the arm with the swords attached, allowing Magnus to remove this and then hold the wooden hand to its place.

“This is surely just for show” Asmodeus turned his arm looking at the great hand strapped to the end of it, it was made out of ebony. His eyes moved to the various strings and straps still hanging down.

“Ahh..well” Magnus moved closer, lining up one of the thicker pieces of string with one of his Father’s tendons. “It will need...surgically placing” Usually the thought of something so horrible would make someone flinch, but Asmodeus merely hummed and looked at it before holding it out to his son again. “Move the fingers...I want to see how this works..”

Magnus pulled of certain strings and straps, watching his father’s face light up as the fingers and wrist moved like any other hand. A little stiff but more than just a stump. It could even grip.

“Excellent...No one can ever get you off like your own hand” Asmodeus chuckled darkly and stood up, towering over Magnus with his size. “Let’s do this now...where do you need me”

“Just there” Magnus motioned to the floor where a little leather wrap of tools lay. He was no doctor but he knew what needed to be done. While Asmodeus had his back turned for the moment he gripped Alec’s hand feeling a reassuring squeeze back. As long as he was still with him, he felt brave.

It wasn’t a clean or pretty thing to watch, pulling out tendons and muscle, stitching and lacing it into strings and mechanisms, a serving girl came to replenish the water and left before she threw up in front of her betters. Asmodeus was sweating profusely but never cried out, he tensed but didn’t show any other signs of pain. The blood was covering the floor and their clothes and Magnus’ hands were covered in the drying liquid. When he finally strapped it down he took a deep breath and wiped his forehead with his wrist, smearing some blood there in the process.

“Try to rest it before you experiment” He mumbled, exhausted now but he was surprised when he found himself pulled into what may be mistaken for a show of love as Asmodeus hugged him.

“You have given me gifts beyond compare...I can always rely on you my son...my best boy” He kept him close as he looked over at the bed. “You gave me my power...you have given me a powerful King capable of birthing the strongest of bloodlines...can you even  _ imagine _ the strength and respect of a child born of the two strongest kingdoms’ kings?”

Magnus felt sick, he looked at Alec and instead took a deep breath, listening to his father continue.

“And now you help me instead of shun my problem…” He strained and even let out a bit of a growl of pain as the hand twitched. “How soon til I can put my seed within him”

_ Never you disgusting piece of shit _

Magnus bit back his tongue and put on a sickening smile as he looked up at his father’s face looking down at him expectantly, cursed eyes matching each other.

“My child will be born in three months...after that his body will be ready soon after”

“And what of while I wait? I have never looked at a Lightwood as I look at him...maybe it’s the potential that makes me want to fuck him into the bed instead of rip out his spine” He smirked. “Is he good at cocksucking?” He looked Magnus straight in the face. “His lips are full and juicy they look like their suction would pleasure anyone”. Anyone watching would think this was a game to rile Magnus up and make him blow his cover. But this was just who his father was. Crude, uncivilised and a vile beast.

“The best” Magnus breathed out and looked back to Alec, he was glad his Father wasn’t looking at him because he watched as Alec twitched.

“I may have to live on this pleasure until he births”

“You can’t” Magnus shrugged and moved back at his father’s eyes turning darker almost as if rage was bubbling at being denied something he wanted.

“You cannot penetrate him, his body can not become aroused or my child...your grandchild may die from the stress...Alexander’s body is like no other...It is a marvel to this world and if you want my brothers, maybe even my sisters to stand a chance at life you need to respect his inner temple…”

“I see…” Asmodeus stood and let Magnus sit back on his ankles, Magnus watched him cautiously as he moved to the bed, his eyes darting to one of the swords that lay on the floor from his previous arm attachment. He wouldn’t succeed if he tried to kill him now, but he’d die trying if it meant Alec would be safe. “Interesting” 

Asmodeus stroked his new hardwood fingers through Alec’s hair on the bed, blood trickling onto him as he did before he sat back and growled out. “Wake up”

Alec rolled his eyes open, he could hear everything, he wanted to just grab Magnus and love him harder than ever for his words and how clever he was being, if only he didn’t have to play the drunken fool. He looked up at the towering image. Before Asmodeus, Alec didn’t believe in giants. Now he hoped he’d never see one ever again. Alec opened his mouth and let out a desperate whimper, moving up and clawing at the body of his ‘master’.

“He’s quite beautiful for a man” Asmodeus turned to Magnus, letting Alec press to his body, the bump in his side wasn’t forgotten. He kept his eye contact with Magnus as he pushed aside his loincloth, letting the leather reveal his cock beneath.

“My child” Magnus growled out, his nose flaring in anger at his Father.

Asmodeus brought Alec’s head down so it was inches from his skin, from the angle Magnus could see the panic in his husband.

“You  _ dare _ harm-”

“Relax” Asmodeus pulled Alec’s head back by his hair and caused him to whimper out before he whispered into Alec’s ear, clearly using the poison in his lungs, unknowing it would have no effect. Magnus was shaking as he watched, his fingers twitching for the blade.

Alec heard the whispers and closed his eyes before he moved his hands, keeping his eyes closed as he felt out across the monster’s thighs and grasped his cock in his hand, starting to stroke it with his curled fingers. His head was yanked to the sweaty and blood covered chest where he pressed his mouth to the hardened nipple there, opening his eyes to look at where he knew Magnus to be. He hoped this would clear them both, would keep them safe.

Magnus watched and wanted nothing more than to rip that arm off his father. His hands clenched in his lap.

“You always did get horny when I was being pleasured...I’m honoured you still do…” Asmodeus groaned. “You’ve trained the virgin king well” He parted his lips as one of Alec’s hands was massaging his tip, the pre fluid gathering over his palm as he did, Magnus could see Alec’s face resisting the urge to scrunch up in discomfort, his own body feeling nothing more than possessive rage.

Alec looked down for a moment, his vision still blurred but the sheer size of the erection in his hand made him genuinely whimper from fear, trying to block out what it must feel like to be attacked with it, he moved his hands faster and more aggressively, wanting to get this done quickly.

Asmodeus growled and leant his head back, his wooden hand still in Alec’s hair to keep him close to his chest.

“His hands are rough” He licked his lips. “So violent with his passion” He panted before he swallowed and released in thick strings. Alec flinched as it hit his face and closed his eyes trying not to pull away.

Magnus hadn’t taken his eyes from him, he grit his teeth and watched his Father push Alec away back to the bed before getting up and wiping himself on the sheets, he grabbed a damp towel and wiped the blood gently from his arm and body.

“I have an audience with Sattar” His breathing still a little erratic as his cock was softening under the cloth. “Stay here”.

As soon as the door shut, Magnus was on his feet scrambling to the bed and pulling Alec into his arms as he began to shake, he grabbed the cloth and wiped his face immediately, clearing it of the blood and semen. 

“Oh Alexander” He shook and pulled him close as Alec clung and let out a shaken breath.

“T-that was-” He couldn’t speak as Magnus kissed him hard on the lips.

“I’m so sorry”

“I thought it would be easier to just do it and then play him the fool but” Alec pulled back and held his hands out to Magnus for him to clean.

“Nothing like that should ever be easy…” Magnus sighed and leant to kiss him softly, tenderly. “I’m so proud of you for tricking him”

“I had to...for us” Alec smiled weakly and held Magnus’ hand to his stomach, the gentle thud against his palm forced tears from the corner of Magnus’ eyes, though Alec couldn’t see him to detail, he reached his hand out knowing and stroked his tears with his thumb. Magnus grimaced a little, smelling his father there, Alec pulled his hands away.

“He asked me to...the things he said to me” Alec shuddered. “Magnus...I hate him” He rested his head on his shoulder, cupping the back of his hand to keep it over their unborn child.

“So do I- I hoped you’d never meet him let alone...” Magnus couldn’t say the words, but he was now determined more than ever to see that they leave sooner rather than later. Ragnor’s option was no longer on the table. He needed to get Alec out.

At least he had his father’s trust.

\---

Catarina held tightly to Luke’s hand as she came out of the Throne room, the shouts and cheers that echoed against each other, the arguments being pulled apart by the guards was expected. Luke had tackled down one of the court magistrates for running at Catarina with a dagger, it turned from calm to insane in minutes of her announcing the removal of the courts from power, curses thrown at her smites from their deities wished upon her from some. While most agreed with reason and saw how beneficial it was for them to denounce the men who had kept Asmodeus alive.

“Cat wait” Luke spoke sternly as she had continued walking until she reached the garden, dropping to her knees at the flowerbeds and running her hands gently over them, she didn’t care about the mud that stained her pure white gown.

Luke watched as she caressed them and knelt down beside her, wrapping his arm around her slender waist, kissing her cheek and smiling as she smiled back before they both began laughing and she rested her head to his shoulder.

“You did it”

“I did” She sighed and pressed her nose to his stubbled jaw just enjoying the closeness. “Thank you...I’ve always been weak as a ruler...I should have done what was right a long time ago…” She stroked his face and then turned to look at the flowers once more, stroking her free hand into them still.

“Soon I want these flowers everywhere... I don’t want us to sink into a swamp…”

Luke moved his hand to clasp hers, she felt something press between their palms before frowning and turning it, opening her hand to show what he’d placed there.

A crystal cut band with green gems adorning it.

“They match your eyes” She breathed out, moving to sit up straight as she stroked her fingers over it. It was simple yet beautiful.

“Marry me” Luke turned to her and took the ring, placing it to the tip of her finger.

“Wait” She moved her hand away and looked down for a moment, Luke knew the signs of rejection once more. He wanted to call her his own and there was always the lingering presence of Asmodeus to stand in the way. His eyes widened as she took off the two rings already on the finger, throwing them into the marsh over the flowers and turned back to put her hand out to him one more.

Luke let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding, sliding the ring onto her finger and pulling her into his arms to kiss her passionately. He would have his Queen, he would see to it that Edom was protected just as fiercely as he wanted to protect her.

\----

“Thank god you’re safe little guy” Jace grinned ruffling Max’s hair as he batted it away.

“I’m nearly as tall as you” He grumbled and kicked the imaginary dirt at the floor. “Is it true what they’re saying?” He looked like he hadn’t slept much in the last few days. “Is Alec dead?”

“I don’t know…” Jace sighed and put his hand on his shoulder. “All we know is he was taken to Bozrah…”

“Yeah but Izzy” He looked at where she spoke with Camille, still dressed in black.

“She’s preparing for the worst but you know your brother...he’s clever”

“He hasn’t been since that demon-”

“-Max” Jace scolded him for his terms.

“Since Magnus came...I’m sorry I just-”

“- I know it’s hard but if you took a moment to see them together, you’d understand he’s not as you think...Magnus is the best thing to happen to Alec...even I admit I feel sick with worry sometimes when I see them together”

“You do” Max looked at him curiously.

“Worry that they might actually turn into puddles of goo with how much they love each other” He grinned and laughed as Max rolled his eyes. “Trust me...you’ll come round” He took Max to one side keeping his voice down. “Once you stop listening to Lady Greeneyes over there”

“Camille isn’t jealous” Max frowned and looked over at her again.

“Whatever you say...just don’t let her put words in your head...you saw what happened with you Father…”

“I won’t let a woman rule my life...she’ll know her place”

Jace wasn’t sure whether to be concerned at the sexism he spoke or at the fact he was talking like Camille was going to be his wife.

“I mean-not in  _ that _ way…” He mumbled. “I’ll make sure I’m not manipulated by anyone”

“Yeah…” Jace sighed and ruffled his hair again. “I’m just glad she brought you into the city walls...It’s not safe out there”

\---

Camille made her way down to the dungeon, nodding to the guards as they let her through, she made her way to the cell at the end and tutted, rolling her eyes.

“You really are pathetic...I’ll be telling Grandad how you failed and ended up locked up in your own self pity” She snarled at Jonathan who lay curled up on his bed, his skin deathly pale and breathing laboured. “You really deserve this death…” She sighed and inspected the hem of her dress sleeve. “I’ll make him proud..unlike you” She smirked as he sat up, his hands shaking as he made his way to the bars and reached for her. She took his outstretched palms and let them cup her bosom, closing her eyes and sighing. “Such a disgrace” She mumbled and let his lips touch her neck. “I’ll give you this little release...but only because I’m sick of waiting for a child to become a man”

“Lady Camille”

The lady in mention snapped her eyes open turning her head to the side as Meliorn stood there, spear in his hand and approaching with caution. She rolled her eyes and allowed the touching of her body still.

“Oh..it’s just the guard dog...is there a reason you’re watching the prisoner instead of your Princess?”

“I am watching this man at her highnesses request” He spoke clearly and precise as he looked at Jonathan then at Camille. “I heard everything and the Princess will believe me over you...it’s time for you to come with me and face your crimes…”

“I haven’t  _ done _ anything” She stroked her hand in the blonde hair, gasping as a hand was down her dress, squeezing her bosom.

“You’re clearly unwell to take advantage of a dying prisoner...to use your  _ blood _ to encourage him”

Camille pulled from Jonathan as he cried out and gripped the bars in frustration at the separation. She snarled at Meliorn, unaware he’d heard that much of their conversation. She really needed to watch her tongue sometimes.

“There is only one way out” Merlion spoke as he moved closer before she grabbed the key she’d stolen from the guard, opening the door to the cell.

“Kill him” She ordered as the blonde man looked at the chance of freedom given to him. “You will kill him for me” She cupped between his legs and looked into his eyes before he turned out, eyes full of madness. With all the strength he had left within him, he launched himself at Meliorn.


	17. Chapter 17

Sattar stood from his chair as Asmodeus walked into his study, the man leant down to hug his friend before they both exchanged worried glances. Both for different reasons. Sattar took note of his new hand and though it looked gruesome in its new state, he was impressed. The fit was perfect.

“I hear it didn’t go too well” Sattar smirked, taking his seat once more by an ornate table, various papers littered about.

“It was a fucking disaster” Asmodeus growled, dropping onto a cushion puff with a heavy thud. There was nothing graceful about it.

“Now now this isn’t over...so the boy didn’t do his job? Take my army if you must” The King spoke while idly looking through his papers. “Or my assassins?” He rose his brow as the ex Edom King groaned and inspected his hand. “From Magnus?” 

“Yes...he does right by me” He mumbled and winced when flexing the fingers.

“Can he be trusted though? He  _ was _ going to take your throne”

“He’s ambitious but not stupid...he would not have done so without outside influence...his emotions stop him from causing his own flesh and blood any harm”

Sattar nodded and looked from the hand to his friend’s face.

“He’s after my boy again”

“I believe you mean to say your boy is after Magnus” Asmodeus chuckled. “He’s certainly still desperate, even with his wife…” He licked his lips remembering the moments he’d indulged in with the Princess so far. “She’s certainly beautiful...though no Catarina” He chuckled as Sattar sighed.

“If your son had been born a girl we wouldn’t have this mix up...she was the next best thing. I NEED him to produce an heir, not get lost in his sexual fantasies with Magnus...your son may have all the time in the world, but Imasu does not” The King looked back to his papers. “What of the King? Is he dead yet? Please tell me when I can burn his body with the others”

“There will be no burning...he has proven himself quite useful” Asmodeus smirked, catching the amused glint in his friend’s eye. “It’s exactly as you think as well..his hands are calloused and strong”

“What about his holes? Surely you haven’t just used his hands? I know you Asmodeus…You like them tight and he’s a slim boy”

Asmodeus hummed and licked his lips.

“He is, though I thought I’d savour this one…so no...i haven’t explored these areas yet”

“Anyone who can tie down Magnus the way he did deserves rewarding” The King hummed and flicked over a sheet of paper, scrolling his name on it. “Will you still go for Edom?” He glanced for a moment before back to his work.

“Without a doubt...I want my kingdom back and my wife...I want Lucian’s head and I want Idris to burn to the ground by both our armies together...how it should have been before” He growled.

“Bozrah is always ready to stand by you and Edom my friend...and it is a relief to know that my gift isn’t going to waste now…”

“Ahh..your daughter..I haven’t had the pleasure of meeting her yet...when is she of age?”

“Two weeks time...It would be my honour to have her serve in your Palace once you reclaim it”

“You are too good to me” Asmodeus chuckled and leant back a little, getting comfortable on the chair as he used the moment of his friend’s work to let his arm continue to rest.

\---

Magnus ran his oiled hand over Alec’s stomach and sides, massaging the skin and smiling as he looked down at him. Alec was feeling better than before and they had taken the time to aid in his pregnancy cycle. He finished applying the oils and leant over to scoop some paste onto his finger, stroking it over Alec’s bottom lip until he opened his mouth and rubbed it onto the roof of his mouth, feeling his breath quicken as Alec began to roll his tongue around the digit, sucking on his finger and looking up at him with those eye drop hazed eyes.

“He will never have you like this…” Magnus groaned and began to slip in his finger in and out. “He will never have your body…” He stroked his free hand up his chest and through the hair, stroking onto his collarbone and cupping the side of his neck. “Your are perfection...you are mine” He breathed out and leant down, kissing the side of Alec’s face and stroking his top lip with his thumb with each move back in.

With a wet pop, Alec took his wrist pulling it back and leant to kiss him instead. 

“I will never be anyone elses...for as long as I breathe” Alec panted into his lips, their tongues moving together, the bitter taste of the paste causing Magnus to flinch a little, but the feel of the wet muscle just made him push straight back in again. They didn’t turn it heated, they kept the kiss lazy and wet, exploring each other as they did. Both were too tired for much more, the risk of his father walking in was always there. A kiss was more plausible than him doing the exact opposite of what he told him could be done.

\---

Meliorn threw his spear to the side as Jonathan rushed him, he didn’t want to mortally wound him, stepping to the side and grabbing his waist, Jonathan took a grip on the side of his head and tugged as he was thrown to the ground. Meliorn managed to knock Jonathan’s head on the way down with a wooden chair, just hard enough to render him unconscious. The poor boy was far too weak to be attacking anyone. Hissing a little he held his hand to the side of his head, blood was there and a fist full of his hair was clumped up in Jonathan’s hand. He must’ve kept his grip pretty strong on the way down.

When he turned he saw Camille had gone, hearing screams from above them he got to his feet, instructing the guards to put the farm hand back in his cell before racing up the stairs.

Jace stood close to the entranceway, hand gripping Camille’s wrists as she struggled and screamed at him, the commotion had brought round an audience as she wrestled with the captain of the royal guard.

“My lady” Meliorn took Isabelle’s arm from where she was holding back a protesting Max.

“Meliorn” She turned and looked at his bleeding head wide eyed. “Oh my-”

“I’m alright…” He walked away from her and approached Jace. “My Captain...Thank you for apprehending her…” He frowned. “It came from her own tongue that Lady Camille is in fact the grand child of Asmodeus...she has been taunting and using the prisoner below” He spoke loud enough for people to hear and in turn they gasped.

“Lies!” She screamed. “You would believe this…this SOLDIER over me?!”

Jace frowned and still kept hold of her.

“You were the one running out of here?” He spoke to her as she huffed and took a moment to catch her breath, realising she didn’t have the strength to pull away. “Which when Isabelle tried to speak with you, you then scratched at her?” 

Meliorn’s eyes widened as he looked back to see what he hadn’t before, Isabelle had three red, raised lines across her cheek up to her nose. He moved away immediately to be by her side, checking it over while Max finally got over to Jace.

“Jace...don’t be an idiot...we know her lineage!”

“We also know that Camille’s mother was present during one of the many times the Edom boys raped their way through the streets or our city” One of the council members approached, his gaze accusing but no less shocked at the revelation.

Camille growled. “This is outrageous...get my  _ Father _ ” She growled.

“Oh we will” Isabelle moved over. “In the meantime…” She looked to two of the guards on standby. “Throw her in the cells...as far away from Jonathan as possible”

“Izzy?!” Max argued and snapped round at her, Jace put his hand on his shoulders giving it a squeeze as he took him to the side, leaving the guards to escort Camille away.

“Come on...let’s finish your training..use this anger to better yourself”

\----

Magnus’ hands were running through Alec’s thick hair while in return his husband’s hands were up the back of his shirt, gripping at the skin. They were both smiling into the kisses that varied between pecks, lip sucks and strokes of their tongues, when they hit teeth Alec let out a soft huff of a laugh, causing them both to move back, panting. Their lips were swollen and wet, Magnus still had his hands in his hair before he heard the door open, eyes wide as Alec fell limp at him, dropping his hands as he sat up.

Magnus opened his mouth ready to speak to his father with his excuses and ended up just rolling his eyes as Imasu stood with a sack, mouth open and confusion on his face. At least this would be easier to deal with. Clearing his throat Magnus wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and got off the bed.

“You brought them?”

“Yes…” Imasu eyed him as he approached, darting his gaze to his swollen lips. “Hmm...I don’t like the idea of you kissing _him_ ” Imasu spoke looking back to where Alec was catching his breath and ‘out of it’.

“Come now...I’m waiting for you my love and he’s so familiar to me it’s easy to have a little fun to keep my urges at bay” Magnus bit his lip and took the sack from his hand starting to rummage.

“Kiss me” Imasu frowned. “Kiss me like you kiss him”

Magnus laughed and shook his head, going to put his hand in the sack once more before his wrist was grabbed, eyes giving a little warning glare, slitting at his pupil.

“I said kiss me not mock me” Imasu yanked his wrist pulling him closer and bared his teeth. “Or shall I tell your father you’ve been playing with his toys”

Magnus let out a shaken breath as he looked up into his eyes, he could feel the hand around his wrist tighten and tried to remain cool, rolling his eyes to play the part. 

“Why must I always be the one to kiss you?” He shrugged and gasped a little shocked being pushed back into one of the walls against the shutter to the window causing it to rattle. At the exhale of the gasp his mouth was open enough for a forceful tongue to take advantage.

Out the corner of his eye, Magnus could see Alec’s rage from where he lay, he was gripping the sheets and snarling his teeth a little.

“Come on then?!” Imasu yelled as he pulled back and used his free hand to grip Magnus by the jaw and pressed his forehead to his, looking straight into his eyes. “Don’t even try and tell me he kisses better you piece of shit” Imasu spat out as he gripped tighter, Magnus clenched his eyes shut being trapped, he wasn’t at any good vantage point from where he was held and unable to do much more then take the anger. “Kiss...me” Imasu’s eyes still leering. “Or I’ll fuck him...so hard he bleeds as much as you did”

Magnus let out a shaken breath and felt the fingers loosen on his jaw, closing his eyes and cupping Imasu’s face to pull him into a slow and sensual kiss, their lips together felt wrong, he felt the sickness he’d began to experience every time the prince was around. His gut telling him how evil he was. It was like he was two people, one shy and desperate for him, the second violent and greedy.

Imasu moaned and pushed his tongue deep, hoisting Magnus off the ground a little as he pressed against him and held both wrists above his head. As a tear slipped down his cheek his cheek as he tried to block out his mind.

“As delightful as this is” A voice came from the still open doorway. “I think it’s best you left us”

Imasu gasped as he pulled back, keeping his hands on Magnus and pulling him close to his chest as he turned to see Ragnor stood there, his arms folded as he stared directly at them.

“I’ll see you tonight my love” Imasu kissed up the trail of tears from Magnus’ cheek before moving across to nip at the ear cuff on the top of his ear before letting him go slowly, slinking out like the weasel he was.

Ragnor watched him go, sliding the door shut behind him before turning back, looking between Alec who was now bolt upright on the bed and Magnus who seemed to be getting smaller where he stood.

“Magnus” Alec’s voice was quiet as he held his hands out to his husband, who in turn moved over and took the palms offered, allowing himself to be pulled into his arms. He let out a shaken breath onto Alec’s shoulder and sniffled.

“A-after what you had to endure-I’m-”

“Shhh…” Alec stroked his hair and took the time to comfort his usually strong man, it was about time he could return the favour, even though the reason why he needed to pained him.

“Well...I can see you’re both managing famously…” Ragnor walked over, looking at the sack of ingredients forgotten on the floor. “Perhaps remaining isn’t the best idea” He mumbled and took a seat in the chair to the side of the room, giving them both a moment to each other.

\---

“More wine?” Clary giggled from where she stood behind an older man, he held his goblet to her laughing and looking to the other men around her.

“Which kingdom’s gods blessed us with such a fine maiden and such tasty wine?!” One of them howled out as they cheered, they were all drunk, merry and clueless. Clary refilled each glass, giggling along with them as one of them slapped her bottom before she draped across the back of one over his shoulders, her hand slipping down to his belt.

“I’ll need to get more” She breathed into his ear. “I’ll be right back big guy…” She giggled as he groaned out before she took off with a skip in her step. Waiting until she was around the corner away from sight, Clary looked down at the set of key’s she’d swiped from the drunken man’s belt, shakily undoing each of the stable doors, holding them wide open before she moved out the way. She grabbed two tin buckets and slammed them along the walls of the stable, startling the horses within into a frenzy of neighs and hooves as they charged away from the noise, spooked and galloping out of the shacks and across the pathways.

Yells from people nearby rang out as they tried to calm them and keep them at bay, but over fifty stampeding horses was too much for even a group of men to control. Clary ran as fast as she good, tripping a few times in the mud as she got knees deep to hide in the shrubs of the marshes, panting and watching the chaos she’d created from a safe distance.

\---

Jace stood by the cell as it opened, two guards entered and lifted Jonathan who was still unconscious into their arms, carrying him out using his blanket to hoist him like a stretcher. It was Isabelle’s request that he carry out his final days, if not hours, in the comfort that had been taken from him. Meliorn had agreed he was harmless and now they carried him to the guest quarters. 

As he groggily opened his eyes he looked on warily as servants bathed him and combed through his golden hair, dried him and moisturised him before dressing him in clean clothes. He looked weakly at Jace as he monitored it all, ensuring he could see a face he hoped he’d find friendly in all this.

Once he was lay in bed, the sheets draped loosely around him, Isabelle came into the room, smiling and stroking her fingers through his hair before planting a soft kiss to his forehead.

“I don’t deserve this” His voice was hoarse and sore, his hand moved to carefully stroke her wrist as she smiled and shook her head.

“You do” She lay his hand back down and brought the sheets to his neck, watching him until he drifted to a peaceful sleep before Merliorn took her from the room.

\---

Ragnor sat patiently as Magnus and Alec embraced, they whispered to each other their love and eventually Magnus’ lips curled into a smile.

“I don’t know how long we have Magnus” Ragnor spoke up at last. Alec turned his head as if ready to speak up in defense of his husband but Magnus’ hand was quick to rest over his lips. 

“It’s okay...I’m alright now…” It was half true. Magnus was better knowing that he was safe and it had only been a kiss, the part of him that wasn’t okay was the part that relived the past when he was held tightly by Imasu. After speaking with Alec and sharing their sweet moments to calm his mind, he was ready to continue. He wouldn’t let the young Prince get to him again after so long. Not when Alec had just had to endure far worse than a kiss.

“I have been thinking about how you used various chemicals and...lotions to speed up the growth of the children within the servant girls when they had work to do”

Magnus immediately put his hand to Alec’s stomach in defense.

“I will  _ not _ be doing that to our child” He growled over as his friend sighed and approached the bed, looking over Alec.

“It’s already grown in half the amount of time as a female pregnancy..I see no reason why you can’t speed it up a little more...that way you can get yourselves out of here quicker”

“I already told my father that it would be a month longer” Magnus stroked his fingers gently over the bump and turned back to look at it before Alec took his face in his hands, lifting it to look him in the eyes.

“You’ve kept me safe and well so far…”

“But this is-” Magnus frowned and turned to Ragnor. “I think you’re right...this-Alexander’s body is much stronger than a lady’s...and he’s already half way...so…” He kissed Alec’s palm and held it to his cheek. “So this could work” He moved away and dropped to the floor, rooting through the sack and the rest of his equipment before frowning.

“Whatever you need it’s not too great an ask” Ragnor approached and looked over Alec, “Show me…” He asked as Alec went to cover himself a little self consciously. He knew that this was Magnus’ friend who could be trusted, but it was still all new to him and now only three people...four if you included the doctor who looked over him previously, knew he was pregnant. It wasn’t a normal thing to witness, a man’s body manipulated to carrying a child. His eyes looked to Magnus who was busying himself pushing groups of items together and doing calculations on a piece of parchment.

“I won’t harm you” Ragnor reassured, his voice was soothing which suited his role in the Palace. He imagined if the King were angry and full of stress, just listening to him speak might aid in calming him. Alec slipped off the bed and stood up for him, he chose to look at the horns on his head as he did.

The Sage’s hands pressed in gently around his bump and his hips, feeling it out and humming to himself. 

“Remarkable” Ragnor nodded and turned to Magnus. “You really have acheived the impossible my friend” He moved over to Magnus and took a piece of paper handed to him. “I’ll have these to you with haste” He bowed his head to Alec. “Your majesty” Then turned to leave the room.

Alec sat on the edge of the bed and sighed dropping back to lie on it.

“So what will this do? I mean...I know it’ll speed up our baby’s growth but…”

“It will be painful” Magnus turned from where he now had his pestle and mortar. “It won’t be comfortable but with all the right procedures neither of you will be harmed…” He let out a deep breath and continued on.

“I was going to kill him”

Magnus stopped and turned slowly to look at his lying husband.

“I was going to grab him and kill him if he touched you or spoke another word to you…”

Closing his eyes, Magnus shifted on the floor so he was by Alec’s legs, placing both hands around one of his ankles, bringing to his lips to place a kiss on the top of his foot. It was then he he heard a sniffle. Getting to his feet, Alec had his hands over his face but his shoulders shook.

“Hey…” Magnus knelt beside him, taking his hands and moving them back, Alec’s eyes were puffy and his face wet.

“This is such a big mess” He breathed out broken words. “Please...do what has to be done to get us home” He pulled Magnus down to kiss him, trying not to look at the split in his lip from where Imasu had forced himself on him.

\---

Later on that day as Alec was sleeping after his next dose of medicines, the door opened. Magnus was up in an instant and defensive as his father walked in.

“Why so jumpy?” He looked over at where Magnus had been using the floor to work on his brews and concoctions. “What is this?”

“This is just simple medicines for my child” Magnus frowned and sat back down to continue, he was unsure who he’d rather see burst in. Imasu or Asmodeus.

“Sleeping I see” The man hummed as he walked over to the bed, Alec had his body lay to the side and the sheets over his shoulders where he breathed calmly. Asmodeus stroked his wooden fingers through his hairs.

“How is your arm?” Magnus asked, looking at his work but keeping the corner of his eye on his Father.

“Sore….which is expected...but more convenient than nothing at all...I’d like another when we have the chance” He grumbled and dropped heavily onto the bed, lying back and closing his eyes, he stretched an arm under Alec’s body and pulled him close to him.

Magnus’ eyes widened as he could see Alec’s eyes flutter before he clenched them shut realising where he was and what he was against.

“I will sleep now...continue your work in silence” Asmodeus’ voice was thick with fatigue. It was clear he still had his habit of staying awake for days on end before finally succumbing to sleep.

“You’re going to crush my child” Magnus gritted out through his teeth, Asmodeus loosened his grip on Alec a little in response.

“You’re going to stay the night with Imasu?”

Magnus’ eyes widened as his pupils slit. “I most certainly am NOT sleeping with that creature” He snarled out as his father laughed deeply, still with his eyes closed.

“Still bitter?”

“Still full of hatred” He growled.

“Come now...Sattar is hoping once he gets the Princess pregnant you and he will marry and make this alliance set in stone...to have his son immortal would be his ultimate wish”

“Well he can forget it” Magnus remembered this conversation before, for a moment he forgot the year, everything that had happened and how this is exactly how it used to be with his Father. Trying to pawn him off with anyone to keep alliances. He was treated almost like a princess would. Only whenever he would get close his father would dismiss them. Imasu included. Asmodeus would never tell his dear friend that he hated his son. The part that hurt Magnus the most, was that while his brother’s laughed at his rape, for being so weak and pathetic unlike them, his father had been full of rage. He’d gone to Bozrah demanding the prince’s head. This was when he had rejected the offer of Imasu ‘purchasing’ Magnus.

“That’s my boy...do not let those who best you...get the better of you” He chuckled. “You’re too smart and beautiful for such a child….you need a  _ man _ if you were to choose the greater sex”

Magnus sighed and continued on, he wondered what Alec would think of this. Would think of his father showing him what little kindness he had to offer. It was moments like these he wished he hadn’t been such a monster. Or  _ wasn’t _ one still, he gave up a long time ago wishing for change.

The room fell silent save the snores that rumbled from Asmodeus’ body, the bed shook a little from his size where his feet dangled off the end. Alec’s hazed eyes were open, looking over at Magnus from where his head lay on his Father in Law’s chest, before they slipped back to sleep from the medicines.

Magnus nodded and went back to his work, he needed to get everything ready and leave before he was too late to save them both. As long as his father slept, he was no danger.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Extra warning again, please read the tags,  
> I'm sorry everyone but this can only get worse before it gets better <3

Alec gripped the sheets and cried out, trying to muffle his voice and take in deep breaths as his stomach felt like it was on fire.

“M-Magnus” He groaned and buried his face down now to the pillow.

“You’re doing so well” Magnus breathed out, stroking his hand up Alec’s spine and back down to rub his thumb gently over his hole where it clenched tightly. “Just breathe and relax…” The rumbles that sounded from his husband were hard to stomach. They had left Asmodeus sleeping, knowing if left he wouldn’t wake for a good 24 hours. Now Alec was knelt on Ragnor’s bed in agony.

“It’s certainly doing something” Ragnor hummed, unaffected by what was happening in front of him. He moved closer and knelt by the bed, running his hand where Alec’s stomach was hanging, slight ripples running over it. “How much longer do you need to keep applying the substance?” He looked to the dish filled with a clear paste that lay by where Magnus knelt behind Alec.

“A few more insertions” Magnus bit his lip, Alec’s body was covered in sweat as he shivered. He had already tried to take a break, but Alec wouldn’t let him. He wanted to take it all now while he could.

Slipping his finger in and scooping up more he used two fingers to slip back into Alec’s body and held them steady with the resistance his natural defenses put up before pushing the paste inside, taking a moment to coat the inside as best he could. 

“Ragnor...give him the potion” He breathed out, the tears prickling his eyes were threatening as he knew how much physical pain Alec must be going through right now, but was remaining so strong throughout.

Ragnor lifted the blue liquid to Alec’s parted wet lips. “Come on...you need to lift a little to drink this”

Alec shakily pushed up onto his arms, whimpering and clenching his eyes shut before drinking the potion, laughing for a moment as he dropped back down face first.

“It’s actually blueberry” He mumbled as he finally began to relax for the moment.

“Well I take on board criticism for how bad my potions taste” Magnus laughed back, letting his fingers slip out now and finishing the applications with a bit more ease, Alec’s body was heavy and swaying before he let him drop down to his side panting.

“H-how long before we see a difference?” Alec was breathing heavily, his hand shakily holding under his stomach as his skin was red and looked sore.

Magnus sat beside him, stroking his hand through his damp hair and kissing his forehead, it was layered in a warm sweat. “Day by day..I wish this was easier...I wish-”

“-That...we could just leave this full term and enjoy it” Alec grimaced and took his hand from his hair, bringing it to his lips and just holding it, eyes closed. “But at least this way we know our child will be safe” He sighed and got his breath back slowly.

“The mixture will give the child growth spurts and keep the nutrients it needs in full flow...you’ll also need to eat…” Magnus looked around as Ragnor was packing up the dirtied towels and the empty jars into Magnus’ sack. “We need to get Alec back into the other room before my father wakes and finds him gone”

Alec took a deep breath pushing himself up. “If all he wanted was a cuddle” Alec laughed breathily and brought his legs over the side, pulling his trousers up to cover his bottom again, wincing as he was now upright and dropping his head back with a groan, his insides felt tightly wound. But as long as their baby was still healthy, that’s all that mattered.

“Carefully now…” Magnus stood and helped him to his feet, wobbly at first but Alec straightened himself out and kept his arm around Magnus’ shoulders. “You took the drops?” Magnus looked up to him to check his eyes, having his hands batted back as Alec smiled and kissed the top of his head.

“Yes...now hurry before we get into trouble”

“Magnus...when he’s there I’ll need you to come meet me in the courtyard” Ragnor called out as he left, watching them go and pushing Magnus’ sack under the bed and out of sight behind the trim.

\---

Asmodeus was still deep in sleep as they entered the room, Alec kissed Magnus once more before he yawned and frowned resting his head on the smaller man’s shoulder.

“I think I’ll just pretend he’s a stuffed animal...with all that hair on his chest it won’t be hard…”

Magnus chuckled and then they both looked at each other grimly. If they didn’t laugh, they’d not have the strength to keep going.

Alec sat on the bed and decided it was safer to face him, resting his head into the mass of hair on Asmodeus’ chest, shifting as Magnus helped bring one of his great arms, the one without the hand around him before kissing his shoulder and waiting until Alec was asleep before leaving the room quietly. He wondered what Ragnor would want.

Approaching where he sat in the courtyard, he sat beside him and ran his hand over his face.

“With the rate he’s taking the treatment already...this could only take a week…” Magnus swallowed and clasped his hands together as Ragnor was looking across the courtyard to where a few of the nobles sat with the King.

“Then we better hope this goes smoothly..his body is going to go through rapid changes not only the childs…”

“I know…” He looked away as the King gave him an almost warning glare from across the way. “He’s sleeping”

“In peace?”

“As peaceful as one can be in the arms of my father” Magnus shook his head. “Will the preparations be ready for our escape?”

“In time...if that’s that you’re worried about...I’ll make sure of it..for now just try and power through this and think how exactly you’re going to get rid of Asmodeus for the birth”

Magnus opened his mouth to reply, but stopped when Ragnor stood, excusing himself as the King was summoning him over. When Ragnor sat beside him, he took that as it being the end of their discussion.

Waiting another fifteen or so minutes to take the moment to allow himself to breathe and think over everything, Magnus stood from the bench, making his way back inside. It was when he was turning to the stairwell that he hit the wall with a thud, knocking the wind out of him as two hands ran over his body and something firm was pressed into his ass.

“M-My Prince” Magnus gasped and turned his head to the side, Imasu’s mouth was on his neck and his wandering hands pushed down to pull apart the strings on his trousers. “W-wait” Magnus panicked, being pulled backwards, stumbling as he lost his footing being dragged into the nearest room,

“I can’t wait my love” Imasu moaned into his shoulder, pushing him up against the wall of the room, grinding his clothed erection over Magnus’ bottom. “I don’t want you thinking of that boy upstairs” He bit onto his skin causing Magnus to let out a cry.

He tried to grab at anything and push, trying to get Imasu off him but when a hand was in his hair and his head hit the wall with a crack he felt limp and fell heavy into him.

“Shhh...It’s okay…” Imasu pushed down his trousers and ran both hands down the V from his hips, stroking under the fondle his balls trying to coax him to life.

Magnus felt sick, his vision blurred and he mumbled out a protest as he could feel Imasu start to tug at his limp cock. “Come on” He heard in his ear as his fingers gripped the Prince’s sleeve trying to get him off. “Get hard for me” 

“Stop!” Magnus launched his knee upwards and caught the Prince between the legs, yelping a little as he was gripped hard at the same time but managed to pull back, panting and pulling up his trousers shakily he managed to blink his eyes focus for a moment.

Imasu growled holding himself and began to advance at him once more.

“Why do you resist me?!” He yelled out, Magnus grabbed the nearest objects he could find, throwing them at the man and finally catching him under his chin with a water basin, knocking him back onto a cabinet, spilling the contents with a crash.

While he was stumbling in the mess, Magnus hurried out the room and slammed the door shut behind him, pulling the latch down at the top and taking a deep breath, he dropped to his knees, heaving up from the dizziness. He only jumped back when the door was slammed into, he could hear the angry yells from inside and decided to make himself scarce.

\---

“So if you were to collect 4 dozen bunches of a dozen roses?” Ragnor smiled down to where Asha had a roll of parchment and some counters, her concentration deep as she was working out the question in her head, she winced hearing a couple of thuds next door and looked round as Ragnor slid a single red rose over the paper.

“One day I will give you as many roses as the answer…” He chuckled as she smiled and took the flower, smelling it before standing, walking to her windowsil and slipping it into the middle of the bunch currently in a vase there. 

“It’s beautiful...I’ve never seen a rose before” She stroked the petals.

“They don’t grow often in these parts...but they are the most beautiful flower” He saw her blush and turn to smile, walking back over and instead of sitting on the floor she sat on his knee, stroking a finger on one of his horns.

“Will you help me with the answer?”

“I think the idea is that you must work it out yourself my treasure” He chuckled, pressing a soft kiss to her cheek before there was a bang at the door.

She lept off and dropped back to the cushions on the floor as Ragnor got up and went to answer, yanking the door open before his breath hitched. Magnus stood there, his body tense and blood down his face. Makeup smudged.

“Oh don’t tell me” Ragnor moved and let him in, noting how Magnus swayed as he walked, he felt himself boil up inside. “That little bastard” He growled, there was only one explanation for what he could see. As Magnus gently lowered himself to one of the chairs, Asha was already knelt by his side with a basin, running a cloth over his hands to clean up the blood.

“Your highness this isn’t necessary” Magnus spoke lowly and moved his hands away. “I will bathe...I just” He looked at Ragnor. “I needed to see a friendly face...I needed to gather my bearings”

“Your husband should know” Ragnor took the cloth from Asha and dabbed around the wound on his head. 

“I’ll tell him when it’s right...if I told him now he’d try and kill Imasu and our cover would be blown…which would put him in danger..his hormones are all over the place” Magnus sighed and looked to the Princess who moved away, busying herself so as not to listen in on their business.

“Did he..?”

“No” Magnus frowned and put a hand to the cut on the side of his head. “I fought him off” He sighed and laughed. “What did I expect? I shouldn’t have baited him”

“Baited him?!” Ragnor growled and grabbed Magnus’ shoulders. “You have almost been raped.. _ again _ ...by Imasu and this is unacceptable...in Bozrah the punishment is torture and stripped of your rights” 

“I’m going to bathe” Magnus stood and pushed his hair back, taking a moment to calm his stomach where it was twisting with nausea.

“Magnus if he touches you again…”

“He won’t” Magnus walked to the door trying to keep himself calm. 

“Let us help...you can barely walk…” Ragnor and Asha followed Magnus out, taking him upstairs to the bathing room. He stripped to his underwear and slipped into the bath once Asha ran it to perfection. Closing his eyes as his wound was cleaned thoroughly by the Princess. It was a great honour to be washed by royalty, but she insisted as it was her brother who did this.

Once they both left him alone he wrapped his arms around his knees and put his head on them, choking on a sob and letting it out. Alec couldn’t see him like this...not when he was having to endure his father.

\----

Alec woke up around two hours later, he was still cramped into Asmodeus’ side while the man still slept, he pushed himself up but ended up being pulled back down again, sighing and adjusting the way he was lying. His body was sore and his insides were burning, he couldn’t hear movement in the room which meant Magnus must be out.

The door opened slowly and he shifted to turn his head seeing his husband enter, he had a change of clothes on and looked clean, reaching his arm out he whispered his name to get his attention, smiling as he took his hand.

“I love you Alexander” Magnus spoke softly, his face was make up free and Alec couldn’t help but pull him in for a kiss. 

“I love you too” He smiled .

“How are you feeling?”

“Like I’ve been kicked in the stomach” He chuckled and shifted to allow Magnus to stroke his stomach, kissing the side of his neck. Magnus hummed and they stayed like this for a moment before Magnus slipped away to rest on the pile of cushion and puffs in the corner, making sure to lie on the side that wasn’t where his head injury was. He looked at the bed and kept his eyes on Alec until he eventually fell asleep. Alec could sense there wasn’t something right with him, but he’d speak to him when he woke up.

\----

When Magnus woke up he frowned and snapped wide awake, gripping a cushion he lay on as he could see Alec’s sat upright on his Father’s lap, his father kissing over his neck and behind his ear. Alec looked beyond uncomfortable and his eyes were clenched shut.

Clearing his throat, Magnus decided this needed to stop.

“If you arouse him” He spoke out in warning as Asmodeus stopped his movements and instead held Alec close, his arm possessively around him. 

“Relax...I simply wanted to taste him…” Asmodeus’ voice was thick with sleep, he must’ve just recently woken. His wooden hand came up to stroke through Alec’s hair as he spoke. “I’ve been summoned to the King to join him on the battlements...I am to inspect the troops and make sure they’re up to shape for my war” He motioned Magnus over.

Magnus rose and felt the pulsing on the side of his head but managed to keep his balance, stopping in front of his father then wincing as the wooden hand took his chin, turning it to the side.

“How did this happen?” He spoke lowly, looking over the gash in his head.

“I fell” Magnus mumbled and swallowed back a little bile from the sudden movement.

“I will speak to the King about this” He growled out. “Here.” He moved from the bed letting Alec slip onto it. “Enjoy the father of your child while I am away...take your mind from the pain” He patted Magnus’ shoulder with his stumped arm before slipping his wooden hand beneath the loin cloth, taking a deep breath and smirking. “This is perfect” He chuckled and left the room.

Before Magnus could even speak, Alec was upright and grabbing Magnus’ shoulders, looking over the wound and taking in a deep breath.

“Was this Imasu?” 

Magnus sighed and got onto the bed, stroking his hand up Alec’s neck, trying to ignore the small markings his Father had made there. Alec closed his eyes to the touches and  his breath hitched when Magnus stroked the bulge between his legs through the silk.

“Magnus” Alec gasped when Magnus then trailed the same way to cover up the marks with his own teeth and lips. “T-talk to me” He shivered and gripped Magnus’ forearm as he slipped his hand under the fabric and began to stroke him with a tight fisted hold.

“He took me by surprise...hit my head to the wall and groped me” Magnus breathed out, moving to lie Alec on his side, nestling behind him and keeping up his hand movements before he groaned hearing a rattling by the table, Alec’s fingers, now coated in a lubrication gel slipped between them. “I got away...I’m alright...Don’t worry about me” Magnus kissed up his neck before looking down and moaning at the side of Alec starting to finger himself. “What about?-”

“Cover us” Alec panted out breathlessly, rocking his hips from the hand around his erection and his own fingers.

Magnus sat up and pulled up the sheets, covering their bodies before the hand between them coated him in the same lubrication.

“Take me..” Alec moved his hand up to grip Magnus’ hair, pulling him over to kiss him slowly and as passionately as they could from the angle. He knew Magnus was hurting, he needed to make him feel good. Then he’d deal with the disgusting Prince. Sighing as he felt Magnus’ cock slip inside him, slowly, carefully before stopping short of fully in. Magnus was worried about their child being hurt by the actions. But Alec could feel how strong their child was already inside him, he could feel it growing quicker than ever with the treatments. “Use me” Alec groaned and brought up Magnus’ hand from his own erection to kiss his knuckles. “Love me” His body gave a small spasm as Magnus began to move, began to rock in and out of him. Though the situation was the worst they could be in, the fact they still had time for moments like this made Alec treasure every second.

Magnus still felt the thudding on the side of his head, but the feel of his husband around him, the soft noises he let out, knowing he was giving him the pleasure and making him feel so loved was enough to forget the events leading to this. He indulged himself in the ultimate cure, the love of his beautiful King. The hand Magnus held to Alec’s hip slid round, cupping under his stomach to simply hold it, it was only when Alec pushed his hand lower that he took him back in his hand and pumped him to completion and finished himself soon after within Alec’s body. 

Sighing and trying to regain his breath, he slid out and let Alec lie on his back for a moment, their lips met and hands explored appreciatively.

“When this comes to an end...I will be the one who drives the sword through his heart” Alec whispered the sure promise onto his lips. Magnus could only smile and nestle his head down to Alec’s neck. There was nothing he wanted more right now than Imasu to finally face justice. If it was to be by Alec’s sword then so be it.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is shorter than the previous but I'll make up for it by posting on Saturday :)

The next few days passed by without much change. With all the preparations for war that Asmodeus was making, he had been keeping his distance from Alec and leaving Magnus to tend to him. During that time, Magnus was sure that his father had stern words with the King, or with Imasu himself, because whenever they would be near the young Prince would flinch or walk the other way. This was the only time he felt grateful for who his Father was.

Alec had used his own way of revenge, when passing to use the baths with an armed escort, he ‘fell’ into one of his guards who in turn knocked Imasu to the ground. Before the Prince could be angry they moved him on. On the fourth day he was glad Asmodeus wasn’t around. The agony he felt after Ragnor gave him his next dosage of medicine, by the time Magnus had reached him he’d passed out from the pain.

“Can you open your eyes for me my love?” Magnus whispered as Alec felt the pain inside him once more, crying out and trying to will his body back to sleep where he could block it out.

Magnus was worried, he stroked his hands in Alec’s damp hair and wiped his brow with a cold cloth, trying to bring down the fever he’d developed from the pain. Since they had been giving him the treatments his body was getting stretched to it’s limits and the pain he was in was unbearable to watch.

“He shouldn’t be in this much pain…” Magnus turned to Ragnor who sat by the side of the bed, holding his next dose.

“It’s completely natural...nothing in this can harm your child”

“It’s not just our child I’m worried about” Magnus sighed and kissed Alec’s closed eyelid, his grip on his hand was tightening in pulses, his pain hitting in spasms. “Where does it hurt…? Magnus pressed gently to his chest, then to his stomach, the swollen skin looked sore but felt tight.

“H-Here” Alec moved Magnus’ hand to his hips, letting him massage his sides to ease the pain. 

“We’ll give you the next potions then I’ll take care of you” Magnus leant down and kissed his chapped lips. Alec had been chewing them to pieces from the agony.

Alec simply nodded, heaving himself around onto his hands and knees and groaned at the pressure on his lower back, he wasn’t huge, but he certainly felt it.

Magnus ran an ointment over his back and spine, down his inner thighs and then finally began to coat the inside of his body between his cheeks with a purple mix of ingredients. Alec rested his head on his forearms and prepared himself for the familiar burn he’d gotten used to. The application was fine, he could handle all this. It was the hours afterwards when he felt like he was being bent and broken from the inside out.

Ragnor helped him to swallow back the potion, then gave him a bowl of some kind of sludge to eat. It tasted like mud. Alec wretched a little where he sat and shook his head, his mood always dropped after his treatments, so his social skills were non-existent as he shoved the empty bowl away and turned to face the wall. Ragnor took this as his cue to leave. Allowing Magnus time alone.

\---

“Relax” Magnus whispered and moved Alec into a kneeling position, he couldn’t lie on his front anymore, not with his size but he rested his arms to his sides and his face pressed against the pillow. Magnus poured oil onto his skin, he’d added a little numbing into it so as to help the tension leave his body and null the pain.

“Easy for you to say” Alec grumbled. “You’re not some monster’s plaything carrying an unnatural child”

Magnus chuckled, he didn’t take the insults to heart about their child. Alec was in his grumpy stage and he knew how much he loved their baby just as much as Magnus did. Rubbing his palms and fingers through the muscles on Alec’s back and down his sides, he felt him slowly become more pliant. He continued this and smiled hearing the soft sighs leave his husbands lips.

“When our child is born...we’ll go to Idris...and get an army” Alec smiled, eyes closed.

“We will kill my father” Magnus spoke softly, so only those beside them could hear. 

“And Imasu...and Sattar..” Alec mumbled and took a sharp intake of breath when one of his bones crunched under Magnus’ hands, relaxing again and nuzzling his face into the pillows. “I want our own bed again...I might make it bigger...so you never reach me to put your penis in me again” Alec smirked as Magnus feigned horror.

“Oh you are a treacherous King”

“I’m not going through this again” Alec said, still with the humour in his voice but a little quieter than the previous statement.

“If you do...then we shall see it through the full term...not rush as we are now” Magnus pressed a soft kiss to one of his bottom cheeks, nuzzling slightly at it, Alec blushed batting his face away, mumbling something else into the pillows. “The moment we are home I’m going to worship your body from head to toe” Magnus chuckled and continued massaging his back and sides. “I won’t allow my husband to be embarrassed by affection to  _ any _ part of his beautiful, perfect body…”

“You need to stop” Alec laughed slightly, the sound was small but it caught Magnus off guard. It was heartbreaking that the sound of Alec’s happiness surprised him these days. That would have to change sooner rather than later.

\----

Magnus sat watching his Father trying on different pieces of armour that had been made for him, he was so vain he wanted to look good as well as be protected when going into battle. So here Magnus was, providing him with a little advice as he tried on different pieces. 

“Hmm..” Magnus looked over at the large cuff that was placed on his forearm. “The red one went better with the gold you’re desperate to keep in” He rolled his eyes and leant on his hand. This was terribly dull. Nothing like when he’d watched Alec be fitted into his regal clothing, or his own armour.

“You heard him” Asmodeus held out his arm. “The red one is better than this...make it all this style” He looked over at Magnus who was now reading through a couple of scrolls. “He’s getting awfully big for his time”

Magnus tried to appear unaffected, however his heart was pounding.

“Does he? There’s still two months to go” He mumbled uncaringly as his eyes scanned the documents.

Asmodeus watched him and nodded with a hum before leaving the room, Magnus watched him go and took a moment to listen to him, hearing his footsteps direct to the courtyard he let out a breath. He’d been ensuring Alec was never alone with him, for being there three weeks it was certainly working a lot easier than he thought. 

Alec had given his father more than a few handjobs, but Alec was now at the point where he said he didn’t care, he saw it as a means to an end and knew he could be far worse off had Magnus not been by his side. Magnus on the other hand was hating it far more for having to stand by and do nothing. He was literally imagining the different ways he could kill his father, which was beginning to sicken even himself.

Giving it another few minutes he headed upstairs to where Alec was, sighing and dropping back onto the bed so his head rested on Alec’s foot, turning his head to kiss his slightly swollen ankle.

“M-Magnus” Alec panted out and reached for him, the tone gave Magnus concern as he sat up and round immediately looking over him for any signs of pain. There was no shortage in sight...His skin was coated in sweat and his face contorted. 

“Oh Alexander” Magnus lit the incense around the room keeping it close to try and numb the pain. 

Alec groaned and clawed at his sleeve while panting and shaking.

“It hurts” Alec whimpered and tried to breathe in the smoke that grew from the incense, slowly as it filled the room. Magnus held his hand while looking over him, he pulled the sheet back on the bed and his heart began to race, blood soaked the sheets around Alec’s body.

“Oh god” Magnus breathed out, he took Alec’s face in both his hands and kissed his lips before moving to quickly rummage through his alchemy stores, grabbing towels and placing them around Alec’s body taking a deep breath as Alec’s eyes were fluttering shut, his breathing coming out in harsh pants. “Wait here my angel” Magnus pried the gripping hand away before he raced out the room and down the stairs, dodging confused onlookers until he burst into Ragnor’s study.

Ragnor looked up from the desk, papers around him and his seeing glass on his eye, frowning as where Asha had been studying, she’d jumped and knocked over a glass of water with the outburst.

“It’s Alexa-” Magnus was shaking, his hands covered in blood.

Ragnor was up in seconds and by his side. 

“Take me to him”

They both made their way back up. By the time they entered the room, Alec was unconscious, he’d moved slightly towards the incense and looked more content then he had been.

“It’s a good job this hideous stuff works on him” Ragnor pushed the tray away so he could remove the smoke from his own lungs, it didn’t affect him but it wasn’t easy to concentrate and not choke.

Ragnor looked over him and lifted his nightshirt, the blood had pooled but as he inspected closer he took a deep breath.

“The bleeding has stopped...for now” 

Magnus groaned and wiped the tears from his face.

“What’s happening to him?!” Magnus was grabbing his jars and looking through them, smelling the contents. “We did everything right!”

“We-Magnus I need to confess” Ragnor took a deep breath, Magnus watched on, it was a little unnerving to see his friend looking worried. He was usually expressionless and incredibly calm in all circumstances.

Alec grunted and spasmed on the bed as he gripped the sheets, Magnus rushed to his side, gripping his hand and pushing his hair back to rest a damp cloth on his forehead.

“Magnus your child...it needs to come out”

“Wh-what?” Magnus turned round, his heart still beating double. “B-but it’s too soon” Ragnor’s face fell again, he looked away and swallowed.

“I’m so sorry” He mumbled and moved over to walk round the bed to the other side, starting to clear the sheets back and spread the towels further, preparation for what was to come. “After I heard Imasu attacked you..that he nearly had you again” He looked up at Magnus, straight in the eyes, he deserved the truth. “I tripled the dosage we gave Alec-”

“-You WHAT?!” Magnus felt faint, he stumbled a little at the news.

“I needed you out of here...I needed you  _ gone _ ,  _ safe _ ...you would never be able to leave with Alec as pregnant as he was...it was too dangerous to risk it” Ragnor took a deep breath and kept his eyes on Magnus’ feline eyes which were now slitted in obvious anger.

Magnus was speechless, he felt like punching Ragnor as he grabbed him by the collar, yanking him closer and letting out a low growl. “My HUSBAND is DYING because of you!” He yelled and shook him a little, Ragnor took the anger and closed his eyes finally.

“I’m sorry”

“M-magn” Alec’s breath caught as he coughed, blood splattering the sheets as he did, his groans were broken and pained.

“We need to get the baby out” Ragnor repeated. “It’s the only chance we have to save them both” He breathed out and slowly Magnus let him go. “Your father is downstairs...you need to get rid of him”

Magnus looks at Alec and stroked his hair, the tears were thick and fast on his cheeks  as Alec’s pale body looked exhausted, his grip was weakening. Magnus couldn’t lose Alec, not like this. Not when their child was so close to them, if this was the price then he wished he’d never given him his gift of life. He’d take it all back just to have Alec with him forever.

“MAGNUS!” Ragnor yelled at him, snapping him out of it. “If Asmodeus walks in-” Ragnor was pulling the bag he’d kept hidden in the room, starting to remove sharp surgical instruments. Magnus wobbled on his feet as his eyes were fixed on them. “-then we will lose them BOTH”

Magnus nodded and wiped his nose on his sleeve. He lit more incense and pressed a little paste under Alec’s nose to send him to sleep. 

\---

Magnus was in a daze as he left the room, Asha was stood nearby keeping her distance but clearly concerned. He walked past her and down the steps, he felt numb. When he heard his father’s voice laughing with the King he brought himself back with new determination. He needed to get rid of his father. By any means necessary.

“You asked me what secrets I knew” He spoke out as he stepped into the halls. The laughter stopped. “When you were thrown in the dungeon there was a path...created by the council to escape should you break free” Magnus knew he was betraying Edom. His thoughts only lay with his dying husband and unborn child. 

“Go on…” Asmodeus put his wine goblet down.

“There’s a passage...from the woods that take you to the throne room...You’ll rise directly below the golden pillars”. Magnus swallowed as his father rose, walking to his side and looking him over before he began to laugh and pulled him into a hug.

“I TOLD you my boy would come through” Asmodeus laughed round as Sattar began to chuckle, whispering orders to his men to prepare the troops to march on Edom.

Magnus could only smile as his father ruffled his hair, he watched him waste no time in heading to the battlements to rally the army behind him. Magnus waited with them, he watched his father collect his belongings that he’d need. He provided him with herbal treatments for the medics and then watched as they left.

When Magnus finally left, once he was sure his father was gone with the information he needed to take back his kingdom, he raced up the stairs, tripping on the steps a couple of times as he did, clawing his way up until he pushed the door open. Afraid of what he might find on the other side.

What he didn’t expect was to trip on Imasu’s body lying unconscious just past the threshold. Ragnor was rubbing oils over Alec’s stomach as he turned round to Magnus’ entry.

“What-”

Asha knelt down by his head, stroking her brothers hair. There lay a vase to one side of her. 

“He was going to tell....” She whispered and looked up through teared eyes. “I couldn’t let him”

Magnus nodded and looked to the bed, then to Imasu. He was still breathing and if he woke then it could be all over. Magnus may have emptied the palace, but the King was still outside. 

Leaning down he grabbed the Prince and dragged him to the joining washroom, pushing him inside and shutting the door, barring it with a wooden slat he pulled from the window blinds.

“Magnus I can’t do this alone..”

Magnus approached and swallowed back his nerves, Alec’s eyes were fluttering as they were rolled back, his chest rose only slightly. There wasn’t much time.

“What do you need me to do?”

Ragnor smiled and nodded before he began to instruct his friend, the two of them set about numbing Alec and making sure he stayed unconscious. An iron rod was in the fire pit to the side, as Ragnor mentioned the bleeding would need cauterizing should it run too fast. Magnus didn’t know what he would expect to happen.

This was no natural birth, there was nowhere for the child to go when reaching full term, Alec’s body was stretched on the inside but the outside couldn’t keep up, his organs working over time as Ragnor’s efforts to bring the birth forward meant Alec’s body didn’t develop with the baby. It stayed behind while the child fed more and more within him.

Magnus helped to prepare his body as best he could, he took hold of Alec’s hand and kissed his knuckles, Alec’s eyes fluttered open a little, his lips curling up.

“If you have to choose” He breathed out, Magnus shook his head, not wanting to hear it. “Promise me-” A little blood trickled from the corner of Alec’s mouth as Ragnor began the first incision. Magnus choked on a sob as he looked into Alec’s eyes, they were glazed over from the numbing and the drugs he’d inhaled, his breathing was calm but his skin was so pale he looked lifeless.

“Hold on my love” Magnus spoke softly, wiping the blood from his cheek and lips as he kissed his forehead. “You are my everything...Without you my life is meaningless” He smiled as Alec smiled back at him, trying to avoid looking as Ragnor was making quick work of cutting him open. “Alexander...my angel...please don’t leave me” His voice was breaking as tears streamed, Alec’s hazel eyes were fading over, his breath coming out in short chokes as his grip weakened on Magnus’ hand. “Don’t leave me” He clenched his eyes shut as he rested their foreheads together, Alec’s body spasmed a little as he felt Alec’s hand lose all grip and his arm become heavy.

Choking on a sob Magnus buried his head into Alec’s neck, he could feel the blood trickle down the side of his face from Alec’s parted lips and he felt the pain in his chest. “Please…”

The sounds of a screaming child filled the room, Ragnor was panting as with shaky hands he passed the baby to Asha who was ready with towels and sheets, her soft voice cooing to calm the child.

Magnus couldn’t look up, he didn’t want to, he couldn’t feel the beating heart in Alec’s chest, couldn’t feel the breath in his hair, he couldn’t feel anything. His whole being felt numb. Empty. He didn’t even register the cries of his child. It wasn’t until Ragnor pulled him back that he came to life, crying out in protest as he was being dragged away.

His eyes opened and looked over Alec’s body, Ragnor has sealed the wound and cleaned him up but the sheets were still covered in his blood.

“P-Please” Magnus sobbed. “P-please let me hold him” He turned to Ragnor and gripped his clothes, his body shaking as he fell to his knees at his friend’s feet. “Not like this-” Magnus’ breath hitched on his emotions as he buried his face in his bloodied hands. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't hate me!! <3


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised! :D

Magnus was holding his head in his hands as Ragnor was clearing Alec’s airways, trying to revive his heartbeat, he’d turned his head to the side to let the blood empty. He was gentle and being mindful of Alec’s stomach now sealed as best it could be but also starting to get desperate.

Asha was holding the baby, trying to calm it’s cries as they just got louder and louder, Ragnor turned to her and then back to Alec. The baby’s cries were going to give away what had happened in here. People were going to come in when they heard, he’d already tried to get through to Magnus to take the baby but he was unreachable. The guilt and reality to what he had done was crashing down around him. If he didn’t bring Alec back then he’d be responsible for Magnus’ misery that could last an eternity. 

Ragnor had been waiting for his friend to find that special someone who tamed him, opened his heart and made him feel more than just lust. Alec had been that man. Now he lay motionless, his body turning cold from where the blood had stopped pumping. Magnus was mumbling incoherent babble, his hands stroking Alec’s calves as he choked on a sob.

Magnus felt only pain, he couldn’t even think of his child while his husband was failing to wake. He didn’t see Ragnor reach for Asha and take the screaming baby, he hadn’t even looked at his own flesh and blood yet, he rested his forehead on Alec’s knee and sniffled, his body was heavy, he wanted to wake up and for this to all be a dream.

Ragnor gently placed the baby on Alec’s chest, holding his arm up to keep it’s balance as the baby screamed, after a moment it’s screaming turned to cries and the cries died down to eventually sleeping. The room fell silent until harsh and strained breathing broke through.

“Magnus...look” Ragnor breathed out, relief running through him as he tried to pull Magnus. “Magnus” He shook him and grabbed his face with both hands lifting it to look at Alec.

Magnus opened his eyes slowly, not wanting to see, but when he saw glassy hazel eyes looking back at him, his knees gave way, his hands clinging to Ragor to keep up as he cried out and reached for the hand that weakly turned upwards to him.

“A-Ale-” 

Ragnor brought him close, letting him rest his his weight on the bed before he stepped back, taking Asha’s hand and moving out the room to give them their space. He’s performed a miracle bringing Alec back, it was the least he could do for Magnus.

“My-my angel” Magnus sobbed into Alec’s palm as he held it to his face, he only now looked from the smiling face to the child that lay sleeping on his chest, he sniffled and bit his trembling bottom lip. “Our child” He looked over the wiped clean and wrapped up bundle, he was lost in what to do. Hold his child or hold his husband who he had lost, for what he thought was forever.

Everything was happening so fast and all at once, his body had never felt so overwhelmed with emotion. It was almost as if Alec sensed it, gently pulling at Magnus and bringing him to rest his head beside the child on his chest, Magnus clenched his eyes shut for a moment as he could feel the thud, thud, thud of Alec’s heart beat, along with the soft breathing of their newborn.

When Alec opened his eyes he’d been confused. There was a weight on his chest, his body ached for a moment before it turned numb. He had been so tired before and though he only felt like he’d slept a moment, his whole body was trying to refigure itself.

All he knew when he looked round, disorientated. Was that Magnus was here, their baby was here and he wanted nothing more than to hold them both. His head felt hazy but he needed them both.

When he had them on his chest he let out a shuddered breath, he brought his hand slowly up to hold onto their child’s back and ran his fingers through Magnus’ hair.

When he tried to speak he couldn’t get his words out, something stopped it.

Magnus was shaking, what had he missed? What had happened for Magnus to look so helpless and alone when they created a family together. He felt a pain in his throat and closed his eyes, stopping as he’d tried to speak again. Magnus looking over Alec’s face, stroking his hand over it as he sat up. Alec was here. Alec was alive once more by some miracle and he needed to be strong now.

Sitting up and looking over at their baby he started to fully take it in, he could see Alec was doing the same as they were in silence staring down at the body on his chest. 

Magnus knew Alec wouldn't know what happened, he didn't know how he was feeling or how his health was for the moment. But the way Alec looked at the baby he knew for definite he had the man he loved back. 

“Is it…?” Alec's voice finally came out but it was rasped and felt strange he wanted to see their child fully but didn't have the strength to move to get a proper look.

Sensing this, Magnus carefully lifted the child in his arms, checking beneath the blankets before smiling through tears.

“We have a princess…” his words breathless in relief and elation. Alec bit his bottom lip and his tears fell, closing his eyes he moved his hand to take a weak hold of Magnus’ arm holding the child. Magnus tilted her and came closer, letting Alec’s fingers run over the soft skin of the baby’s arm. 

“She’s so small” Alec sighed and smiled, opening his eyes as Magnus used the corner of the sheet to clean the tears from his face. “Does it look bad?” Alec used his other hand to try and touch his stomach, Magnus pushed it back.

“No, but if you mess with it” Magnus scolded him softly and pulled the sheet up to cover him, they needed to change them but at the moment he needed to find somewhere to place their baby girl. He moved over a couple of cushion puffs to beside the bed on Alec’s side, setting up a safe barrier around with blankets and placed her down carefully. Magnus had only held her for a moment, but already missed her once she was down. She still slept so peacefully and Magnus’ eyes caught Alec’s as they were looking over at her as well. A faint blush on his cheeks was a welcome sight after seeing him so pale.

“Alexander” Magnus knelt on the bed as he carefully changed over the sheets around him to clean ones. He shuddered and took his husband’s hand. “Alexander you left us” He spoke so quietly, Alec tried to take it in as he was trying to grip Magnus’ hand in return. “For a short time” Magnus choked on a sob as he tried to keep strong but even trying to get across what happened to Alec while he was so confused was difficult.

“I’m here” Alec breathed out, he had a feeling he knew what Magnus was talking about. He had definitely felt something between sleeping and waking up. He gave him a small tug to bring him closer, kissing him with just a weak press to his lips. “I’ll never leave you” his voice so quiet on Magnus’ lips.

\----

Asmodeus stopped by the crossroads with the army behind him, they made quick work of the travellers currently staying at the inn and soon took over the building. A few of them would stay there while the main bulk of men would set up camp somewhere off from the path. Too many scouts travelled between the cities for them to risk being seen. A couple could be killed but when no messages came back they’d up defenses and expect the worst.

Edom’s army was far bigger than Bozrah’s, so any element of surprise would be perfect. The week would be spent preparing to attack, then Asmodeus would take the pathway to the throne room as Magnus had shown him, so halfway to Edom he’d take off down the alternative route, leaving the men to charge the gates and create the distractions needed.

\----

Magnus stood up from the bed as the door opened, his arms stretched to his sides protectively to cover both Alec as he slept and their child.

“Well what do we have here?” Victor walked in, he wasn’t armed and he looked amused.

“None of your damn business” Magnus snapped before Ragnor slipped in behind the captain of the guard.

“Magnus calm down” He patted Victor’s shoulder. “He’s in the washroom” He nodded as the captain walked to the side and opened where Imasu was being held. “We just need him locked up without the King’s knowledge”

Magnus watched both men cautiously, as the baby girl snuffled the guard captain looked round and caught sight of her. 

“You weren’t joking” Victor turned to Ragnor. “She is indeed a miracle” He mumbled and proceeded to lift an unconscious Imasu over his shoulder, carrying him out before Ragnor shut the door behind them.

“We can trust him...he’s superstitious and sees her as a beacon of hope for Bozrah” Ragnor walked over, his eyes on Magnus as his friend kept his eyes on his movements.

“You killed him” Magnus snapped and stood as a barrier between his family and oldest friend. “It’s because of you he died”

“It’s also because of me he lived” Ragnor sighed and rubbed between his eyes. “I admit what I did was wrong...but you need to understand my point of view…” He looked to Alec and where there was a little blood staining his midriff on the sheets. “Let me help heal him” 

Magnus was reluctant. He wasn’t sure he could trust Ragnor fully again after what he’d done to Alec and his child. But he was right, both were alive and seemed healthy. Stepping back Magnus spread out the lotions and various concoctions he’d made to help heal Alec quicker.

“His insides will change on their own back to how they were...as will his shape” Magnus mumbled and drew the sheet back, starting to rub a paste over sealed wound. “I need to apply this as often as possible...it will be absorbed up and the moment it is...it needs reapplying…”

“Which is exactly why you need my help...we’ve calculated that your father will enter Edom and leave within the same day...so we have the week of his war prep to get Alec back on his feet and out of here”

“That’s impossible to achieve” Magnus frowned. “The wound will be healed but his emotional and mental scars will be here...he’ll still be weak and sore…” Stroking his hand through Alec’s hair and pushing it back from his face he pressed his lips to his forehead.

“Then you leave without him...you take your child and get as far away from your father as possible”

“I will  _ not _ leave my husband”

“I will look after Alec...I admit I’ve not done so far...but I can continue to heal him until he can escape with you...when the time comes Asha will take you and the child to safety”

Magnus shook his head, not even wanting to think about that right now, right now he needed to get Alec back to his old self again, he needed to be able to hold the beautiful young girl he’d carried.

\----

As the days of the week went by, Magnus and Ragnor continued to work together to heal Alec. Magnus had asked what they were to call their baby but Alec was determined to name her once they were in the safety of their own kingdom.

Ragnor worked on keeping the King occupied, even convincing him that Imasu had taken off to join Asmodeus in a bid to impress him and further win over his son. Victor kept Imasu in the dungeon but dressed him as a beggar where the only guards on him knew who he was and why he was there. They knew the main army currently marching to Edom would never betray their King, but the few he had in his Royal Guard had decided enough was enough. Asmodeus spending time there had only made them see even clearer how evil the two of them were.

It was the 6th day when Alec was sat up, their child was sleeping in a makeshift crib to one side and Magnus was lying by his side, stroking his hand on Alec’s inner thigh.

Alec pushed it away gently.

“Don’t get me hard” He grumbled and fought back another moment as Magnus’ hand got dangerously close to his crotch. 

“I can be gentle...you know I can” Magnus smirked up as he watched Alec’s blush grow. He doesn’t know how he spent so long back in Edom next to Alec without touching him. He was like a drug, Magnus’ addiction he never wanted to kick. Alec’s wound was healed it was just his insides and body adjusting now to work down from the changes.

It wasn’t that Alec didn’t want to have a play around with his husband, he just didn’t feel one hundred percent in his own mind. He watched his body shrink and shift, felt his insides bubble and bleed out. He felt disgusting and wouldn’t subject Magnus to him in this state.

Magnus had tried to reassure his husband about just how much he still loved him, how he still looked beautiful, but it was hard when Alec was always so stubborn about it. The third time Magnus chose to sit up, cupping Alec’s face with both hands and kissing him firmly on the lips.

“I love you so much” Magnus smiled onto his lips, his heart beating a little faster as he felt Alec return the curve of lips. They’d spoken how Alec was adamant that Magnus would leave tomorrow with their child. He’d go to Idris and seek safety there, then he’d take the army of Idris to Edom and try to help offer them aid. A sniffling followed by gentle cooing came from the crib, Magnus shifted and lifted their now woken child from her bed and brought it to Alec, handing him her to hold. He rocked her gently as Magnus retrieved the milk that they’d been keeping at room temperature for her. Letting Alec feed her as he checked over his supplies for the road. They’d take a day to reach Idris. Hopefully not running into Asmodeus as he returned. Tomorrow was the only chance to get their child to safety. Alec was in no fit state to travel, with the healing his legs and stomach had been kept numb as much as possible.

Magnus read over the scroll that Alec had written on, issuing the orders to attack the Bozrah army and defend Edom. He’d signed it and marked it with his Royal Seal. Magnus hoped that his father would remain there long enough to be destroyed along with his men. Alec had no intention of showing mercy to anyone opposing the two kingdoms. He was grumpy at the best of times and the crime of anyone supporting the monster that was Magnus’ father was now being treated as murder and pillaging.

\---

“Not too hard” Alec buried his head into Magnus’ shoulder as he took in a deep breath, he moved his hand down to push away where Magnus was stroking his erection, using his own hand to wrap around both his own and Magnus’ together. Causing Magnus to groan and stroke his hands over Alec’s sides. 

“You feel so good against me” Alec gasped as his palm caught the pre fluid from both their tips, slipping it over them as he moved. “Kiss me” Alec tilted his head to seek out Magnus’ mouth, moans muffled into it as they locked lips, tongues caressing gently to match Alec’s movements.

He didn’t want it fast, he wanted to savour their time together. In the morning Magnus would be gone and Alec didn’t know when he’d see him again. 

Sliding his free hand round, Alec stroked his finger down between Magnus’ cheeks, smiling as his husband flinched a little. “It’s okay...let me take care of you” Alec mouthed his throat as Magnus’ hands were running up his back, the position they were in was side on to each other. Alec had been on his back for most of the week so needed the movement to help himself heal. What he was doing now probably wouldn’t help, but it was too good not to happen.

Magnus whimpered almost as the hand moved from his bottom. He watched Alec take two fingers into it mouth, wetting them, the hands still moving between them was slow and drawn out. Magnus’ cheeks tinted red as he watched, lips parting and stroking his hands over Alec’s chest, stroking over his nipples to return the pleasure.

“That’s enough” Magnus swallowed a breath as he lifted his leg, allowing Alec to give the two fingers more access, closing his eyes and taking in a deep breath as one finger slipped into him.

They’d been switching more often since their marriage, but it had been a while since this had happened. Alec was watching closely his husband’s expression as he began to slowly finger him. Magnus’ hand shakily moved to Alec’s face, bringing him into a hard and passionate kiss while moaning between his lips. He rocked his hips into the two hands working him, he could sense Alec was close as he stopped his lips from moving to breath in deeply.

It was long, drawn out and slow movement that first sent Alec over the edge, his body shuddered, it only caused him a little pain at the sudden movement but he didn’t care as he used now his covered hand to finish off Magnus with quicker movements, his two fingers pushing fully in and pressing against his prostate.

“Fuck...Oh Alexander” Magnus moaned into Alec’s mouth and joined him in orgasm. The two of them now panting before Alec removed his fingers, pulling Magnus close, their bodies pressed together. Only pulling apart when Alec’s sensitive skin around his closed up wound became too sore in the position. His slight hiss causing Magnus to move and look over Alec’s body with worry.

“I  _ did _ say you weren’t ready” Magnus sighed and took a cloth from the side, carefully wiping them both.

“I’m alright...I needed you close” Alec sighed and closed his eyes, entwining their fingers, as Magnus was gentle over where he wound was. “Will you wake me...before you leave?” Alec frowned as Magnus nodded slowly. With the medicines it was hard for Alec to wake up once he was asleep, he wanted Magnus to wake him no matter what before he left with their baby girl. He didn’t doubt that Magnus would, but he just needed to hear it from him.

“I won’t leave while you sleep...I wouldn’t do that to you again” Magnus kissed him softly and moved back, checking on their baby and stroking his fingers over her jet black hair that covered her head. It was hard to see her features when she was still so small. He’d have to take extra care of her on the road.  Turning round to Alec he looked over where he lay and pinched the bridge of his nose. 

“Alexander..I’m truly sorry for what I did to you”

Alec looked over and gave him a small smile.

“I-I understand that I had no right” 

Alec shook his head and held out his palm, bringing Magnus’ knuckles to his lips as he took it.

“Magnus...we come from  _ very _ different worlds...there are so many things that make us differ from one another… I  _ wanted _ this child… I was scared...upset and hurt by what you did but I  _ love _ you Magnus Bane…through all of this we always find our way into each other’s arms” Alec nuzzled at his hand and closed his eyes. “Now please...lie with me so I can spend as long as possible beside you before you have to go”

\----

Catarina was sat on the edge of the bath, her feet in the water as she washed her hands over Luke’s back, admiring the ring that adorned her finger as she did, smiling and leaning down to kiss the top of his head. He had his arms resting on her knees as she washed his upper body, using only her hands and a cloth to do so.

There had been days of meetings and reviewing laws with her people, she’d travelled out into the city to meet with her public and asked their opinions on how they wish their lives to be. Many of them expressed how much they missed Magnus. That having him in Edom was calming and how he was so lucky to have not turned out like the rest of his family.

“You’re daydreaming” Luke chuckled as he tilted his head back to look at her, she was looking off to the side, her hands had been circling the left hand side of his chest for the past few minutes as she thought about her people, thought about the one she called her son. Magnus was in Bozrah, she’d had the scout arrive from Idris with the unfortunate news. 

Standing up she gave a small slight smirk as Luke groaned, he had been so close to kissing her stomach before she moved. Taking her robe she dressed herself in it and held out Luke’s for him.

“Come” 

Luke climbed out and she found her eyes drifting over his body, hiding her face behind the robe she held for him, he continued closer and pressed her body back into the pillar she stood against, hands moving under her robe and onto her thighs as he hoisted her up off the floor.

\---

The knocking at the door didn’t stop, it only became more forceful. Luke groaned and moved back, allowing himself to part from Catarina’s body, her breaths were short pants as she grabbed her nightgown, pulling it down and climbing off the bed, sitting by her vanity to fix her hair while Luke dressed. He went to the door in just his trousers.

“Sir” One of the guards spoke out.

“Speak”

“We have Clarissa”

Luke turned to Catarina and went to speak, but she shook her head.

“Go and speak with her...I’ll be right down” She cleared her throat and glanced at where Luke’s erection was softening beneath his trousers, before she looked back to the mirror, pressing powder to her rosied cheeks. Luke sighed and grabbed his shirt, dressing himself before heading out the room.

“I’ll see you in the throne room shortly” She called out before the door shut.

\---

“Luke I’m so sorry” Clary was stood in her cell, gripping the bars. Luke took a moment to look over her, trying to separate his feelings for her mother as he needed a clear head to think. She was covered in dirt and grime, her hair matted and skin bruised.

“Why would you deceive us…”

“Because I  _ had _ to” Clary sobbed as she dropped to the floor. “H-He has my  _ brother _ ” She was shaking now as she spoke.

“So the reason you released the horses? Disarmed the men and burnt down the guard post on the outskirts is because Asmodeus has your brother?” He growled. “Clary if Asmodeus has your brother he’s probably already dead!” He shook his head. “Stupid.  _ Stupid _ naive girl” He moved to the bars causing her to flinch back. “Jace trusted you.  _ I _ trusted you! Your mother would be ashamed if she knew”

“I don’t even  _ know _ my mother?! I don’t even know YOU, you don’t know  _ me _ ” Clary yelled back. “I did what I  _ had _ to do!” She emphasized again before her words were interrupted by yelling from outside. Luke moved to the window and looked out across the battlements of the palace and the walls. The cells in Edom were in the towers, they had separated the from the dungeons after Asmodeus had been moved below. Luke turned back to Clary as she was now backed up against the wall.

“You’re too late…” She took a deep breath. “He’s come to take back what’s his”


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember to read the tags <3

Luke rushed into the throne room where nobleman were rushing around, Catarina wasn’t up by the throne, she was down in the rabble as she turned and spotted him, heading over to his side where he kissed her briefly and held his hands on her shoulders.

“They won’t break through” The sounds around them were loud and everyone was clearly on the brink of panic. “I SAID!” Luke turned and yelled out, silencing the room. “They won’t break through” He kept his eyes on them all before he stepped to the side of Catarina, one hand still on her shoulder. “This isn’t Idris” He saw them all sigh in definite relief. If Idris has declared war then they’d have been flattened instantaneously, as the kingdom was by far the largest and most populated.

“Then who is it?! Some barbarians to the west?” One man called out, his voice weary as they men and women around watched on.

“I don’t know…” Luke admitted. “But I’m going to find out...so in the meantime our gates are holding and no one has taken down our walls…”

“But we have almost  _ no _ weapons! That girl took them all”

“True but the wall alone is enough...we’ll keep them out until they lose interest and hope, then leave us…” He sighed and moved over to take one of his guards by the arm as the room continued to mumbled amongst themselves. “How are the blacksmiths?”

“They’re working as hard as they can...it’s been a tough week on them but we’re shaping up”

“How long til we can push them back?”

“I’d say a day maybe two to have enough to even make a dent...it’s a big army”

Luke didn’t miss the worry in his own man’s voice. “Take me to the wall” He made to move but had his hand gripped by Cat, stopping to look at her as she was shaking her head. “One moment” He turned to the guard, moving with the Queen out the room to stand in one of the surrounding corridors.

“It’s him” Catarina’s voice wavered, her hands taking Lukes. “I know it”

“It can’t be...Bozrah doesn’t have the strength” Luke stroked his hand in her hair and brought her in for a kiss. “With my last breath I will defend you my Queen. My love” Luke smiled as she sighed and nodded. “Stay in the throne room...promise me you won’t leave the Palace”

“I won’t” She had never felt helpless in a war before, as Catarina watched Luke leave, moving to sit herself on the throne, she thought on how in every war before Asmodeus had been the victor, how even when Idris marched their lands it was her plans that brought them in. She’d been safe, right now she felt far from it. The chill in the air was creating her unease and though around her was calmer, she herself felt panic rising through her.

\---

Magnus smiled into the gentle kisses he shared with Alec. His husband was groggy and half asleep, clinging to him trying to encourage him to lie back down to snuggle in. 

“I need to get ready” Magnus stroked his hair back from his face, looking over at Alec's features and leaning for another few kisses before pulling up and out of the bed entirely, smiling at the noise of protest behind him as Alec stretched across the bed to try and pull him back in. 

Alec was always clingy in the mornings, even more so on his medicine. He'd most likely be back to sleep once Magnus was gone, but for now he was lying on his side watching him dress. Magnus lifted their child from where she was looking back at him, placing her in Alec's arms to occupy him while he finished up. 

“I'll see you soon my princess” Alec was whispering softly to her, stroking his fingers over her tummy while she held into his thumb looking back at him. “Daddy will take good care of you.. He'll take you to see Auntie Izzy…she'll be so surprised to see you…” Alec closed his eyes thinking of how he'd never had the chance to tell anyone back home about this. Would they accept her? Would his people think she was an abomination? Her eyes matched Magnus. She was the most beautiful baby he'd ever seen, without being too biased.

Magnus watched on as he finished the last of the packing, he felt his heart swell and wished he could just take Alec with him. 

“Stand up” 

Alec frowned and looked up to where Magnus was moving to lift their child from his arms, a little confused by the request. 

“Please…” Magnus took a deep breath and watched as Alec sat up, he rocked the baby girl as she snoozed, but in his head he was praying to all the deities he knew both from Edom and Idris as Alec moved his legs round on the bed. 

“I don't think…” Alec took a deep breath as he started to push up, there was a sharp pain down his spine and his legs wobbled. “Magnus… I can't ride horseback…I-” he faltered and gently sat back down. He understood what Magnus was testing, he wanted to take him too. Alec knew he'd slow them down and getting Magnus and their child out of Bozrah and through Idris walls was the main priority. 

“I can't leave you” Magnus moved over and Alec placed his hands on his husband's waist. “Don't make me leave you behind…”

“We don't have a choice…please” Alec closed his eyes and pressed a soft kiss to the baby girls head. A finger and thumb under his chin lifted his head, Magnus was looking down at him, his eyes glassy from tears before he leant down to kiss Alec hard on the lips. Alec held a hand to his face as he returned the kiss before they parted, resting their foreheads together. 

“When we see each other again.. It'll be in a safe and secure environment for our child…our miracle” Alec closed his eyes as they shared another kiss before he moved back to take her from Magnus, kissing her forehead and letting his cheek rest on her head as he kept his warming embrace.

His heart was aching already and they hadn’t even left yet, he knew he had to be strong for them both. Magnus was meeting Ragnor and Asha in the Princess’ room shortly. He took his time as he wrapped up his sack of supplies then put on his shoes, taking blankets for the child and passed them to Alec, sighing and wiping his eyes as Alec took them and began to wrap up their baby girl, whispering to her as he bundled her up to shield her from the elements outside.

Alec stood up as best he could when Magnus was starting to leave, he held their baby and Alec helped him wrap material around him to secure her to his chest, making sure she was tightly fixed but not enough to hurt her. Kissing her forehead he leant to kiss Magnus after.

“Please be careful...don’t look back until she’s safe in Idris…”

“ _ You _ need to take care...Ragnor and Victor will keep an eye on things...the King is still around and I’ve been able to keep people distracted from coming in...please  _ please _ stay safe” Magnus held Alec’s face and kissed him again, he couldn’t stop kissing him, keeping some kind of connection because the moment he let go they’d be separated again. “I love you”

“I love you too...now go” Alec breathed out as he stepped back, sitting back down as his spine was aching once more from standing, he wiped his eyes as Magnus shutting the door caused his heart to ache. Lying back for a moment he steadied his breath and held his hands to his face, he only hoped they’d make it to Idris.

Magnus made his way through to where Ragnor was waiting outside Asha’s room. He put his hand to Magnus’ shoulder as he approached him.

“Focus” Ragnor looked him in the eyes, he could see Magnus was shaking a little. “Look at me” He took his face in his hands, Magnus sniffled as his arms were cradling his child. “Pull yourself together” Ragnor knocked on the door to Asha’s room, allowing her to open it and Magnus to enter first.

The room was made up mainly fine drapery and netting, the cushions scattered around and tapestries on the wall. Her bed was hidden behind drapes from four posts of the bed, Magnus was surprised the King allowed Ragnor to enter the room when even looking down the corridor would be considered an offence. He must have great trust in his Sage.

“This way” Asha spoke as she moved to a large wooden screen, pushing it to one side and pulling back a large paper wall hanging, Ragnor stepped forward to help her prop it up against the dresser beside it.

There was a door behind it, it wasn’t the biggest but Magnus would have no trouble fitting through as the princess pulled a set of keys from her belt beneath her clothing, and unlocked it, pulling it open.

“Where will this take me?” Magnus looked down into the dark passageway, Ragnor handing him a lit lantern.

“This will take you to the back of the city under the walls...it was designed so the Princess could escape...much like the one in Edom for the Queen” Ragnor looked to the Princess who nodded and stepped forward, she stroked her hand over the sleeping baby’s head where it was snugly resting in the wrap and blankets.

“Thank you” Magnus looked to both of them. “Please take care of him” He pleaded before carefully stepping through the doorway, heading down the spiral staircase into the dark, using the lantern to light the way. 

As the door shut, Asha redid the lock and they covered the wall with the hanging and the screen once more before she wrapped her arms around Ragnor’s shoulders, resting her head to his chest. His arms came up to encircle her and he kissed the top of her head.

“What you have done for your friend is wonderful” She spoke softly and smiled up to him, he lifted her veil and pushed it behind her head and tucked behind her ears. Looking down at her face he sighed and stroked a thumb over her cheek. In return she ran her fingertips up one of his horns, something that always seemed to fascinate the young princess.

“I only did what needed to be done..Magnus is the closest thing I have to a family” He sighed. “He and Catarina are all I have” He closed his eyes as she stroked down to his white hair and pressed her hand over his mouth, leaning up to press her lips to the back of her hand before smiling up, he smiled back down and pulled her back in for a loving embrace.

\---

Luke made his way through the streets, if he had a horse he’d have gotten there sooner. Luckily a soldier was on his way towards the Palace and they met in the middle.

“Luke!” The soldier panted and put his hands on his knees, he must’ve been running as fast as he could. “It’s Sattar...they’re not even denting the brickwork” He shook his head as Luke nodded and looked between the wall and the palace. “Most of the army is holding back...it’s not his usual style…” The soldier was quite old, he’d been in the army from a young age and from the look in his eye there was something he wasn’t saying.

“Speak what you’re hiding” Luke snapped as he was trying to figure out the best action to take.

“This is a trap...it has to be” The man frowned, he lifted his helmet up to look Luke in the eyes, show him how serious he was. “We used this before with the King”

“He’s your king no longer” Luke stepped backwards slowly. “Return to the wall and prepare the men” He turned and began to run back in the direction of the palace.

\----

There was a loud bang followed by clanking metal as a large chunk of the flooring tiles burst out the ground and scattered, hitting the onlookers as they stepped back. Catarina stood up from the throne, immediately finding herself surrounded by her guards, everyone watched on the hole now in the floor.

When the wooden hand came up out the ground followed by a handless arm wielding a large hammer that attached to a series of straps and fastening, Catarina’s breath hitched, her body shaking as Asmodeus rose up from the tunnels below. Tunnels she thought were sealed up long ago. In her heart she’d known he would be responsible for the chaos outside the city. Stepping backwards she pushed out from her guards who stood frozen in place as Asmodeus swung his hammer into the crowd, knocking down multiple nobles. The rest all fled the room through the great doors.

“CATARINA” Asmodeus’ voice bellowed out across the room as she stopped for a moment, seeing him staring straight at her, gathering her dress she bolted, pulling her arm free from one of her own guards who tried to stop her from running. She didn’t look back but heard the thudding steps telling her Asmodeus had given chase.

Dashing down the corridor and running as fast as she could, ditching her shoes as she did so she could move quicker she slammed the door shut on her room and bolted all the locks. This was the most secure room in the palace. As she panted and clenched her eyes shut, she heard the yelling outside before her dress was pulled, slamming her body into the door with a cry as she hadn’t even realised she’d trapped her long robes in the door when shutting it.

She screamed out as she pulled as hard as she could, the material ripping at the edges and leaving her with half her clothes as she stumbled back onto the floor hard, clambering to her feet as she knew the door wouldn’t hold for long. The slamming on the door only more intense as she could hear Asmodeus yelling at her, dust dropped from the ceiling at the force of his attacks.

With one final crack of his hammer, Asmodeus broke down enough of the door to reach in and pull at the bolts, pushing his way fully in.

“Catarina” His voice came out breathless, his body heaving as he saw her, finally looking upon her as she cowered on the edge of the bed. Trying to look stronger than she clearly felt. “My wife” 

Catarina tried to remain calm as he approached her, dropping to his knees as he ran a hard wooden hand over her breast exposed by her ripped dress. She flinched away and covered herself with her hand as she looked away. 

“My beautiful...radiant blue Queen” Asmodeus was stroking her shoulder before bringing his hand to her hair, stroking the strands and leaning in to rub his cheek to it, taking in how soft it was. No one could compare to his Catarina, she completed him. “I’ve come for you”

“I have no intention of leaving with you” She breathed out, able to calm her breathing knowing now that he still felt as strongly as he had, she was safe for the time being.

“There is no choice in this...your mind has been corrupted against me...Edom will welcome me once more and you will continue to rule by my side” He leant in and caught her lips, she tried to push him off but found herself unable to. He was far too strong for her as he had always been, she parted her lips while her hand felt behind on the bed, his groan shook her to the core as he wrapped his arm around her slim waist and continued to kiss her slowly with rare passion he saved only for her.

As she returned it she felt the solid object she had been searching for, her hand clasping around the hilt of a sword she’d concealed beneath the sheets before he’d burst in. Asmodeus was groaning into her mouth.

\---

Luke ran into the palace as people were beginning to swarm out, he raced into the throne room to find the carnage. The broken floor, the injured and some fatally wounded nobles about the floor.

“H-He’s gone for the Queen” One of them called out as they saw him enter, Luke took off to find her, calling out her name as he did, he had a sinking feeling and pulled out his sword ready as he reached the broken door. As he stepped in he saw them, Asmodeus knelt on the floor while his arms were around Catarina, his hand in her hair while they both kissed passionately.

The anger bubbled inside him, to anyone it would look like the two were just in love and it was completely consensual. But Luke knew better.

“Get your hands off her” He growled out as he stepped further in.

Asmodeus parted his lips from Catarina’s, stroking his wooden thumb over her cheek as it had a faint blush over it, he gave her a small kiss before moving back and standing up, looking round at Luke as his cat eyes slit in anger.

“You  _ dare _ give me orders, wife-fucker?!” He growled out and stepped away from the bed, Catarina pushed back and pulled the sword out, looking cautiously between Luke and Asmodeus.

Luke stepped to the side as the man got closer before he charged him, yelling out and swinging his sword out. Asmodeus took one large step to the side and brought his forearm down, ignoring the tip of Luke’s sword in his side to beat down on the top of the Guard Captain’s head, knocking him to the floor before kicking his foot into his stomach and winding him, his armour around his stomach denting at the force.

“LUKE!” Catarina cried out as Asmodeus pressed a sandaled foot to the man’s head as he lay on the floor, blood dripped from Asmodeus’ wound but he paid it no attention as he angled his foot down, it was larger than Luke’s head and the weight of the great Edom King would be enough to crush his skull to pieces.

“Asmodeus STOP!” Catarina held the sword behind her as she pushed off the bed grabbing at her husband’s arm that stopped by the wrist, fingers gripping into his forearm. “Stop this” She pleaded before Asmodeus growled and grabbed her arm with the wooden hand, squeezing until she dropped the sword with a cry.

“Look what he’s done to you” He shook his head as he brought her close, pressing her body to his and running his arm down her back, kissing into her hair. Catarina tried to push away as she still couldn’t see Luke’s face beneath his shoe.

“You ruined what we had” She yanked herself back with a snarl. “You became  _ evil _ . I  _ loved _ you” She took a deep breath and stepped back as he moved away from Luke.

“If you come with me...I will spare his miserable thieving life” Asmodeus’ voice was calm and collected as he looked on at his wife. She took a moment to look down and then back to him, she couldn’t believe this was happening.

“I will come...but I will not be happy by your side”

“In time...you will be...you will remember the love we shared for each other” He smirked and held out the wooden hand waiting until she took it before he chuckled darkly. Shifting his foot back over Luke’s face, Catarina’s eyes widened in horror as she watched what happened next, her body shuddering in screams as she fought to pull free before her body could take no more and she fainted. Caught in Asmodeus’ arms he threw her over his shoulder, walking out the room and wiping his foot on the rug on the way out.

\---

Clary heard the commotion around the Palace, screams and the people fleeing from the window of her cell. Grabbing anything she could, she tried to pull on the cell door, growling in frustration. A guard passed her cell.

“Hey!” She yelled out, causing him to look back. “Please you can’t leave me in here”

The guard grabbed keys and actually let her out before he grabbed her arm. “Hey let  _ go _ of me” He struggled against him but found herself all but dragged down the corridors until she was thrown to the ground.

“So you’re still alive” Asmodeus looked down at Clary on the ground, she snapped her head up and was stood in an instant.

“I did what you asked now where is my brother” She yelled at him, the guards around who had clearly been traitors laughed at her question.

“Foolish girl...he was weak and died weak” Asmodeus smirked as he hoisted the unconscious Catarina on his shoulder before heading up and out the main doors, letting his men fight to create a path for him. Clary dropped down to her knees, eyes wide as she watched him leave. Jonathan wasn’t dead, that was impossible. She felt the tears stream down her face and then realised that he had the Queen. Stumbling to her feet she ran through the palace, stopping when she reached the royal quarters, crying out as she held her hand to her mouth trying not to vomit.

Taking deep breaths she entered the room and collapsed next to where Luke lay. His face unrecognisable but she knew it was him, taking his hand she felt it grip weakly and choked on a sob.

“I’m so sorry” She pressed her head to his chest, crying as she heard his laboured breaths and groans. “You were right...I-I’ve been so blind...so  _ naive _ ” She sniffled and kept her head to his chest, closing her eyes and keeping hold of his hand until he breathed his last breath.

\---

Magnus reached the waiting horse, it wasn’t chosen for speed but for strength, a bulked up stallion that could provide a comfortable ride. Magnus kissed his child forehead and placed the lantern on the floor, pulling carefully up into the saddle where he made sure the baby was comfortable before he began the ride. He had the day to return, he only hoped the timing had been accurate and Asmodeus would return later today, meaning their paths wouldn’t cross.

As he approached the inn at the crossroads he realised his luck wasn’t entirely with him. The ride had been difficult as their baby girl had been exposed to the elements for the first time and wouldn’t stop crying, he’d had to leave the horse by some merchants back on the road as it was becoming unruly by the shrieking child. Then to make matters worse he heard the galloping hooves approaching and filled with despair. 

Pulling up his ragged cloak, he donned his disguise, crouching to a limp and cradling his still whimpering child as he stumbled off the road so to give the riders clear path. He didn’t look up as they approached where he stood, nor did he speak as he cooed in his best impression of an elderly lady as he could, the riders passed and only then did he risk a glance back. Wishing he hadn’t as he spotted his dear Catarina slung over a large horse that his father rode.

Cursing himself for betraying his people and his Queen in a moment of panic, he continued on, thankful that at least the disguise had worked and the worst had passed. Now he just needed to continue on foot the half day’s journey to Idris. He prayed Alec would remain safe and untouched, the selfish part of him was glad he had Catarina back, because she would take his attention from his husband.

\---

Ragnor checked in on Alec hours later after Magnus had left, it had become habit to lock the door when entering and exiting, now it was fixed. Alec was still out cold on the bed, his arms around the pillow beside him. Ragnor took this as the right time to rub the lotion he needed on his back, his bones were shifting and changing now without the medicines to keep his figure maternal and with that came the pains that would cripple him if he didn’t get the pain relief and exercise he needed.

Ragnor could see the bruising on his skin and even spotted a few fingerprint shapes, tutting and shaking his head at the sight. Magnus was impossible, so was Alec. Even in pain they’d made love in some way or another, the teeth marks on Alec’s thigh only proved this further. Rubbing the ointment over these marks he hoped they’d go soon enough. 

Alec was in no way safe here now. The only thing that would keep him alive was if Asmodeus still believed he could carry a child for him. But this would not keep him safe.


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read the warnings and tags ~

When Alec woke up, he stretched his limbs out groggily and heard a huff of protest. Ragnor was stood by the side of the bed rubbing a paste over his stomach where the skin was starting to scar. If anyone had created this kind of medicine in Idris, they’d be considered a freak and worshipper of evil. There was nothing natural about Magnus’ alchemy, but Alec didn’t care, he never judged him on this. It had saved him more than once and if he could he’d use any of it on his loved ones to keep them safe, he would in a heartbeat. 

Alec didn’t move, looking up at the ceiling he thought about the beginning of his journey. How Magnus had slipped him potions, massaged oils and ointments into him to prepare his body. It was barbaric but he was so naive about it. Even someone as old as Magnus was capable of confusion and being wrong. Alec didn’t see it as a mistake, he knew Magnus’ intentions and understood the end goal. Alec had never been sure if he’d make a good Father, his own was loving and kind to him. Pushed him when it was needed but he was never cruel. 

Blind but not cruel, a churning in his body brought tears to his eyes, Alec had always loved affection, needed it, he was so far from his family, his Mother and Father were who-knows where in the wilderness. Sent away by his own hand. Probably the only decision Alec had regretted in his time as King. Maybe having this child had been what he needed, the boost that Magnus saw on his well being and preservation.

When he’s stepped up and passed the judgement with the courts he felt strong, in control. The weeks following, though happy he felt a little empty. In a way he wished that they had been executed, not to be a horrible person or son, but purely because he knew they were alive and completely out of reach.

Gripping the sheets beneath him he closed his eyes and let out a shaken breath, there were cold spots around him. The spaces where Magnus had lay with him, the space on his chest and in his arms where he’d held their baby girl. Alec had spent most of the time asleep and knew it had been at least the day that had passed when there was commotion heard downstairs, cheers coming in through the window and celebratory fanfares.

Asmodeus has returned.

Ragnor stood up and Alec turned to lie on his side, curling up and allowing the Sage to cover him up to his chin before he looked down to him.

“It’s okay your Majesty...we’ll have you up and out in the next few days” Ragnor left the room and Alec heard the latch on the lock set in place, breathing out and pressing his face into the sheets. He hated being useless, feeling around he slid his hand under the bed, sighing when he felt the dagger that Magnus had left there for him. Alec was no longer burdened with child, he could fight if he needed to. His strength was returning, he just needed to move around. Pushing the sheets away he stood up slowly and smiled as his back didn’t immediately hurt. Starting to pace gently round the room, he grabbed a pair of pants from the side, just the silk ones he’d been sleeping in. He didn’t need to be naked all the time anymore, the flatness of his stomach was strange now to him but a welcome sight.

Stroking his stomach over the tighter skin there he never had a problem with scars, so the one on his stomach though not the straightest, as Ragnor was no expert surgeon, was no bother to how he saw himself. Stopping in his tracks he heard the door for the room next to him slam shut, hearing a familiar laugh and faint mumbling. Alec pressed his ear to the wall trying to make out the words, but it was difficult through stone, when he heard high pitched sobbing though he moved back from the wall and put his hands over his ears before he took a deep breath. He didn’t even need to be near the wall to hear it now, the moaning and the cries, it was sickening to listen to and Alec didn’t want what he thought was happening to be his fate.

\-----

Magnus arrived at the gates to Idris, stumbling a little as his legs were exhausted, but he had to make it inside. When the guards raised their spears he pushed his hood back and stood as tall as he could. The baby girl was sleeping, something Magnus had to stop for an hour to achieve as her cries were making her sick. The two men pushed their spears to standing positions and bowed onto their knees as they recognised him as the Prince before letting him through, providing him with a horse for the final part of his journey up to the palace, sending a messenger a head on foot to prepare.

When he reached the Palace grounds and was helped from his horse, he saw Isabelle burst out of the entrance way, closely followed by Jace, where the blonde was looking behind Magnus expectantly, Isabelle embraced him, mindful of the mysterious bundle in his arms.

“Magnus I’m so glad you're here...safe” She held his cheeks and checked over it, making sure he was as okay as he looked. “You look exhausted”

“Did you find him?” Jace spoke up finally as he approached the two.

“Yes...” Magnus spoke slowly as he watched the blonde breathe in through his nose and nod slowly. The times where they refused to trust him were gone, they weren’t even going to push him for answers but they wanted to. To know they trusted him to make the right decision for their brother, friend and King was very humbling. Feeling a little squirm by his chest he was brought back to the reason why Alec wasn't there. 

Bringing his arm up to cradle the back of his child he held her close and looked between two questioning eyes.

“We need to get inside” He breathed a sigh of relief as they turned, he followed behind Jace as Isabelle held her hand to his lower back to help him in. Magnus took in a deep breath as he breathed in the familiar clean air of the Palace. Everything was as he left it and the staff and guards were all standing a little taller as he entered. Almost like his and Alec’s absence had put a dread throughout.

Isabelle took him to his quarters and when he looked across at the way the room was still immaculately kept he swallowed a lump in his throat.

“We weren’t going to give up” Isabelle smiled and looked over at how the flowers were fresh and  even the water for the wash basin was fresh with a few frothy bubbles. Magnus smiled and turned to Jace before showing him his back, pointing to where the knots in the materials were tied.

Jace shut the door and moved over to help, looking at Isabelle unsure as to what was going on before he finished and stepped back. Magnus held the weight of the baby and very carefully pulled the cloth back, keeping her in her blanket bundle and slowly turning round and sitting on the arm chair.

Isabelle gasped as she came over and knelt by his feet, stroking a hand carefully over the full head of hair.

“Alexander is alive...he’s in Bozrah still...he stayed so I could bring our-this baby girl to safety” Magnus didn’t know what Alec wanted to tell them, he wanted to tell the world but he knew Alec’s image as a king was everything. 

“She’s so precious” The Princess smiled and Magnus for the first time in almost 24 hours allowed her out of his arms as his sister in law cradled her in her own. He rubbed his eyes and felt the fatigue hit him all at once as he knew she was now as safe as she could ever be.

“You should rest” Jace moved over as if to help him undress and prep for a much needed lie down, but there wasn't time. 

Magnus stood and pulled the papers from his back pocket pushing them into the guard captain's hand. “Bozrah is attacking Edom...You need to protect my people…”

“If Alec is in Bozrah then we should go and get him while we can” Jace looked over the papers handed to him, reading it over.

“No...I will be returning for my husband” Magnus stood up. “Alone”

“Magnus” Isabelle looked up from where she was stroking the baby’s soft cheek as she slept, she kept her eyes on her brother in law until he sat firmly back on the bed, then turned to where Jace was gripping the page quite angrily. “I need you to trust him and Alec’s word which I’m guessing is signed on that paper...Jace  _ please _ ...go to Edom...then take both armies to Bozrah and bring them both home…”

Jace sighed and ran his hand through his hair, pushing it back over his head and looking down as the baby girl's eyes opened, looking at them Jace frowned and tilted his head a little before he grit his teeth together and snapped his head to look at Magnus. “We discuss...this” He motioned to the baby and Magnus with a circling of his hand. “When we get back” He bowed to Isabelle and gave her a kiss on the head before leaving the room, shutting the door behind him.

Isabelle looked down at the child and opened her mouth for a moment.

“Magnus...whose child is this?” She stroked her fingers through her hair and couldn’t help smiling as the baby yawned. Magnus took in a deep breath and burst with pride as his daughter was catching Isabelle’s heart in just minutes of being with her. He knew Alec would want her out of all people to know.

“She’s mine…” Magnus smiled looking at her, the baby’ eyes looking up at her unknowing aunties. “...and Alexander’s”

Isabelle looked up and raised her brows trying to think what Magnus meant and even chuckled a little, clearly confused at the concept and maybe at the fact her theory of the child being adopted was out the window as she very clearly had Magnus’ eyes.

“Alexander carried her...it’s been...difficult and I know it’s a little confusing but when this is all sorted we’ll explain everything”

“Alec?!” Isabelle’s mouth dropped. “He..what?” She looked back down, she could see now that the baby seemed to be developing his eye colour and his pale skin, she looked very much like a lightwood child while her eyes were clearly not. “I’m confused but...if you can explain it later…”

“Please look after her while I’m gone” Magnus stood up, he really needed to get back. Every moment away was another minute Asmodeus and Alec were alone. “I need to get him away from my Father…”

“Magnus if the two armies join and march..Jace will  _ kill _ your father if he can” Isabelle looked concerned as to how Magnus would take this news. Her words only clarifying this. “Would you be able to allow this? He can’t be locked up again...he  _ has _ to die”

“I-I know” Magnus ran his hands over his face. “For the sake of my family and our people I know” Groaning and rolling his shoulders he leant down to kiss his baby once more. “I’ll be back when I can...thank you”

“You’re family Magnus” Isabelle to his hand as he moved and gave it a squeeze. “We protect our family”

\---

When Magnus made his way to the stables for a horse he managed to find the perfect one to make haste in his return to Alec, he heard someone moving behind him and span round, Raj stood putting a saddle on his own horse, he gave Magnus a glance and a smile, nodding before resuming his preparations. Magnus didn’t need to speak, neither did Raj. He didn’t have the energy to argue with him and it would be Magnus’ advantage to have the support on the roads and he trusted the knight.

The fact Raj had to help him up into the saddle was enough for Magnus to know he couldn’t do this alone, even for a backup. He was tired and aching but if he didn’t get to Alec in time, who knows what his father would do to him.  _ With _ him. So the two of them left Idris and took up a gallop for as long as their horses to take.

\---

“So so beautiful” Asmodeus stroked his hand down Catarina’s back as they lay naked together, he’d dreamed of this moment, waited every second of every day to have his woman back in his arms. Their reunion sex had not been how he had expected but she would come round in time to his affections once more. She’d stopped crying at least and her body was soft and pliant against his stroking arm. He missed his fingers to be able to touch her. But it was a price worth paying to have her back. A necessary evil.

With a groan he sat up reluctantly. Looking down at her body, spent and post coital. He almost wanted to go again but he knew she needed rest. Her stamina needed to work up to what it was before, with a kiss to her cheek he stood up from the bed, grabbing his loin cloth and hoisting it up with his wooden hand, fastening it and shaking his limbs to get the blood flowing through them once more.

“I will tell our son of your return” He smirked as he watched her pull the sheets up over herself and her shoulders shook as she seemed to have started crying once more. At least she wasn’t crying for that spouse-seducing menace anymore.

\---

Alec lay on the bed, staring at the wall as the sounds next door had stopped minutes ago, his head was pounding and he wasn’t sure what to do. If he fought then he’d be killed, he wasn’t foolish enough to fight Asmodeus head on, he had to be clever. The luck he had from the larger man being pre-occupied next door ran out as he heard the latch, gripping the sheets around him tighter. He closed his eyes and heard the heavy breathing of what he could only describe as a predator.

“Where is my boy?” Asmodeus called out, Alec didn’t move pretending to be asleep. This only worked for so long before he heard him approach the bed and a wooden hand pushed into his hair, gripping it gently. “Wake for me” The words were almost a whisper, something that caught Alec off guard. For him to sound so gentle. He was thankful he’d taken the eyedrops and medicine when he’d heard him return next door. Opening his eyes slowly he breathed in and did what he always did, leant up and nuzzled into the hair on Asmodeus’ chest, biting his lip as the wooden hand now on his lower back manhandling him closer.

“Where is my son? Boy” He used the edge of his stumped off arm to push up Alec’s chin, his glazed eyes staring just past Asmodeus’ as he looked down. The man stank of sweat and sex and it was making him feel queasy. Opening his mouth to speak he managed to slur out a confused no and was suddenly surprised when he found himself on his back, the sheet pulled back exposing his now flat stomach.

“I thought-” He looked down at the scar that was forming and growled lowly in his stomach. “It seems my son has deceived us  _ both _ ” He chuckled. “He only wanted you for your miraculous womb...now look at you” The large man breathed out as he suddenly crowded over Alec’s body. “Left for me to take as my own” He smirked as Alec shivered from head to toe, his breath faltering for a moment as he was pushed up by a hand under his arm, sitting up now against the headboard, he watched as Asmodeus got off the bed. 

“Get me hard” He pushed at his loincloth until his cock was out. “I’m going to mount you and you will carry my seed through term” He licked his lips and stood at the side of the bed, kneeling a little to get his crotch close to Alec’s face, holding his base. “You will birth the strongest of heirs” He began to press the head of his cock to Alec’s lips.

Alec had felt his heart racing, the words were making him want to throw up, he gripped the sheets around him and closed his eyes as he felt the wet head at his lips, nearly retching. Alec was a king, a powerful man of status and this was  _ not _ what was going to happen. Opening his eyes and looking up at Asmodeus, he kept his eye contact and opened his lips, avoiding the head and instead running his open mouth down the side of Asmodeus’ cock. All the while his hand was reaching down beneath the bed just to the side.

“You have soft lips...I knew my son would pick one who was good at-”

Alec thrust the dagger he had from under the bed into the bottom of Asmodeus’ cock, pulling his head back at the last second as he drove it home til it came out the other side. The scream of pain that flew from the larger man’s lips caused the room to shake as blood poured from the wound. Alec panted and shuffled back off the bed, standing with his back to the wall as he watched the giant hunch over and growl while burying his face into the sheets.

“You-YOU FUCKING” Asmodeus’ pupils were almost gone as they slitted in rage and pain, he stumbled back and held his loincloth to where the dagger was still embedded. He moved fast, faster than Alec would have expected. Alec barely had time as he ducked and grabbed the knife, yanking it out but found his hair gripped by the wooden hand, his body pulled to the ground as Asmodeus fell down in pain, growling out as he bled on the floor.

Alec threw his hands out in front as his head was slammed down, taking the brunt of it on his nose into his forearm, groaning out as the force almost knocked him unconscious, his arm had nearly snapped at the strength. If it had been the floor he hit, then he’d already be dead.

“You DARE betray me” Asmodeus huffed out as he let go of Alec’s hair, the blood was down Alec’s face from the bash on his nose and his eyes rolled back as he felt the pounding of the impact. Asmodeus crowded him on the floor, his hand pulling hard at Alec’s trousers and bringing them down before he panted hard, the blood pooling over Alec’s skin from Asmodeus’ wounded manhood as the giant man tried to angle it down to Alec’s cheeks, hissing and groaning in pain but determined in what he wanted to do, he needed to teach Alec a lesson, part of Asmodeus was even convinced he could still get Alec pregnant while his penis was half hanging from his body.

Alec regained his focus as he felt something trying to push it, clenching immediately down his hand reaching back and grabbing as the wooden hand by it’s wrist in protest, he cried out and tried to pull away. 

\---

Catarina sat up when Asmodeus left, her sobs being wiped away by the sheets, she pulled one from the top layer and wrapped it around herself, tying it. She heard him go next door, she began to try the windows and then the found the door open still. Taking a deep breath, her aching abused body held her back for the moment from leaving. She wouldn’t get far, she debated going back to the bed and just accepting her fate. Flashes to Luke’s face on the tiled floor of her bedroom, she held her hands to her mouth and choked on another breath in her throat, trying not to look at the ring she still wore on her finger. 

When the she heard what sounded like a scream of pain from next door she looked in the direction of the wall, if that was Asmodeus then she wanted to see this, she needed to see him suffer. He had mentioned Alec was next door, taking a deep breath she grabbed for the door handle, she should’ve realised sooner that he would be going there, maybe Magnus was there too? Perhaps the both of them-

As she pushed open the door she saw Asmodeus on the floor, covering Alec’s body as he was struggling to pull away, she saw red. Grabbing a wooden slat from the floor (the one used to bar up the wash room door from Imasu), swinging it round with all the force she could manage.

Just as Alec felt like he could do no more, Asmodeus jolted back as a crack echoed through the room, Alec’s fingers hooked and tangled in the intricate stitching in his tendons as he moved back, ripping them and forcing another scream of complete pain and agony from the usually strong and emotionless warrior. He felt the blood on his arm and looked round weakly, the hand was now on the floor by the side of him as Asmodeus was stood forearm pressing Catarina to the wall by her neck.

“Stupid bitch” He growled at her, the piece of wood discarded. “You will beHAVE yourself” He snarled and swiped her to the ground. Alec looked round and grabbed the poker from by the fire, the one Ragnor had used while healing his wounds. He pulled all the strength he had and wobbled to his feet. Asmodeus now seemed to be feeling the effects of his blood loss as he was down on one knee panting and trying to stop his arm from bleeding now as well. He was mumbling curses in a language Alec didn’t speak. 

As he approached him he held the metal rod firmly in his hand, swinging it round and hitting the side of the giant man’s head with a thwack, watching him as he dropped like a dead weight to the side at the impact, his eyes rolling back and shutting as he was knocked unconscious.

Catarina stood up as her husband hit the ground, standing up and rushing to Alec’s side, stroking the edge of the sheet around her over his face to clean the blood, dabbing gently on his nose. “Sit down” She whispered and took him to the bed, helping him get seated and slowly pulled the poker from his hands that were clenching it so hard his knuckles were white.

“Oh Alec” She breathed out and looked to the fallen giant then to the Idris King, stroking her hand in his hair as he held the sheet to stop the bleeding. “Thank you” She shakily spoke and smiled sadly. She was still unable to comprehend that Asmodeus had been defeated. She’d never even heard him scream in such agony. It shook her but it made her beam at how this could be the end to everything. All they needed now was to figure out how to leave. 

\---

Sattar was sat downstairs in his throne room, the thudding above him was causing him a headache. Asmodeus was good to have around but the man really lacked in proper ettiquette. He needed teaching before he would take Asha as his mistress. Looking at his daughter as she sat in her seat at the back, he heard what sounded like a muffled scream and looked to where Ragnor had stood instantaneously.

“Something the matter?” He asked as the green horned man looked over to him, a little concern in his eyes.

“That sounded a little brutal for making love to his darling wife don’t you think?” Ragnor answered, a little sarcastically but trying to show he wasn’t too bothered about what was really going on. Ragnor knew that scream was neither his sister’s or Alec’s.

“Check on them” Sattar signalled with his hand for Victor to step forward, bowing as he excused himself. “Go too” the King looked to Ragnor. “I don’t trust my Captain” He gave as an offhanded comment. Which evidently worked in the man’s favour anyway. Ragnor rolled his eyes, appearing irritated by playing babysitter. Which he was in essence, but this was more for show this time. He really needed to see what was happening. Rushing up the stairs he met Victor in the corridor, the room to where Catarina had been taken was empty and the two guards outside the room where Alec was looked unable to focus.

Their role had been let no one in, to ignore what happened inside. They were literally following this job description down to a T.

Victor approached first and opened the door slowly, checking inside before he stepped back and nodded to Ragnor, letting him slip past inside and shutting the door behind him.

When Ragnor entered he stepped back into the shut door, gripping the handle at the sight. Blood was trailed and splattered around the floor, some even on the walls. Asmodeus lay still with his chest moving on the floor while blood oozed from his arm and lower body. On the bed Cat was sat cradling Alec’s head to her shoulder in a maternal way. Protecting him with all of her posture.

“Let him die” Catarina spoke from the bed, her voice hoarse from crying earlier and now. “He can’t be allowed to walk out of this room alive…”

Ragnor nodded, stepping around him and dodging the blood where he could. He made his way to where Magnus had his alchemy. He had no idea what was what and which item did the job he needed it to do. “Come” He looked to the two cowering a little on the bed. “Stay in my room tonight...Victor will control this room and keep an eye on him I’m sure” He spoke quietly and took a sheet. “Put this over your head” Ragnor passed it to Alec, covering up his busted nose and helping him stand where he swayed from the obvious hit to his head. His eyes were already purpling. “Let’s hope he never wakes up” 

The easy thing would be to just end it now. But Alec was in no fit state to do so and Ragnor had never killed a man in his life and had no intention of doing so now. He was not going to soil his hands and he didn’t expect Catarina to either. Once Alec was more conscious then he would be the one to end Asmodeus’ miserable life if his heart was still beating. It was only fair that the Lightwoods be the one to do this.


	23. Chapter 23

Jace had rallied the army together, without Raj he appointed another to assist him and stand in as vice captain. Meliorn had insisted on coming but as the Palace would still need defending in their absence, he was placed in charge of the Royal Guard. Meliorn approached the Princess’ quarters and knocked gently.

“Who is it?” Called from inside.

“It’s me my lady” He called out before being called to enter, when he walked in and saw the small child lying on the bed beside the the Princess he became ever more curious, smiling a little at the sight. “I see you have company already? Am I intruding?” He chuckled and she smiled up, her beaming expression was one that brought him so much joy on a daily basis. Stepping to the bed he sat on the edge. They were so close that it wasn’t strange for them to sit up at night and talk about the world on her bed, so to do so casually was no different. He was looking over the sleeping child when he felt a hand to the side of his head, closing his eyes and flinching only slightly. It was still a little tender where Jonathan had ripped his hair out from the scalp but was healing over nicely.

“It suits you” Isabelle smirked and brought her hand back, laying it back down beside where she lay with her head on her arm. “Isn’t she wonderful?” The Princess looked over her niece with such love that Meliorn couldn’t help but forget telling her why he’d even come to see her, instead he lay down on the other side of the child and looked at her. Humming to agree and staying content where they were. The news wasn’t of importance right now, to break this moment would be cruel.

\---

It took the day to reach the crossroads, with all the men marching and not all on horseback it was taking longer than Jace had hoped, but their spirits were high and they knew this was a battle they would easily win. The more troops they could have surrender and accept judgement the better, hopefully with any luck they’d arrive in Edom and the army see sense and give up. Jace only hoped that the soldiers of Edom were still no longer loyal to Asmodeus and even wanted a chance to kill the beast himself.

He knew it would be difficult but with orders to kill him, he would take him out from a distance, preferably with aerials. Smirking to himself and shaking his head as they continued their marching, he couldn’t believe how many different scenarios he was running through his head on how to kill Asmodeus. He only found comfort knowing he wouldn’t be the only one. 

\----

Magnus left Raj by the entranceway to the tunnel, asking him to stand by and watch the roads as he entered. He picked up the lantern that still lay where he discarded it, lighting it once more and heading through the dark, damp pathway. When approaching the steps he was careful not to make too much noise before he knocked lightly on the wall. Light enough so that it could be mistaken for the wind outside, but in a way to signal the Princess.

He waited a few minutes before there was a shuffling and the light came in as the door opened, the princess stood there with Victor and smiled brightly as Magnus climbed back through, Victor offering his hand to help him, keeping the grip tight as he stepped down. Asha stepped out the way and Magnus found himself still pressed close to the guard captain, he turned his head as lips pressed to his neck.

“Victor” Magnus warned him, the man only chuckled and sighed.

“I was such a fool to let you go…You're incredibly loyal…” Magnus only rolled his eyes at this. “You wouldn’t have been able to keep me...you were never an option for me” He chuckled and smirked as Victor returned the expression, turning the hold of his hand to shaking it and stepping back.

“Let me live in my own dream world Bane…” Victor moved to shut the door but a hand on his bicep stopped him.

“Leave it open for a little while...there’s an Idris soldier following me through later on who needs to be allowed access to escort us.”

Victor nodded and turned instead to stand guard of the entranceway. “Understood”

“He’s quite attractive too” Magnus wiggled his eyebrows and ducked down and away as Victor glared and raised his spear. When Magnus came out he saw Asha sat reading on her bed, feeling a little awkward for being there alone with her. “Your highness” He bowed and then left the room, taking a deep breath and heading upstairs to reach the bedrooms he needed. When he approached Imasu’s room he carefully began to enter, holding his breath and fearing the worst. 

What he didn’t expect was to see his father lay on his back surrounded in his own blood, gasping and feeling a surprising amount of pain at the sight he walked over slowly and knelt down, running his hand on his neck to check his pulse. It was still there, his lower body was soaked but dried and his arm seemed to have clotted where it was bleeding.

“Magnus” His father slowly opened his eyes and smiled warmly, lifting a handless arm for Magnus to take hold of, which he did. “We’ve been betrayed”

“Shh…” Magnus saw the movement cause him a lot of effort, he wasn’t sure why he was drawn to him and why he had the overwhelming desire to look after him. He knew part of him still loved his Father and always would. No matter how terrible he became he was the man who created him, raised him and clearly loves him. Had he seen this scene in a different setting he’d have rushed the save him. Standing up he grabbed a couple of ingredients from his table and crushed them together. Asmodeus pushed himself up and propped against the end of the bed chuckling.

“I knew I could depend on you my boy...you always were my favourite” His words were hoarse and his skin paled. Magnus came back with a lumpy liquid and knelt down, holding it to his father's lips.

“Drink...please” Magnus smiled as he opened his lips and accepted it, swallowing the potion eagerly. “I love you...you know that right?” Magnus looked at his face, into the cursed eyes that they share. That his daughter now had. A forearm wrapped around him, pulling him close. It was such an uncharacteristically warming and loving hug that Magnus found himself crying into the man’s shoulder. “Why did you have to become so cruel?” Magnus whispered. “Why couldn’t we just have been like this…” He nuzzled a little, the father he craved was the man holding him, but this wasn’t who Asmodeus was. It never would be.

So as the poison Magnus had slipped him began to take effect, Magnus stayed in his arms and made the most of the gesture that was given with false hope. As Asmodeus’ body spasmed and fitted, as the foaming saliva slipped from his lips. Magnus cried and clung to the memories that brought him his happiness and how they had all been in the past.

“I’m sorry...I love you” He whispered. All his happiness now lay in the future. Asmodeus had outlived his kindness. Magnus stayed there for a few more minutes but they felt like hours before he pulled back, the grip on him had gone and he pushed his father’s jaw shut and slipped closed his eyes. Taking a shaken breath and getting to his feet, dusting off and wiping his clothes. Removing his travelling gear that now bore his blood before stepping back. Magnus had never killed a man. To have his first and only as his father had been a difficult decision but the right one to make. Alec was no cold blooded murderer. For such a brutal attack on Asmodeus would have been provoked and Alec would only attack in self defense. He only prayed his husband came out better in all of this.

\---

When the army reached Edom, Jace was more than a little concerned. The gates were open and the two armies were battling by the moat around the kingdom. Signalling his men to only attack the Bozrans they galloped on their horses and made their way down to the battle, beginning to slash and cut through the ranks as the two groups of soldiers startled at the arrival.

It didn’t take long for them to overpower the enemy, there seemed to be many casualties on each side. Where Edom bred fierce and ruthless warriors, Bozrah thrived on tactics so it was only natural they’d be an equal match. Getting down from his horse, Jace looked over the men who dropped to their knees in surrender. They had lined up in the thick mud in front of him. He had no intention of killing those who seeked mercy. The soldier was only as guilty as their leader, who was nowhere to be seen.

“Where is Asmodeus?” He yelled out to them, some cowered at the name, some only looked disheartened. “I don’t see him” He mumbled and turned to his vice captain. “Stay here while I take my group and sweep through the capital” It took Jace twenty minutes to get up to the Palace, having run a lot of the way and fought off a few stragglers who sought hiding spots in the town. The grounds of the palace seemed abandoned, food baskets strewn across the ground and bundles of washing were left abandoned by the wells. It had an eerie silence.

As he entered he saw the medics tending to the nobles in the throne room, makeshift beds made across the halls, Jace left through the side door and down to the royal quarters. Hoping to find some evidence of where the Queen was. He walked into the open door and faltered his step.

“Clary” He breathed out as she sat on the floor beside the body of Luke. He recognised him from his clothing and the captain’s pin badge. He swallowed a lump in his throat, Luke had been like a mentor to him, as he got closer he turned away unable to look at his face.

“Jace” Clary’s voice sounded so small, so full of guilt and despair.

“Come on” He leant down to help her up from the floor, taking her hand as he kept an arm around her shoulders. Jace knew that Clary hadn’t been the nicest of people, that she’d made terrible decisions that damaged both him and the kingdoms. He knew Alec would try her fairly but also knew in some ways he didn’t blame her. Asmodeus was capable of anything and if influencing a young girl to do his dirty work was what he wanted to do, then he wouldn’t hesitate in making sure that happened.

Clary hadn’t seen the captain since she left him in the basement, she shivered as he held her and escorted her out of the Palace, risking a glance up at him to see him smiling back, a small but sad smile. She’d broken any trust he had in her, she’d ruined whatever chance she stood at being a part of his life by all her mistakes. 

She thought Jace was someone she could have loved, but by her own stupidity that had been ruined, she didn’t deserve love. Not only had she caused the deaths of many, the breaking down of a Kingdom left in ruin and the pain in Jace’s eyes. But she’d also lost her only family. Jonathan had died and his captor had shown no remorse. She huddled a little closer as they reached more of the soldiers waiting, being helped onto a horse she gripped Jace’s hand a little tighter than she should’ve as he tried to move away.

“I’m sorry” Her voice broke as fresh tears slipped down her cheeks.

“I know” Jace replied, running his thumb gently on the back of her hand before he pulled it away, talking to a soldier holding the reigns before the horse was being escorted out of the city. She turned to see the blonde watching her leave, their eyes locked until she changed direction beyond the gates and he was out of sight. Her heart felt nothing but pain.

\---

Magnus was sat on the bed, he’d covered his father over with sheets and was now trying to gather himself. He thought Alec might be in the dungeon but if that had been the case then they would have found Asmodeus and he wouldn’t have been left where he was to bleed out. He looked up as the door opened and bit his lip as Ragnor stepped in slowly.

“Welcome back” His voice was just a whisper, there was sadness in his voice, something that was uncharacteristic when the man he’d hated for so long was finally dead and gone.

“Where is Alexander?” Magnus kept his eyes on his friends face and let out a shaky breath when he saw the smile slide up Ragnor’s face. “Oh angels” Magnus buried his head in his hands. “When I came and found my Father” He shuddered and when Ragnor’s hand touched his shoulder he leant into his chest. They never shared physical affection, but right now they seemed to be comforting each other with the embrace.

“The King is in my room...with Catarina”

Magnus snapped his head up eyes wide. “She’s here?” His voice disbelieving but he was already on his feet. He’d missed her so much and to know she was here was both unsettling and relieving. The fear she’d be killed in Edom was strong. “Please-” 

Before Magnus even had to ask, Ragnor began to walk out the door, he followed him close behind. He wasn’t sure how the guards or even the King hadn’t stumbled upon his father yet or questioned it. As Magnus reached the bottom of the stairs he knew he’d spoken too soon.

“Magnus” Sattar was stepping from the courtroom, taking a moment to look over him. “You look a mess...the war of Edom is won and my son will return soon...clean yourself up for him” He wafted his hand as he left down the corridor and Ragnor put a hand to Magnus’ shoulder.

“Go” He muttered and then followed the King to his study, leaving Magnus to carry on to the room alone. He turned the handle, slowly opening the door and breathing in deeply as he approached where Cat was sat up in the bed, her hand stroking through Alec’s hair in her lap as he slept. Magnus didn’t miss the gash on his nose and his two black eyes.

“Alexander” He gasped and moved to the bed, Catarina smiled to him and held out her hand for him to kiss and hold to his face before she shifted slowly. 

“He’s all yours” She smiled. “He’s a real hero Magnus” She slipped off the bed and walked out the room, he noted her eyes were cast down and she didn’t look him in the eye. He’d have to ensure she was alright later. Now all he could focus on was his injured husband. Climbing onto the bed he pulled his head into his lap, much like Catarina had done, stroking his fingers on the back of his neck where the short hairs grew.

“Wake up my love” Magnus leant down, kissing his chest not knowing which parts of his face hurt. Most likely all of it. Alec’s eyes fluttered open and on seeing Magnus he lifted his arm and wrapped it around his neck, pulling him down into a slow and but deep kiss. His hand fisted in Magnus’ hair. 

“You came back” He smiled and whispered onto Magnus’ lips.

“I promised I would” Magnus smiled back and stroked a thumb over Alec’s nose as he pulled back, watching his eyes water at the slight pain from his touch. “Did you fight my father?” He knew the obvious answer, but he needed to hear it from Alec.

“He-” Alec put a hand to his own head and held his hair, his head was still very sore but he knew the worst of it was over, he just needed to get out of this wretched place. “He was going to rape me” Alec opened his eyes and looked into his husbands, he saw the pain that came from his words, but he had to tell him the truth. “He found out I was no longer pregnant and tried to sleep with me...I fought him…I know he’s your father but-”

Magnus placed his lips on Alec’s to quieten his words and stop him from talking, when they parted he stroked a tear from Alec’s eye. “I trust you...and I don’t care if he was the best father in the world to me...what he tried to do to you was unspeakable and I’m so proud of you” He sighed and ran his hand to entwine with Alec’s. “I’m just sorry I wasn’t here for his return”

“There’s nothing that would’ve changed what happened had you been here…”

Magnus smiled and helped Alec to sit up.  “Raj is waiting for us...it’s time to get you home”

Alec almost choked on a breath as he heard those words, wrapping his arms around Magnus and getting as close to him as he possibly could. “Is she safe?”

“She’s in the best care with your sister” Magnus stood from the bed, helping Alec up. He was still a little wobbly on his feet, his head injury not helping his already weakened form. He helped him dress and took his arm, walking to the door and opening it. Catarina was outside it on a chair looking into the distance, playing with a ring on her finger.

“Come on” Magnus smiled and took her hand pulling her up and into an embrace kissing her cheek before they headed down the corridor a little more until they reached Asha’s room. When they entered the Princess was still reading, her eyes looking round as they entered and she smiled warmly, climbing from the bed to where the screen was hiding the door.

Victor was stood talking to Raj behind it, the two of them a little cosy together, Magnus noted as they approached, they moved further apart as they spotted the company.

“My King” Raj bowed to his knees immediately before rising and embracing Alec, helping to hold his weight while Magnus put a hand on Victor’s shoulder. 

“Please get Ragnor...the moment they find my Father they’ll link all the pieces and know...you need to leave as well”

“I will not leave...this soldier-”

“-Head of the Royal Guard” Raj spoke up correcting him, Victor gave him a side glance before looking to Magnus once more.

“This guard tells us that Idris will march here? Let them come and I will keep the Princess safe” He put his hand to his chest, bowing his head to Asha who was stood to the side keeping away from the discussion but acknowledging it. “Now get going and Ragnor will follow you” Victor pulled the door open, passing the lantern to Magnus then left the room. 

Magnus didn’t miss how Raj watched him leave and shook his head. These soldiers were impossible. Magnus climbed through and helped Catarina, before assisting with getting Alec through, heading down the steps to the pathway. Magnus pulled a sheet around Alec’s shoulders as the chill down in the tunnels was harsh and with Alec’s injuries he wasn’t sure what his immune system would be doing right now while trying to heal him.

\---

Ragnor entered the room where Asha was holding a small sack, she smiled and held it up to him as he slowly approached her.

“I packed some supplies for your journey my darling” She placed it over his shoulder and smiled as he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her forehead.

“Thank you...I don’t wish to leave you...but I want you safe and your Father is expecting you shortly for food, if you do not turn up this will be the first route he chooses to search...the tunnels are no place for a Princess and when you walk out it won’t be sneaking out the back” Ragnor stroked his hand through her hair and held his hand to the back of her head for a moment as she looked up at him. He wanted to kiss her, he ached to hold her and show everything he felt for her. She parted her lips and leant up on her tiptoes, but he moved his hand away and stepped towards the passageway. “Stay safe my treasure…” He smiled and kissed the back of her hand before he stepped through, stopping as she didn’t let go, he looked at their hands connected then stepped back out for a moment, bringing her close and leaning down, letting their lips brush.

He felt her smile to his lips and her hand hold the side of his head, stroking her finger up one of his horns before she let out a giggle and they broke apart.

“We will see each other again” She smiled and turned him round. “Now go my love” 

Ragnor stepped back through, the warmth he felt from such a simple, sweet kiss was enough for his heart to swell as he looked back, he didn’t even care he was probably grinning. No one was here to judge him or accuse him of turning soft and sappy.

“Until then” He bowed to her, shaking his head as she curtsied in return before he headed off down the tunnel, moving with haste to ensure he caught up with the others.

\---

Alec grinned and looked up at the sky as they stepped out into the forest, pulling away where Raj was holding him and stretched out as he breathed in the fresh air. It had been too long since he had been outside and it was a relief to be far away from the city he had no intention of returning to for a very long time.

Magnus came out and wrapped his arms around Alec, stroking his hands over his chest and stomach and keeping him close as he kissed the back of his neck. “We only have two horses”

“Then I guess we’ll have to share”

“You’ll each have your own” Jace’s voice came from the pathway through the trees, riding a horse up and getting down, rushing to Alec and pulling him into a tight embrace. “Fuck Alec it’s so good to see you alive” He breathed out and buried his head into his best friend’s neck. “I’m never letting you out of my sight ever again”

“What of Edom?” Magnus asked eagerly, Catarina stood close to him holding his hand as they waited.

“There were casualties but we have a strong two hundred men behind our already strong ranks to take Bozrah” Jace moved back and looked over Alec’s face and his injuries before he looked to them all in turn. “We found no trace as Asmodeus...there’s a possibility he may have gotten away”

Alec looked to Magnus and opened his mouth but his husband stepped in first.

“Alexander killed him...slay him in the Palace in Bozrah”

“He saved my life” Catarina spoke up. Magnus had explained what happened when he arrived, that his father was still breathing so he ensured his end. But he seemed eager to let Alec take the glory and Alec shook his head looking to Catarina as well before shrugging.

“Not without difficulty...and with your help your Majesty” He looked to the blue Queen who had her arms around herself and smiled, it was small but there. Magnus looked over her, he could tell she was happy to be with her friends but there was something that haunted her. Putting his hand on her shoulder he gave it a gentle squeeze.

“I will get the King home…” Raj bowed to Jace and they took enough horses as Jace readied his men for the short journey across the hill to Bozrah. Ragnor took his arm before he mounted the horse.

“The royal family...the Prince is in the dungeon dressed as a beggar. The royal guard are on your side…and Aldertree the leader will assist you in overthrowing the monarchy…and the Princess…”

Alec approached on his horse as Jace was listening to Ragnor speak his orders give the information.

“Lock up the King and the Prince with his wife. The Princess is to be brought back to Idris as a royal guest and treated with the respect you would show my sister” He ordered and gave the green Sage a reassuring smile before he returned the look and headed to his own horse.

Alec’s horse rode in the middle of the group beside Magnus’ he wanted to reach out to him but the distance between them made it awkward, instead he gave him small glances, taking in how majestic he looked on the horse beside him. They were both filthy, Alec looked a mess and Magnus looked exhausted, but they were now heading home where their baby girl was waiting.

Alec already knew what to call her, he knew the moment he saw her. A name Magnus had suggested a year ago when they were joking over names for children. Looking back he supposed Magnus had every reason to believe that he wanted children.

Magnus was keeping his eyes on the road, on edge a little as it seemed too easy just to head back, he kept imagining his Father jumping out and scaring the horses into bolting and knocking them off, he jumped a little when he felt a hand on his own where it held the reins. Looking round to where Alec had moved his horse over as close as possible, close enough to hold his hand. He smiled round and pouted his lips a little as Alec gave almost a shy smile. Oh how he loved his King.


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it! The final chapter~

Jace watched on at the armies of both Idris and Edom burst down the walls of Bozrah. They had no intention of wiping out the people, but making an entrance and asserting authority was something that would always appeal to the young Captain’s approach. The gold and reds of Edom mixing with the silver and blues of Idris was a sight to behold, two kingdoms wrought with centuries of war and hate now fighting together.

Taking his men they rode through the streets, a few of the soldiers helping the beggars and elderly into their homes or out of the line of fire as the King's guard began to charge down from the Palace. The battle was brutal and dirty, the hammers and axes were strong and heavy, Jace on a few occasions found himself knocked back the force but he was straight up again on his feet. One swinging strong hammer hit his arm side on and he heard the snap, gritting his teeth and ducking down as the swinging metal came back round.

This time it was blocked by an Edom shield, the ‘barbarian’ jumped out and began to defend the blonde, helping him up and pushing him to keep moving. Pulling out his sheath he rested his injured arm over it as the adrenaline took him further up to the richer sides of the city. Fighting with his good hand as he went.

Yelling the orders, Jace was about to lead the charge through the door and break down the wood of the great doors. But found them open out to him, he panted and looked between the men before looking upon the royal house crest. Remembering Ragnor and Alec and how the Royal guards were friendly. Their spears were lowered, a good sign.

“You’re hurt” One of them spoke to Jace looking to his arm, the Captain looked down and he admitted he’d forgotten about it, the damage numbing nearly all his left side.

“We’ve come to ask that your King step down and accept trial for his part in war and mindless bloodshed…”

The two guards were still for a moment before they stepped aside, a few gasps on the inside showed it was clearly not what the residents expected them to do. Jace took that as his queue to take control, pulling the slight material of a captain’s cloak from his back, pulling it round to cover his injured arm and hiding his weakness as he walked in confidently. 

“Bring the Prince” He ordered the two men at the door, they made haste to the dungeon as Jace stepped up and to the throne room, having the doors to the room opened for him there as well. King Sattar sat on his throne, the arrogant look on his face did nothing for his case.

“I guess children are not only Kings these days but they’re also Captains” He scoffed as he knocked back a large goblet of wine. “This peace your Kingdoms seem to think can happen...is a dream” He snarled and went to stand and draw a sword but found both arms grabbed by the men either side of him. “What are you doing you fools?!” He spat out, clearly more than a little intoxicated as his words were slurred and ugly. Jace shook his head and approached.

“Sattar Morales we are here to strip you of your right to rule and set you to trial in both Edom and Idris for your crimes...you are a tyrant and have lost your Kingdom by order of my King Alexander Gideon Lightwood I place you in the custody of my men”  Sattar’s response was to growl, his gaze hardening as the doors opened.

The two guards pulled Imasu along, pushing him to the ground by Jace’s feet where he was panting and looked filthy, dressed in rags, dirt and hay in his hair.

“Imasu?” Sattar looked down at him and took a deep breath. “What is the meaning of this?”

“Your son...Sire” Victor walked into the room looking over at the Prince as he knelt on the floor. “Has been your own prisoner for over a week”

“You-He”

“No...he never left for battle” Victor looked down at the now snarling Prince.

Jace looked between them, unsure what was happening but not having the time to indulge in the details. “Take them” He ordered his men as they snapped chains on the King and his son, taking the arm of Imasu’s wife and escorting Parmoon from the premises as well. “The Princess?” Jace looked around.

“Has done nothing wrong” Victor spoke up, puffing his chest out trying to show some authority and power over Jace.

“And I believe you...Victor Aldertree?”

“I am” Victor held out his hand to shake Jace’s.

“Jace Wayland” He nodded and winced slightly as he knocked his arm with the movement. “The Princess is to be treated well and brought to Idris under my King’s orders”

“Good” Victor moved out the room after dismissing himself, returning with the Asha in tow where she had her face covered by the veil and a basket in her arms of a few belongings. The fact it had only been a few minutes showed she was clearly ready and prepared.

“Thank you” She approached Jace and spoke softly. “For not making me face my Father”

“Oh your highness I would not be so cruel as to do that” He chuckled as he saw the slight outline of a smile on her face beneath the material. “Victor” He looked up and gave him a smile. “Will you join us?”

“I will personally be escorting the Princess” He smirked and Jace was sure in he wasn’t imagining it when the Guard Captain gave him a once over with his eyes, almost humming in approval at him. Shaking his head and deciding it definitely didn’t happen, he moved out to follow his own guards from the Palace, leaving them to sweep through. Orders were to remove Asmodeus’ body to be taken back to Edom. It took six men to carry his body on sheets down and out to the wagons outside.

Sattar was more than a little surprised to see his fallen friend and tried to fight his way from the guards, he was even more taken back as Victor filled him in on how Ragnor, Alec and Magnus had left hours ago from right under his nose, before he mounted a horse and brought the Princess up to ride in front of him. Heading off ahead of the prisoners and main bulk of the army where they were just finishing up the bloody battle. Jace finally sat down to the side, ushering over a nearby medic to tend to his arm, given a leather strap to bite down on while he was inspected.

\---

Magnus had been humming softly as they journeyed down the roads, his hand still in Alecs before he heard the deep intake of breath to his right, tilting his head to look round and admiring the joy in his husbands features. The way he closed his eyes for a moment and gripped Magnus’ hand as the gates of Idris were on the horizon.

The roads had been the clearest they’d been in years...no one else occupied the paths and for once, the luck seemed to be on their side. Alec moved his hand from Magnus’ and moved forward ahead on his horse, taking point as they reached the guardsman who immediately dropped to their knees to bow before his horse’s feet. Once they opened the gates it was like he’d returned from Edom all over again.

Men and women were lining the street to welcome him as they heard word of his arrival, Magnus sat watching on proudly as Alec was the vision of a perfect King amongst his people. It almost brought a tear to his eyes as he caught up to trail just behind. The majority of the children found it more exciting to watch in awe of Catarina and Ragnor. Their blue and green skin as well as Ragnor’s horns were definitely a novelty to them. Catarina accepted a flower from a man stood by his stall by the side of the road, bowing her head to him in thanks before she turned to Ragnor shaking her head. This wasn’t what she was used to, everyone seemed so happy and appreciative and all they were doing was walking through the streets on horseback.

\---

When they entered the Palace, Alec had a firm hold of Magnus’ hand, they were both exhausted but now they were home they had one thing on their mind. Heading straight to their quarters, Meliorn held the door open. Alec stepped in and felt such a happiness inside him as he shakily approached where their daughter lay on her back there, sound asleep peacefully. Isabelle climbed from the bed and tackled Alec nearly to the floor, tears down her cheeks and grabbing him by the ears to pull him down and inspect the bruises and wounds on his face before pressing her face into his chest, gripping still at his clothing. Stroking his hand up her back, Alec smiled as he watched Magnus sit on the bed, his finger slotting into her closed hand, watching as she gripped it a little when she felt it.

“You have an hour with her...then you need to tell me what the hell has been going on around here” She hit his arm and left the room with Meliorn, leaving the two men and their baby.

“Alexander” Magnus smiled and held his hand out to where Alec was still stood just looking down at the tiny little girl. The injuries to Alec were upsetting to see, but he seemed to be powering through them for the time being. The second he had a moment Magnus intended on helping him recover.

“Can you believe…” Alec took Magnus’ hand and sat on the edge of the bed, moving it to press Magnus’ palm over his stomach. “..believe we created her” He breathed out and closed his eyes for a moment, trying to keep calm and focus. His head was pounding but he didn’t care, not when such a beautiful baby girl was here. Lying on their bed.

Magnus stroked his hand under the fabric of the top that Alec wore, kissing the side of his neck and smiling when Alec tilted his head to allow better access. “She’s perfect” He whispered onto Alec’s skin and sighed a heavy sigh. “It just doesn’t seem real…”

“She doesn’t?”

“Being home” Magnus couldn’t help the tears in his eyes. This whole mess had been because of him, their fall out and pain. Alec’s suffering and the abuse he had to endure. Magnus clenched his eyes shut as Alec shifted to face him, he couldn’t look at his husbands beautiful face while it reminded him on the attempt on his life.

“Magnus” Alec stroked his thumbs under Magnus’ eyes and gathered the tears, leaning to kiss him softly. They didn’t deepen or make it anything more than sweet and gentle. Caressing each other’s lips with their own. When Alec whispered a name between the slow kisses, Magnus opened his eyes.

“Wh-what?”

“Elianna” Alec whispered again and smiled as Magnus was trying to piece together what Alec was suggesting. His mind catching up with him as he pulled back to take a look over his husbands face before he took a deep breath and dropped his head into his hands, unable to help the tears. Alec began to laugh happily and pulled Magnus into his arms kissing the top of his head as he shook with tears.

Magnus pulled up to kiss Alec hard on the lips before he smiled through the tears.

“Y-you’re sure?”

“I’ve been thinking of it since I first laid eyes on her” Alec swallowed and pressed his forehead to Magnus’ head. As the small baby beside them stirred, Magnus moved to allow Alec to fuss over her with nothing but love in his eyes.#

Etta was the servant girl Magnus had fallen in love with when he was a teenager. Magnus had told Alec about her one night back when they first married, how before Alec she was the one. They’d planned their wedding and family together. Etta had fallen pregnant with a baby girl. Baby Elianna, for it meant “Daughter of the Sun” and Etta would always tell Magnus his eyes when in the soft light of day were like the burning star. 

When finding out about her pregnancy, his Father had her sold and moved on, he was heartbroken. Asmodeus had told him everything about who and what he was. How he was cursed and it was impossible to bear a child from his seed. His Father concluding she had slept with another to fall pregnant. Magnus’ cursed genes made it a pointless dream. 

Magnus had been determined, he knew the child was his own and for weeks he’d searched for her, not believing the lies. It had taken his oldest brother Hammadai to drag him to the marshes behind the Palace and show him her in the shallow grave their Father had made for him to stop. The moment had caused such devastation within him and shaped his future and morals beyond measure.

The fact that Alec wanted to name their child after the baby Magnus never had, was so overwhelming that he was left speechless. He stroked his fingers over Alec’s ankle as he was sat cradling their baby.  _ Elianna _ . Daughter of the Sun, now just as fitting as Magnus saw Alec as a beacon of hope that shines above all else. The light in his once dark, lost and miserable life.

\-----

Isabelle approached the prison cells, Camille had stopped her screaming for what felt like days and was sat moping instead. Mainly because Max has stopped giving her his time after her attack on Isabelle. Also because she saw her trying to flirt with one of the guards in order to be released, he understood now that she was just as manipulative as everyone had told him.

Clary was now sat in the cell beside her. The redhead was still dirty and looked broken, thought Isabelle was angry at the way she treated Jace and aided in crippling Edom’s defenses, she couldn’t be mad at her.

Like Jonathan she was just a victim, only this time it was emotional blackmail used against her instead of a mind controlling grip. As she put a hand to the bars she saw the girl look up before turning away. For a moment Isabelle tried to think of something say, but she couldn’t form the words. When she approached Meliorn outside the doors she placed a hand on his arm.

“Bring her to the guest wing” She spoke softly before heading in the direction herself.

Clary walked into the wing she’d occupied herself previously and tried to figure out what was happening. When the door to a room opened she saw Isabelle sat on the edge of a bed, the Princess turned to her with sadness in her eyes before standing and smiling to Clary.

“Be with him” She whispered and left the room, shutting the door behind her for privacy, as Clary approached she saw the familiar head of hair and features and felt her whole world collapse around her, gasping and rushing to his side.

“Jonathan” She breathed out, taking the shaking hand that tried to reach out to her, she pressed her face to his palm as she cried with such relief. “You’re alive”

Jonathan’s face was white and the black rings around his eyes only made him look worse, he swallowed and opened his dried lips to speak, words so quiet Clary leant in to hear them.

“I’m glad you’re safe” He spoke as she nodded and kissed his palm while still holding it with both hands. “I love you” He smiled a small smile as she breathed out a laugh.

“I love you too...I’ve been so worried” She watched as his expression softened, his eyes slipping shut and her heart sank. She wanted to scream in hysterics but instead she closed her eyes and lay on the bed beside him, snuggling into his side and pressing her head to his shoulder, hands still holding his as she felt his chest stop rising.

She’d seen two people die in just as many days.

“He’s been waiting for you” Jace’s voice came from the doorway, he’d heard what was happening and chose to see how she was. “He was a good man...don’t let his final actions define him when he wasn’t in his own mind”

“I was in mine” Clary whispered and sat up slowly, looking down at her brother and stroking fingers in his hair. “Thank you...for looking after him” She felt exhausted of all emotion and drained, like she couldn’t cry anymore if she wanted to. When she turned to a hand on her face and a thumb wiping beneath her eye, even she was surprised by the tears found on her cheek.

“Come” Jace took her hand and helped her from the bed. “Let's get you cleaned up” He spoke so softly, respectful of what had just happened. She didn’t miss his bandaged arm pulled up in a sling as she followed him. Stopping to take one last look at Jonathan. 

“Please find your peace” She stayed for a moment to close her eyes, her lips moving slightly and Jace knew she was praying, giving her a moment with her faith before he took her to the bath house, leaving her with the servants there.

\----

Alec was sat on the bed, his legs stretched out in front while Elianna was lay out on his thighs, Alec’s head was dropped back where he had fallen asleep, slight snores from his lips. Magnus was slowly dropping off as well but he’d moved to try and source out a perfect sleeping arrangement for their child. He knew when they slept in the same bed they’d be drawn together and tangle up. He didn’t trust the safety of her tiny body between them. As he had his head deep in a box full of sheets and bedding he heard a soft knock of the door. Checking Alec was still sleeping and moved to open the door.

Ragnor stood before him with his arms folded.

“We’re leaving for Edom”

Magnus’ lips parted in confusion, he was still so tired.

“W-hy? You just arrived…”

“Yes...but Catarina” Ragnor sighed and looked down the corridor, as Magnus peaked out he saw her sat with her knees up, arms around her legs as she stared off at nothing in particular. “She’s upset...not for herself and what happened to her” He kept his voice low as he leant into Magnus. “Your father murdered Luke in front of her before she was taken...I need to return her to him so she can mourn him properly”

Magnus felt the hurt inside him, he and Luke never saw eye to eye in the end but he’d been her love and he’d seen the way they’d been together. Without a word he moved from the doorway and down the corridor until he was in front of her.

“Mother” He spoke quietly, her head looked up as her eyes seemed to fill and a small sad smile graced her beautiful face. She held her arms out and Magnus fell into them, his head in the crook of her neck as he clung to her. Catarina had been there through all of his mishaps and escapades. She’d been the one who encouraged and supported him when he fell for the son of the enemy and she’d already suffered so much. The day she visited from her own lands with Ragnor had been exciting and relieving. His father had fallen in love and he finally had someone who understood and respected him as a person, not his alchemy.

It was a few minutes before he stood up and she stroked his hair before he did, pushing it back as it had straggled slightly over the course of the busy days.

“Come to Edom in a week...I need you by my side” She smiled and wiped the tear from her eye as Magnus nodded and kissed her hand. A weeks time would be when they would hold the funerals and celebrations of life, she needed him and he wouldn’t let her down no matter how glad he was to be home.

\---

“You should return to Bozrah with Asha...rule together and make the land great once more..” Magnus spoke to Ragnor as he reached the bedroom door once more.

“Asha doesn’t want a kingdom or power…”

“She’s still so young though” Magnus frowned and found the concept of anyone dismissing power to be beyond foolish. Or maybe that was just his upbringing and his father’s voice once more inside. Magnus closed his eyes and tried to forget the feel of his fitting body against him.

“She’s smart for her age...and besides..you saying that makes me feel like an old pervert” He frowned and put his hand to Magnus’ shoulder, snapping him out of whatever was holding onto his mind. “Go and rest..you’ve earned it” Ragnor smiled and Magnus took another look to Catarina. “I’ll take care of her…”

Magnus nodded and turned back into the room, continuing his sorting out before he carefully picked up Elianna, chuckling as Alec’s hands tried to reach for her as he she was moved in his sleep. Once she was comfortable and in her makeshift bed, Magnus climbed onto the bed, lying down and waking Alec for a moment, just to lie him down instead of being sat up.

Pressing his back to Alec’s chest, Magnus pulled his arms around him and smiled into the pillow as he felt Alec’s knees pull up to curl a little, pushing up Magnus’ legs at the same time until he was cocooned by Alec’s body, he could feel his soft, sleep-filled breathing on the back of his neck and the surprisingly heavy breathing from Elianna in front of him.

Humming contently, Magnus was in his own version of heaven. Cradled by the man he loved, who loved and cherished him return. They had a beautiful baby girl born of both their genes and had returned home to their own bed. Pulling up one of Alec’s hands, Magnus kissed over the two wedding bands and kept his face pressed to them. There was a lot to explain and a lot to discuss, but right now this was about them. It didn’t take long for his body to relax and his mind to join his family in sleep.

They’d definitely earned it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll give my proper speech after the Epilogue! :D  
> But Thank you for all the support <3


	25. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it! The Epilogue and final chapter/part of The Ambassador!  
> Thank you everyone for reading this far and hope this will be the ending you wanted/needed!

**6 Years later…**

 

Alec stretched out his limbs, feeling his joints crack and pop as he did, groaning while he felt how sore he was. His hand reaching out to where Magnus was lying, he was on his front not far from him but far enough from where they needed room to breathe last night. The summer months were far too hot to tangle in each other at night. It was incredible to think how lucky he had been in finding Magnus. Or in Magnus finding him.

Stroking his fingers down Magnus’ spine he pressed a kiss to his bare shoulder. Even with how long they’d been together he never tired of his company or his body. Alec didn’t think he ever would until the day he passed on. Which ate away at him knowing he’d be leaving his family behind, his husband and their beautiful girl, because of her genes he knew she’d be immortal just like her father. Taking a deep breath he rested his cheek to Magnus’ skin.

Closing his eyes as his fingers reached the base of his spine, just at the top of where his bottom was beneath the sheets, using just the tip of his middle finger to push between his cheeks. Alec hummed softly as he shifted himself to sitting up, propping up on his arm while looking down at Magnus lying peaceful in sleep.

It was rare for Alec to wake up before him, so he decided to make the most of it, slipping the sheets down to rest beneath his ass and stroking his palm up before giving the skin in his hand a squeeze. Letting out a soft sigh as he felt the familiar feel of arousal building at just the sight. He gave him another squeeze, this time moving down the bed fully and sliding Magnus’ legs apart slightly to kneel one leg between.

Alec had explored his husbands body on more than one occasion over the years and Magnus had expressed his favourite way to wake was definitely like this. So, being the good and attentive husband that he was Alec ran both his palms up Magnus’ cheeks, pushing them up as his fingers curled to grip them, parting them and leaning down to run his tongue over the puckered skin. There was a slight shift beneath him, so he pressed open mouthed wet kisses up and down as he reached down to where his balls were he sucked one into his mouth and stroked a finger down the centre, slipping in the tip and smirking as Magnus’ hips seemed to push back, soft breathing still above as he was still sleeping.

Moving back up he pushed his tongue in next to the finger and began to tease in and out with it. When Magnus made a muffled groan, Alec moved his hands to pull him by his hips, pulling them up so he knelt a little, his face dragging down the bed as he did with another groan.

Taking Magnus’ half hard cock he began to stroke him while probing with his tongue and fingers once more.

“Mmmm….Alexander” Magnus was waking slowly his mind catching up with his body as he shuddered, panting out and smirking into the bed.

“Happy Anniversary” Alec pressed a kiss to one of his cheeks as he slipped in two fingers now and began to finger him open. Grinning as Magnus buried his face into the sheets moaning when he knew he pushed against his prostate, teasing it. Magnus blindly grabbed for the bedside table, pulled at the jar there with the lubricant, passing it desperately to Alec who took it and laughed at how needy Magnus seemed to be now he was waking up. Removing his fingers he undid the lid and pulled some out, running them over his own erection and groaning as he did, sliding his fingers back into Magnus and resting his free hand on his back to massage the bottom of his spine as he worked him open now with three fingers.

“You feel so good” Magnus panted and spread his legs wider, rocking back and pushing up to his hands, looking back as Alec and biting his lip. “Come up here”

Alec removed his fingers and climbed up the bed beside Magnus, grinning and laughing as he had his face grabbed and pulled into a passionate kiss, feeling groping hands all over him. Magnus pushed Alec onto his back and lifted his leg to straddle him, reaching behind to grip Alec’s erection and hold it in place as he lowered himself down and groaned dropping his head back he buried him fully inside. 

“Fuck” Alec gasped and put his hands to Magnus’ hip, biting his lip as Magnus began to rock back and forth, pushing and pulling at Alec with how tight he was. “Slow down baby…” Alec laughed a little breathless as he stroked his hands up Magnus’ sides, feeling every dip in his muscles and around his ribs. Magnus stopped for a moment and leant to kiss him.

“You drive me crazy” Magnus murmured onto his lips and groaned as Alec began to roll his hips up now into him, kissing him deeply. “I’m so close” Magnus was grunting moments later, taking Alec’s hand and holding it over his own neglected arousal until he began to stroke it for him. “Mmm...so good...so good” Magnus buried his face into Alec’s shoulder, kissing his collarbone before feeling Alec tense up below him. He felt Alec’s grip tighten and one more push of his hips followed by a long drawn out moan. Even now Magnus could still appreciate how vocal his husband was in bed. To know he caused such a loss in vocal control was extremely rewarding and he found himself release between them at the feel of Alec filling him.

“Love you” Magnus panted and shifted to separate, dropping to his side heavy and draping his forearm across his face. “What time is it?” He laughed and enjoyed the comfortable ache in his lower body.

“Too early” Alec grumbled and Magnus felt the bed shift where Alec had pulled the covers up over him, curling up in them. Alec was always an after sex cuddler, if he couldn’t reach Magnus or if Magnus was too hot and sweaty to want to be held, then he’d make do with whatever was comfy in his surroundings. In this case a stray pillow he’d wrapped himself around his his arms and legs. It wasn’t long before Magnus heard him fall back to sleep, the light was only just creeping through the gap in the curtains meaning it was still very early. But unlike Alec, once Magnus was up, he was up. So he slipped out of bed and stretched out with a groan, grabbing a cloth from the side to dab between his legs before he walked out to source out a bath. The servants saw nothing new as he took the short walk down the corridor still naked. They were used to it by now.

\----

Max was sat outside on the lawn as he looked out across the lake in the grounds of the palace. His eyes weren’t watching the beautiful surroundings, they were keeping an eye on the little girl knelt down making chains with the flowers around her. As Long as she didn’t go too close to the water and didn’t pick the rare flowers, his job was easy.

“Uncle Max!” She waved at him from the short distance away before she got onto her feet and ran over. She was still in her nightdress and barefoot, Max was just in his sleep bottoms and no shirt, it was warm outside and far too early to be awake, but according to Elianna, his excitable yet humble little niece, it was was the perfect time to be picking flowers, when they were still a little damp from the night air.

“Look” She panted as she ran the small distance, dropping down to sit beside him and showing him the long chain she’d made. “I just need help putting it together” She pouted up at him and he couldn’t say no to that. Taking the chain ends and twisting them into a knot that would at least keep it from falling apart. “Do you think Auntie Izzy will like it?”

“She’ll love it” He smiled as her eyes gleamed with joy. “Ready to head back in?”

“Soon” She grinned and got up, starting to do small and failing cartwheels nearby, completely carefree. Exactly how everyone was these days.

Max thought back to when he’d been introduced to his niece. Hearing Alec had carried her made him a little sick, just at the thought of a man being pregnant. To him she was unnatural and a product of chemical imbalance. He’d shunned her at the start, mainly through his own arrogance and naivety. He had just had his heart broken for the very first time by Camille the deceiving temptress, knowing he had been tricked made him feel like everyone thought he was too stupid and still very much a child. So to be suddenly told that the mysterious child with the cursed eyes was blood related to him made him angry and unsure of everyone.

By the time she was crawling he found she’d always come to him, he wasn’t violent or cruel, he’d never hurt her and passively dismissing her was becoming more and more hard. When Elianna was around four she’d come over and asked him to braid her hair, he’d tried. It looked a mess and he actually felt upset that he couldn’t do one simple thing for her. She’d still worn it round the house as if she looked more beautiful with it in. So he went to the servants and asked to learn and practised his hardest. Then when there was to be a family affair, for the first time in her 4 years he’d approached her first and offered to help.

Since that day they’d been inseparable. Her heart was so full of love that she had broken down his walls and opened him up to feeling happiness for the first time since his mother had told him Alec had died.

“Watch me!” She giggled and almost got all the way but her nightgown caught on her foot and she dropped down instead with a frustrated huff and another giggle. Max did watch her, he loved her dearly because she represented everything the new era of rulers was about. Hope, love and peace.

\----

Magnus was on his way back to the bedroom, washed and part dressed when he spotted their door open, smirking as he heard commotion inside. When he peered through he picked up his pace and charged in.

Elianna screamed loudly as he scooped her from where she was bouncing on the bed and threw her over his shoulder, her muddy feet on the sheets and Alec was still lying there rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

“Daddy nooooo” She cried out laughing as he pressed kisses to her tummy before dropping her onto the bed where she lay flat panting and giggling breathlessly. “Dadda” She clawed up and away to snuggle into Alec’s side and sighed looking a lot more tired now, clearly going too hard too fast this morning.

“You’re filthy again” Magnus smiled as she checked her feet and shrugged.

“I made Auntie Izzy a present...Uncle Max is looking after it”

“Of course he is” Magnus chuckled and leant down to kiss her head then kissed Alec’s lips with a loud smacking noise as he did.

“Gross” She giggled and pushed him back to Alec who just smiled contently and sat up now stretching. Elianna had almost become a wakeup call to Alec. Magnus knew his mental state wouldn’t heal overnight, he’d been battling it for years already before they’d even met. Once Alec was up it was perfect but getting him motivated and out of bed when he didn’t have royal affairs to take care of had been a struggle. When Elianna had been old enough to walk she’d started escaping her room and climbing in bed with them instead. Her presence alone seemed to have awoken that spark in his husband and Magnus fell in love with both of them more and more everyday. Within minutes of her being there, Alec would be up and out of bed. Much like he was doing now, leaving his nightshirt on as he made his way out to bathe, Magnus sat on the edge of the bed and stroked his fingers through their little girl’s hair.

It was long and ebony much like theirs, her eyes had fully developed to be almost carbon copies of Magnus’ save for instead of the golden iris it was the beautiful hazel that Alec had. Her features had grown to look like Magnus but she was just as porcelain and beautifully pale skinned as Alec. A perfect blend of the two of them and she was going to break millions of hearts over her endless years alive. A churning in Magnus’ gut had him trying to break the train of thought, he didn’t want to think of the future that far ahead.

“Will we wear our crowns today?” Magnus was brought back as she swung her legs over and sat beside him on the edge of the bed, he rested his hand on her back.

“Of course..we’re going out in public and we need them so people know who we are” Magnus smiled as her eyes lit up. She was every bit a princess as she was born to be.

\---

Alec was in the bath, his head back and eyes closed as he sighed softly, he’d asked the servants to leave the room just to have a moment as he smiled to himself and thought about the day ahead. They’d be heading out to Bozrah, the Kingdom Isabelle had been given rule over when Sattar was overthrown. They’d been rebuilding it from the bottom to the top, pumping resources into it so the poor were no longer starving and the work was evenly spread. Today was his and Magnus’ anniversary of the day they met, but tomorrow was the day that Isabelle will be formally crowned. 

The door opened behind him and before he even opened his eyes he was laughing.

“It’s illegal to use the same water as the King unless you’re his husband” He mumbled out as Jace slipped in opposite to him.

“And unless you’ve been sharing baths for years” The blonde groaned and spread out, it was large enough that there was no intimacy and their feet didn’t touch. “Besides they save all the best stuff for your baths, I’m left with sloppy seconds in the smaller more insignificant one down the hall…”

“If Magnus knew you were here he’d petition for your head...again” Alec chuckled and relaxed again and settled to let the fragrant oils soothe him.

“Nothing new there” He heard Jace mumble as he seemed to splash a little cleaning himself. Alec had told Magnus that when he was younger he’d had a little crush on his guardian, nothing had come of it and it hadn’t grown past the occasional ass glance when he walked in front. But it was enough for Magnus to get a little grumpy and possessive. He wouldn’t literally petition for the beheading of Jace, but he’d certainly have it on his mind if he knew they were sharing a bath.

“You gonna tell him?”

“Of course”

Jace groaned seemed to be quick with his washing. Alec didn’t keep secrets, he told Magnus everything, literally everything and had the same in return. They’d learnt their lesson and all about the importance of communicating years ago. Now they were so open with each other it was like a permanent honeymoon.

“I wanted to talk to you...about Clary” Jace’s voice had signs of worry as he brought up the subject of his prison girlfriend. Clary’s sentence had been fair, she’d committed crimes and that couldn’t go unpunished no matter who it was doing them. The only perk was her jail was a little nicer in the form of a room with a window and specific visiting hours. She had another year left on her sentence then she’d be free to leave and go about her business. Which Alec hoped would include Jace...The Knight Captain had been visiting her everyday, he was hoping she wasn’t just using him for perks.

“Go on”

“Can-I’d like to request that she comes to Bozrah with us...I’d like her as my guest...obviously I won’t let her out of my site” He quickly jumped in as Alec opened his eyes and took a moment to think.

“I’ll speak with Lydia and see what I can do” He smiled over and Jace almost jumped out of the bath in joy, but stopped himself before anything was flashed in front of Alec’s face. 

“You’re actually the best” He grinned and instead climbed out grabbing a robe and leaving as quickly as he’d come in. Alec took a deep breath and stood up, removing the last of the oils from his body by holding his head beneath a small waterfall tap by the side of the bath. Magnus said that they had to evolve with the times and these taps were perfect for washing your face and hair without sticking your head in the dirty bath water or needing a servant.

When he was cleaned off he stepped out the bath and grabbed a towel, stopping by the mirror to look over his body. There was a faint scar above his groin where Ragnor had cut through to birth Elianna. He stroked his fingers over it, Magnus had promised him all the healing remedies in the world to remove it, but Alec liked it. He liked to be reminded of that short and difficult time he had carrying her. He liked to be reminded that it was that moment he’d lost everything when his heart stopped. How the beating of such a tiny heart against his own had brought him back. She was everything they ever dreamed she’d be. A tiny miracle growing into the most wonderful young lady. Wrapping himself in his robe he started to dry off. They had a long couple of days ahead of them. There wasn’t time to oggle himself right now, not when Magnus still did that for the two of them.

\---

Alec relaxed back into the plush velvet seat of the carriage, crossing his legs and removing his crown to pass it to where Magnus was putting his into the carry case as well. He looked over where Elianna still had hers on, sat beside him on a booster cushion so she could see out the window.

“You want to pass that to Daddy?” Alec asked smiling as she looked round pouting and putting her hand defensively to it. “The journey is pretty bumpy..we don’t want to damage it do we?” He smiled across to Magnus who chuckled and held out his hand.

“Come on Princess” He asked across, with a heavy exaggerated sigh she took it off, holding it out for Magnus to take and crossed her legs on the seat, resting her head against Alec as he wrapped his arm around her. 

“Good girl” Alec smiled and stroked her hair from her face where it had fallen taking the tiara off. Magnus locked them up and placed it under the seat before he lay on his back on his side, resting his arms under his head. “Get some sleep Elia we have a long journey” Magnus closed his eyes and Alec shook his head resting his head back as he felt her snuggling up to him.

“I’m not tired” She grumbled as she held her arm across Alec’s waist before contradicting herself in falling asleep to the gently noise of the horses hooves clopping along the path.

Alec lifted his foot and gave Magnus a nudge with his freshly polished shoe, smirking when he jumped where he lay and looked round, shifting onto his side.

“Need something?” Magnus smirked back and rested his arms beneath his head to prop it up, Alec shook his head and simply shrugged. “Just thought you should keep my company for a couple of hours so I’m not bored”

“Oh you mean like I did when we had that state visit to Lyonesse…” Magnus hummed and raised his eyebrows. “That was a long journey”

“Also one we made alone” Alec frowned and pointed a warning finger as Magnus sat up and smirked over mischievously. “Stay right where you are” Alec grinned and kept an arm around their daughter, as if making a point that their child was there and any kind of dirty thoughts should be kept away. Magnus looked over and smiled, kneeling on the floor and resting his head on one of Alec’s knees as he stroked Elianna’s hair back from her face once more. It was getting long and her obsession with having her hair braided was probably have to become a necessity. 

Alec stroked his fingers gently on the short hairs on the back of Magnus’ head, careful not to ruin the top too much, his fingertips massaging his scalp making Magnus hum and close his eyes.

“Feels nice” He chuckled and moved his hand from Elianna’s head to stroke Alec’s calve affectionately. “This is why I got up early...so I could sleep through the dreary countryside…” Magnus smiled and snorted a little as Alec tickled the back of his neck before letting his hand rest there.

“Sleep...I’ll wake you when we’re almost there” Alec smiled and as Magnus knelt up pouting, he pulled him close to kiss it, letting it linger for a moment before he pushing his chest gently. “Go on...I enjoy the so called dreary countryside” Alec turned to look out the window as Magnus settled back on the opposite seat, letting his head rest against the wooden back panel of the carriage and enjoying the calm and quiet for the journey.

It was when they passed through the first post of guards that Magnus woke up, he’d been in and out of sleep for the last four hours, Elianna had woken up already and was now looking out the windows at the small villages they passed by, peering through the netted fabric they had pulled down to shield them from prying eyes. Magnus looked over to Alec, he had his eyes closed and head slumped to the side but his hand still draped around Elianna’s waist. He could hear his small snores. Moving across to join them on the other side of the carriage, Magnus moved over and nudged him away gently.

“Hey...go and lie down or you’ll hurt your neck” Magnus kissed the side of Alec’s face gently as he grumbled something and moved to slump opposite, bringing his legs up and facing the wall as he continued to sleep. Magnus chuckled and moved into the seat left, stroking his hand on Elianna’s back.

Smiling round the Princess gave Magnus a kiss on the cheek. “Dadda’s stopped crying” She looked up and snuggled into Magnus’ side, playing with the hem of her dress.

“That’s the best news isn’t it?” Magnus chuckled and kept her close, looking at Alec’s back as he slept. Alec had always been sensitive, it was a wonderful thing but not with his state of health. When Elianna would run in to wake him, sometimes he’d have been crying or have wet tracks on his cheeks. Covering it as soon as he knew she was there, but she was a smart girl and told Magnus about it. To hear he’d stopped made Magnus’ whole being relieved. He knew Alec was happy and he knew he was frustrated when he was upset for no reason. Which was understandable. “Come on sweetpea...let’s see what you’ve been looking at” He chuckled as she started explaining everything they’d passed so far on the road that she’d seen.

\---

As the carriage pulled up to the Palace of Bozrah, they’d sorted their clothing out and made sure they didn’t look like they’d just slept in a small carriage. Their crowns back on and looking put together once more. Alec felt anything but...the last time he’d been here had been 6 years ago when he’d been a prisoner. Now as he stepped out the carriage greeted by guards bearing his family crest he took a deep breath.

Magnus stepped out and helped Elianna down, putting his hand to the small of Alec’s back as he could see how stiff he was stood there, it was difficult to come back here but it was unavoidable. Asmodeus was dead and buried, as was the disgraced King. Asha had managed to convince them to keep Imasu alive, but only because he was her only family, so he still lived below the city in the dungeons. Alec had asked Magnus if he’d visit him while he was here, since part of Magnus felt a little sorry for him. But on reflection, it didn’t. It just pitied him and he had no interest in seeing him ever again after what he’d done and tried to do again.

The three of them walked in and heard a slight shriek that could only be Isabelle, the beautiful new Queen of Bozrah came shuffling over, heavily pregnant and scooped up Elianna as she giggled and wrapped her arms around her.

“Hi Izzy” Alec smiled and gave her a hug, kissing her cheek before Magnus stepped in and did the same. “It’s looking great out there” Which was true, as she promised, the city was rebuilt and poverty was almost completely eradicated. It was just the Palace that remained the same.

“Can I not tempt you to stay?” She asked with a small smile, Alec simply shook his head and scratched the back of his head, grateful she didn’t ask anymore and ordered their things to be taken to the large noble’s estate within the grounds but not in the Palace itself.

“So where is he?” Magnus looked around hoping to see the newly appointed Prince.

“Meliorn’s just speaking with some farmers, he’ll be home later on” She grinned and put Elianna down, the Princess taking Magnus’ hand. “Come on let’s get some food sorted, you must be starving”

\---

“Shh...This house isn’t as spacious as our quarters” Magnus whispered as he held his hand over Alec’s mouth to muffle the moans, replacing it with his mouth now as he continued to thrust his hips, pushing in and out of Alec’s body. The pace was slow, more making love than anything as Alec whimpered and closed his eyes, his hands were wrapped around Magnus’ back with his knees bent to hold up by his waist.

“You’re so beautiful” Magnus mumbled against his lips and he relished in still being able to make Alec blush after all these years, he grinned as Alec moved a hand to silence him with his palm as his eyes rolled back a little, moments like this were some of Magnus’ favourite. When Alec lost himself to slow and gentle love making, so much his body became so relaxed and blissed out. Stroking his fingers through Alec’s hair once they were both coming down from their highs, Magnus made a point of checking for any grey or white hairs.

He’d told Alec that in his family, with their genes, when a child was conceived the one carrying the child was able to take the immortality of the family. Magnus prayed everyday that Alec had taken this gene during his own. It was a slim chance given how it had been, but that didn’t mean he couldn't dream. The biggest sign but be the aging would stop. Alec still looked as young as he did 6 years ago but he isn’t exactly old so it would be hard to tell for at least another 5 years. There were still no signs of grey hair so a good sign for now.

\---

The next day was kept very formal, crowns, large gowns and speeches as Isabelle and Meliorn were presented with their titles. Magnus had gifted Isabelle a perfume he’d created that best suited her. One that smelt of cherries and honeysuckle, whereas Alec had been the one to provide the banquet from the finest cooks in Idris. By night time the party was in full swing. The courtyard was decorated and done up fit for royalty, food was plentiful and drink was flowing. 

Magnus had found Ragnor earlier, the sour man never really enjoyed parties, so when he first found him he had his Bozran bride in a rather raunchy position in the washroom, her dress bunched up to her chest and her bare calves resting around Ragnor’s waist. Magnus had abruptly left hearing the clattering of jugs fall from the counter. Now he managed to find him stood to the side, sipping a drink while Asha was mingling.

“You understand how embarrassing that was knowing you saw us…” Ragnor spoke first, as always.

“I’m sorry but you should’ve locked the door or at least let everyone know not to enter” Magnus chuckled and sipped his own drink, the two of them smiled and leant against the pillar, looking out at everyone enjoying themselves. “You’re cute together” Magnus spoke up and looked to Ragnor who shook his head and huffed out a little irritated.

“You walked in on us having sex and you thought it was ‘cute’? I think I’m a little offended”

“I didn’t mean  _ that _ was cute...that was a little more than scarring for me” The two of them chuckled once more then fell back into the comfortable silence, simply being in each other’s company.

“We’re leaving after the party” Ragnor looked round to where Magnus nearly choked on his drink. “Leaving the kingdom...the lands...starting fresh away from here” He sighed and folded his arms over his chest. “We’re trying for a child and we feel it would be a good time before we can’t travel…”

“I see...You’ll come back?” Magnus’ voice was quiet and he stroked the side of his glass with his fingertip idly.

“No” Ragnor answered truthfully. “Not for a few generations at least..probably never” Magnus nodded slowly and looked down at his suddenly horrible and bitter tasting wine. Ragnor sighed softly and placed his hand on Magnus’ shoulder, giving it a squeeze as they went silent once more.

\---

Alec was sat at one of the tables listening to a small child a little younger than Elianna tell him all about the things he was taking away with him when he moved. Lucian was Catarina’s child. The child she thought she’d never have, Luke was his father. She doesn’t recall when but she’d fallen pregnant before his death and regarding their child as a gift from him when she needed him most. He had been named in his memory.

“Is he boring you?” Catarina came over and sat down beside him, smiling as her son ran away from the scene of the crime quickly to play with the other children.

“You’re leaving...with Ragnor?” Alec had gathered the gist from what the boy was saying, Catarina only smiled and nodded.

“I can’t stay here...Not without him” Her eyes held a deep sadness and pining. Alec believed everything Magnus had said now, about how her life had fallen empty without Luke around. She still wore the engagement ring and he knew his captain’s pin was kept wrapped in cloth within her clothing. Close to her heart. “When Ragnor said he and Asha were leaving… I didn’t even need to say anything to know he was asking me to go with him...I’d be foolish not to...there’s nothing left for me and Lucian here”

Alec was about to open his mouth and say ‘What about Magnus?’ but he didn’t, he wasn’t selfish and knew if this was something she had thought about and concluded she had to do. He wouldn’t make her feel guilty, even though he knew Magnus was going to be crushed without telling her.

“Magnus has you…” Catarina placed a hand to Alec’s cheek, just knowing what he was thinking. She’d shown him more affection to him then his own Mother had. “You distract each other beautifully from the pains of the world...and Elianna is so lovely and kind” The two of them looked to where she was with Isabelle and Meliorn, explaining how she’d made the flower chain for her. “He’ll be alright...you both will” She slid her hand into Alec’s hand and gave it a gentle squeeze “I know it’s difficult...being here” She gave him a knowing but small smile. They’d both had horrors here, as had Magnus.

“I just wish I could enjoy it...for Izzy” Alec swallowed a lump in his throat.

“This is the first time you’ve been back...give it longer and soon you’ll remember only the good moments here” She still had hold of his hand as he nodded and smiled to her.

“I’ll miss you” He mumbled and she chuckled softly.

“You won’t have time to...not when you and Magnus seem in no hurry to slow your love down for each other...such passionate flames” Alec would try and defend himself to show he was a little more civil, but it had been mid talking to her earlier that Magnus saw it appropriate to squeeze his ass a little and cause him to choke on his drink.

\---

There had been dancing, singing and cheery hearts and minds all round, it truly was a celebration and Alec couldn’t be more proud, he looked over to where Jace was holding Clary to him. He’d convinced Lydia and the courts to let her out for the two days, a chain held their arms together so she was under Jace’s supervision, but he doubted either of them were complaining. This was the first chance his friend had to hold her like this and not have guards breathing down their necks. It was then Alec spotted the way Clary looked at him, even when Jace was looking elsewhere her eyes were full of love. Genuine love that probably spanned from him staying by her side with both faith and loyalty. Even if they couldn’t touch and had little interaction they were smitten with each other. Jace deserved his happiness, Alec made a mental note to appeal for her sentence to end early.

Alec had lost sight of Magnus sometime in the night, he heard he’d gone inside and stopped at the threshold of the Palace, shaky hands brought him inside as he held the frame and tried to keep his strong demeanor in front of others who would be constantly judging him. Following the words of others he stopped at the bottom of the stairs, the stairs he slowly took one by one until he felt his breath quicken and become short, he leant on the wall for a moment as his vision blurred.

Looking at the open door of Imasu’s old room.

The decoration of the area had very much changed to more his sisters tastes, but the layout was the same, he could hear faint sounds like praying. It was in a language he didn’t understand but he recognised the voice of the one he’d been searching for. Slowly moving, his feet took over and brought him to the doorway, pushing it open slowly and feeling his body tremble as flashbacks of being on the bed, forced to do things he managed to forget. Looking to the floor he remembered the feel of it, his head ached a little at the memory of nearly dying as his head was hit down to the hard wood. The feeling of being covered in Asmodeus’ blood while he was trying to force his way inside him and completely violate him.

“Alexander” A breathless voice from the side of the room, Alec snapped his head round to where Magnus had been sat and was now on his feet. “You shouldn’t be here” He spoke softly as he walked over, hands taking both of Alec’s. Magnus could feel how hard his hands were shaking. “Deep breaths my love” Magnus moved him out the room again and shut the door, letting Alec lean on the wall while keeping hold of his hands, stroking his thumbs on the back to soothe him.

“I came to find you” Alec swallowed and finally felt the air in his lungs as he found a calm in his husband’s presence. “I’m sorry I didn’t think the memories would be so vivid” He laughed breathlessly, it was more nervous then out of humour. Magnus brought his hand to stroke through Alec’s hair and smiled sadly.

“I’m sorry...I just...I needed to put my mind at peace” He looked to the side, his eyes held a sadness that Alec wished he could heal. “I’m not strong… I’m no soldier hardened by war or battle… “ Alec knew what he was trying to say, the fact he had ended the life of his Father held a guilt over him even though it was the right thing to do. “I was just finishing the prayer I made at his burial...it’s incomplete if it isn’t where he passed on” Magnus smiled sadly and Alec brought his arms up, bringing him to his chest and holding him close.

“You need to finish what you started”

“I-I don’t think I can” 

Alec heard the crack in his voice, Magnus was struggling to do what he felt needed to be done for his own closure. Alec didn’t even think twice before he took his hands, turning and opening the door to take him back inside. Magnus tried to stop him but he didn’t let him, he took him in until they were stood over the spot it had happened, moving to his knees, Alec stroking his fingers up Magnus’ forearm and ushered him down. Magnus had supported him,  _ carried _ him for the whole 7 years they had been together. Alec owed him the comfort he received every single day. Magnus didn’t say a word as he knelt, turning to kiss Alec before he took a deep breath, tracing his fingers to the floor as he began to pray once more.

Alec felt the emotion poured in the words even if he didn’t understand them, they may not have the same deities but the display still evoked the feelings in Alec as well. He closed his eyes and tried to allow his own mind to find peace. He felt Magnus’ hand blindly reach for his own and they clasped them together before Magnus pressed his forehead to the ground then his shoulders shook as his words died out.

“He was a horrible monster but he was my Father” Magnus’ voice broke. Alec opened his eyes to see him sobbing now, giving him a moment before Magnus sat up and closed his eyes, taking a deep and tilting his head back to the ceiling. 

“Thank you” His voice small as he gave Alec a small tug of the hand, taking the hint, Alec moved over and they wrapped their arms around each other. Taking a look around, the room didn’t seem as it did before. The furniture was all different and he barely recognised it. The fear had been psychological and although it still lingered, in Magnus’ arms he felt none right now.

\---

Magnus stood with his arms folded around himself, Alec’s hand on his lower back as they watched Ragnor’s carriage being loaded up with luggage.

“Ragnor” Magnus spoke up as Alec nudged him encouragingly. “Here…” stepping forward he held out a small bottle wrapped in a sheet of material. 

“This won't get me pregnant will it?” the green man smirked as Magnus frowned and folded his arms over his chest once his hands were free. 

“No… But” Magnus looked on as Asha was talking to Catarina. Ragnor followed his eyes and then back before pulling Magnus into a tight hug. 

“Thank you”

“Drink a sip a day for a week and it should pull back the effects of the curse long enough for your seed to live long enough” Magnus smiled as his friend nodded before he shook Alec's hand and headed over to the the others. 

Now Magnus wasn’t sure what to do with himself, the closest thing he’d had to a best friend and his ‘Mother’ were leaving and who knows when they’d return. 

They exchanged hugs and at one point Magnus worried he’d never let go as Catarina tried to separate. A small involuntary whimper left his lips, he couldn’t help it as she was already crying herself.

Alec wrapped his arms around his husband and held him close as he cried silently, watching them get into the carriages and the horses start to move. They waved to them and Magnus stood unmoving, even when Alec kissed his temple.

He thought for a moment of Catarina...he’d knew she’d been far from okay after Luke’s death and after Asmodeus had attacked her. This was her chance to move on and live a normal life away from those who knew her. Finally he pulled himself away and Alec held his hand as he walked him back into the courtyard.

\---

“We’ll come by for breakfast tomorrow” Alec kissed Isabelle’s cheek as he hoisted up Elianna onto his shoulder as she was half asleep, clinging and twirling her fingers around the hairs at the top of his neck. Magnus gave her a hug and gave Meliorn one to where Alec simply shook his brother in law’s hand. 

“Bright and early..I want to see you all for as long as possible before you disappear again for another 4 years” Isabelle exaggerated the last part as she stroked Elianna’s hair, smiling at how she snuggled further into Alec’s neck. She was such a daddy’s girl. 

Magnus held his hand to Alec’s lower back as they walked the short distance across the ground to the house they were staying in, reaching the door where the guard opened it for them, bowing his head as they went in. It had been a long night of pleasantries and emotional healing, they were grateful Max came so he could help watch over their daughter, but when she was tired she only ever wanted Alec.

Magnus didn’t take it to heart, because he knew she loved them just as much as each other, but Alec gave much better hugs at bedtime it seemed. Alec went out to the balcony upstairs where there had been a small setup of alcohol laid out on the table, he sat on the large cushioned chair and let Elianna drape across his lap and arm, she was now fast asleep. Magnus came out and poured them drinks, passing Alec his and sitting on the back of the chair. Alec tilted his head back and grinned up at him as Magnus leant down to kiss him briefly, given the awkward position.

“I can’t wait to get you home” Magnus mumbled onto his lips and smirked as Alec snorted a little. “Then I can ravish you fully”

“I thought you did last night?”

“Not fully...I want to be able to hear you scream for me…” Magnus grinned and Alec shook his head with a blush.

“You’re impossible”

“Impossibly in love”

“Such a sap” Alec grinned and clinked their glasses together. That night after Elianna was tucked in, Alec gave Magnus oral pleasure, refusing the same treatment back, he wanted to spoil Magnus and show him just how hard it was to keep his mouth shut when having a mind blowing blowjob and two talented fingers up his ass.

\---

The next day Magnus woke first, looking to his husband as he lay there with the morning glow reflecting from Alec’s pale and muscular back, he couldn’t think of anything left in his life that held him back from happiness. Maybe one day when, if, Alec passed away he’d take the journey himself where Ragnor and Catarina went and find them. He didn’t think he’d ever love anyone again after the beautiful King beside him. He and their child were the only things keeping him from following Ragnor last night.

Alec was sat on the balcony when Magnus came out to join him. Elianna was sat reading inside and there was an unopened letter on Alec’s lap. Looking over it curiously, Alec looked up when he felt his husband’s presence, wiping under his eyes quickly with the back of his hand. Magnus felt the ache in his chest at the sight of him like this, moving to sit beside him, he cupped his face with his hand.

“Alexander...my darling please don’t cry” Magnus’ voice was soft as he spoke, he took one look at him and assumed he was feeling down again, but Alec shook his head and held up the envelope.

“This…” He took a deep breath and showed Magnus the Lightwood seal on the back. “This is my Mother’s seal and handwriting” He whispered the final part as another couple of tears slipped down his cheek. Magnus felt a little angry at the mention of her, she’d been the reason for Alec’s pain in the first place. Alec moved his hand and opened it slowly, splitting the wax seal and unfolding the paper. It was as he suspected. “Izzy got this yesterday” Alec swallowed and lay it flat on his lap before he held it to Magnus. “Please read it first” His voice almost a beg. “I-I can’t...not now”

Magnus nodded and looked over it briefly, starting to go from the top…

 

_ Dear Alexander, _

_ I know this is forbidden and breaking all terms of my sentence but I felt the need to write to you. You and I have never seen eye to eye. I know you may not care to hear this and there’s a chance you may never read this. But I’m safe.  _

_ I’ve found a new home far beyond the mountains. Your Father was taken ill three years ago and I lost him while he slept three weeks later. My whole world came crashing down and it made me realise just how foolish I had been. I’m sorry it took Robert’s death for me to see how I had failed Max, Isabelle and most of all you. _

_ I had a vision, a dream and ambition of who I wanted you to become. You’ve grown so far from this I should be weeping, but instead I’m writing you a letter to tell you just how proud I am of you. _

_ There’s been talk, even here rumours travel and I heard a tyrant of the west fell to a King who had who carried a child. I tried to understand what I could and I know in my heart. In my soul that this was you. There could be no other. You are one of a kind Alexander and I all I can say to you is how sorry I am for what I did to you. But how glad I am you took the paths you did in life.  _

_ I heard of a Princess and I sent a gift. Just a simple present for when she’s older. It was your Grandmother’s before mine and now I pass this to your daughter. Who I have no right to call my Grandchild but still wish to give her this to keep. _

_ From the bottom of my heart my son I love you. _

_ Love as best as you can and I pray you continue to be as loved as much as you deserve. _

_ Maryse. _

Magnus took a deep breath and read it back to Alec once he’d gone over it, by the end Alec was sobbing into his hands and Elianna had come out, stepping out tentatively as she rested her head to Alec’s arm, wrapping her own around it.

“I love you Dadda” She spoke softly and Alec scooped her into his arms.

“I have something for you” Alec smiled through the tears, how could he not with their miracle in his arms. He pulled out a small box from the side, opening it up to reveal a fine silver necklace with a large blue lapis lazuli hanging from it.

“It’s really pretty” Her eyes were wide in awe as she stroked her hands on the stone.

“It’s a present” He smiled and closed it again. “For when you’re older”

“Can I thank them?” She grinned up at Alec before her smile dropped seeing Alec’s face.

“No...but if you pray really hard..she might hear you…”

“Who?” She smiled and closed her eyes, putting her hands over them.

“Y-” Alec stopped before he spoke and looked to Magnus who smiled and gave a small supportive nod. “You’re grandmother...she’s off far away...and she just wanted you to have this because she loves you very much” He choked the last couple of words and Magnus smiled, standing and pulling up Elianna into his arms. 

“Come on sweetpea...let’s give Dadda a minute” He whispered and kissed Alec’s head, leaving him on the balcony as he let the tears slide for a moment longer before he was able to gather himself together. 

Alec had hated Maryse. Part of him still did for stealing his early life from him and putting such sadness in him. Hearing her letter didn’t make him angry, it gave him a peace. He’d never see her or search her out. But he knew she was alive and she accepted him. Too late but she did...Alec closed his eyes as Magnus placed his hand on his shoulder and he tilted his head back so he could kiss him.

“I forgive her” He spoke softly onto his husbands lips.

\---

After the breakfast, goodbyes and the carriage ride home, Alec looked a lot more put together. The prayer he’d sat in with Magnus for seemed to have helped him a little as well, Magnus could tell this just by how the tension in his shoulders when they arrived in Bozrah was gone when they’d left.  

Alec waited until the carriage with Jace and Clary in arrived into the courtyard, they approached where Alec stood with a couple of his guards and the redhead had her eyes cast down towards the ground, Jace held her hand tightly knowing when he let go they’d have the chains that locked them together removed and she’d be escorted back to her room under lock and key.

Lifting their arms, Alec nodded to Jace and gave him a small smile before pulling the key out, undoing the chains and passing them to the guards. The two of them rubbed their wrists before the blonde turned to kiss her cheek. He guessed they’d done more than share shy kisses while in Bozrah, especially while chained together in their sleeping quarters.

“So...I guess you’ll have to have a room close by to my Knight Captain” Alec hummed and had his hands clasped behind his back as the two looked up at him curiously. “And you’ll need new clothes...but don’t worry I’ve already informed the seamstress...she just needs your measurements”

“Wh-Sorry?” Clary asked and looked to Jace for any indication that he knew what was happening.

“Alec?” Jace took a step forward and Alec sighed softly as they didn’t seem to be getting the hints.

“Your sentence Miss Fairchild is over and I’m formally extending an invite for you to remain in the Palace and look after my best friend” he looked at her as Jace clasped his hands over his mouth. “Can you do this for me? Keep him out of trouble?”

“I can try but...you know how he is” Clary’s voice was a little higher than usual as her tears slipped down her cheek. “Thank you” She lunged and wrapped her arms around him, Alec’s guards took a step forward but Alec held out his hand to have them stand down, bringing his arms up to pat her back and return the hug. Once Clary moved it was Jace now who threw himself at him and gripped him in a tight embrace. He couldn’t let them part ways after the happiness he’d seen them in, Clary had served over half of her sentence and had proven herself the victim as they knew she was. She was no danger to anyone.

\---

“Keep it on” Magnus laughed as he held Alec’s hands, leading him down the corridor. Alec’s blindfold was done up tight as he tried to tread carefully, unsure where his insane husband was taking him.

“Magnus” He laughed back and stopped as he walked straight into him when Magnus came to a halt. He heard the latch on a door and the creaking of woodwork before he was pushed in, Magnus moving behind him and placing him in the middle of whichever room he’d taken him to. The door latch locking behind. “Magnus?” There was silence and Alec turned his head, he couldn’t see anything and jumped a little as hands ran over his sides and round, coming down to grip his ass and pull him close. He could feel Magnus was hard in his trousers and he whimpered, leaning down to mouth his way on what he could feel was Magnus’ jaw. Then the hands on his ass moved up and undid the tie on the blindfold. 

Alec looked round as his eyes adjusted to the dim lighting and rubbed one of them with the back of his hand. He tried to focus on where they were, Magnus was back to groping at him while rubbing gently against his front and mouthing his neck, nipping the skin and tugging on it slightly.

“We’re” Alec grinned a little before blushing brightly and understanding. They were in the pantry. The room where he’d given Magnus his virginity all those years ago. He hadn’t stepped a foot back in here since, but here they were now, Magnus pushing him to the same wall. Alec moaned out as Magnus was already palming him in his trousers, their fingers began to feel out and pull at clothing, freeing just enough so this would work and not fully removing anything.

Alec almost laughed, it was so funny to look back on even if at the time he’d been desperate, terrified and driven by unknown and newly discovered lust. It was clumsy and it was perfect, Magnus’ tongue pushed deeper than the first time, his fingers pressed harder and the overall movements were more precise, more practised and so much better.

When Magnus hoisted one of Alec’s legs under his arm and pushed into him in a quick hard jab, Alec moaned loudly, hands gripping the surroundings, the same rattling cupboard causing a hell of a racket as this time he didn’t even care. The two of them let as much noise spill as they wanted. Alec still had his crown on and so did Magnus, it was a little crooked and as Alec pushed his hips back to meet each hard thrust his breath hitched, the crown slipping and hanging half over his face. Neither of them adjusted it, they let it fall fully and hit the floor. Alec grabbed his hands into Magnus’ hair and shoved his crown back letting it fly off and join his, gripping his hands in his husbands hair and shoving his tongue between his lips, the two of them tangling their tongues and moans together in sync. They might be King and Prince but here where they found comfort in each other they were just two men in love.

Finally Alec felt his stomach tighten and looked straight into Magnus’ eyes as he gripped him tightly, any part of clothing he could grab he did, they were sweating from the heat and he didn’t care as it trickled down his face. 

“L-love you” Alec bit his bottom lip and groaned out loudly, jolting and gripping down with his muscles on the cock inside him, bringing Magnus to edge with him.

“Love you too” Magnus slipped his hand into one of Alec’s that had a grip on his shirt, bodies close as they jumped over together. Never once looking back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just wanted to thank everyone for sticking with this and reading from the start to the finish!   
> It's been an emotional journey but the response has been better then I ever thought for a world I did my best to create as believable as possible. It's been horrifying and beautiful to write <3 I love you all so much for the support!
> 
>  **What's next?**  
>  The Ambassador has come to an end, over the next month or so I'll be cleaning up the previous parts and combining the first 4 into one Part, so there will be three in total and easier to read through :)
> 
> Next up I'm finishing Whisper of a Silent Heart and the next part of Blue Bolt will be up!   
> Also!   
> A little one-shot will be posted on Christmas day as a little treat :)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Comments = <3
> 
> Tumblr~ ShadowsMystic  
> Twitter~ ShadowOfMystic
> 
> Feel free to come talk to me :D I'm happy to discuss all the shizz


End file.
